Словно лист на ветру
by Teona
Summary: Привычный мир рухнул. Как жить дальше? Сможет ли Белла пережить трагедию и заново обрести себя? Только кого ей выбрать: верного друга Джейкоба или причину всех её бед Эдварда? Эта история о быстром взрослении, осознании своих ошибок и умении доверять.
1. Пролог

**Пэйринг: _Эдвард / Белла / Джейкоб_**

**Саммари: _Привычный мир рухнул. Как жить дальше? Сможет ли Белла пережить трагедию и заново обрести себя? Только кого ей выбрать: верного друга Джейкоба или причину всех её бед Эдварда? Эта история о быстром взрослении, осознании своих ошибок и умении доверять._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Пролог**

Вам когда-нибудь казалось, что вы умираете? Вот вы дышите, двигаетесь, думаете, а потом мир замирает, время прекращает своё существование, единственное последнее трепыхание сопротивляющегося сердца и оно застывает. Тело вас больше не слушается, колени подгибаются, и вы растерянные от собственной беспомощности цепляетесь за жизнь последней мыслью: почему именно сейчас?

Вот что-то подобное произошло и со мной. Только вместо: почему именно сейчас? – возник вопрос: что он здесь делает?

Нет, я отказывалась верить своим глазам. Мои руки вскинулись, пытаясь уцепиться за пустоту. Воздух, хоть и казался безумно плотным, не пригодным для дыхания, почему-то отказался меня держать.

Уже подходя к классу биологии, я почувствовала, как засосало под ложечкой, но я отмахнулась от этого предчувствия. Депрессия, апатия и тревожность – стали моим нормальным состоянием, вот уже как три месяца. Когда жизнь твоя погружена в беспросветный сумрак, ты перестаёшь замечать маленькие подсказки собственного шестого чувства.

Я по обыкновению шла одна. Одиночество, оно не тяготило меня. Если мне хотелось общения, я звонила Анжеле в Аризону, она, наверное, за исключением отца, была единственным человеком, кто ещё понимал меня. С матерью я окончательно рассорилась несколько недель назад, когда она позвонила с деланным беспокойством поинтересоваться о моём здоровье.

Мне хотелось прошептать в трубку: мамочка, - мне хотелось заплакать, вернуться и кинуться к ней в объятья. Но я не могла позволить себе такой роскоши, не с моей матерью. Она была неспособна на подобные чувства. Никогда. Хотя, может, когда-нибудь и была, но отец ни разу не рассказывал, каким образом эти двое с разных орбит пересеклись, соединённые, сбившейся с истинного курса рукой проведения, и как в результате этого странного и нелепого союза на свет появилась я.

Так что никаких «мамочек» для меня не могло существовать по определению. Наверное, она звонила просто увериться, что я не отдала Богу душу и, видимо, посчитав свой материнский долг выполненным, положила трубку, так и не дослушав мои сбивчивые объяснения.

Переступив порог классной комнаты и, сделав пару шагов, я вскинула взгляд на свою парту и замерла. Рука непроизвольно потянулась к горлу, рюкзак выскользнул из некстати ослабевших пальцев, лопасти вентилятора, гоняющие застоявшийся воздух класса, наполненный странными химическими запахами, обдали меня новой ветреной волной, швырнувшей пряди волос на лицо. Но я не обратила внимания, не подняла руку откинуть пряди от лица, не взяла рюкзак, не собрала вывалившееся из него конспекты с учебниками, - моя дурная привычка, не застёгивать молнию до конца сыграла против меня, теперь половина содержимого сумки оказалась на полу, - я просто застыла, устремив взгляд на третью парту, где по обыкновению сидела лишь я одна, ибо, от начала учебного года прошло уже две недели, и, как сказал учитель, мой сосед вернётся с каникул с опозданием, поэтому весь стол до сегодняшнего дня был в моём распоряжении.

А теперь за ним сидел он, тот, кого я меньше всего ожидала увидеть здесь, в этой глуши. Его зелёные глаза сверкнули узнаванием, он легко выпрямился, удивление на лице сменилось досадой, затем серьёзной решимостью.

- Белла, Белла, что с тобой? - застрекотала рядом Джессика.

Я не перевела взгляда, но удивилась про себя. И как это она соизволила заговорить со мной, после того как последнее время я слышала от неё лишь колкости, а сплетни обо мне она успела разнести уже по всей школе, если не за её пределы, любезно вводя в курс дела всех желающих, которых, впрочем, оказалось довольно много. Чем ещё живут заштатные городки, если не сплетнями, деланным сочувствием и искренней радостью над бедами соседей? Что ж в этом виновата я сама. Не стоило откровенничать с ней.

- Белла, - Майк тронул меня за плечо, но я нашла в себе силы отшатнуться от него, не принимая его прикосновений.

Не надо меня трогать, не надо проявлять сочувствия, когда вы не чувствуете его. Я ненавидела лицемерие во всех его проявлениях.

В то время как парень за партой начал медленно подниматься, я стала постепенно оседать на пол. Или это мне так показалось, ибо, скорее всего, я словно ракета устремилась к полу. В ушах зазвенело, чёрные круги поплыли перед глазами. Последнее что я увидела - взгляд зелёных глаз, прожигающий меня насквозь, и его суровое, склонённое надо мной лицо.

- Ты, - произнёс он, но я уже не слышала его, погружаясь в гостеприимные объятья забвения.

* * *

**Я начала писать эту историю ещё летом, если она кому-то будет интересна, я продолжу её.**

_**Тэя**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Спасибо всем огромное, кто заинтересовался прологом. **

**У это истории есть небольшая предыстория. И вот - первая глава  
**

* * *

**~ ღ ~**

_Словно лист осины нежной_  
_ Трепетала на ветру._  
_ Вихрь, сорвав меня небрежно,_  
_ Бросил яростно в толпу._

**Глава 1.**

_**Четырьмя месяцами ранее**_

Всего одно, принятое в порыве гнева решение, может стать роковым, может изменить всё в одночасье, поставить крест на линии судьбы и провести от неё другую черту, ведущую совершенно в другом направлении. Разве знала... разве могла я предположить тогда, чем закончится этот день - совершенно обычный, похожий на сотни остальных дней в моей жизни, день, когда я встречу его. Разве представляла я, что буквально через несколько часов произойдут те события, которым в дальнейшем суждено развернуть мою жизнь на сто восемьдесят градусов. И что я сама стану их виновницей. И что возврата к прошлому уже не будет. И что будет мне от этого и горько, и сладостно...

***

- И о чём же вы говорили?

- Анжела, ты сказала «говорили»? Слово «говорили» предполагает диалог! Он весь вечер вещал о своих спортивных достижениях, - на другом конце провода раздался сочувственный вздох моей подруги. – Да-да! Меня хватило ровно на десять минут, потом я просто мысленно отключилась от происходящего и стала думать о предстоящем тесте по истории, о грядущих выходных, о нашем пятничном походе по магазинам.

- Ох, Белла, и насколько всё было плохо?

- Посуди сама. Перед тем, как мы вернулись домой, я уже почти досочинила в уме эссе по литературе.

- Бедная, весь вечер насмарку.

- Нет, почему же, как видишь, я провела его с пользой для дела.

- И что дальше? – сочувствующе выдохнула Анжела.

Я закатила глаза и упала спиной на подушки, разбросанные по кровати.

– Дальше… мама настаивает на ещё одной встрече с Бредом. Он, видите ли, очень хороший и образованный мальчик.

Хорошими и образованными мальчиками моя мама считала всех, с кем пыталась меня свести, лишь потому, что они принадлежали к «правильному» обществу, которое она считала надлежащим для меня и для себя, в первую очередь. «Правильное» общество в Фениксе ограничивалось весьма узким кругом «правильных» людей, знакомство с которыми сулило определённые «правильные» выгоды. Да и просто, небрежно брошенное ею в разговоре «Ой, я знакома со Стивенсонами, ну ты же знаешь, что…» словно бы добавляло веса словам Рене, моей матери.

Так что, как только я достигла приемлемого для свиданий возраста, она с усердием пчелы-труженицы понеслась выискивать мне среди своих знакомых подходящую партию. Как правило, подобные свидания заканчивались или обоюдным смущением, или взаимным разочарованием, или продолжительными настойчивыми звонками, тщательно скрываемыми мной от матери, с просьбами о повторной встрече.

- Не поддавайся, - поддерживала меня Анжела.

- Я и не поддаюсь, просто я уже… устала, - обреченно закончила я.

- Понимаю, - протянула она, – ну, а как у тебя с Тайлером?

Тайлер. Ещё одна моя головная боль, правда, на этот раз, заработанная собственными силами. Повернув голову в сторону окна, я уставилась на плотный молочно-белый тюль, трепыхающийся под порывами тёплого ветра.

- С Тайлером… никак…

- Он ведь, вроде как, нравится тебе.

- Нравится, но не больше… я знаю, он уже напридумывал себе Бог весть чего, и, да, прошу, не напоминай, но в этом есть моя вина, признаю.

- Никто, кроме себя самой, тебя не винит.

- Анжела, я, честно, пыталась, но не могу.

- Или не хочешь…

- Или не хочу, - согласилась я.

- Белла, ты слишком напряжена, давай куда-нибудь сходим, расслабимся.

"Сходим и расслабимся" не входило в перечень достойных занятий, одобренный моей мамой.

- Анжела...

- Не говори «нет». Прошу... подумай сначала, - взмолилась она.

- Даже, если я подумаю, мама всё равно меня не отпустит.

- Скажи ей, что переночуешь у меня. Приедешь, позвонишь ей перед сном, а потом мы куда-нибудь сходим.

- А как Бен на это посмотрит? - использовала я свой коронный аргумент, - что же он отпустит тебя одну?

- Не одну, а с тобой, - возразила подруга, - с тобой он меня отпустит куда угодно. Даже на тропический остров, заселённый лишь одними... аррр... горячими южными мужчинами. Ведь ты мисс "Я сама правильность"... Ой, - внезапно вскрикнула Анжела.

- Что такое? – взволновалась я.

- Ничего… просто Бен пришёл… внезапно…

- Ага... и услышал про горячих южных... аррр...

Анжела шикнула на меня в трубку, и я рассмеялась от души. Говоря по правде, порой я завидовала этой парочке.

- Передавай ему привет.

- Уже. Тебе, кстати, тоже привет. И подумай насчёт моего предложения.

- Хорошо... ладно, позже созвонимся, - нажав на кнопку, я со стоном почти швырнула телефон на тумбочку возле кровати.

Устремив взгляд в потолок, некоторое время я сосредоточилась на выискивании несуществующих дефектов или пятен в белом царстве этого дома. Параллельно с тем, я теребила кончик своих волос - я всегда так делаю в минуты задумчивости или растерянности - дурная, выдающая моё состояние с головой, привычка. Размышления мои плавно текли в направлении Тайлера. Кстати, надо будет ему позвонить, сказать, что сегодняшняя встреча отменяется. Чёрт, стратег из меня никакой. До матери мне далеко. Нет, мне, конечно, удалось её убедить, что я «встречаюсь» с Тайлером и, тем самым, вызвать крайнее неудовольствие. Только вот её энтузиазм в устраивании свиданий ничуть не иссяк, напротив, он в несколько крат усилился.

Да, ещё и Тайлер так некстати воспылал ко мне чувствами. Кто же знал, что оно так выйдет?

Наконец, поднявшись с кровати, я направилась вниз на кухню. Надо было что-то приготовить на ужин.

Я ничуть не преувеличивала, называя свой дом «белым царством». Вообще-то, так метко его окрестила Анжела. Рене питала нездоровое пристрастие к белому цвету: всё вокруг было белое-белое-белое или… золотое. Спускаясь по лестнице, я любовно провела по гладким перилам. Витиеватая лестница была чуть ли не единственном нарушением в этом мире ровных форм и чёткой функциональности. Слева от меня мелькали висящие на стене сомнительные образчики так любимого Рене современного искусства. Спустившись в воздушный холл и пнув ни в чём не повинную дверь, я оказалась в огромной кухне. Она у нас была, как ни сложно догадаться… белой.

- Мой прекрасный дом, - пропела я, подходя к холодильнику, - в котором так легко сойти с ума, - немного подумав, добавила я.

***

Напряжённый стук вилок по фарфоровой поверхности нарушался лишь громким тиканьем настенных часов. По обыкновению, ужин проходил почти в полном в молчании. Украдкой посматривая на часы, я старалась быстрее проглотить свою порцию.

- Кстати, тебе днём звонил Бред, - серьёзный голос матери нарушил тишину.

Подняв на неё глаза, я встретила спокойный, почти ничего не выражающий взгляд серых глаз. Рене явно ждала какой-то реакции, чтобы лишний раз не злить её, я решила пойти у неё на поводу.

- Правда? Я не ожидала, - а я действительно не ожидала. Обычно, подобные звонки перехватывала я сама, в случае, если общение не удалось свести на нет при первой встрече.

- Не ожидала, что он позвонит?

Тщательно взвесив все за и против, я прошептала.

- Не ожидала, что позвонит так быстро.

Мой ответ, по-видимому, удовлетворил её. Очень щепетильно и манерно она поднесла к губам очередную ложку салата. Сколько себя помню, с Рене всегда было сложно. Когда и каким образом она успела превратиться в эту сухую, подчас чопорную особу, предпочитающую всё свободное время проводить за излиянием собственного недовольства? Невероятно, каким образом они с отцом вообще сошлись, пусть даже на короткое время! Впрочем, амбиции моей матери не позволили ей надолго задержаться в том захолустье, где до сих пор проживал отец. Едва мне исполнилось два года, как она, подхватив меня, отправилась на поиски, по её мнению, лучшей жизни. Порой мне казалось, лучше бы она оставила меня у отца, ведь, по сути, я лишь мешала ей, мешала осуществлению её грандиозных планов. Впрочем, я не уловила тот момент, когда я сама и моё будущее превратилось в очередной грандиозный план.

Внимательно посмотрев на лицо матери, я очередной раз удивилась, как милосердно к ней время. Гладкая кожа с ярким загаром, приобретённым в салоне, а отнюдь не под солнцем, которого в наших широтах было предостаточно, серые глаза, правда, потерявшие блеск удовольствия, которое каждый человек получает от жизни, стройная подтянутая фигура - результат потраченных в спортзале часов.

После развода с отцом, мать быстро осела в Фениксе, завела те самые «правильные» знакомства, для поддержания статуса, купила этот дом, отличающийся исключительной стерильностью, и ринулась покорять городское избранное общество с решимостью бульдозера. Ошеломительного успеха не получилось, но постепенно её приняли, если не за свою, то хотя бы отчасти за человека, схожего по духу с большей частью этого узкого круга.

Решение не выходить повторно замуж стало её ошибкой. Не всякая семейная женщина примет у себя дома незамужнюю даму, да ещё выглядящую чуть ли не на порядок лучше, чем она сама.

Я смотрела на её показное равнодушное лицо и размышляла. Давно ли она обнимала меня? Когда мы в последний раз говорили по душам? Мы вообще когда-нибудь начинали разговор, чтобы в конце не поссориться?

- Когда следующая встреча с Бредом? - ворвался в мои мысли новый вопрос.

Я медленно прожевала и проглотила кусок, вставшей у меня поперёк горла пищи. По-моему, это была курица, но её вкуса я так и не ощутила.

- Мама, я с Тайлером, ты же знаешь. С Бредом я встретилась лишь потому, что ты сильно этого хотела.

- Мне ничего неизвестно о Тайлере...

- Мама...

- Я незнакома с его родителями, не знаю, из какой он семьи...

- Мама...

- С кем они общаются, где живут...

- Мама...

- Ведь ты ничего мне о нём не рассказываешь.

- Мама... - ещё одна тщетная попытка вставить хоть слово закончилась полным фиаско. Рене продолжала свои размышления вслух.

- Впрочем, я ни от кого не слышала ни о каких Кроули. Сомневаюсь о том, что мои приятельницы знают таких. Вероятно, мы общаемся в разных кругах. Изабелла, думаю, тебе стоит подумать об очередной встрече с Бредом. Он достойный мальчик из чудесной семьи, его отец - крупным акционер..., - здесь по обыкновению я отключала слух и уходила в себя. Обычному человеку сложно представить, сколько вот таких историй, похожих одна на другую, выслушала я за всю свою жизнь о подобных "Бредах". - Сегодня я встречалась с Ливинсонами. Ты даже не представляешь, какой у них чудесный сын, - я перевела взгляд с тарелки на мать, - учится на первом курсе Калифорнийского Университета, приятный парень, к тому же спортсмен... - тут я чуть не застонала. Очередной спортсмен! Отлично, как раз то, что мне сейчас надо - повторно прослушать бесконечное перечисление его достижений. Я вновь украдкой взглянула на часы. Здорово. Почти семь. Ещё пять минут, и я смогу уйти, не вызвав подозрений в том, что я избегаю её общества. Двадцать минут за столом - вполне приемлемое время для ужина.

- Мам...

- Белла, я уже обо всём договорилась. Завтра вечером они будут у нас. Вот и познакомитесь.

- У меня на завтра другие планы, - конечно, я врала, планов не было, и, конечно, я знала, что бы я ни сказала, будет тщетно.

- Отмени свои планы.

- Не могу.

- А ты попробуй... я очень на тебя рассчитываю. Ведь людям уже обещано, что ты будешь присутствовать. Будет очень неудобно, если ты...

Ты... ты... ты... - постоянно одно и тоже. Ты должна. Ты обязана. Ты... И тут я вспомнила про предложение Анжелы. «Обязана... обязана...» - вертелось в моей голове, подкрепляемое голосом матери. Мне никогда не приходило в голову противиться ей, ибо любой бунт лишь подливал масла в огонь. Мать не терпела, когда ей перечат. Если я имела неосторожность возразить ей, минута молчания в нашем доме затягивалась чуть ли не на недели. Я не возражала ей вовсе не из-за боязни её гнева, нет, я просто желала мира и спокойствия в доме, и, что уж таить, её одобрения мне тоже хотелось. Я всегда делала то, чего она ждала от меня: будучи ребёнком, старалась сделать ей приятное, угодить оценками, привести свои манеры в соответствие с её представлениями о правилах хорошего тона, всегда была вежлива и послушна.

И если я и не стала идеальной дочерью, то была слишком на неё похожа. Однако сейчас стоило признать, что цена моей идеальности и покоя в доме становилась день ото дня слишком высокой. Меня поставили в слишком тесные рамки. Постепенно я теряла индивидуальность, следуя стандартам матери, загоняя себя в нужные ей рамки, не говоря о том, что я жертвовала собственной общественной жизнью.

Она всё говорила и говорила о своих Ливинсонах... И когда напряжение почти достигло своей критической точки, когда мне показалось, что ещё секунда, и я зажму голову руками и закричу, я сделала то, что делала всегда в такие моменты - аккуратно опустив вилку на уголок тарелки, я подняла с колен салфетку и промокнула губы, затем отодвинула стул, заставив его ножки неприятно скрипнуть от тесного соприкосновения с тщательно отполированным, блестящим, как стеклянная грифельная доска, полом, и медленно поднялась.

- Спасибо, мама, - сказала я, даже не посмотрев на неё, и вышла из столовой. Минутная стрелка на белых часах с громких щелчком скользнула к отметке двенадцать.

***

- Алло.

- Анжела, если твоё предложение сходить куда-то и расслабиться всё ещё в силе, то я... я через полчаса буду у тебя...

- Конечно, Белла, я тебя жду...

- Окей, я скоро.

- И, Белла...

- Да?

- Третья вешалка справа и те золотистые босоножки, что мы купили полгода назад.

- Уверена?

- Вполне.

- Тогда жди, - положив трубку, я направилась к шкафу.

* * *

**Ревью? Мысли? Идеи?**

**Сразу скажу, стихи в начале не мои.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Спасибо ****KleO****, она бетает всё это безобразие.**

**Всем вам, мои читатели, огромнейшее спасибо за отзывы и ревью. Мне нравятся ваши предположения по развитию событий. Белла очень интересный человек, она продукт воспитания собственной матери. В этом вы ещё убедитесь. А пока читаем. И встречаем… Эдварда.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Глава 2**

Удача сопутствовала мне. Чуть ли не первый раз в жизни мне удалось улизнуть по-тихому из дома. Бросив сумку с вещами в машину, я, вдавив газ в пол, помчалась прочь, желая как можно быстрее оказаться подальше от мамы. Она просто озвереет, когда поймёт, что я разрушила все её планы на ужин с этими, как их там, Левинсонами, ибо я собиралась вплоть до конца выходных не показываться дома. Пережду бурю у Анжелы, а там, возможно, и Рене успокоится.

Минут через пятнадцать я уже подруливала к дому Анжелы. Двухэтажный свежевыкрашенный в голубой цвет особнячок прятался в тени буков и кустов шиповника.

Подруга ждала меня с книжкой на коленях, медленно раскачиваясь в гамаке, подвешенном на боковой веранде.

Увидев, что я приехала, она тут же откинула книгу и заторопилась ко мне.

- Эй, привет, ты довольно быстро.

- Привет, это из-за мамы. Всё боялась, что она выскочит из-за угла наперерез машине, - выбираясь из салона, попробовала отшутиться я.

- Очень ругалась? - вмиг посерьёзнев, спросила Анжела.

- Не знаю, - закатив глаза, я изобразила страдальческое лицо, - она ещё не в курсе, что я уехала. А ты пока не в курсе, что я останусь у тебя до конца выходных. Но вот, теперь ты знаешь и можешь либо принять меня, либо послать к чёрту. И тогда мне придётся с позором вернуться домой.

- Что ты такое говоришь? - выхватив у меня из рук сумку, она направилась к дому, а я поплелась за ней. - Советую бывать дома, как можно реже. Как у тебя ещё окончательно не съехала крыша от жилища, похожего на больничную палату?!

- А кто сказал, что она у меня не съехала?

- Ну, пойдём тогда ставить её на место. У меня на сегодня совершенно определённый план.

Мои брови удивлённо взлетели вверх. Чего же такого могла придумать Анжела?

Поднявшись в аккуратную комнатку подруги, я плюхнулась на её широкую кровать в изнеможении, но тут же подпрыгнула от вибрации мобильного в заднем кармане джинс.

- Ой, - извлекая телефон, я застонала, - мама.

- Давай ответь. Честность превыше всего, - подбодрила меня подруга, весело вынимая мои вещи из сумки.

Поколебавшись секунду, я нажала на кнопку.

- Привет, мам.

- Ну, и где ты? - раздалось вместо приветствия.

- У Анжелы, - я зажмурилась, готовясь к словесной выволочке.

- Быстро домой.

- Вообще-то, я останусь у неё до конца выходных.

- Нет, меня это ни в коей мере не устраивает, немедленно возвращайся, - даже на расстоянии на меня обрушилась волна ледяного холода, исходящего от неё. Рене бросила трубку, видимо, посчитав, что разговор окончен.

Несколько секунд я недоумённо смотрела на молчавший телефон.

- Анжела, наверное, мне стоит...

- Нет, не стоит, - прервала подруга. - Белла, хватит уже ей потакать. Ты взрослый человек, пора бы ей уже смириться с этим и перестать навязывать тебе свою волю.

Кинув мне шёлковое изумрудное платье, она извлекла со дна сумки коробку с босоножками. - На сегодня у нас выход в свет, и возражений не приму, - добавила она, чувствуя, что я готова протестовать. - Поедем в город. Я знаю одно место, в прошлом месяце мы были там с Беном. Всё прилично: и публика, и атмосфера.

- Эм... а публики много? - сочла за лучшее уточнить я.

- Очень, - сквозь смех ответила Анжела. Мой мобильник вновь завибрировал, - снова Рене?

Я посмотрела на дисплей.

- Нет, на этот раз Тайлер. Вот чёрт, совсем забыла. Он же хотел сегодня встретиться. Может нам...?

Подруга отрицательно тряхнула своими тёмными кудрями.

- Мальчиков не берём.

Тяжело вздохнув, я поднесла трубку к уху и затараторила, пока он не успел меня прервать:

- Привет, Тайлер, мне очень жаль, но сегодня встретиться мы не сможем. Немного поменялись планы. Я у Анжелы до конца выходных.

- Привет, - разочарованно протянул он в ответ на мою тираду, - ну, что ж, очень жаль, я надеялся тебя сегодня увидеть.

- Ну, теперь увидимся только в школе, - сразу уточнила я, чтобы он не питал надежд на последующие два вечера.

- Ладно, удачи вам.

- И тебе. Пока...

Поймав укоризненный взгляд Анжелы, я смутилась.

- Давай не будем о Тайлере. Я с ним как-нибудь сама разберусь.

- Пока ты не скажешь ему всё, как есть, не разберёшься. Он хороший парень, не давай ему ненужных надежд, - наклонившись, она поставила мои босоножки на пол. Золотые ремешки с мелкой россыпью микроскопических стразиков засияли в приглушённом комнатном свете.

- Не уверена, что смогу продержаться на них весь вечер, - с сомнением изрекла я.

- Глупости, - отмела мои возражения подруга.

Следующий час мы посвятили сборам. Анжела надела белые брюки и довольно смелый сиреневый топ без бретелек, державшийся, как казалось, только на честном слове.

- Почему ты облачаешь меня в платье, когда сама и юбки не надела? - протянула я, - это нечестно. Ты же знаешь, мне комфортнее в джинсах.

Подруга фыркнула.

- У тебя красивые ноги, пора бы их продемонстрировать миру.

На мне было платье нежно-зелёного изумрудного оттенка с карэобразным вырезом, обрамленным широкой золотой тесьмой из витиеватого цветочного узора. Ровно на ширину ладони оно не доходило до моих колен, казавшихся мне слишком угловатыми и непривлекательными. Хотя, надо признать, на высоких каблуках, визуально удлинявших ноги, я выглядела неплохо. Теперь главное не растянуться где-нибудь по дороге.

Мама звонила ещё несколько раз, после того, как я не появилась через достаточное по её мнению время езды до дому. Анжела забрала у меня телефон и спрятала в ящик стола, где он продолжал настойчиво вибрировать ещё некоторое время.

Наконец, готовые к выходу, мы, посмеиваясь в предвкушении вечера, вылетели из дому.

*******

Заведение называлось «Шоколад». Несмотря на столь сладкое название в первом зале было шумно и накурено так, что я невольно поморщилась. Вероятно, владельцы заведения никак не найдут времени разобраться с системой вентиляции, вот кругом и висит плотный сигаретный смог. Впрочем, посетителей это ничуть не смущало.

Шум, весёлый смех и довольно громкая речь, пытающаяся побороть музыку, ревущую из динамиков под потолком, доносились со всех сторон из-за стеклянных низеньких столиков, вокруг которых были раскинуты коричневые кожаные диванчики.

Интерьер был довольно милый, по крайней мере, в этой комнате. Кофейного цвета стены создавали весьма приятную обстановку.

Мы заказали у бармена пару безалкогольных коктейлей, и Анжела, взяв меня за руку, потянула за собой к выходу во второй зал. Как оказалось, мы с ней находились на втором этаже, потому что, выйдя из двери, очутились на длинном балконе, опоясывающем по периметру весь большой зал с танцполом посередине. Внизу веселился народ. Посетители курсировали от баров к столикам, от столиков к танцполу и обратно. Музыка гремела, свет дёргался и менялся с астрономической скоростью так, что за всем этим миганием я слегка оторопела и застряла посередине лестницы, пытаясь найти силы двигаться дальше, при этом, не ступив мимо ступеньки.

Я слегка поморгала, тщетно надеясь сфокусировать взгляд на какой-то определённой точке в это блестящем водовороте. Может быть, мне и не стоило приходить сюда. Не могу сказать, что в подобных местах, я чувствовала себя комфортно. Но как сказала Анжела: пора уже начать куда-нибудь выходить, а не сидеть в четырёх стенах или не поддаваться на свидания, навязанные Рене.

Сделав глубокий вдох, я уже было приготовилась спускаться дальше, как вдруг мой взгляд скользнул ниже и остановился на столике у подножия лестницы. Сейчас я как раз находилась на уровне его столешницы, поэтому получилось так, что я, словно бы, свысока смотрела на расположившегося за ним парня.

Он сидел, равнодушно вертя в пальцах ножку бокала. Его пальцы, длинные и изящные, но в то же время наполненные сдерживаемой силой, небрежно сжимали хрупкое стекло. Я не знаю, что привлекло меня в нём, в его фигуре, но я была не в состоянии оторвать взгляд от его склонённой головы. Волосы красивого шоколадного оттенка слегка завивающиеся, возможно, от влажности и жары, были уложены в нарочито небрежную причёску. Словно заметив, что на него смотрят, парень вскинул голову, и наши взгляды пересеклись, в тот же момент я почувствовала, как меня утягивает в омут его изумрудных глаз, резко контрастировавших с лёгким бронзовым загаром.

Его взгляд прошёлся по мне, от макушки до пяток, затем вновь вернулся к глазам. Чувственные губы изогнулись в сексуальной улыбке. Сердце ухнуло и пропустило несколько ударов. Внизу живота сладко заныло, и я, испугавшись реакции собственного тела на простую улыбку незнакомца, застыла, стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы, тем самым, не вызвать других непривычных, несвойственных мне ощущений.

Тем временем парень приподнял свой бокал, словно произносил тост в мою честь, и отпил от него. Умудрившись не расплескать на себя содержимое своего бокала, я робко ответила ему, пригубив коктейль. С трудом отведя глаза, я продолжила свой спуск, буквально ощущая его взгляд на своей полуобнажённой спине.

Внизу ждала Анжела. Подхватив под руку, она потянула меня за собой. Я шагала скорее по инерции, чем осознанно. Перед глазами маячило лицо того красавца, линия его губ, касающаяся тонкой стеклянной кромки стакана, его раздевающий, оценивающий взгляд, в котором, в общем-то, не было ничего обидного. Напротив, он разбудил во мне совершенно иные чувства. Отнюдь не возмущение.

- Как тебе здесь? - ворвался в моё сознание голос Анжелы.

- А? Что? - попыталась я перекричать музыку, - ну, тут мило.

- Уже что-то, - хмыкнула она, - главное, что ты не развернулась на входе.

Она собиралась добавить что-то ещё, как вдруг её глаза широко распахнулись, и шокированный взгляд устремился куда-то поверх моего плеча. Я уже была готова обернуться, когда мои плечи обожгло прикосновением ладоней, а тихий вкрадчивый голос, пробиваясь сквозь царящий хаос, зашептал на ухо.

- Потанцуй со мной, - и немного позже добавил, – пожалуйста.

И я обернулась посмотреть на обладателя этого бархатного баритона.

Мир словно бы перевернулся с ног на голову: это был тот зеленоглазый красавец, поднявший молчаливый тост в мою честь. Видимо, он последовал за нами и вот теперь стоит так близко от меня, что я способна чувствовать тепло его тела, даже не соприкасаясь с ним. Сердце едва заметно ускорилось, с каждой секундой наращивая темп. Я боролась с желанием прижать руки к груди и успокоить его. Он протянул мне руку и одними губами повторил: «Пожалуйста». Возможно, он и сказал это вслух, только его слова всё равно потонули в гремящей музыке.

Я не собиралась поддаваться ему, соглашаясь на танец. Не потому, что мне не хотелось, а потому, что я вмиг почувствовала себя жутко неуклюжей, неспособной на элементарные движения, не говоря уже о танцевальных па, но что-то против воли управляло моей рукой, которая внезапно легла в его раскрытую ладонь. Он нежно сжал мои пальчики. Могла поклясться, что в его глазах блеснуло облегчение, словно он не был уверен заранее в моём согласии и ждал отказа.

Вполоборота он повёл меня за собой к толпе танцующих. Я обернулась посмотреть на Анжелу, та ободряюще улыбнулась и кокетливо подмигнула мне поверх очков, поднося бокал с коктейлем к губам. На лице её был написан призыв: действуй!

Отвернувшись от подруги, я уставилась на широкие плечи впереди идущего парня, затем перевела взгляд на наши сплетённые пальцы и глубоко вздохнула. Почему меня так шокировало зрелище моей тонкой руки в сильной мужской ладони? Меня парни и раньше брали за руку, но я никогда не находила в этом ничего настолько возбуждающего, как сейчас.

Наконец, мы ступили на возвышение и нырнули в толпу. Парень поставил меня перед собой, заключив в объятья, и аккуратно повёл через двигающуюся массу расступающихся людей. Каким-то образом мы очутились в самом центре зала, и, как ни странно, места здесь было предостаточно, а, может быть, благодаря обаянию или ареолу некой властности, исходящему от него, толпа расступилась перед нами, освобождая место.

Склонив голову, я через плечо краем глаза посмотрела на его лицо. На самом деле, отчётливо видя лишь уголок растянутых в полуулыбке губ. Всё ещё плотно прижатая к его груди, я ощущала, как музыка, словно проникая через наши тела, постепенно переплетает их в один живой организм. Его ладони проехались по моим предплечьям и заскользили по направлению к бёдрам, где и остались лежать. Это интимное движение, однако, не переходило за грань пошлости. Мне казалось, что нет ничего на свете правильнее его рук на моих бёдрах, его тела, прижатого к моему, его губ возле моего уха, шепчущих мне: «Доверься музыке». И я доверилась…

Мы двигались, как одно целое, предугадывая действия друг друга. Опускались и поднимались, расходились и сходились вновь. Моя рука выскальзывала из его ладони, а он удерживал кончики моих пальцев в последний решающий момент. Он ласкал меня взглядом, я отвечала ему взмахом ресниц. Его руки были повсюду, побуждая меня поддаться, а мои ладони, скользящие по его груди, рассказывали песню, что звучала для нас. Отрывистый, звенящий от тоски и душевной боли голос вторил нам. Это не было соперничеством. Это был дуэт.

На финальных аккордах он прижал меня к себе так, что я оказалась всего в нескольких миллиметрах от опасной близости его губ. Изучая их ровную чувственную линию, я на секунду отвлеклась, переведя взгляд выше, и потерялась… Потерялась в изумрудной глубине его глаз. Моя ладонь переместилась с его затылка на лицо, накрывая щёку, и я потрясенно застыла, чувствуя, что пропала...

Внезапно я совершенно чётко осознала, что прижата к крепкому, напряжённому мужскому телу, что его сильные руки, обхватившее мою талию в своё кольцо, удерживают меня практически на весу, что мне достаточно лёгкого наклона для соприкосновения наших губ, и что я уже готова склонить голову к нему.

Но перед тем как я чуть не забылась, он выдохнул.

– Ты отлично двигаешься.

Мне хотелось возразить, сказать, что двигаюсь-то я вполне обычно, в отличие от него, но он, поставив меня обратно на ноги, вновь переплёл свои пальцы с моими и двинулся в сторону бара, увлекая меня за собой.

- Кристалс, - кивнул он официанту, вмиг позабывшему обо всех остальных посетителях, столпившихся в ожидании, пока их обслужат.

- У тебя здесь что, свои связи? – усмехнулась я.

- Да, - серьёзно ответил он, приподнимая меня и усаживая на высокий барный стульчик. Он наклонился, упираясь в кожаную поверхность по сторонам от моих бёдер, и легко подвинул ближе к себе. Мы вновь оказались на расстоянии ближе, чем позволяло личное пространство, впрочем, мы уже нарушили все допустимые расстояния.

– Я хожу в места, где у меня есть знакомые, - тем временем продолжал он, забирая бокалы у официанта, – это предоставляет некие приятные преимущества. Например, не толпиться у бара с остальными, когда тебя мучает жажда после танца с потрясающей девушкой, - с совершенно серьёзным видом он передал мне бокал с холодным шампанским.

Я смущённо наблюдала, как со дна вверх взлетают мириады пузырьков. Все умные мысли тут же вылетели из моей головы, тем более сейчас, после того, как он прижался к моим коленям своими бёдрами, побуждая их разойтись в стороны. В общем-то, мы находились сейчас в весьма пикантном положении, по крайней мере, по моим меркам.

– Часто здесь бываешь? – наконец, выдала я что-то похожее на вполне обычный здравый вопрос.

- Не очень, - честно ответил он. – А ты?

- Первый раз, - призналась я, – меня подруга сюда вытащила.

- И как тебе? Нравится?

Хотелось сказать: да, нравится! От его близости я сейчас была готова полюбить всё, что угодно, но, решительно тряхнув головой, я прогнала наваждение.

- Не знаю. Я не так много, куда хожу, - это было полнейшей правдой. – Но я не очень люблю толпу.

- Не любишь толпу…, - задумчиво протянул он, - знаешь, у этого заведения есть одно преимущество, - его глаза оживлённо заблестели, – я могу показать тебе, если решишься пойти со мной.

Мои губы сложились во что-то похожее на слово «да», но я тут же, одернув себя, исправилась:

- А идти далеко?

- Вверх по лестнице, - мои брови удивлённо приподнялись, и он недоумённо посмотрел на меня в ответ. Затем до него, видимо, дошёл весь двоякий смысл его фразы, и он тут же, переменившись в лице, смущённо бросился исправлять недоразумение, – я хотел сказать, наверх, на крышу. С неё потрясающий вид на город.

- Аааа… - ничего лучше в ответ я так и не придумала, – было бы здорово. Только мне надо предупредить подругу, а то она будет гадать, куда же я подевалась.

- Подругу? - переспросил зеленоглазый Бог, - это вон та брюнетка - твоя подруга? – он кивнул куда-то в сторону, и я проследила за его взглядом. За столиком чуть поодаль нас сидела Анжела, ведя оживлённую беседу с какими-то двумя парнями довольно симпатичной наружности.

Видимо, она всё-таки периодически посматривала на меня. Потому что, когда я уставилась на неё, она обернулась, ободряюще улыбнулась мне, поднимая вверх большие пальцы, давая своё полное одобрение. Я изобразила жестом, что пойду, прогуляюсь.

Пальцы Анжелы вновь взметнулись вверх.

Пустой бокал из моих рук куда-то исчез, мой партнёр по танцам жестом попросил официанта повторить заказ. Взяв новые бокалы с искрящимся шампанским в одну руку, он направился к дальней лестнице. Его правая рука обвилась вокруг моей талии. Пока мы шли, я тесно прижималась к его боку, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом оголяются мои нервы. Ведь всего через минуту или даже меньше, мы останемся с ним вдвоём… наедине…

* * *

**И что вы думаете, будет дальше? Люблю читать ваши теории и предположения.**

**Review****?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Спасибо всем огромное за отзывы и за то, что вы строили предположения насчёт характера Эдварда.**

**Я уже писала в теме и снова повторюсь — так уж вышло, история намечается немаленькой. До событий, описанных в прологе не меньше 12 глав.**

**А сейчас, читаем дальше?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Глава 3**

В приглушённом свете верхнего коридора мы шли вдоль помещений, явно не предназначенных для общего публичного посещения.

- А это ничего, что мы проникли на служебную территорию? - поинтересовалась я, - всё-таки не хотелось бы, чтобы нас поймали и с позором выгнали за дверь.

- Не волнуйся, - успокоил он меня, - даже если мы кого-то встретим, нам ничего не будет.

- Ох... связи... - понимающе закивала я.

Он тихо рассмеялся, от звука его голоса, словно пузырьки шампанского, поднимающиеся вверх, по моему телу прошлась дрожь удовольствия.

- Почти пришли, - открыв какую-то дверь, он пропустил меня первой к подножию винтовой железной лестницы, в конце которой темнела ещё одна дверь - вероятно, выход на крышу.

Я сделала несколько шагов, и внезапно каблук от моих золотистых босоножек попал ровно в промежуток между рейками решётки. Покачнувшись, я почувствовала, что уже готова упасть назад, как вдруг мой спутник ловко спас меня от падения, обхватив одной рукой за талию, при этом умудрившись не расплескать ни капли шампанского из бокалов, что держал во второй.

- Аккуратно, тут весьма коварные ступеньки.

- Ты немножко опоздал с предупреждением, - я подёргала ногой, пытаясь высвободиться из железных тисков, но тщетно.

Он наклонился. Подобно огненному кольцу на моей лодыжке сомкнулись его пальцы.

- Расслабься, я сейчас тебя освобожу.

Попытавшись последовать его совету, насколько это было возможно, я расслабила ногу, позволяя его руке руководить моими движениями. Через секунду я была свободна. Мы продолжили свой подъём, теперь я уже внимательно следила, куда ступаю. Хотя мне было сложно думать разумно, ведь тело всё ещё помнило его прикосновение и словно бы горело в огне, распространяющемся с катастрофической скоростью от эпицентра.

Что я делаю? Нет, что я буду делать, когда мы поднимемся наверх? А он?

Я подумала, что, если сегодня ночь запретов и неповиновения, почему бы не поддаться безрассудству, позволяя себе нарушить за один вечер все мыслимые и немыслимые правила.

Я уже уехала из дома без предупреждения, не отвечала на настойчивые звонки матери, позволила себе несколько бокалов алкоголя, танец... с некой долей откровенности, и вот теперь, словно подведя черту, поднималась на крышу здания в компании абсолютного незнакомца. Я и имени-то его не знаю. Во всяком случае... пока...

Каким-то непостижимым образом всего за несколько часов в моей жизни произошло столько событий, сколько не случалось и за год.

Приказав себе не думать о всевозможных запретах, которые уже начали проникать в моё сознание, развязывая очередную волну слепой ярости на них, я, толкнув дверь, шагнула на улицу, позволяя пряной южной ночи окутать своё тело и разум.

Дальний край крыши поманил меня, и я направилась к нему, на некоторое время позабыв, что пришла сюда не одна. Мне хотелось обнять себя за плечи простым защитным жестом, ведь ночь была тепла и уютна, как никогда.

Подойдя к краю, я облокотилась на тонкие, ненадёжные перила, смотря вниз на мерцающие вдалеке огни города. Честно говоря, рухни эта ограда сейчас, то я полетела бы вслед за нею без капли сожаления. И почему я перестала ощущать ценность собственной жизни? А была ли она у меня? Или я проживала чужую, навязанную мне жизнь?

Глубоко вдохнув, я запрокинула голову, вглядываясь в ясное ночное небо, на котором по очереди, одна за другой, словно бы под чутким руководством изящного полумесяца, зажигались звёзды. Отец когда-то, когда мы ещё общались, говорил, что в такие безоблачные ночи иногда можно увидеть млечный путь. Но сколько бы я не вглядывалась в бесконечное пространство неба, его я так и не обнаружила.

- Как тебя зовут? – раздалось совсем рядом за моей спиной.

- Белла.

Я чувствовала его близость. Казалось, сам воздух между нашими телами наполнен электрическими разрядами. По-моему, даже мои волосы, растрёпанные ветром, хлестали его по груди.

Я закусила губу, пытаясь побороть невольную улыбку.

- А тебя?

- Эдвард, - вроде он подошёл ко мне ещё ближе.

Что-то неподвластное, завладевшее на короткое время моим разумом, подбивало меня проверить, насколько близко он находится.

Не успев всё хорошенько обдумать, я выпрямилась и слегка качнулась назад. Тут же моя спина плотно прижалась к мужской груди, а ягодицы оказались в опасной близости от его бёдер.

- Эдвард, ты нарушаешь личное пространство, - тон нашей беседы еле заметно изменился, а сама она начинала медленно течь в совершенно другом направлении.

- Да, - ответил мне уверенный голос. – Есть возражения?

Опустив глаза на свои руки, вцепившиеся в холодный металл перилл, я мысленно начала посылать всё к чёрту.

- Нет.

Его ладони легли на мои сжатые кулачки, скользнули вверх по рукам, обхватили плечи, притягивая ближе, вкрадчивый голос зашептал мне на ухо:

- Ты хорошо танцуешь.

- Спасибо, - сдавленно ответила я, ощущая растущее напряжение от его близости, от его действий.

И почувствовала себя свободной от всего. В том числе и от собственного внутреннего голоса, убеждающего меня быть осторожнее.

Я знала, чего он хотел, да он и не скрывал этого. Вот так он показывал мне, как всё может быть просто между двумя малознакомыми людьми. Наверное, чем старше ты становишься, тем проще все оказывается. Хорошо ли это или плохо, я не знала. Мне всю жизнь внушали, что я должна быть хорошей девочкой, оправдывать чьи-то ожидания, моё поведение должно быть идеальным, оценки - отличными, гардероб - презентабельным, внешний вид – не вызывающим, и так далее по списку. Мне хотелось забыть на некоторое время о своём вынужденном «совершенстве», которое я и так ставила под сомнение. Я снова напомнила себе, что уже обошла кучу правил, почему бы ни нарушить ещё одно.

- А ты всё делаешь так же хорошо, как и танцуешь? – теперь его губы прижимались к моей ушной раковине, нежно щекоча кожу, не только горячим дыханием, но и мягкими прикосновениями. Я не возражала. Сейчас мне даже в голову не могло придти отодвинуться от него. И он, видя, что я не оказываю сопротивления, принял мою покорность за согласие.

- О, я всё делаю идеально, - меня так и подмывало расхохотаться. Он даже не догадывался, как близок к истине. Впрочем, есть кое-что, чего я не делаю идеально лишь потому, что я ещё ни разу этого не пробовала.

Так может, стоит начать?

Мы молчали. Он выжидал, а я не отталкивала его, тогда он решил двинуться дальше.

Его рука опустилась ниже и сжала упругий холмик моей груди. Низ живота мигом отяжелел, колени грозились подкоситься.

- Предлагаешь поверить тебе на слово?

Белла, Белла, что же ты делаешь? Ведь ты его совсем не знаешь!

Я отключила голос собственного разума, настойчиво внушающий мне, что ещё не поздно развернуться, спуститься вниз на танцпол, найти Анжелу и уехать отсюда.

- Так ты теоретик? – я набралась смелости поддразнить его.

Парень за моей спиной хмыкнул.

- Знание, полученное опытным путём…

Мои брови удивлённо взлетели вверх. Прекрасно танцует. Цитирует Канта…

- Практик, - перебив его, утвердительно произнесла я.

- Да, не поверю, пока сам не попробую, - он слегка куснул мою шею, прижался губами к виску и вернулся к уху.

- И как давно ты последний раз практиковался? – я закрыла глаза, понимая, что несу полную ахинею, но коли уж он задал тон беседе, следовало поддерживать её. К тому же, если бы называли вещи своими именами, боюсь, у меня не хватило бы смелости говорить столь откровенно на тему _секса_.

- О! Я регулярно практикуюсь, - что-то подсказывало мне, что он ни капли не лукавит. – И сейчас у меня возникло желание…

Одна его рука всё ещё покоилась на груди, вторая скользнула к моему животу и, слегка надавив, прижала ближе к его телу.

- Ах, - невольно вырвалось у меня, когда я почувствовала, что прижимаюсь к его твёрдой, возбуждённой плоти, чувствуя её жар, ощутимый даже сквозь ткань его джинс и материю моего платья.

- … попрактиковаться, - закончил он свою мысль и, разомкнув объятья, отошёл от меня.

Я сразу же обернулась, прищурившись, посмотрела на него. Чёрт подери, я заслужила это право – делать, что хочу. Во мне пробивались отголоски спрятанной глубоко ярости. Я снова сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться.

- Похвальное рвение, - еле слышно выдохнула я, пытаясь прочесть по его глазам, о чём он думал. Парень повернулся к печной трубе из красного кирпича, снимая с края два бокала с шампанским, которые он нёс, пока мы поднимались сюда, на крышу.

Один он передал мне, нарочно позволяя нашим пальцам на мгновение соприкоснуться. Это лёгкое касание всколыхнуло во мне целую бурю эмоций. Начиная от желания скрыться, заканчивая подстрекательством осушить бокал в один глоток, отбросить его небрежным жестом и затем впиться в эти губы, изогнутые в изломанной насмешливой улыбке.

Но я всего лишь приняла бокал с благодарным кивком и сделала аккуратный глоточек, не желая туманить алкоголем свой мозг, который и так находился под усыпляющим воздействием близости этого парня, Эдварда.

То, как он ласкал моё тело поверх одежды, пока мы извивались внизу на танцполе, уже порядком распалило меня. Никогда бы не подумала, что позволю случайному знакомому, буквально первому встречному, так дотрагиваться до себя.

«Нет, - поправила сама себя, – не каждому. Ему позволю.»

- Давай выпьем за ночь, - внезапно предложил он, - за ночь, что скрывает наши старые пороки и открывает в нас новые.

Отсалютовав мне, он осушил свой бокал, и я последовала его примеру, отдавая дань метким красивым словам. Шампанское тут же сработало, притупляя сознание, пряча ясность мысли под матовую вуаль безрассудности. Забрав из моих ослабевших пальцев хрупкое стекло, он вернул его обратно на край трубы.

Я никогда прежде не пила столько алкоголя за один вечер, и не знала, какой эффект он окажет на меня. Пока что чувствовалось тепло и лёгкость, и растущее напряжение от... _ожидания?_

А я стояла и смотрела на звёзды, пока он приближался ко мне, очерчивала взглядом серп полумесяца, пока его руки притягивали меня ближе, и, наконец, когда его губы накрыли мои, мне показалось, что вдалеке неисчерпаемого неба тонкими кольцами, словно сигаретный дым, заклубился млечный путь.

Неутолимый, жаркий поцелуй окончательно похитил мой разум. Его ладони заскользили по моим рукам и, обхватив запястья, взметнули их вверх, словно приказывая им сомкнуться на его затылке. Я тут же погрузилась пальцами в густую тёмно-каштановую массу волос, молчаливо восхищаясь их мягкостью.

Мои губы разомкнулись под напором его языка, наше дыхание смешалось, став единым. Каждое его движение воспламеняло меня всё больше и больше, побуждало вернуть поцелуй с не меньшей страстью. Его рука скользнула в вырез платья, прошлась по ключице и, потянув ткань вниз, сжала грудь, сокрытую за тонким кружевом бюстгальтера. Большим пальцем он надавил на сосок, заставляя его возбудиться от желания, усиленного во сто крат из-за трения о тонкую преграду кружев.

Эдвард прикусил мою нижнюю губу, водил по ней языком, нажимая на чувствительную точку, обнаруженную им в уголке моего рта. В этом поддразнивании было что-то милое, хоть оно и снимало сопротивление, настойчиво сводя с ума.

Казалось, прошло уже порядком времени, когда мы, наконец, оторвались друг от друга. Я опустила голову ему на грудь, беззвучно молясь и надеясь, что он не посчитал меня неопытной дурочкой, одновременно с тем, пытаясь побороть бурю всколыхнувшихся во мне чувств и желаний.

Подняв голову из-под завесы ресниц, я робко взглянула на Эдварда. По всей видимости, с ним творилось что-то похожее, ибо на его лице застыло недоумённое выражение, словно бы он сам не понимал, где сейчас находится.

Мотнув головой, он будто пришёл в себя, хотя взгляд всё ещё был устремлён на мои губы. Я, не думая, провела по ним языком, слизывая его вкус, что остался на них.

- Пойдём, - хрипло прошептал он и потянул меня за собой к выходу.

На негнущихся ногах я направилась за ним, слабо представляя, куда он ведёт меня, но точно догадываясь о его намерениях.

Спустившись по тёмной лестнице, мы на секунду погрузились в привычный шум клуба, затем он открыл какую-то дверь, и мы вновь вернулись в тишину, нарушаемую лишь отдалённым звуком басов и беспечным смехом посетителей.

В дальнем углу над мини-баром вспыхнули редкие тусклые лампочки. Я изучала обстановку: красиво задрапированные стены, удобные кожаные кушеточки, репродукции известных импрессионистов на дальней стене, среди которых я узнала работы Моне и Ренуара. Это не оригинально, но сейчас я находилась в самой, что ни на есть, настоящей vip-комнате клуба.

Громкий щелчок захлопнувшегося замка, словно лязгнувшая перекладина мышеловки, уцепившая кончик хвоста нерасторопной жертвы, заставил меня вздрогнуть.

* * *

**Вот такие вот дела, дорогие? Эдвард не так прост и невинен, как казалось? Интересно, что дальше? Тогда порадуйте меня вашими отзывами и ревью, а я порадую вас новой главой.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Дорогие мои, вот и новая глава. Много предположений было, что случится, когда дверь закрылась, и вот у вас есть возможность проверить, были ли вы правы.**

**Отвечаю на пару вопросов. **

**Да, они школьники и им по 18 лет.**

**Спасибо ****KleO****, она бэтает мою писанину.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Глава 4**

Я стояла посреди комнаты, сжимая похолодевшие руки, и смотрела, как медленно приближается Эдвард. Без тени улыбки, серьёзный и собранный. И я знала, что отступать уже поздно. Да он бы и не позволил мне. А я и не собиралась. Напряжение, копившееся во мне уже долгое время, требовало высвобождения. И он мог дать мне его.

Я не знала, кто он. Он не знал, кто я. Ничего, кроме имени, никаких подробностей. А нужны ли они сейчас?

Я вспомнила о последнем разговоре с матерью, и бешеный гнев новой волной накрыл меня. Хоть на короткое время, могу я поддаться своим желаниям, своим, а не чужим, перенесённым на меня? Мне хотелось почувствовать себя живой. Понимая, что это не более чем своеобразный протест, я всё же желала пойти до конца. Я заслужила на это право, чёрт возьми, я заработала его долгими годами идеального послушания.

- Тебе налить чего-нибудь? - он кивнул в сторону бара, и я отрицательно покачала головой.

- Нет. Налей себе, если ты хочешь, - шёпотом предложила я.

Он протянул руку, коснулся моей щеки тыльной стороной ладони.

- Я хочу, но у меня жажда другого рода, - Эдвард привлёк меня к себе, жар его тела, пробивающийся сквозь преграду рубашки, перекинулся на меня. Его лицо оказалось совсем близко, наши губы почти соприкасались. – Напои меня, - выдохнул он и прижался лбом к моему лбу.

Кончики его пальцев прошлись по моей нижней губе так, что мои губы совершенно рефлекторно приоткрылись, и он прижался к ним своими, скользя языком за их преграду. Я ощутила лёгкий привкус шампанского и, еле слышно застонав, вернула поцелуй, постепенно перерастающий из простого, лёгкого в более глубокий, но не менее чувственный.

Пока решимость не покинула меня, я потянулась к боковой застёжке молнии и принялась остервенело дёргать её, но тонкая шёлковая ткань, попавшая между зубчиков, воспрепятствовала мне. Раздражённо выдохнув, я предприняла ещё несколько тщетных попыток. Эдвард, почувствовавший лихорадочность моих движений, оторвался от моих губ и в изумлении посмотрел на меня.

- Белла, я, конечно, очень польщён и поражён подобным рвением. Ещё ни разу девушки не стремились так быстро избавиться от одежды, пав жертвами моего обаяния, - его рука потянулась к застёжке, легко высвобождая мешающую ткань, и молния с тихим шелестом разъехалась.

Мои руки безвольно повисли, голова понуро опустилась. Чувствуя себя совершенно никчёмной, я ждала его насмешки, но её не последовало. И тогда я набралась смелости вскинуть голову и встретить его взгляд. В нём не было иронии или откровенного удивления на мою нелепость. В их изумрудной глубине всё так же поблескивали маленькие всполохи желания. Это немного успокаивало.

Его руки обхватили мои ладони и, подняв их вверх, приглашающим жестом опустили на ровный ряд пуговиц его рубашки. Искорки в глазах заблестели ещё ярче, и я, поняв его намёк, принялась расстёгивать пуговицы, постепенно, миллиметр за миллиметром, обнажая кожу.

Рубашка спустилась к локтям, затем и вовсе упала на пол. В это время его ладони скользнули за вырез моего платья, аккуратно стягивая лиф к талии. Я попыталась прикрыться рукой, но его взгляд обжигал, словно проникал за все преграды, что я возводила перед ним. Руки сами по себе разомкнулись и упали, соски затвердели, отчётливо проступая в чашечках бюстгальтера.

Всего одно движение его руки по моей спине, и застёжка расстегнулась, предлагая его взору зрелище моей довольно скромной груди. Его ладони накрыли её, поглаживая и сжимая, затем их место заняли его губы. Я видела, как ресницы полукругом легли на его щёки, когда он закрыл глаза. И я залюбовалась этой картиной. Любая девушка отдала бы всё за такие красивые ресницы, как несправедливо, что они достались мужчине.

Его рука, сгребая в горсть ткань моего платья, настойчиво потянула его вниз. Губы переместились к моей шее, а руки вернулись к груди.

Мои ладони проехались по его спине вниз, чувствуя силу мышц под гладкой пылающей кожей. Я ещё ни разу не была в такой опасной близости к мужскому телу. «К обнажённому мужскому телу», - поправила я себя.

Резко развернувшись, увлекая меня за собой, Эдвард шагнул к одной из кушеток. Мои ноги подогнулись, коснувшись её края, и я, удерживаемая надёжными мужскими руками, легла на прохладную кожаную поверхность.

Его колено вклинилось меж моих бёдер, и он опустился сверху, прижимаясь всем своим великолепным телом. Это потрясло меня неимоверно, заставив конвульсивно дёрнуться, словно от шока.

Рука Эдварда потянулась к моим волосам, расправляя каштановые пряди.

- Словно тёмное пламя, - прошептал он.

Я вся всколыхнулась от его слов, от зрелища его губ, прижимающихся к моим волосам.

Он немного приподнялся и скользнул большими пальцами за линию моих трусиков, намереваясь стянуть их.

- Подожди, - остановила я его, и он послушался меня. Он ни к чему не подталкивал, не торопил, не склонял меня. Всё происходило по моей воле, по нашему обоюдному желанию. - Я… я не столь идеальна в этом, как во всём остальном, - сочла за свой долг предупредить его я.

Он удивлённо выгнул бровь.

- Думаю, сейчас ты слишком самокритична.

- Нет-нет, так и есть, - попробовала возразить я, но он, прерывая поток возражений, накрыл пальцем мои губы.

- Предоставь мне самому решать, так ли это.

Он склонился и накрыл губами мой сосок, а его руки завершили начатое, и вот я лежу под ним совершенно обнажённая, где-то там, в ногах, запуталось моё скомканное платье, обвившись вокруг золотистых босоножек.

На секунду он поднялся надо мной, откатываясь в сторону. Его взгляд прошёлся от моей макушки до пяток, отдельно задержавшись на груди и на месте соединения бёдер.

- Что такое? – слегка заикаясь, смущённо поинтересовалась я. - Что ты делаешь?

- Смотрю, - просто ответил он. Кончиками пальцев он повторил путь, проделанный взглядом. Погладил мои губы, обвёл кружки сосков, ладонью накрыл живот и скользнул ниже. Губы пылали, грудь сжалась от сладкой пытки, низ живота наливался жаром, а когда его пальцы проникли в меня, мои бёдра приподнялись ему навстречу, встречая эту новую, более откровенную ласку.

Его пальцы не оставляли меня в покое, они мучили, терзали, проникали всё глубже.

Сквозь пелену новых ощущений до меня пробился его низкий хриплый голос.

- Коснись меня, - потребовал он, и я подчинилась, лаская это тело, похожее на мраморную скульптуру греческого бога. По его вздохам и сокращению мышц я поняла, что всё делаю правильно, и слегка осмелела, потянувшись к застёжке джинс. Рука проникла под ткань и, коснувшись напряжённой плоти, накрыла её.

- Белла, - простонал он моё имя и зарылся лицом в мои волосы. От звука своего имени в его устах я вся растаяла, тяжесть его плоти, гладкой и пульсирующей, в моих руках сводила с ума. Чувствуя свою власть, я в тоже время ощущала себя побеждённой, когда он, наконец, подмяв меня, прижался теснее, побуждая шире развести бёдра.

Соприкосновение его члена со входом в моё тело слегка отрезвило меня, заставляя вынырнуть из сладкого плена чувственности. И когда наши взгляды встретились, Эдвард с силой вонзился в меня, заставляя дёрнуться от боли, показавшейся мне нестерпимой. Меня словно бы разорвали пополам. Только что я парила на пушистых облаках возбуждения, а теперь на меня будто вылили ведро ледяной воды. Сладкий сон прервали.

Стиснув зубы, я попыталась сдержать рвущийся наружу всхлип.

Эдвард потрясённо замер, видимо, с ужасом осознав, что только что взял мою девственность. Но он не вышел, не покинул меня, я всё ещё ощущала сокращение его плоти в глубинах своего тела.

- Я же предупреждала, что не во всём идеальна… - осипшим от сдерживаемых слёз голосом, напомнила я.

- Почему ты не сказала мне, - шокировано произнёс он.

- Ты… ты бы не стал тогда? – мне удалось выдавить из себя этот вопрос.

Его раскрытая ладонь легла на мою щёку.

- Не думаю, что меня бы это остановило.

Я потянулась к его губам, он тут же, без возражений, с неторопливой тщательностью

вернул мне поцелуй.

- Вот и не останавливайся, пожалуйста, - моя тихая мольба подействовала на него.

На секунду он застыл, давая моему телу привыкнуть к размеренному пульсирующему жару внутри. Аккуратно двинувшись назад, он так же медленно погрузился обратно в меня. Неприятное чувство дискомфорта постепенно сменялось неким подобием удовольствия, насколько позволяла саднящая боль.

Некоторое время он продолжал свои плавные движения. Я видела, как ему сложно сдерживаться, он закрыл глаза, на лице застыло предельно сосредоточенное выражение. И я была благодарна ему за то, что в первую очередь сейчас он думает обо мне, а не о своём удовольствии. Впрочем, это было нечестно. Я поступила нечестно. В какой-то степени обманула его… и его ожидания от сегодняшнего вечера.

- Белла, - выдохнул он моё имя и, открыв глаза, завладел моим взглядом также, как и моим телом. И я потерялась…

Внезапно его неторопливые движения сменились требовательными толчками. Совершенно инстинктивно я поднимала бёдра, встречая эти яростные удары, пока он погружался в меня раз за разом, словно намереваясь достать до самого сердца, обречённо желая завладеть моим телом целиком.

Эдвард проникал в моё тело требовательно и властно.

Он сделал последний толчок и, замерев, излился в меня.

Мои руки успокаивающе заскользили по его спине. Губами я прижалась щекой к слегка повлажневшим волосам на его виске.

Приподнявшись на локтях, он освободил меня от веса своего тела, хотя я и не возражала. Мне даже в чём-то нравилось ощущать его тяжесть. Эдвард принялся целовать меня долго и медленно, так, что было неясно, где кончается один поцелуй и начинается другой.

Весь мой мир перемешался, я изменилась, изменился и привкус реальности. К нему словно примешались другие оттенки вкуса огня взаимной страсти, что разожгли мы друг в друге.

Наконец, когда наше дыхание выровнялось, он перекатился на бок, не разрывая объятий. Его губы блуждали по моему лицу, а ладони по спине. Закрыв глаза, я постаралась сохранить это чувство пьянящей эйфории, так не хотелось возвращаться на грешную землю. Пусть я испытала боль, для меня это не явилось неожиданностью, я была готова к ней, но само ощущение, само осознание того, что сегодня я открыла для себя новую, физическую любовь, разбудило во мне рой совершенно неподдающихся описанию чувств.

Но, к сожалению, как бы я не цеплялась, как бы не гналась за этим ускользающим чувством, реальность подступала неотвратимо.

И вот я уже ужасалась своим действиям, тому, что я натворила с человеком, о котором ничего не знаю, кроме имени.

Очень аккуратно я высвободилась из его объятий и, наклонившись, подобрала с пола свою скомканную одежду. Эдвард сел вслед за мной, я очень старательно отводила глаза, не желая встречаться с ним взглядом.

- Мне надо... - я не закончила, но он и так всё понял.

- Конечно, вон та дверь, - он махнул в сторону противоположной стены.

Поднявшись, я неловко натянула платье. А он, по всей видимости, неплохо знаком с планировкой данного заведения. Значит, это не в первый раз для него, быть в этой комнате. «Конечно, не в первый, - убеждённо решила я, - откуда же ещё он может знать про неё, и почему мы так свободно сюда проникли».

Слегка пошатнувшись, я обрела равновесие и направилась в указанном направлении.

- Только не долго. Я буду ждать, - донесся до меня его голос. Я пробубнила что-то, похожее на «хорошо», и взялась за ручку.

За мной закрылась дверь ванной комнаты, и я прижалась к ней спиной, судорожно соображая, что же делать дальше. Я подошла к дальнему углу комнаты и без сил опустилась на деревянную реечную скамейку. Что же я натворила? Руки сами по себе поднялись помассировать виски, пытаясь привести в норму ясность ума. Да что же такое на меня нашло? Словно лавина на меня внезапно обрушилась вся катастрофичность произошедшего. Я только что переспала с незнакомцем.

Сил вернуться и посмотреть ему в глаза, у меня не было. А ждал ли он меня? Возможно, сейчас Эдвард, как и я, сожалеет обо всём или не знает, с чего начать разговор, когда я вернусь? Всегда ли так неловко после? У меня совершенно не было опыта в подобных делах. Чего от меня ожидают: возвращения или тихого молчаливого ухода? Прощального поцелуя? Последнего спасибо?

Я подошла к зеркалу, открыла воду, побрызгала себе на лицо, убирая следы размазанной косметики. Мои губы припухли, глаза странно сверкали, неестественно расширенные зрачки напоминали о недавно пережитой страсти. Я поправила волосы, прикрывая шею, на которой остались следы от его губ.

Взгляд скользнул в сторону, натыкаясь на ещё один выход, полностью сливающийся с остальной стеной. Дверь была практически незаметна. Возможно, она вела в коридор или ещё в одну комнату. Что если улизнуть сейчас? Тогда я избавлю и себя, и его от неминуемой неловкости, прощального рукопожатия и никому не нужных слов «я позвоню тебе». Мне пора взрослеть и относиться проще ко всему. Ни я первая, ни я последняя. Наверняка, есть определённый, всеми принятый, но неизвестный мне, этикет поведения в таких ситуациях. Ритуал?

Вздохнув, я смущённо отвернулась от зеркала, теряясь перед самой собой. Если сейчас мне не по себе, как же я смогу показаться ему на глаза?

Деликатный стук в дверь прервал поток моих невесёлых мыслей.

- Белла? – в мягком голосе, раздавшемся по ту сторону двери, слышалась еле заметная тревога, – всё в порядке?

- Д-да, - заикаясь, ответила я.

- Точно?

Я откашлялась.

- Точно.

До меня донесся звук шагов, приглушённых ковром. Видимо, он вернулся обратно к дивану. Я сделала шаг к двери, ведущей обратно в комнату, потом другой. Между бёдер нещадно саднило, а в животе образовалась какая-то ноющая пустота. Рука потянулась к ручке, но остановилась на полпути. Без сил, эмоционально опустошённая, я прислонилась лбом к деревянной поверхности. Нет, я не могу выйти к нему. Посмотреть в глаза. Это выше моих сил. В другой раз… когда-нибудь… если мы ещё… Я хотела подумать «увидимся», но потом решила, что видеться я с ним не хочу ни сейчас, ни потом. Сердце предательски ойкнуло, уличая меня во лжи.

Резко развернувшись, пока уверенность не покинула меня, я шагнула в противоположном направлении и крепко уцепилась за ручку другого выхода. И, о, чудо, та поддалась мне. Через образовавшийся угол я посмотрела, что за ней. Оказалось, она вела в общий коридор, по которому мы пришли сюда.

Пока решимость не покинула меня, я, бросив прощальный взгляд на мою вторую альтернативу, выскользнула в коридор, устремляясь к лестнице на танцпол и оставляя позади приватную комнату клуба, наверняка, повидавшую на своём веку немало подобных мне наивных девушек, и воспоминания о взаимной страсти, и свою легкомысленно отданную невинность, и чудесного, нежного парня с самыми потрясающими зелёными глазами, которые я когда-либо видела.

* * *

**Уф… Ревью? Отзывы? Предположения? ****Wow?**

**Может, сейчас что-то прояснилось?**

**По поводу проды, даже не знаю когда. Я в упадке сейчас, честно, из-за событий на форуме с этими грёбанными переводами. Эта глава была написана ещё до всего случившегося, поэтому я выкладываю её. А следующая? Я не знаю, когда моя муза ко мне вернётся.**

**Извините, это всё так убивает.**

**Однако, мне будет приятно прочитать ваши отзывы, может, они меня вдохновят?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Спасибо всем за отзывы и поддержку. Что ж, читаем дальше?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Глава 5**

- Анжела, поехали домой, - покричала я сквозь грохот музыки.

Подруга, смеясь, перевела взгляд с парней, с которыми разговаривала, на меня. Весёлое выражение её лица как ветром сдуло.

- Что случилось? - округлив глаза, шокировано спросила она, соскальзывая с высокого барного стульчика.

- Ничего, - отчеканила я, с опаской оглядываясь на вход, на ту самую дверь, за которой была винтовая лестница на крышу. Каждая минута была на счету. Мне хотелось как можно быстрее смыться из клуба.

Может, это глупо, но мне казалось, что если я сейчас снова встречусь с Эдвардом лицом к лицу, он начнёт предъявлять мне претензии по поводу сокрытой от него девственности и позорного бегства.

- Парни, я удаляюсь, приятно было пообщаться, - мягко улыбнувшись, попрощалась она с молодыми людьми. - Много не пейте! - погрозила она им пальчиком и снова обернулась ко мне. Улыбка тут же исчезла с её губ. - Белла, что произошло? - снова потребовала она объяснений.

- Ничего, - упрямо твердила я, хватая её за локоть и таща к выходу.

- Да погоди ты, - вырвалась Анжела через пару шагов и вернулась обратно к столику за сумочкой, которую не успела захватить по моей вине. - Ладно, пошли, - взяв меня за руку, она прокладывала нам дорогу к выходу.

Мы поднялись на балкон и вышли в малый зал тем же путём, которым спустились сюда. Ещё через минуту мы стояли на улице.

Меня трясло.

- Белла, да что, чёрт возьми, случилось? - я мельком взглянула на неё и, опустив глаза, направилась к голубому мини куперу Анжелы, на котором мы прикатили сегодня в клуб.

- Я пила, так что за рулём ты, - уточнила я и остановилась у пассажирской двери, ожидая, когда подруга снимет блок с замка.

Анжела схватила меня за предплечье и аккуратно развернула к себе лицом.

- А где это воплощение зеленоглазого божества, с которым ты танцевала?

- Понятия не имею, - пожала я плечами.

Наверное, он до сих пор терпеливо ждет меня наверху, а может, уже понял, что я исчезла. Бросится ли он искать меня? Или, пожав плечами, спустится вниз и продолжит вечер?

Я никогда не узнаю этого. Ведь я выбрала самый простой путь решения проблемы – сбежать от нее. Но считала ли я это проблемой, вот в чём вопрос?

Анжела что-то настойчиво бубнила мне в лицо, а я даже не слушала её. Наконец, отмахнувшись, я застонала.

- Энджи, увези меня домой, умоляю, и я всё тебе расскажу, только не сейчас.

- Уверена, что не хочешь вернуться? - уточнила она, доставая ключи из сумочки.

- Да! - я дёрнула дверцу на себя и плюхнулась на сиденье, тут же поморщившись от боли. Между ног саднило всё нещаднее.

Анжела села за руль и без вопросов завела машину, затем выехала со стоянки. В боковое зеркало я наблюдала, как исчезает за первым поворотом здание ночного клуба. Закрыв глаза, я откинулась на спинку сиденья и, обхватив себя руками, сжалась в комочек.

- Эй, - тихо позвала меня Анжела, - надеюсь, ты не собираешься плакать?

Я отрицательно затрясла головой. Это правда. Мои глаза были абсолютно сухими. И внутри меня была пустота. А ещё моё тело болело. Я попыталась переместиться и скрестила ноги, вытягивая их вперёд, насколько позволял тесный салон мини купера.

Внезапно меня озарило. Проведя рукой по талии и бёдрам, я досадливо застонала. _Чёрт, я забыла нижнее бельё._

От взгляда Анжелы, по-видимому, это тоже не скрылось. Моё платье довольно свободно сидело на груди, сквозь ткань отчётливо выделялись соски. Сложив руки под грудью, я как-то попыталась замаскировать этот факт.

- Белла, я надеюсь, ты не натворила ничего страшного?

«Как посмотреть…», - подумала я.

- Нет, - голос у меня почему-то осип, пришлось тихонько откашляться.

Анжела скептически посмотрела на меня и перевела взгляд на дорогу.

Низ живота кольнуло. Я ахнула и прижала ладонь к ткани платья, чувствуя, как жжение перерастает в тянущую боль.

Анжела не отрывала взгляда от дороги, а я надеялась, что мои резкие охи и ахи останутся для неё незамеченными.

Внезапно она подпрыгнула на сиденье и резко сбросила скорость.

- Чёрт, Белла, он же ничего не сделал с тобой? - она в панике уставилась на меня широко распахнутыми глазами, - против воли!

- Нет. Анжела, следи уже за дорогой, я хочу домой, - на последнем слове мой голос жалостливо сорвался.

- Хорошо-хорошо, - тряхнула она волосами, - я слежу, - и прибавила ходу.

Отвернувшись к окну, я смотрела на проносящиеся мимо дома и старалась не думать ни о чём. Меня словно бы погрузили в какой-то безэмоциональный вакуум. Хотя даже в таком состоянии в голове проносились картины недавнего прошлого.

_Вот мы стоим на крыше, вот он подходит, обнимает меня со спины, сладость его поцелуя и терпеливость прикосновений и ласк. Я дёргаю молнию и сдаюсь, он мягко помогает мне высвободиться из одежды. Его гладкая, горячая кожа под моими ладонями. И ритмичность движений, когда он во мне.  
И требовательное: «Коснись меня...»_

- Приехали, - окатил меня голос Анжелы, словно ведро ледяной воды.

Я кивнула, выбираясь из машины. Обернувшись, я приготовилась захлопнуть дверь и застыла. На обивке сиденья осталось еле заметное пятнышко крови.

_Моей крови._

Мне сразу же сделалось дурно. Зажав рот рукой, я задышала чаще. Нет, вид крови не смутил меня, но это было живым напоминанием случившегося. Те воспоминания, они были чем-то вроде сна, а это... это была реальность.

- Анжела, у тебя есть пятновыводитель? - я повернулась к подруге.

- Зачем тебе...

- Так он у тебя есть? - настаивала я.

- Белла, я не понимаю... - она попыталась сдвинуть меня с места, но я застыла.

- Тащи сюда этот грёбанный пятновыводитель.

Брови Андж взлетели вверх.

- Боже, Белла Свон ругается, это надо где-то записать.

Ворча себе что-то под нос, Анжела просеменила к дому на своих высоких каблуках. А я развернулась к машине и уставилась невидящим взглядом в пустоту.

Не знаю, сколько я так простояла, но в чувство меня привело прикосновение Анжелы к моему плечу.

- Эй, Белла, ты меня слышишь?

- Да, - я выхватила из её рук салфетку и баллончик с пятновыводителем.

- Что там такое? - она попыталась посмотреть через моё плечо, но я не слишком деликатно оттолкнула её в сторону.

- Ничего интересного, я сама всё уберу, - выдавив пену на ткань, я, ничего не замечая, опустилась на колени, прямо на землю, и принялась яростно тереть обивку.

- Беллз, ты же платье испортишь, - в ужасе воскликнула Анжела.

- Грёбанное платье, - я пожала плечами, активнее работая над обивкой, видя, как постепенно сводится это маленькое пятнышко.

Только вот воспоминания не сотрёшь. Нет такого ластика или химического средства. Лишь только время, только медленно тянущееся, бесконечное время покроет воспоминания пылью, но не уберёт их до конца.

Я откинулась назад, удовлетворённая работой. Затем поднялась с колен и, отряхнув руки, улыбнулась.

- Всё.

Подруга перевела взгляд на мои руки и ахнула.

- Белла, твои ногти!

- Грёбанные ногти, - я повела плечами, разглядывая облезший из-за ядовитой химии лак.

Анжела стояла подбоченившись.

- Тебя подменили, - констатировала она, - моя подруга осталась где-то в клубе. Я вас, девушка, не знаю.

С этими словами, она захлопнула машину и потащила меня в дом, с силой выдёргивая баллончик с химическим средством из моих рук. Я вдруг вся обмякла, покорно плетясь следом до спящего дома и вверх по лестнице на второй этаж до самой спальни.

Анжела зажгла верхний свет и кинула сумочку с ключами на кресло. Туда же полетел пятновыводитель.

- Белла, что, чёрт возьми, случилось между тобой и этим парнем?...

- Между… _этим_ парнем, - машинально повторила я, чувствуя, как засосало под ложечкой.

- Да, между тобой и ним, - кивнула Анжела и, подойдя ближе, взяла мои холодные ладони в свои тёплые руки, ласково потирая кожу на запястьях.

Я открыла рот, чтобы произнести что-то, но слова не шли с языка.

А что мне ей сказать? Я занималась сексом с незнакомым мне парнем, и, кстати, всё, что я о нём знаю, это то, что его зовут Эдвард, у него зелёные глаза, и реакция моего тела на него совершенно возмутительна.

_А ещё мы не предохранялись._

Этот факт свалился на меня словно груда кирпичей. Чувствуя, как подкосились ноги, я крепче вцепилась в руки Анжелы и закрыла глаза.

- Мы пошли наверх, на крышу здания, - сказала я, чувствуя, как Эндж крепче сжала мои ладони. - А потом... потом спустились в vip-комнату. Можно, я обойдусь без подробностей? - я открыла глаза и посмотрела в обеспокоенное, шокированное лицо подруги.

- Белла... - наверное, ей впервые в жизни было нечего мне сказать. - Ты поступила очень опрометчиво.

- Я знаю.

Анжела была моей лучшей подругой, а, значит, была в курсе любых событий в моей жизни, поэтому упоминать о том, что это был мой первый раз, даже и не стоило.

- Ты подумала о последствиях? - нахмурившись, спросила она.

- Только теперь, - честно призналась я и закусила губу.

- Он...?

- Нет, - я покачала головой, и отросшая чёлка упала мне на глаза. Аккуратно высвободив руку из ладони Анжелы, я откинула волосы со лба.

- Первый раз, он не должен быть таким, надо...

- Не произноси при мне это слово "надо". Надо то, надо это... надо-надо-надо... - взвилась я, отпрянув от Анжелы. - Я не хочу сейчас ничего слышать и ни о чём говорить, пожалуйста?

- Хорошо, - спокойно произнесла она, но я видела укоризну в её взгляде. Она не одобряла моего поступка, да и это было нормально. Я и сама не могла одобрять себя. Но только из-за чувства горечи и самозащиты я была готова отстаивать сейчас своё право на принятие любых решений. Это моя жизнь и моё тело, и я распоряжаюсь ими, как хочу.

- Скажи только одно: он что, тебя прогнал? – с вызовом спросила она. Я отрицательно покачала головой. – Обидел? – я снова беззвучно сказала «нет». Анжела вздохнула, отступая и оставляя вопросы до лучших времён. Я знала, что завтра мне предстоит выслушать настоящую лекцию.

- Пойду в душ, - как можно спокойнее произнесла я, подходя к своей сумке, стоящей на полу возле зеркала, и доставая пижаму: лёгкий голубой топик и шортики. - Я ненадолго.

Выскользнув в коридор, я прошла знакомым маршрутом к ванной и, зайдя в неё, заперлась на защёлку. Подойдя к зеркалу, я посмотрела на своё отражение, поправила волосы, провела кончиками пальцев по лицу, силясь понять, изменилось ли во мне что-нибудь. Но не обнаружила никаких признаков изменений. Всё было, как прежде. Я была всё той же Беллой, по крайней мере, внешне.

Включив душ, я скинула одежду, бросив платье на пол, и решила сходить в туалет.

- Чёрт, как больно-то! - сквозь зубы процедила я. Никто не предупреждал о подобном.

Я взяла белоснежную салфетку из пачки на полке и приложила её к промежности. Кровь. Меня снова замутило. Быстро встав, я спустила воду и буквально кинулась в душ, стремясь смыть с себя вместе с водой все воспоминания.

Через минут пятнадцать я снова открыла дверь спальни.

Анжела говорила по телефону.

- Да, милый, конечно, - она перекатилась на кровати и увидела, что я вернулась из ванной. - Эээ... Бен, ладно, давай, я тебе потом позвоню.

Бен что-то ответил, и только после этого, распрощавшись, Энджи положила трубку и растерянно посмотрела на меня.

Я смотрела, как краснеют её щёки. Предательские сомнения тут же заполнили меня.

- Ты... ты ему только что обо всём растрепала? - не веря, спросила я.

- Господи, Белла, нет, как ты можешь так говорить! - по-моему, её возмущение в ответ на моё обвинение было искренним. Она похлопала по покрывалу рядом с собой, приглашая меня присесть рядом.

- Извини, - прошептав это, я села на кровать и закрыла глаза. - Я не хочу больше ни о чём говорить, давай спать?

- Хорошо, Белла, но знай, если ты захочешь, я рядом и готова выслушать.

Я кивнула, так и не открыв глаз. Анжела попыталась обнять меня, но я выкрутилась из её рук. Мне не нужна была её жалость или понимание, по крайней мере, сейчас. Жалела ли я о том, что сделала? Наверное, нет. Но я жалела о том, как именно я это сделала. Жалела о том, что не поступила умнее. Что не подумала о последствиях. Не взвесила все за и против. Что пошла на поводу у собственных чувств, базируя поступки не на логике или искреннем влечении, а на протесте и неповиновении. Что даже в этом случае, как бы я не пыталась это отрицать, моя мать в большей степени повлияла на принятое решение, чем я сама. Конечно, не непосредственно. Косвенно... мои эмоции... моё неповиновение... моё желание сделать всё наперекор...

Встав, я подождала, пока Энджи расстелет кровать, а затем забралась на свою сторону и свернулась клубочком под одеялом, глотая слёзы. Теперь мне почему-то дико захотелось плакать. Хотя до этого я держала себя в руках. Но мои приглушенные эмоции вернулись ко мне со стократной силой.

Я вдруг подумала, что не буду ждать конца выходных, вернусь домой завтра с утра, как проснусь. Тяжело вздохнув, я закрыла глаза, не позволяя панике взять верх над остальными чувствами.

И пообещала самой себе, что это бегство из vip-комнаты клуба было первым и последним проявлением трусости в моей жизни.

* * *

**Мнения?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Спасибо всем огромное за отзывы. Мне очень нравятся ваши версии. Скажу больше, кое-кто даже в точку попал.**

**Спасибо, что читаете!**

**

* * *

**

**Глава 6.**

- Эндж, Эндж, просыпайся, - я аккуратно потрясла подругу за плечо, но она пробормотала что-то и, перевернувшись на другой бок, уткнулась лицом в подушку.

Обойдя кровать, я встала с другой стороны и повторила попытку. На этот раз Анжела зевнула и заспанными глазами уставилась на меня.

- Белла, сколько времени? - недовольно проворчала подруга.

Я оглянулась на электронные часы, стоявшие на тумбочке. - Семь.

- Рань-то какая, - простонала Анжела и снова закрыла глаза, видимо, намереваясь заснуть.

- Я ухожу, - просто сказала я и добилась нужного эффекта.

Анжела тут же отмахнулась ото сна и села на кровати.

- Как? Куда? Зачем?

Пожав плечами, я грустно улыбнулась. - Я хочу домой, - знаю, прозвучало это, наверняка, по-детски, но я сейчас примерно так себя и ощущала. Моя бравада и дух сопротивления так и остались во вчерашнем дне, им на смену пришла неуверенность.

Каким бы безумным местом не был мой дом, он всё же оставался домом. Родные стены помогают. Мне хотелось к себе, в свою комнату, на свою кровать, к своим вещам, к своей музыке. В конце концов, мне надо было выплакаться в _свою_ подушку.

- Эй, - Анжела схватила меня за руку и потянула на себя, призывая сесть на край кровати, я не стала сопротивляться. - Если ты хочешь домой, я всё понимаю, но давай не так рано, поспим ещё немного или, если хочешь, поговорим, а потом отвезём тебя домой.

- Я не хочу говорить... _об этом_, - совершенно чётко произнесла я, чтобы у Анжелы отпали все сомнения. Я на самом деле не была настроена, обсуждать тему своих ночных приключений в клубе.

Эндж скрестила руки под грудью и, нахмурившись, уставилась на меня. Выглядела она, надо заметить, забавно. Взъерошенная после сна, а уже метала молнии своими тёмно-карими глазами.

- Нет, нам надо поговорить именно _об этом_, чтобы ты поняла, что вообще натворила вчера. И как... как безответственно себя повела. Я хотела, чтобы ты расслабилась, но не до такой же степени.

- Эндж... - попыталась перебить её я, но она, казалось, не расслышала моего тихого голоса.

- Это безответственно. О чём ты вообще думала, когда пошла с ним в vip-комнату? Неужели ты не понимала...

- Я прекрасно понимала, на что иду, - теперь я перебила её.

Анжела потёрла лицо ладонями, прогоняя остатки сна, затем провела рукой по волосам, откидывая их за плечи.

- Так вообще-то не делается. Первый раз, Беллз... он... он должен быть особенным... с любимым человеком... которому ты... ты... небезразлична.

- Ты превращаешься в мою мать? - я вскочила на ноги. - Я не хочу этого слышать. Видит Бог, моя жизнь - одна сплошная нотация. Зачем?

- Потому что так и есть, Белла, это правда. И нет, я не превращаюсь в твою мать, - вздохнув, она выскользнула из кровати и встала напротив меня. - Я твоя подруга.

- Тогда зачем ты мне всё это говоришь?

- А кто ещё тебе это скажет?

Я фыркнула и отвернулась. - Я прекрасно знаю сама.

Анжела аккуратно взяла меня за руку и потянула обратно к кровати, призывая присесть.

- Нет, ты ещё не понимаешь. Что ты знаешь, о нём? Он чист? А если нет? Что ты будешь делать? А если ты забеременела? А если...

Я отмахнулась, но Энджи перехватила мою руку.

- На этой неделе мы с тобой пойдём к гинекологу, сдашь анализы...

Я поёжилась. Одно дело чисто теоретически рассматривать возможность того, о чём говорила Анжела, а совсем другое - столкнуться лицом к лицу с реальностью. А что если я сдам кровь, и один из тестов окажется положительным?

Нет, этого не может быть, только не со мной!

Разволновавшись от этой мысли, я снова вскочила.

- Анжела, я пойду.

- Белла, - она развернула меня к себе лицом. - Я никогда тебе этого не говорила. Но... - она замялась, - мы не предохранялись с Беном в наш первый раз. Вернее, он использовал презерватив, но мне было так больно, что мы решили попробовать без... Я не знаю, может это фикция, но мне тогда казалось, что так легче. Вообщем, так или иначе, я прорыдала две недели до начала цикла. Я очень боялась... Но разница в том, что я знала Бена, и так же я знала, что он не бросит меня в случае... в случае... вообщем, я знала, что я не одна, и что это было наше общее, пусть и не обдуманное как следует решение.

- К чему ты мне это рассказываешь сейчас? - раздражённо спросила я. У меня не было настроения слушать про их с Беном взаимную любовь и доверие.

- Я... я думаю, - медленно начала она, - я думаю, нам стоит ещё раз сходить в "Шоколад" и найти того парня.

Отдёрнув свою руку, я затрясла головой. - Нет... Никогда... Даже не предлагай...

* * *

**~ ღ ~**

Не могу сказать, что чувствовала себя спокойно, подъезжай к собственному дому. Количество пропущенных звонков от Рене представлялось мне каким-то катастрофическим числом. Будь Рене другой матерью, она бы не обрывала мой молчащий телефон, а приехала к Веберам за своей непутёвой, упрямой дочерью. Но сделать что-то подобное - для неё немыслимо. Конечно, что подумают люди? Это выбивалось из той чёткой схемы поведения, которой придерживалась она.

Заглушив мотор, я выбралась из машины и решила зайти в дом через гараж. Не думаю, что мать караулит меня в гостиной, но хлопать входной дверью, желания не было.

Дом спал.

На цыпочках, поднявшись к себе в спальню, я закрыла дверь и выдохнула. Наверное, у меня было в запасе несколько часов, прежде чем Рене проснётся, обнаружит меня и начнётся традиционное чтение нотаций. Конечно, если выбирать между нотациями матери и нотациями Анжелы, я бы выбрала подругу, ей, по крайней мере, я могу сказать "стоп". Но сейчас я выбирала одиночество. Никакого участия. Даже дружеского.

Но моё одиночество, вопреки ожиданиям, долго не продлилось. Не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как я с расслабленным вздохом упала в центр постели и уставилась в потолок, как дверь спальни распахнулась, и Рене промаршировала в комнату, встав прямо в ногах кровати.

Приняв свой самый грозный вид, она подбоченилась и ждала, пока я начну оправдываться. Но этого не последовало, и тогда заговорила она сама, как всегда, начав с _"ты совсем не думаешь о том, что скажут люди"._

Конечно, ведь она больше волновалась о том, что подумают Ливенсоны, ужин с которыми она успела отменить и перенести на следующие выходные, чем собственная дочь.

У меня не было сил подниматься или даже сесть на кровати, я просто лежала и смотрела, как двигаются её губы, с которых слетал укор за укором. Как обычно и бывает, я мысленно проговаривала её слова, это помогало не думать о том, другом, настойчиво требующим к себе внимания.

Двадцать минут не было пределом для её монологов, но на этот раз времени хватило. Рене ушла.

А я, свернувшись клубочком в центре кровати, тихо заплакала.

* * *

**~ ღ ~**

- Что это?

Анжела развернулась ко мне вполоборота. - Это специализированный центр. Здесь всё можно сделать анонимно. Или ты предлагаешь поехать к твоему лечащему врачу? Боюсь, он, наверняка, сразу же свяжется с Рене, и тогда у неё возникнут лишние вопросы.

Я затрясла головой, не отрывая взгляда от низкого здания неприятного серого цвета. - Покончим с этим быстрее, - пробормотала я и, распахнув дверцу, вышла из машины.

Не дожидаясь Анжелы, я направилась к входу, низко надвинув капюшон куртки на глаза, где-то на полпути подруга догнала меня и взяла под руку.

- Эй, куда ты так несёшься?

На самом деле мне не хотелось, чтобы кто-то из моих знакомых или друзей Рене заметил меня поблизости от этого сомнительного места. Впрочем, наверное, я могла и не беспокоиться - навряд ли они забредают в этот район Феникса, разве что случайно.

Был четверг. Конец уикэнда и прошедшие после него дни проплыли мимо меня словно в тумане. Я полностью погрузилась в себя и в воспоминания. Рене потихоньку оттаивала. Но, думаю, это было, скорее всего, из-за приближавшейся субботы, когда я, по её задумке, должна поражать своими познаниями, остроумием и покладистостью некого Грегори.

Странно, но всего за несколько дней казавшийся мне таким чётким образ Эдварда потихоньку стирался из моей памяти. Не слишком ли быстро это происходило? Бывало днём, мыслями возвращаясь к той ночи, я не могла вспомнить в деталях его лица или тех слов, что сказали мы друг другу. А вот в моих снах, всё было слишком чётко, слишком ярко и слишком болезненно.

Самое ужасное - это новое чувство сожаления, злости на саму себя, что я так опрометчиво убежала от него. Меня всё больше терзал вопрос: Что было бы между нами, если бы я осталась? Своим уходом я, наверняка, оскорбила или ранила его гордость.

Усмехнувшись, я подумала, что не верю самой себе. Кого я обманываю? Он так ловко подталкивал меня к тому, чем мы в итоге и занялись; сразу было понятно, насколько восприимчива я оказалась к его недвусмысленным сигналам. Он прекрасно знал о своей сексуальной притягательности, если мой уход и ранил его, он, наверняка, быстро забылся в объятьях очередной легкомысленной красотки.

_Танцпол - крыша - vip-комната..._

Звякнул замок захлопнувшейся за нами двери, Анжела и я плечом к плечу прошлёпали по отклеивающимся пластиковым плиткам к небольшой конторке, за которой сидела девушка чуть старше нас. На её голове красовался какой-то немыслимой конфигурации начёс, яркий макияж и оранжевый лак дополняли образ. Бросив на нас с Анжелой косой взгляд, она, оценив нашу недешёвую одежду и сумочки, молча шлёпнула на стойку какие-то бланки и кивнула в сторону низенького столика с тремя креслами.

- Спасибо, - тихо пробормотала я, сгребла бланки и направилась в указанном направлении.

Анжела взяла ручку и тоже принялась заполнять форму.

- А ты-то зачем это делаешь? - я удивлённо вскинула брови, смотря на сосредоточенное, серьёзное лицо подруги.

- За компанию, не хочу, чтобы ты одна через это проходила, - она уже вознамерилась пожевать колпачок местной шариковой ручки - дурная привычка - но я вовремя дёрнула её за руку.

- Эндж, мало ли кто её уже облизывал, - она благодарно посмотрела на меня и порозовела.

- Спасибо.

Я уставилась на верхнюю надпись: _"Заполните по возможности как можно больше пунктов"._ Взглянув на формуляр Анжелы, я заметила, что она заполняет всё.

Да, это был анонимный подростковый центр, тут не требовали документов, я могла исказить информацию о себе, написать неправильный возраст или выдуманное имя, но я не стала этого делать. Далее надо было указать, на что я желаю обследоваться.

Я откашлялась. - Энджи, на что... на что мне следует обследоваться?

- На всё, - пожав плечами, ответила подруга. - Мы просто сдадим кровь, всего один раз, этого будет достаточно.

- Да?

- Да.

Я замялась и неловко поёрзала на неудобном, продавленном кресле. - Кхм... а беременность?

- И беременность. Я же говорю _на всё_.

- Я думала, мы только о болезнях говорили. А беременность - не болезнь.

Анжела скептически посмотрела на меня поверх своих очков и твёрдо повторила. - На всё.

- Ладно, - буркнула я и расставила галочки.

Где-то дальше по коридору открылась дверь, до нас донёсся смех. Было так странно и так неуютно слышать его в подобном месте. Через пару секунд в холл вышли две девушки. Та, которой было не больше четырнадцати, почти ребёнок, шла, опустив руку на свой внушительный живот. Я слишком громко сглотнула, наблюдая за её улыбающимся лицом, не понимая, как и чему можно радоваться в подобном положении.

Анжела не отрывала взгляда от заполненного формуляра, я посмотрела под ноги, не желая показаться слишком навязчивой или некультурной, так откровенно разглядывая девушек, стоявших теперь возле двери.

Энджи схватила заполненные листы и пошла к конторке, а я рассматривала раскиданные на столе брошюры и листовки о наркотиках, СПИДе, ранней беременности и прочих ужасных вещах, которые для каждого кажутся чем-то нереальным, не имеющим своего материального воплощения в виде результатов анализа в медицинском бланке или улыбающегося смайлика на тесте.

Через пятнадцать минут нас позвали в лабораторию, ещё через десять мы возвращались к машине.

- Результаты будут через неделю, - сказала Анжела, заводя двигатель. Она коротко улыбнулась мне и плавно тронулась с места. - Белла, так для галочки, я тоже волнуюсь.

- Почему? - удивилась я.

- Мало ли... - она вздохнула, но потом, прибавив скорости, рванула вперёд. - Пройдёмся по магазинам? Или Рене заблокировала твою кредитку?

Я рассмеялась, желая поддаться её хорошему настроению. - Нет, с моей кредиткой всё в порядке.

- Ну, так... как?

- Идёт, - кивнула я, и мы дали пять друг другу.

* * *

**~ ღ ~**

Иногда время тянется нестерпимо долго, ещё явственнее ты ощущаешь его ход, если пребываешь в ожидании чего-либо. Я не любила ждать. Но неопределённость я не любила больше. А сейчас я была вынуждена испытывать оба этих ненавистных мне чувства.

Был вечер субботы. С минуту на минуту должны прибыть гости. Честно говоря, от перспективы встречи с "приятным молодым человеком" по имени Грегори, с которым я была уже заочно знакома благодаря рассказам матери, меня бросало в дрожь.

На самом деле я считала дни до следующего четверга, и то, что на календаре была всего лишь суббота - угнетало. Я уже поклялась себе, что буду держаться подальше от парней и в школе, и в колледже, и даже от безобидного Тайлера, только бы результаты анализов и теста не были положительными. А в следующий раз, решив лечь в постель с парнем, я прежде хорошенько подумаю, а так же позабочусь о предохранении. Проходить раз за разом эти семь кругов ада, которые я сама себе устроила, не было желания.

Господь, благослови Анжелу, она была идеальной подругой. Я даже не могла обидеться на неё за ту выволочку, что она устроила сразу наутро после клуба. Эндж была права сто, нет, двести раз права. И ей не нужно было использовать красивые, завуалированные слова утешения. Её правда, резавшая без ножа, и её честность заставили меня взглянуть на многие вещи реальнее.

Тряхнув головой, я снова затолкала поглубже начавшие прорываться наружу сомнения.

Поправив идеально сидящее на мне светло-сиреневое платье, я прислушалась – из приоткрытого окна до меня донеслись звуки голосов. Видимо, Ливинсоны, наконец, приехали, и Рене вышла их встречать.

Я выждала пятнадцать минут, а затем ещё пять, оттягивая неизбежный выход к гостям, насколько позволяли приличия. Если мне и предстоит вечер в компании Грегори, я собиралась сделать его как можно более коротким.

Вздохнув, я открыла дверь и ступила на светло-бежевый ворс ковра в коридоре. По дороге к лестнице поправила пару картин, висящих на идеально белых стенах, и уже было приготовилась спускаться вниз, но застыла, так и не донеся ногу до второй ступеньки.

_Голос._

Я узнала его.

* * *

**Мысли?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Спасибо KleO, она бэтает мою писанину.**

**

* * *

**

**Глава 7**

- И?

- И когда я догадался открыть дверь в ванную комнату из коридора, её там не оказалось... Слушай, долго мы тут пробудем? - спросил знакомый голос, и я застыла, поражённая не сколько тем фактом, что слышу его в собственном доме, сколько тем, как я могла забыть или подумать, что забыла, эти ласкающие бархатные интонации.

Правда, сейчас в голосе было больше раздражения, впрочем, это совсем не умоляло его привлекательности.

Я аккуратно шагнула назад и укрылась в коридоре второго этажа, однако до лестницы оставалось меньше полушага. Распластавшись по стене, я замерла, казалось, даже дышать перестала. Сердце застучало о рёбра, стремясь вырваться на свободу.

Я прекрасно могла слышать их разговор. И только сейчас, когда первый шок прошёл, я осознала, что обсуждали... меня? Я моргнула, не уверенная в том, что делать. Рене убьет меня, если я не спущусь к гостям, но как я могу? Что, чёрт возьми, он делает в моём доме?

- Ой, да брось, Эдвард, от темы не отходи, - усмехнулся второй парень, наверное, тот самый Грегори, а затем вздохнул, отвечая на вопрос, - не знаю, часа два-три, в лучшем случае. Я не горю желанием оставаться на десерт, но, думаю, родители настоят. Спасибо, что согласился пойти со мной, а то я бы помер от скуки, - парень усмехнулся, - очередные смотрины очередной цыпочки. Как я устал от этого, чувак. Моя мать никогда, видно, не успокоится, - громкий вздох. - Ну, ты открыл дверь, она исчезла, и... ?

Я прикусила губу, слёзы навернулись на глаза.

- Что ты хочешь услышать? - устало спросил Эдвард.

- Она хоть была хороша? - второй парень не по-доброму хмыкнул.

- Не твоё дело, - буркнул Эдвард.

- Да, ладно, Эд, почему ты никогда не рассказываешь подробности? - тихий приглушённый смех долетел до моих ушей. - Или это ты так облажался, что она от тебя сбежала? Как её звали?

- Я, что, обязан запоминать все их имена? - раздражённо протянул он, и я закрыла глаза, ощущая, как предательские слёзы вырываются из-под контроля.

Это был так цинично… то, о чём они говорили. Я никак не могла соотнести это с собой.

- Не хочешь её найти?... ммм... спросить, чем ты её так обидел, что она сбежала? Чёрт, Каллен, от тебя когда-нибудь вообще сбегали подружки? Ха! Вот незадача, я думал это не про тебя, - заладил Грегори.

- Она не моя подружка.

- Ах, ну, да, конечно, так ты...?

Послышался шум и небольшая возня. Может, Эдвард слегка попинал своего любопытного друга? Мне, по крайней мере, очень хотелось на это надеяться.

- У нас, что, нет других тем для разговора? Грег, я тебя год не видел, а ты всё о своём, заладил, как заведённый. Я уже жалею, что вообще упомянул об этом случае. Может, мне уйти? - раздражение в голосе Эдварда возросло.

- О, нет-нет, - посмеивался Грегори, - ни в коем случае, сейчас спустится эта конфетка, как её? ммм... Изабелла... Мать строго настрого приказала мне произвести хорошее впечатление. А ты знаешь, у меня нет желания его производить. Может, она западёт на тебя, и я избавлюсь от нытья своей мамаши? А, может, девушка окажется настолько милой, что уделит нам обоим своё внимание, - он рассмеялся. - Знаешь, на одном таком обеде, пока взрослые вели внизу свои усыпляющие беседы о весеннем бале дебютантов и качестве поданного у соседей фондю, мы с девчонкой улизнули наверх. Она решила показать мне дом. Правда, дальше спальни мы не продвинулись...

Переступая на цыпочках, я тихо заскользила по стене в сторону своей комнаты. Мягкий ковёр приглушал шаги. Я молила, чтобы ни одна половица не скрипнула под моими ногами. Слушать их разговор больше не было сил. Дыхание сбилось, я зажала рот рукой, не дай Бог, хоть один всхлип вырвется наружу. Глаза щипало от потёкшей туши.

Эдвард. Он был так близко. Всего в нескольких метрах. И он... Бог мой, он обсуждал меня со своим другом.

Я должна предать этому какое-то значение? Определённо, нет. Я, что, забыла, как парни любят трепаться о своих победах? Он ничем не отличался от остальных.

В клубе он казался другим - утончённым, властным и... нежным. А по сути ничего из этого не было правдой. Он спокойно и равнодушно хвалился перед Грегори своим очередным приключением, ведь я стала именно им - приключением, воспоминанием. Немного раздражающим из-за своего побега, конечно. Вернись я тогда обратно в vip-комнату, он проводил бы меня вниз и забыл, как и о других до меня. А мой поступок заставил его думать обо мне несколько дольше обычного.

Вот и всё, чего я добилась своим уходом.

Что делать?

Остаться в своей спальне? Запереться?

Я не могу спуститься, сидеть за столом и мило улыбаться этому парню... этим людям... своей матери… ему…

Пройдёт время, и рассказ о ночи с девушкой, сбежавший от него после секса, перестанет быть чем-то интересным.

Он забудет.

Он уже забыл.

Он не знает, кто я.

Он даже не помнит моего имени.

* * *

- Эй!

Перед моим носом щёлкнули пальцами, и я вздрогнула, сфокусировав взгляд на улыбающемся лице Тайлера.

- Ну, как, Беллз? Я вывел тебя из гипноза?

Я отмахнулась от него и откинулась на спинку стула.

- Хватит чудить, Тайлер, - недовольно проворчала я, а парень подмигнул и отвернулся.

Я закатила глаза и уставилась в потолок.

Эта назойливость Тайлера начинала меня раздражать. Я точно была не в себе, когда предлагала ему сыграть в своего парня. Анжела права, с этим надо что-то делать. И эта перспектива меня раздражала.

Но, сказать по правде, меня сегодня раздражало всё. Погода раздражала. Нестерпимо долго тянущееся время раздражало. Монотонный голос учителя раздражал. Сегодня был четверг. День икс, как я его про себя назвала. И то, что я должна была ещё отсидеть полчаса в душном кабинете, прежде чем отправится с Анжелой в ту сомнительную клинику за результатами, тоже раздражало.

Дни после появления Эдварда в моём доме прошли, словно в дымке. В тот вечер я заперлась у себя в спальне и отказалась выходить, когда мать пришла требовать, чтобы я спустилась к гостям. Она недолго простояла под дверью, видимо, не желая выставлять себя в наихудшем свете перед Левинсонами и Эдвардом, пришедшим вместе с ними. По её словам, я и так опозорила её перед гостями. Не знаю, какую благовидную причину она придумала для моего отсутствия, но замок на моей двери в тот вечер закрылся с другой стороны. Я несколько минут, не веря, дёргала ручку, но дверь не поддавалась. Мать в первый раз заперла меня. Видимо, я довела её до какой-то неизвестной мне точки кипения.

Весь вечер я просидела на кровати, сжавшись в комок, и настороженно поглядывая на дверь, словно опасаясь, что она приведёт гостей прямиком ко мне в комнату.

Казалось, я могла физически ощущать присутствие Эдварда в моём доме. Он был внизу, смеялся со своим другом, разговаривал с моей матерью, наверное, как всегда, милый и непринуждённый, и совершенно не подозревающий о том, что этажом выше, в том же самом здании, нахожусь я.

Если бы он знал, чувствовал бы он то же самое напряжение, что испытывала я?

Уже вечером, из окна спальни мне удалось подсмотреть, как они уезжали. Фонари на крыльце освещали подъездную дорожку и тёмно-синий дорогой мерседес, в котором приехали гости.

Эдвард быстро сбежал с крыльца и распахнул заднюю дверцу, но, прежде чем сесть в машину, оглянулся на дом. Его взгляд скользнул по рядам окон и остановился на уровне второго этажа. Я не поняла, смотрит ли он на меня или нет, так как глаза мне застилала пелена непрекращающихся слёз. Но я стояла и наблюдала за тем, как ласковый южный ветер лениво треплет его бронзовые кудри, казавшиеся почти медными в лживом вечернем свете. Я не отошла от балконной двери, прекрасна зная, что в тёмном квадрате окна он не заметит моего силуэта.

Последующие дни, как махровый мазохист со стажем, я раз за разом прокручивала в уме их беседу с Грегори. Я снова позорно сбежала, хотя обещала себе больше так не делать. Может, мне стоило спуститься, и мы вместе посмеялись бы над этим глупым недоразумением? Он так легко относился к случившемуся, что мне, наверное, стоило бы поучиться у него, а может, даже подыграть ему. Но актёрство - не мой конёк. Сомневаюсь, что могла бы сидеть рядом и изображать вежливую заинтересованность.

Повернувшись влево, я посмотрела на Анжелу, она оторвалась от конспекта и ободряюще улыбнулась мне. Я вернула ей улыбку и уткнулась в учебник, строчки плясали перед глазами. Тяжело вздохнув, я сжала виски, моля о скором звонке.

Через пятнадцать минут и ни секундой ранее мои мольбы были услышаны.

- Может, сходим куда-нибудь, посидим? - подскочил ко мне Тайлер, пока я запихивала тетради в рюкзак, - в кондитерскую или в «Лёд и лимон»?

- Спасибо, Тайлер, но нет, - пробормотала я.

- «Лас Торес»? - не сдавался он.

- Нет, - я отрицательно замотала головой, затягивая тесёмку.

- Просто погуляем?

- Я не хочу гулять, прости, - выдавив из себя улыбку, я попыталась обойти его, но Тайлер шагнул в сторону, преграждая мне путь.

- Ты, чёрт побери, меня динамишь уже больше двух недель, что с тобой, Белла? - разозлился он, хватая меня за руку.

Я застыла и выразительно посмотрела на его пальцы, сжавшиеся на моём предплечье. Тайлер замер, затем аккуратно отнял руку.

- Извини, - буркнул он.

- Забыли, - пробормотала я и направилась к выходу, где меня уже ждала Анжела.

Через несколько минут мы были на школьной стоянке, Энджи сняла мини-купер с сигнализации на подходе к машине.

- Тебе надо поговорить с ним, - сказала она.

- С кем? - подпрыгнула я. В моих мыслях снова был Эдвард, я могла бы подумать, что Эндж говорит о нём, но дело в том, что я не стала рассказывать ей о его случайном визите в мой дом. На самом деле я и имени-то его не раскрывала.

Ей было интересно, я видела. Но она не лезла в душу, за что я ей была безмерно благодарна. Видимо, она ожидала, что придёт то время, когда я сама ей всё захочу рассказать, и, думаю, она не ошибалась. Но не сейчас. Пока я не готова. Пока... пока результаты этих чёртовых анализов не окажутся в моих руках.

Меня затрясло.

- С Тайлером, - уточнила Энджи, запрыгивая на водительское место. - Он стал слишком навязчивым. Если ты не замечала, он везде таскается за тобой, как хвостик.

- Он и раньше таскался, - пожала я плечами, пристёгивая ремень безопасности.

- Да, но... но с одной разницей, что это было в открытую, а сейчас он превратился чуть ли не в твою тень. Знаешь, позавчера он потащился за нами в «Рио», - Анжела печально улыбнулась и, заведя машину, сосредоточилась на дороге.

«Рио» был большим торговым комплексом, половина Финикса совершала там покупки.

- Это случайность, - заявила я.

- Возможно, но два дня назад я заметила, как он наблюдал за нами, когда мы зашли перекусить в «Чипитту».

- Совпадение.

Анжела фыркнула.

- Энджи, послушай, мы всегда отдыхаем в одних и тех же заведениях, это привычка. Не мудрено, что он может оказаться поблизости, - вразумляла я подругу.

А она снова фыркнула.

- Ты игнорируешь его, вот он и бесится.

Я решила оставить её комментарий без ответа.

Дорога в тот злачный район, где находился анонимный центр, не заняла много времени. Вскоре мы уже сидели на том же продавленном диване в безликом холле. Разукрашенная девица шлёпнула перед нами две папки и зашаркала обратно к конторке. Я неодобрительно посмотрела на её вызывающе коротенькую юбку из шотландки и перевела взгляд на столешницу.

- Эй, - шикнула на меня Анжела, - они тут вообще-то добровольно работают.

- Я догадалась, - пробормотала я и раскрыла формуляр, вытащенный из бумажной папки.

Глубоко вздохнув, я на секунду прикрыла глаза и дрожащими руками взяла тонкий лист шуршащей бумаги, где в столбик шёл список анализов и результаты к ним. Строчки прыгали перед глазами. Я ощутила, как кровь отхлынула с моего лица, а потом на меня спустилось почти пугающе убийственное спокойствие.

Я видела лицо Анжелы перед собой, она что-то говорила, но слов разобрать никак не получалось. В конце концов, она выхватила бумажку из моих рук, её взгляд заскользил по напечатанному в столбик слову «отрицательно», чтобы в конце наткнуться на положительный результат теста на «не болезнь».

То, о чём я отказывалась думать все прошедшие дни, воплотилось в реальность. И я совершенно не знала, что мне делать дальше. Самое ужасное, я настойчиво не хотела об этом задумываться и решать эту проблему, если это, конечно, можно было назвать проблемой.

Словно зомби, я встала и направилась к выходу, сжимая забранный обратно у Анжелы листок с результатами анализов в руке.

Подруга догнала меня на полпути, что-то внушая и размахивая своей папкой перед моим лицом. Я поморщилась и покачала головой, не совсем вежливо попросив её заткнуться.

Если конец света существует, то он наступил для меня сегодня. Я была беременна.

Но почему я ничего не чувствовала по этому поводу?

Впрочем, уже вечером, дома, я вышла из оцепенения. Анжела настойчиво предлагала заехать в аптеку и купить пару тестов на беременность, но я посмеялась, сказав, что навряд ли анализ крови может быть ошибочным. Подруга пыталась как-то растормошить меня, но я сказала, что хочу побыть одна, и она, как всегда проявив деликатность, уехала. К ужину я не спустилась, чем вызвала очередной поток недовольства от Рене. Но мне было плевать.

Сидя на кровати, я зомбировала взглядом развернутый лист скомканной мною бумаги. Вещественное доказательство моего положения лежало прямо передо мной. Чем быстрее я решу, что делать, тем лучше.

Спуститься вниз и сказать матери, что теперь у неё есть хороший шанс почувствовать, каково это - быть объектом реального, а не мнимого скандала? Нет, я ещё не была готова столкнуться с её реакцией на эту новость.

Мысль об аборте я отбросила сразу. Я никогда не принадлежала к тем людям, кто яростно порицает аборты, однако для себя я давно поняла, что ни за что не решусь на подобное.

Отказаться от ребёнка, родить и отдать его в приют или на усыновление - я не могла вынести подобной мысли так же, как я не могла вынести мысли о самой себе с ребёнком на руках, не окончившую школу и без образования. Всё моё тщательно спланированное будущее было перечёркнуто одним неосмотрительным поступком.

Наконец, утерев слёзы, я приняла решение.

Дождавшись, пока дом погрузится во мрак, а время отсчитает начало новых суток, я тайком пробралась в гараж, дрожащими руками завела машину и поехала в центр Финикса. Пришлось немного попетлять по улицам, прежде чем я нашла то, что искала.

Перед зданием была небольшая толпа. Недолго потолкавшись в очереди, я попала внутрь. Сразу же громкая музыка ударила по моим ушам, заставляя зажмуриться и сжать пальцами виски в попытке унять головную боль, но ничего не вышло. Я чувствовала себя разбитой, как никогда.

Публика в "Шоколаде" пила, веселилась, общалась и танцевала, несмотря на то, что сегодня даже не выходной. Чудом не навернувшись на винтовой лестнице, я спустилась в главный зал. Мой взгляд скользил по толпе, выискивая знакомую подтянутую фигуру с копной бронзовых волос и изумрудными глазами, но его не было.

Не желая сдаваться, я направилась к бару, прокладывая себе дорогу локтями и бесцеремонно расталкивая веселящуюся толпу. Моё подавленное состояние и растущее отчаяние придавало мне сил.

- Эй, вы не... эммм... ты не видел Эдварда? - пытаясь перекричать музыку, спросила я у обслуживающего нас в ту ночь бармена. Парень, наливая кому-то бокал пива, пританцовывал за стойкой и подпевал играющей в клубе музыке. Я помнила, что Эдвард говорил что-то про связи. Если этот бармен наливал ему алкоголь, значит, они были неплохо знакомы. Вероятно?

Парень отрицательно замотал головой, не прерывая своего занятия.

- А когда он здесь появлялся в последний раз? - отчаянно прокричала я.

Бармен пожал плечами и кинул подставку с рекламой клуба на стойку, опуская сверху бокал с пивом и подвигая его клиенту.

- Крошка, зачем тебе какой-то Эдвард? - парень, делающий заказ, обернулся ко мне и выразительно задвигал бровями. - Может, я сойду?

Я с ужасом посмотрела на него и замотала головой, быстро отходя от барной стойки.

И что мне делать? Сдаться и уйти? Я закрутилась на месте, всё ещё надеясь найти его здесь.

Ноги сами собой принесли меня к лестнице, ведущей на крышу. Молясь, чтобы меня не застукали и не выпроводили к выходу, я, оглядываясь по сторонам, быстро взбежала по ней и скользнула в коридор подсобки. Глаза привыкали к полумраку, головная боль чуть поутихла, стоило мне выйти из зала, наполненного орущей музыкой. Спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, я поднялась на крышу.

Ночь была ветреной.

Крыша – пустой.

И только два одиноких бокала с недопитым шампанским, стоящих на кирпичной трубе, говорили о том, что здесь недавно кто-то был.

Сердце ухнуло куда-то в район пяток, затем взлетело почти к самому горлу и застучало интенсивнее.

Нет, нет, нет. Я отрицательно затрясла головой. Только не это. Схватившись за грудь, я попятилась.

Вновь оказавшись в тёмном коридоре, я застыла. Справа был выход в зал, слева - вход в vip-комнату. Сжав пальцами переносицу, я зажмурилась, сдерживая слёзы. Господи, я не знала, что мне делать!

Поколебавшись ещё с минуту, я, наконец, медленно двинулась влево.

Дверь.

Рука легла на ручку и осторожно повернула её.

Закрыто или нет?

Щёлкнул язычок замка, и дверь приоткрылась.

Приглушённый верхний свет осветил две фигуры, мужскую и женскую, переплетённые на чёрной кожаной кушетке...

* * *

**Визу есть такая кнопочка «Review this Chapter», вы можете нажать на неё и выразить своё мнение.**

**Ну, как вам? Есть какие-нибудь мысли?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Спасибо всем за отзывы. Сразу скажу, Белла действительно ждёт ребёнка, анализы не ошибочны, это правда. И специально для Doctor_no - наш парень умный)))**

**Спасибо KleO, она бетает мою писанину.**

* * *

**Глава 8.**

Они ещё не успели до конца раздеться. Стройные ноги девушки в тёмно–синих джинсах обхватили торс полуобнажённого парня, нависшего над ней. Какие–то его действия заставили её громко застонать, и я инстинктивно отступила обратно в коридор. Пальцы всё ещё крепко сжимали ручку двери. Я глубоко вздохнула, чтобы успокоиться. И хотя было понятно с самого начала, что может ожидать меня за дверью vip–комнаты, все равно я глупо и безнадёжно надеялась, что ошибаюсь.

Ноги уже были готовы унести меня обратно, вниз по лестнице, прочь от этого места, от этой боли, от всего. Но реальность такова: у меня проблема, от которой невозможно убежать или сделать вид, что её не существует. Она не пройдёт сама собой и не исчезнет.

И тот, кто сейчас находился в этой комнате, он имел право знать, имел право понять, к каким последствиям привели наши неосмотрительные действия.

Что мне делать?

Уйти и дать им закончить? Или прервать?

Стоять за дверью и ждать – это выше моих сил. Поэтому, собрав остатки воли в кулак, я тихо позвала, надеясь, что меня услышат:

– Эдвард.

Шубуршание на долю секунды прекратилось.

А затем громко взвизгнула девушка, и парень тихо выругался, вскакивая на ноги.

Я поморгала, ошарашенная.

_ОГосподиБожетымой!..._ Кто бы это ни был, это был не Эдвард. Абсолютно незнакомый взъерошенный блондин растерянным взглядом уставился на меня. Я моментально вспыхнула, когда до меня дошла вся неловкость ситуации.

– Простите, – пробормотала я и, развернувшись, ринулась к выходу в зал.

Он что–то крикнул мне вслед, но я не разобрала, с бешено колотящимся сердцем уносясь прочь. В ушах гудело, словно я собиралась грохнуться в обморок. Более кошмарной по своей неловкости ситуации и представить было сложно. Я буквально ворвалась в комнату к совершенно незнакомым людям и застала их в столь пикантной ситуации.

Внезапно сильные пальцы обвились вокруг моего запястья, и я вскрикнула.

– Да погоди же ты, не убегай, – раздался голос позади меня.

От резкого торможения, запутавшись в собственных ногах, я по инерции полетела назад, натыкаясь на обнажённую грудь парня. Взгляд непроизвольно скользнул ниже. Слава Богу, он был в джинсах! Хоть и полурастёгнутых.

– Простите, – снова забормотала я. – Я... я думала, там... – я замолчала, не зная, как закончить свою речь.

Легонько потянув руку на себя, я попыталась освободиться. Парень тут же разжал пальцы. Я смотрела куда угодно, только не на него, всё ещё красная от смущения и заикаясь, словно заевшая пластинка, повторяя: "я... я... я..."

– Я не хотела... – наконец, я закончила предложение и бросила короткий взгляд на лицо парня. Лёгкая улыбка гуляла по его губам.

Запустив пальцы в волосы, он взъерошил свои светлые локоны и протянул. – Бывает.

Я потрясённо уставилась на него. Как он может так спокойно реагировать? Я ожидала криков, потока проклятий на мою голову или обвинений в том, что я шастаю по частной территории клуба.

– Ты звала Эдварда? – внезапно спросил он.

Я медленно кивнула.

– Ты знаешь его? – осторожно поинтересовалась я.

– Если ты имеешь в виду Каллена, то да, – подтвердил он.

Напрягая память, я вроде как вспомнила, что в том разговоре, невольной свидетельницей которого я стала, Грегори использовал эту фамилию, обращаясь к другу.

– Эм... ну, да, – я неуверенно моргнула, – вроде, его.

– Сегодня его здесь нет, – ответил парень. – А ты...?

Блондин выжидающе поднял брови.

– Я... – я прикусила нижнюю губу. Что я могла ему сказать? Кто я Эдварду? Да, никто. – Я... не важно, – отмахнулась. – А завтра? Он будет здесь?

– Не знаю. Навряд ли. Я, кстати, Грегори, друг Эдварда. Может, ему что–нибудь передать? – он протянул мне раскрытую ладонь, и я автоматически пожала её, особенно остро ощутив его полунаготу.

Всё встало на свои места. Это был тот самый перспективный спортсмен, с которым моя мать мечтала свести меня. Светлые волосы, яркий бронзовый загар, небесно–голубые глаза, насколько правильно я определила их оттенок в полумраке коридора. Именно он неделю назад обсуждал меня в моём же доме вместе с Эдвардом. Я даже не смогла удивиться. Последние события полностью истощили меня эмоционально. И этот маленький казус уже казался чем–то прозаичным. Почти неделю назад я пряталась от этого парня и его друга у себя в доме, а теперь я стою прямо напротив него в "Шоколаде" и о чём–то расспрашиваю. А ему, казалось, было плевать, как и в какой позе я застукала их с неизвестной девушкой.

Тихо ахнув, я нахмурилась и залепетала:

– А... твоя девушка... она... эм... не обидится?

– Моя девушка? – почесав затылок, он оглянулся на распахнутую дверь vip–комнаты, потом снова посмотрел на меня и пожал плечами.

Конечно, там была _не_ его девушка. Как и я некоторое время назад. Отработанная схема, чёткая. А главное – действенная.

Отвратительность всего происходящего нахлынула на меня. Нет, я не была ханжой и считала, что каждый волен распоряжаться собой так, как ему заблагорассудится, но осознавать, что я сама была там же, под незнакомым парнем, на той же самой кушетке... это уже походило на какой–то неестественный круговорот.

– Я... я, пожалуй, пойду, – отводя взгляд, я переступила с ноги на ногу. – У меня, честно, нет права находиться на этой территории клуба. Я сюда...

– Расслабься, – перебил меня Грегори, – мои родители – владельцы. Если что, я скажу, что ты со мной.

Он снова кинул взгляд на комнату, затем на меня. Кажется, он начал понимать, почему я постучалась именно в ту дверь. Чувство поразительной по своим масштабам неловкости навалилось на меня. А потом я вспомнила, зачем я вообще сюда пришла. Глубоко вздохнув, я собралась с силами:

– Ты не знаешь, как я могу найти Эдварда? Мне очень надо поговорить с ним.

– О чём? – тут же спросил он.

– Это касается только нас двоих.

Я с надеждой вглядывалась в его лицо. Казалось, он колеблется. Может быть, он ставил себя на место Эдварда, представляя, как бы отреагировал тот, если бы к другу заявилась его экс–подружка–на–одну–ночь с просьбой помочь разыскать его. Сдал бы Эдвард его или прикрыл?

Я постаралась убрать все эмоции с лица, но всё–таки подозревала, что на нём было написано отчаяние, которое я никак не могла побороть. Просто ещё не научилась жить с тем, о чём узнала сегодня. Возможно, это отчаяние и стало тем самым доводом, который повлиял на Грегори.

– Хорошо, у тебя есть ручка и листок?

Закивав, я полезла в сумочку, извлекая блокнот и карандаш. Грегори что–то нацарапал на листке.

– Это адрес его тётки, Зафрины, он останавливается у неё, когда приезжает в город, – парень кинул на меня неуверенный взгляд. – Ты точно уверена, что хочешь его найти?

Я кивнула и посмотрела на листок. Дом находился в престижном районе Финикса.

– Кстати, я живу по соседству. Если хочешь, заглядывай в гости, – подмигнул мне Грегори. – А ты... ничего...

– Спасибо, – пробормотала я так, что было непонятно: то ли я благодарю его за двусмысленный комплимент, то ли за информацию о месте нахождении друга. – Ещё раз прости, что... ммм... помешала.

Махнув рукой, я направилась к входу.

– Ну, ладно... – раздалось за моей спиной.

Но я уже не слышала никаких звуков вокруг. Шум клуба казался лёгким фоном, веселящаяся и толкающаяся толпа перестала беспокоить меня, окружающий мир не существовал вовсе. Всё сосредоточилось на одном клочке бумаги, который я сжимала в своей руке.

* * *

Уже с утра день показался мне нескончаемым. Как бы дожить до завершения уроков, после чего я смогу отправиться по адресу, неряшливым мужским почерком написанному на листке из моего блокнота? По адресу, от которого зависит моя дальнейшая судьба. Я ещё не успела обдумать, что конкретно я скажу Эдварду. Вывалю ли я информацию на него сразу, или мы сначала поговорим… Правда, о чём? О чём нам разговаривать? Что общего было между нами, кроме той ночи? Мы абсолютные чужаки друг другу. Только вот по какой–то прихоти судьбы, а вернее, по собственному легкомыслию, мы теперь связаны тем общим, что я ношу в себе. И он имел право знать. В любом случае, каким бы ни было, в конце концов, его решение.

_Своё я уже приняла._

Я могла бы поехать на Флауэр Стрит прямо с утра, но как это будет выглядеть? Да и потом, хозяев могло и не быть дома. Ходить в такую рань по гостям – дурной тон, как сказала бы моя мать. И это – то немногое, с чем я могла согласиться.

В сумочке завибрировал мобильник. «Анжела» высветилось на дисплее. Она уже звонила утром, спрашивала о моём состоянии. Спасибо, Господи, что у меня есть плечо, на которое я могу опереться, пусть даже оно такое хрупкое и не намного сильнее моего. Но сила духа моей подруги стоила десятерых.

– Белла, всё в порядке? – раздался её взволнованный голос.

– В абсолютном, я уже у школы. А ты где? – крутанув руль вправо, я въехала на школьную стоянку.

Тяжёлый вздох.

– Я дома у Бена. Представляешь, он заболел каким–то гриппом, лежит на кровати весь бледный и несчастный, не могу его бросить, – Анжела снова протяжно вздохнула. – И тебя бросить не могу. Разрываюсь.

– Побудь с Беном, я продержусь сегодня одна, – с вымученной улыбкой заверила я Эндж. Требовать больше, чем она уже сделала, я не вправе. Хотя, видит Бог, как же мне её не хватало. Она придавала мне сил, но в то же время порождала губительное двоякое чувство, что всё в порядке, всё как прежде, хотя своим серьёзным взглядом напоминала: она знает и не одобряет мою сиюминутную легкомысленность.

– Ты уверена? – скорее для галочки спросила она.

– Абсолютно, только... – я сделала паузу, чтобы облизать вмиг пересохшие губы, – только звони мне между уроками, ладно?

– Конечно, Белла, – со всей серьёзностью пообещала она, – и ты звони, если что не так.

Я положила трубку. Утром я собиралась рассказать ей о своём решении найти Эдварда, но, видимо, разговор придётся отложить до вечера. Выйдя из машины, я, погружённая в свои мысли, отправилась к зданию школы. День был привычным для Финикса – сухим и безветренным. Высоко в небе, словно замороженные, повисли облака. На ходу обмахиваясь конспектом, я обходила припаркованные машины, чтобы быстрее оказаться в прохладных школьных коридорах.

Я ещё размышляла, стоит ли заехать к Анжеле, прежде чем отправляться в дом родственников Эдварда, или съездить, а потом рассказать ей обо всём, когда это случилось первый раз:

– Шлюха, – шёпот был тихим и каким–то неуверенным.

Я замерла, колеблясь и не понимая, обращаются ли конкретно ко мне или к кому–то другому, затем медленно обернулась.

Две незнакомые мне девушки, стоя у шкафчиков, поглядывали на меня.

Моргнув, я отвернулась, думая, что ослышалась, и пошла дальше. Первой была история. Мистер Паркер не любил, когда ученики опаздывали, а я не желала лишний раз испытывать на себе его остроумие.

Через несколько метров это повторилось.

– Совсем не смотрят, кого принимают... – кто–то специально говорил громким шёпотом, я обернулась и увидела Джейн, девушку из группы поддержки, в окружении подруг.

– Привет, Джейн, – вежливо поздоровалась я. Мы не были подругами, но довольно сносно общались. Она не была конфликтной, по крайней мере, мне так казалось до сегодняшнего дня.

Её натянутое выражение лица не изменилось. Она лишь сморщила носик и, оттолкнувшись от стены, специально сделав большую дугу, обошла меня, уводя за собой стайку своих подруг.

Удивлённо приподняв брови, я пошла своей дорогой, намереваясь всё–таки попасть на урок. Неприятный озноб заскользил по позвоночнику, стоило мне войти в погружённый в тишину класс. С задней парты на меня победно смотрел Тайлер.

Где–то через двадцать минут после начала семинара мой телефон стал разрываться. Поставив беззвучный режим, я наблюдала за тем, как "пульсирует" дисплей. Анжела названивала мне безостановочно, но я не могла ей ответить так же, как я не могла не замечать косых взглядов и тихого шёпота в свой адрес.

Прозвеневший звонок стал моим спасением, я тут же набрала Энджи.

– Что слу...

– Белла… Белла, – тут же перебила она меня. – Ты почему не отвечала?

– Мистер Паркер, – коротко пояснила я, но подруга даже не усмехнулась, хотя мне и самой было не до смеха.

_Я. Абсолютно. Ничего. Не. Понимала._

– За последние полчаса мне, наверное, позвонили десять школьных сплетниц, и у всех разные версии относительно тебя, – с паникой в голосе начала Энджи. – Кто–то прознал, что мы были в том центре, и пустил какие–то совершенно отвратительные слухи, а ты же знаешь, что они разносятся по школе быстрее лесного пожара, обрастая по пути новыми подробностями.

– Тайлер, – сказала я, распахивая свой шкафчик, желая залезть внутрь и не вылезать, по крайней мере, ближайшие месяцев девять. – Ты бы видела, как он смотрел на меня.

На самом деле всё остальное меркло по сравнению с той проблемой, что свалилась на мои плечи. Какие–то сплетни, о чём бы они ни были, не трогали меня в той мере, в какой бы волновали ещё каких–то три недели назад.

– Говорят, что...

– И слышать не хочу, – перебила я.

– Я приеду, – упрямо заявила Анжела.

– Не надо, оставайся с Беном.  
– Меня, чёрт возьми, не волнуют их разговоры. Какое право они имеют...

– Тихо–тихо, Эндж, я поняла, – перебила я, устало прислоняясь лбом к прохладному железу шкафчика.

Прозвенел звонок.

– Мне пора, – я положила трубку, не дожидаясь ответа подруги.

Впереди меня ждал долгий день.

* * *

С упавшим сердцем я смотрела на большой, величественный дом на противоположной стороне улицы.

День действительно показался мне вечным. Шёпот и косые взгляды с каждым пройденным часом было всё сложнее игнорировать. Окружающие, видя, что никакой защитной реакции от меня не следует, с двойным усердием принялись чесать языками за моей спиной.

Тайлер. Я не ожидала такого удара в спину. Почему он не пришёл и прежде не поговорил со мной? Неужели правду говорят: отвергнутый мужчина – опасный мужчина? Но я никогда не давала ему кредитов на что–то большее. Что за сплетню он разнёс про меня?

Оставался лишь один путь – пойти и спросить у него самого. Прямо. Но этим я займусь позднее, сейчас большой светло–бежевый особняк полностью завладел моим вниманием.

Не без труда я преодолела первое препятствие – выход из машины и дорогу до входной двери. Меня немного удивило, что дом не обнесён стеной и не имеет въездных ворот, как большинство в округе, но, в любом случае, это дела хозяев, а не мои.

Стараясь сосредоточиться на цели своего визита, я нажала на дверной звонок и подскочила, стоило мелодичному перезвону пронестись по холлу. Даже за массивной входной дверью я слышала звук колокольчиков.

Сердце в груди заработало с астрономической скоростью, дыхание вырывалось из–под контроля.

_Я увижу его сейчас._

_Или умру на месте._

Менее чем через минуту дверь распахнулась. На пороге стояла светловолосая, аккуратно причёсанная женщина. Оценив мою одежду и весь внешний вид, она удовлетворённо кивнула и пропустила меня в холл с вежливым: – День добрый.

– Добрый, – кивнула я и несколько раз открыла и закрыла рот, прежде чем выдавить из себя. – Я к Эдварду.

– Эдварда нет, – спокойно ответила она с такой интонацией, что было невозможно понять: то ли его действительно нет, то ли её попросили так отвечать.

– Жаль, а мне очень надо с ним поговорить, – ненавидя себя за молящие нотки, произнесла я, стараясь придать голосу убедительности.

– И мне жаль, но его действительно нет.

Я вспыхнула. Конечно, ей несложно было прочесть по моему лицу терзавшие меня сомнения относительно честности её слов.

– Хорошо, – медленно произнесла я, – а когда я могу зайти, чтобы застать его?

– Это лучше спросить у Зафрины, – не дожидаясь моего ответа, женщина удалилась.

А у меня было время, чтобы оглядеться. Оказывается, до этого момента я смотрела исключительно на мраморный пол, выложенный каким–то оригинальным рисунком.

Холл был просторный и светлый, белый, как и в моём доме, только вот здесь не ощущалось того ненавистного чувства стерильности. Дом был живым, как и, наверное, люди, которые в нём жили.

Через многочисленные узкие окна под самым куполообразным потолком лился яркий свет, хоть день и клонился к закату. На стенах, как и в моём доме, висели картины, абсолютно не похожие друг на друга, с одной лишь разницей: они, словно в галерее, подсвечивались деликатным искусственным светом.

– Прошу, за мной, – мягкий голос вывел меня из задумчивости.

Я вздрогнула и, кивнув, пошла следом, абсолютно не представляя, что сказать этой самой Зафрине. Разговор определённо выйдет коротким.

Я усмехнулась про себя и невольно покачала головой. Ведь обещала же себе больше не проявлять слабоволия, но вот я уже радуюсь, что не столкнулась с причиной моих бед лицом к лицу у самого порога.

Отсутствие Эдварда в доме почему–то несколько успокаивало. Да, я пыталась оттянуть неизбежное. Но даже такая маленькая отсрочка была подобна глотку драгоценного кислорода для тонущего в открытом море человека.

* * *

**Визу есть такая кнопочка «Review this Chapter», вы можете нажать на неё и выразить своё мнение.**

**Мысли?  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Глава 9.**

Оставив меня одну у светло–бежевой двери, женщина удалилась. Недолго поколебавшись, я решилась и, глубоко вздохнув, повернула ручку, входя внутрь. В конце концов, если и дальше буду проявлять нерешительность, я никогда не сделаю то, зачем пришла в этот дом. Мне надо увидеть Эдварда, сообщить ему о последствиях того, что мы натворили. А вот примет ли он ответственность или откажется – это другой вопрос. Впрочем, я не возлагала никаких надежд, даже в глубине души. Просто до получения результатов анализов я уже надеялась, что этого не случится, но тщетно. Поэтому строить какие–то радужные перспективы в моём положении нелепо.

Так что я просто открыла дверь и... оказалась в студии. Просторная комната, наполненная светом, казалось, дышала, жила своей собственной жизнью. Даже наполовину заставленная завершёнными и ещё незаконченными работами и старой, тяжеловесной, заляпанной краской мебелью с отколотыми углами – студия располагала к творчеству и вовсе не выглядела захламлённой.

Улыбчивая женщина лет тридцати пяти вышла мне навстречу. Её тёмные вьющиеся волосы были собраны в высокий хвостик, полные чувственные губы растянулись в улыбке. Одетая в дорогой белый брючный костюм и туфли на шпильке, высотой, как успела оценить я, не менее шестнадцати сантиметров, она легко обходила расставленные на полу картины. Браслеты на её запястьях звенели. Ярко–красный шарфик выделялся, словно смелый мазок на девственно–белом полотне. Никак не ожидала, что тётя Эдварда окажется такой молодой.

– Привет, – с улыбкой обратилась она ко мне. Тёмные глаза под изогнутыми дугами бровей с любопытством смотрели на меня.

– Здравствуйте, – вежливо ответила я.

Женщина сморщила свой аккуратный носик.

– Как официально, со мной можно просто на "ты", – она махнула рукой и кинула на низенький столик у окна испачканную в красках тряпку, которой, видимо, протирала кисти. – Зафрина, – представилась она и замолчала, выжидающе смотря на меня.

– Эм... – я растерялась от её дружелюбности. Подобный приём… Я вообще не рассчитывала на него в этом доме. – Мари... я... – технически я не врала. Мари – моё второе имя. Другое дело, я совершенно им не пользовалась. Всегда только Белла. И вот теперь сознательно представилась другим именем. Мне не хотелось, чтобы каким–то образом информация, что я разыскиваю Эдварда, дошла до ушей моей матери. А этого нельзя исключать. – У вас милая студия, – я попыталась отвлечь её внимание от моей заминки с именем.

Зафрина широко улыбнулась. – Разбираешься в искусстве?

– Ну, у моей мамы галерея, – зачем–то ляпнула я.

Женщина приподняла брови. – Вот как... Значит, можешь отличить супрематизм от арт–брута?

– Могу, – кивнула я.

Слава Богу, она не стала интересоваться именем моей матери или названием галереи, хотя могла. Может, она просто решила не проявлять любопытства, а, может, не сочла нужным.

– А сама пишешь? – спросила хозяйка дома.

– Немного, но ничего новомодного, – я пожала плечами. Несколько лет тому назад Рене отправила меня в художественную студию.

– Тяготеешь к классике?

– К пейзажам, – я мяла в руках свою сумочку.

Зафрина, заметив это, кивнула на столик, предлагая мне освободить руки. Решив, что отказываться невежливо, я опустила сумку на стол и пошла вслед за женщиной вглубь комнаты. Тишину нарушали лишь приглушённый звук наших шагов, да бренчание украшений на Зафрине.

– Пейзажи? – уточнила она.

– Ну... я люблю сады, парки, – задумчиво начала я, – только не регулярные.

Зафрина обернулась через плечо и слегка улыбнулась. – Мы же в Аризоне.

– Да, – усмехнулась я, – кактусы меня не особо вдохновляют. Вот и пишу редко.

– Приходи как–нибудь с одной из своих работ, мне было бы любопытно взглянуть, – останавливаясь возле стены с выставленными в ряд картинами, внезапно сказала она. – Я иногда организую выставки для малоизвестных или совсем начинающих художников. Глядишь, и у тебя мне что–нибудь приглянется.

– Правда? – растерялась я. – Хорошо, – на самом деле я сомневалась, что приеду в этот дом повторно, а потом дикая, но вполне реальная мысль ворвалась в моё шокированное сознание. Эта женщина – яркая, необычная и добрая – я видела это по её глазам – она была не просто связана с Эдвардом, она уже была связана со мной, с моим ребёнком.

Я отвернулась к стене, чтобы скрыть своё замешательство, делая вид, что разглядываю полотна.

– Кларисса сказала, ты ищешь моего племянника.

Наконец, мы перешли к сути вопроса.

– Да, – осторожно ответила я, всё ещё пребывая в некой прострации от той реальности, что открывалась передо мной.

Эдвард и я... своим поступком мы не просто повлияли на жизни друг друга, мы задели и других людей, оказавшихся теперь невольно вовлечёнными в этот круговорот. И в ребёнке, которого я ношу, течёт толика крови этой женщины.

– Эдварда нет, может, ему что–нибудь передать? – я обернулась, посмотреть на Зафрину. Она ждала моего ответа.

– Ну, боюсь, мне надо поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз, – словно извиняясь, произнесла я.  
Она с сожалением улыбнулась мне.

– Это невозможно, он уехал в Европу. Вчера.

Её слова падали, словно тяжёлые камни. Призрачная надежда объясниться с Эдвардом окончательно развеялась.

– В Европу? – на автомате переспросила я, пытаясь собраться, но следующее, что я услышала, окончательно выбило почву из–под моих ног.

– Да в Европу, со своей девушкой.

Несколько секунд, я словно рыба беззвучно открывала и закрывала рот, не зная, что ответить. Меня будто покрыла тонкая корка льда, не позволяющая сделать и шага.

– Очень жаль, – наконец, удалось произнести мне. Я даже похвалила себя за ровно звучащий голос; он не выдал меня. – Я так надеялась с ним поговорить.

Получив положительный результат на тест, я думала, что ничего уже не сможет шокировать меня больше, чем эта новость, но я ошибалась.

– Пожалуй, пойду, – встрепенулась я, чувствуя лишь одно желание – побыстрее уйти из этого тёплого, уютного дома, сделавшегося вдруг вмиг холодным и чуждым. – Извините, что побеспокоила.

– Что ты, милая, не извиняйся, я всегда рада друзьям Эдварда.

От этих слов я, не сдержавшись, поморщилась, затем рассеянно кивнула. Только вот так случилось, что я – не друг Эдварда. Я – никто. Никто даже при том, что ношу его ребёнка. Я даже не знала, какой он настоящий, как и он не знал реальную меня.

Развернувшись на каблуках, я уже было приготовилась рвануть к выходу, как вдруг моё внимание привлекла одна картина – даже не картина – а её часть, то, что виднелось из–под накинутой поверх полотна ткани. Помещённая в тонкую раму, она стояла отдельно ото всех, словно бы тот, кто создал её, не определился, что с ней делать.

– Можно взглянуть? – робко поинтересовалась я.

– Конечно, – раздался голос за моей спиной, затем Зафрина легко обошла меня и, приблизившись к картине, приподняла её, перенося на стоящий рядом этюдник.

Я молча разглядывала широкое полотно.

– Это работа Эдварда. У него огромные способности к живописи и к музыке. Ему бы свой талант развивать, да вот мой брат толкает его в сухой мир юриспруденции, – Зафрина недовольно поцокала языком.

– Да, он сделал хороший акцент на деталях, – рассеянно пробормотала я, смотря на яркое зелёное платье нарисованной на картине девушки, на её стройные ноги, обутые в изящные золотистые босоножки, на которых, казалось, можно было разглядеть каждый отдельный камешек, освещённый холодным лунным светом.

Ветер играл с её распущенными волосами, а она стояла запрокинув лицо, словно бы ведя немой диалог с тонким месяцем и звёздами, невесело подмигивающими ей. Её запястья были напряжены – это чувствовалось по тому, с какой силой пальцы впились в ограду на краю крыши, где она и стояла.

Вдалеке простирались огни неспящего города...

Несколько дней, прошедших после посещения дома Зафрины, прошли как в тумане. Я пыталась уложить в голове то, что узнала об Эдварде: о его семье, о его жизни, о наличии у него девушки... Это, чёрт побери, было больно. И немного странно соотносить всё это с тем Эдвардом, с которым я познакомилась в клубе.

Но эта чёртова картина, она никак не выходила у меня из головы. Почему он написал её? Это что–то значило? Это должно мне, о чём–то сказать? Безысходность и тоска в моей фигуре, стоящей на краю крыши – он прочёл меня, как открытую книгу.

Что бы сказал Эдвард, узнав, что я разыскиваю его? Впрочем, даже если он позвонит Зафрине спросить, как у неё дела, та расскажет так, между прочим, о некой Мари, а он даже не поймёт, кто это. Аналогично с Грегори. Ему я даже не представлялась.  
Теперь я понимала – Эдварда я больше не увижу, только если судьба не решит со мной сыграть очередную злую шутку.

Я беременна. И я одна.

Почти каждый день я буквально запиралась в своей комнате, иногда даже отказываясь выходить на ужин. Я не могла смотреть в глаза Рене, мне казалось, что она всё поймёт, стоит лишь ей взглянуть на меня. Но она не понимала и даже вроде как немного оттаяла, видя моё сомнамбулическое состояние.

Мне необходимо как–то сообщить ей о своём положении. Да, будут крики, истерики, может быть, – конец света. Но она – мать, она – единственная, к кому мне остаётся пойти.

И Анжела настаивала на разговоре с Рене, мотивируя это тем, что уже через пару месяцев мне будет сложно скрывать своё состояние.

Игнорирование в школе продолжалось. Эндж, поддерживая меня, автоматически попала в категорию парий. Я пыталась внушить ей – не портить себе репутацию. Но они с Беном и слушать меня не желали, словно охрана, следуя за мной повсюду.

Я уже перестала обращать внимания на злые, обидные слова. Какое дело мне до этого? Всё это казалось таким глупым, таким второстепенным.

Иногда я ловила на себе холодные, липкие взгляды Тайлера. Мы не разговаривали. Я не могла публично обвинить его, у меня не было доказательств его клеветы, да я и не представляла, в чём конкретно обвинять его. Энджи пыталась выяснить, откуда растут ноги у этих отвратительных слухов, но тщетно. Кто–то говорил, что на прошедшей у Эрики вечеринки я занималась сексом сразу с двумя парнями. А я даже на неё не ходила. Кто–то говорил, что видел, как я отсасывала Брендону, а тот в прошлом году подцепил что–то от своей тогдашней подружки. Версий было много.

Первые дни было сложно находиться в центре всеобщего внимания, но потом я понадеялась, что эту сплетню заменит новая, более пикантная. Так что я просто ждала, пока интерес к моей персоне поутихнет.

Но вместе с тем мне сложно было поверить, что мой бывший друг, человек, которому я доверяла, обошёлся со мной подобным образом. Это было хуже, чем нож в спину.

Анжела уговаривала меня прояснить всё с Тайлером, обвинить его в присутствии других, но я не знала, что он может ответить мне на публике, поэтому для начала решила пообщаться с ним лично.

На школьной стоянке было немноголюдно, основная масса учеников уже разъехалась по домам, кто–то отправился на факультативы, а кто–то просто стоял и трепался с друзьями, обговаривая планы на уикэнд.

Тайлер крутился у своего фургона. Глубоко вздохнув и собрав остатки воли в кулак, я решительно направилась к нему. Казалось, в его глазах на секунду промелькнуло удивление, но он тут же напустил на себя привычный, невозмутимый вид. И в этот момент я поняла, насколько жажду стереть эту гадкую ухмылку с его лица. Боль, разочарование, безысходность – все чувства вылились в одно – в агрессию.

– Нам надо поговорить, – без всяких вступлений начала я.

– О чём? – он пожал плечами.

– Ты сам знаешь, о чём, – не стала уточнять я.

Тайлер на секунду поколебался, затем кивнул, предлагая мне следовать за собой.

Мы обогнули здание школы и вышли к хозяйственным постройкам позади спортзала. Сюда редко кто захаживал, поэтому мы могли быть уверенными, что поговорим без свидетелей.

Тайлер обернулся ко мне, складывая руки на груди. – Ну?

– Что? – я скинула рюкзак на землю, отзеркаливая его позу.

– Начинай.

– Это ты начинай, – ярость разгоралась во мне всё ярче. Размеры мира в эту минуту сузились до одного Тайлера – он стал его центром – причиной всех моих бед и несчастий. – За что? – процедила я сквозь зубы. – Почему?

– Я не понимаю, о чём ты...

– Не прикидывайся, – перебила я.

На мгновение повисла тишина, а в следующую секунду Тайлер закричал.

– Нет, это ты не прикидывайся, – его глаза сузились, рот скривился. – Недотрогу из себя строишь. А сама хороша. При том, что я, – он ударил себя кулаком в грудь, – я – твой официальный парень, ты позволяешь себе путаться с другими.

– Не официальный, а номинальный, – поправила я. – Я просила прикрыть меня перед Рене, и никогда не давала тебе повода думать, что между нами всё иначе. Я думала, ты мне друг.

– К чёрту такую дружбу! – он усмехнулся и распрямил плечи, затем кинул на меня взгляд, насквозь пропитанный высокомерием. – Впрочем, уже неважно, ох... я раздавлен и убит... твоим поведением, кстати. Теперь желающих утешить меня, хоть отбавляй. Спасибо, Изабелла, – издёвка в его голосе была слишком явной. – Но если мне ничего нельзя, почему тогда другим это позволено? Я чем-то хуже их?

Мы выжидающе смотрели друг на друга.

– О чём ты? – осторожно произнесла я.

Звенящая тишина между нами нарушалась лишь отдалёнными криками, доносящимися с парковки.

– Паркер видел тебя в клубе, – почти выплюнул он. – В тот вечер, когда ты сказала, что не можешь встретиться со мной. Ты ушла в vip–зону с каким–то мудаком, – Тайлер покачал головой. – И после того уикэнда ты сделалась вся такая рассеянная, вся такая из себя задумчивая, и я решил проследить за тобой... совсем немного, – его нарочито приторный голос горчил. – Я видел тебя у того грёбанного центра. А потом и в клубе. Ты стояла и разговаривала с тем парнем, а он даже ширинку до конца застегнуть не успел. – Тайлер неприятно рассмеялся, качая головой. – И теперь я задам тебе тот же вопрос, – злость в его голосе полоснула по мне, словно нож. – Почему?

Я не заметила, как близко подобрался ко мне Тайлер, произнося свою речь, слишком поглощённая услышанным и не верящая, что всего одна ночь, одно необдуманное до конца решение, простой импульс – могут повлечь за собой столь сложную и одновременно с тем простую цепочку событий.

– Ты следил за мной? – пробормотала я.

– Да, – выдохнул он мне в лицо, – следил и не жалею. И снова бы сделал это. Мисс Недотрога оказалась вовсе не такой мисс, – внезапно его пальцы сжались на моих плечах. – Наверное, стоит проверить, – он встряхнул меня, я упёрлась руками ему в грудь, пытаясь вывернуться, но он даже не пошевелился.

– Тайлер! – я дёрнулась.

Он тихо захихикал.

– А? Давай, детка, сделаем это по быстрому? Я тоже хочу получить свой кусочек пирога, раз уж твоя вишенка досталась не мне.

Его влажные губы прижались к моим, а язык тут же ворвался в мой рот.  
Не долго думая, я укусила его, чувствуя отвратительный металлический привкус чужой крови.

– Сука, – он буквально отшвырнул меня от себя, и я, налетев на свой рюкзак, не удержала равновесия, падая и царапая ладони о нагретый южным солнцем асфальт.

– Только дотронься до меня, – дрожащей рукой вытирая кровь с губ, предупредила я. – И ты пожалеешь.

Подхватив рюкзак, я почти бегом бросилась обратно на стоянку.

Мне не хотелось в очередной раз испытывать судьбу.

Дома было необычайно тихо. Не слышалось привычного бормотания Рене с клиентами по телефону, извечно работающий в гостиной телевизор был выключен, лишь тихий шелест бледно–молочных занавесок, развивающихся на окнах, нарушал эту безмолвную идиллию.

Я медленно плелась вверх по лестнице к своей комнате, вспоминая всё сказанное Тайлером. Привкус его языка и крови остался даже после стакана колы и чашки кофе, мятная пастилка тоже не помогла.

Мне и хотелось позвонить Анжеле, и в то же время я одёргивала себя. Пора перестать взваливать на неё свои проблемы. Это ужасно, она погрязла в моей жизни. Так не должно быть.

С этими невесёлыми мыслями я вошла к себе в спальню и застыла.

На идеально застеленной кровати сидела Рене. Её взгляд никогда не был тёплым, но эта жгучая ярость – я видела её впервые.

С трудом проглотив застрявший в горле комок, я сделала несколько робких, неуверенных шагов.

– Мама? – осторожно спросила я.

Её движение было молниеносным. Невесомый кусок смятой бумаги больно ударил мне в грудь. Совершенно автоматически я подхватила его, затем расправила. Это была скомканная бумага с результатами моих анализов.

Ужас постепенно заполнял каждую отдельную клеточку моего тела. Резко вскинув взгляд на Рене, я инстинктивно отшатнулась от всепоглощающей ненависти направленной на меня.

**Визу есть такая кнопочка «Review this Chapter», вы можете нажать на неё и выразить своё мнение.**

**Есть какие-нибудь мысли?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Глава 10**

– Ты дрянь неблагодарная.

Шлепок.  
И мою щёку обожгло.

Никогда прежде Рене не поднимала на меня руку.

Прижав ладонь к пылающей коже, я отшатнулась и инстинктивно сжалась в ожидании нового удара. Но его не последовало.

– Кто? – теперь голос матери был убийственно спокоен.

Я молчала.

– Кто? – чуть громче повторила она, но я не проронила ни звука.

– Я спрашиваю, кто... отец? – последнее слово далось ей с трудом. Она почти прошипела его сквозь зубы.

Ошарашенная присутствием Рене в своей комнате, я соображала слишком медленно. Что мне делать? Я собиралась поговорить с ней, но планировала подойти к этому вопросу так деликатно, насколько это возможно. Я ещё не успела обдумать все последствия нашего разговора, а теперь он настиг меня раньше времени.

Я всегда считала спальню своей территорией, своим островком безопасности, а выходит, мать рылась в моих вещах?

– Что ты делаешь в моей комнате? – промямлила я.  
Резкий смешок, словно лай, вырвался из горла Рене.

– Это, в первую очередь, мой дом. Он куплен на мои деньги, как и мебель, которая здесь стоит, одежда, которую ты носишь, школа, которую ты посещаешь. Всё оплачено мной.

Я осмелилась мельком взглянуть на её обескровленное лицо, лишь два ярко–красных пятна горели на щеках матери.

– И всё, что я когда–либо просила от тебя, – тем временем продолжала она, – это послушание.

Подойдя ближе, Рене схватила меня за руку чуть повыше локтя и развернула к двери.

– Это так ничтожно мало, – толкнув меня в спину, добавила она. – Я не ограничивала тебя ни в чём, хотя, видимо, стоило. Я растила тебя не для того, чтобы в итоге получить такой подарок, – я застыла у порога, не желая выходить в коридор, но Рене буквально выпихнула меня из комнаты. – Ты стала такой рассеянной, нервной, плаксивой... Я думала, может, ты подсела на что–то. Знаю, в старшей школе, какой бы дорогой и закрытой она не была, это есть. Я ожидала обнаружить что угодно: порошок, таблетки, травку. Но никак не эту бумажку из какой–то сомнительной конторы, – теперь она, ухватив меня за руку, тянула к лестнице. – И знаешь, мне даже не особо важно, чей это ребёнок. Не хочешь, не отвечай

– Это мой ребёнок, – я попыталась выдернуть свою руку из её цепких пальцев. – Куда ты...

Новый тычок в спину заставил меня замолчать. Впереди были крутые ступеньки.

– Мы едем в Скоттсдейл, я позвонила и уже обо всём договорилась.

– Куда? О чём? – спустившись, я обернулась к Рене, но та настойчиво напирала на меня, загоняя к выходу.

– О том, чтобы это побыстрее извлекли из тебя.

Прижавшись спиной к входной двери, я не двинулась ни на миллиметр.

– Я... я не собираюсь делать аборт, – мой вскрик вышел каким–то жалким и прозвучал совсем по–детски.

Снова шлепок.

Теперь горела вторая щека.

– Тебя не спрашивают, – глубокие складки залегли вокруг плотно сжатых губ Рене. – Проблему надо устранять, пока ещё есть возможность.

Посмотрев на неё исподлобья, я снова твёрдо повторила:

– Я не собираюсь делать аборт.

– А что ты собираешься делать? Рожать это? – прищурившись, выплюнула Рене, – растить?

На какие средства?

Потупившись, я молчала.

Рене тяжело выдохнула.

– Ты никто, слышишь. Никто. Ноль. И ничего не стоишь. Всё, что у тебя есть, принадлежит мне. И если ты оставляешь его, – она кивнула на мой пока ещё плоский живот, – значит, у тебя ничего нет.

– Ты не права, – я обхватила себя руками, – у меня есть он... или она.

– У тебя есть я, – мать наставила на меня палец и потрясла им перед моим носом. – Нет меня – и тебя нет.

– Лучше бы меня изначально не было, так? – я понимала, это звучит слишком, но прежде чем успела сдержать себя, слова уже соскользнули с языка.

Рене напряглась.

– Это очень грубые слова, Белла. Как ты можешь так говорить? Я твоя мать, и я волнуюсь. Пойми, это лучший выход.

Я отрицательно замотала головой.

– Это не выход. Не для меня. Я... я... я не могу.

– Ты не сможешь, когда он родится, когда он будет плакать, когда ты не будешь спать ночами, когда ты будешь стоять напротив кроватки, смотреть на него и думать, что могла бы сейчас быть в колледже, веселиться с друзьями, ходить на свидания... а не проводить бессонные ночи рядом с орущим младенцем. Ты подумаешь, что, когда он подрастёт, всё наладится, но, поверь, станет ещё хуже. Без образования, без семьи, без денег, без нормальной работы, без поддержки. Ты будешь смотреть на другие... полноценные семьи... ты будешь завидовать им, заглядываться на чужих мужей... отцов... на женщин, построивших карьеру... успешных и независимых, и понимать, что своим жалким существованием ты обязана всего лишь одному необдуманному поступку. Опомнись, пока не поздно.

– Нет, – я напряжённо вглядывалась в её суровое лицо.

Рене приподняла брови, задумавшись на секунду.

– Хорошо, – кивнула она, – тогда ты рожаешь и отдаёшь его на усыновление.

– Нет, – возмутилась я, – никогда.

– Мы найдём ему прекрасную полноценную семью.

– Нет, – твёрдо стояла я на своём.

Рене тяжело вздохнула и повернула голову в сторону гостиной, смотря в одну точку.

– Мама, – примирительно начала я. – Я хотела рассказать тебе, но... более спокойно. Не можем мы немного отложить этот разговор? Я понимаю...

– Нет, ни черта ты не понимаешь! – воскликнула она. – Я не желаю переживать публичный позор по твоей вине, – она закрыла глаза, сделала глубокий вдох и снова посмотрела на меня. – У тебя два дня на принятия решения. Аборт или переезд в другой город на период беременности и последующее усыновление. Решай. Я не желаю поддерживать тебя в любом другом случае. Я не хочу этого ребёнка. Я не намерена растить его, платить за его образование, одевать его, кормить и быть объектом сплетен, будучи матерью беременного подростка. Выбор за тобой.

Развернувшись на каблуках, она ушла.

Звук её шагов вскоре стих.

Лишь тиканье больших белых кухонных часов долетало до меня из столовой. 

**ღ**

Прошло два дня, и я надеялась, что, может быть, Рене передумает. Но мои попытки завязать разговор на абсолютно любую тему натыкались на неприступную стену холодности. В конце концов, не выдержав напряжения, я просто подловила её в гостиной за просмотром телевизора. Загородив экран, я начала говорить, но мама поднялась и вышла из комнаты, напомнив, что не желает обсуждать со мной ничего, пока я не выберу одну из двух предложенных ею альтернатив. Альтернатив для меня и моего ребёнка.

Убить.

Или.

Отдать.  
И моё сердце разрывалось.

Наконец, посчитав, что если буду постоянно думать об этом, то сойду с ума, я просто абстрагировалась от этих вопросов на некоторое время, сосредоточившись на другом.

Дома было холодно, в школе – равнодушно. Надо отдать должное Тайлеру: он не делал больше никаких попыток подловить меня и не смотрел пронзительным взглядом. Наоборот, отводил глаза так, словно ему было стыдно.

Но школа теперь волновала меня меньше всего.

Я не чувствовала в себе изменений. Абсолютно никаких.

Наверное, ещё слишком рано. Поэтому мысли о ребёнке выходили какими–то абстрактными. Да и сам ребёнок маячил где–то далеко в будущем. Хотя я понимала: это самообман. Но точно знала, что оба варианта, предложенных Рене, не для меня. И я хотела оставить этого ребёнка вовсе не потому, что страдала сантиментами по отношению к Эдварду. Этого не было. Просто... Я не могла поступить иначе.

Всё чаще меня посещали мысли о той странной картине в доме Зафрины, на которой Эдвард изобразил меня. Хотелось взглянуть на неё ещё раз. Удостовериться, что она не была плодом моей фантазии.

Устав от этих невесёлых мыслей, я решилась нанести повторный визит тёте Эдварда. Но не ехать же с пустыми руками и без предлога? Поэтому, памятуя о её словах, я захватила одну из своих собственных работ – небольшой пейзаж с белыми классическим бельведером у озера. Помню, что вдохновилась на её написание Кинкейдом и даже попыталась скопировать стиль. Но я не была стопроцентным подражателем и вложила немало от себя. Поэтому отчасти было любопытно, как Зафрина оценит её.

На пороге меня снова встретила Кларисса. На этот раз она показалась более улыбчивой и дружелюбной. Проводив меня в небольшую, светлую гостиную к Зафрине, женщина удалилась.

Сегодня тётка Эдварда была в голубом летящем одеянии, крупные бордовые браслеты обхватывали её запястья, в ушах колыхались серьги–кольца.

– Привет, Мари, – она улыбнулась мне и кивнула на диван. – Чай? Кофе? Лимонад?

– Привет, нет, спасибо, – я не была настроена вести светские беседы, но Зафрине, видимо, хотелось пообщаться. Казалось, она не заметила моего отказа и уже через мгновение разливала чай в аккуратные маленькие чашечки из невесомого дорогого фарфора.

– Кстати, Эдвард звонил, – пожимая плечами, заметила она, – но я не стала говорить о твоём визите, милая.

Я непонимающе посмотрела на неё.

– Ты не просила ему ничего передать, – её тёмные выразительные глаза с любопытством смотрели на меня.

– Ну, да, – соглашаясь, протянула я, крутя чашечку на блюдце. Затем тихо откашлялась. – Как... как у него дела? – я не хотела упоминать о его девушке, слава Богу, Зафрина тоже промолчала.

– Отлично. Впрочем, ты можешь сама позвонить ему и узнать о его делах.

Посмотрев под ноги на яркий восточный ковёр, я промямлила.

– Не могу, у меня нет его номера.

– Ну, так это не проблема, – махнула рукой Зафрина. Браслеты на тонком запястье мелодично зазвенели.

Она отставила чашечку, встала с диванчика и, подойдя к небольшому столику, достала блокнот для записей и ручку. Затем что–то быстро нацарапала в блокноте.

– Вот его номер, – протянула она мне листок. – Позвони, если он всё ещё нужен тебе.

_«Если он всё ещё нужен мне»,_ – повторила я про себя.

– Хорошо, спасибо, – кивнула я и, крепко сжав клочок бумаги в пальцах, надёжно спрятала его в сумке.

– Давай, взглянем, что ты нам принесла? – улыбнулась Зафрина.

Опустив чашку с чаем на стеклянный столик между нами, я засуетилась.

– Да–да, сейчас, – схватилась я за чехол с картиной, но застыла, прикусив нижнюю губу. Если я сейчас достану картину, то не увижу ту, ради которой пришла. – Может быть, посмотрим её в студии, – аккуратно предложила я.

– Ты права, там больше света, – женщина махнула рукой и вышла из комнаты.

Улыбаясь про себя, я почти побежала следом. Ну, надо же, она заставила меня улыбнуться!

Зафрина передвигалась на своих высоченных каблуках так легко, словно на ней были домашние тапочки. Я же едва поспевала.

В студии стоял свой особый запах – красок, растворов и старого дерева.

– Ты знаешь, мне нравится, – задумчиво протянула Зафрина, разглядывая зелёный парк с белым бельведером и блестящим озером в центре. Серебристые ивы низко клонились к воде, часть крон деревьев нависала над беседкой. – Ты была в Англии?

– Нет, никогда, – я на самом деле не была в Европе. Рене говорила что–то о поездке после окончания школы, но эти разговоры так и остались разговорами, а сейчас сомнительно, что они когда–нибудь воплотятся в реальность. Впереди меня ждало совершенно другое будущее. И Европы в нём не было.

– А такое ощущение, словно это реальное место.

– Абсолютно нет. Это место существует лишь в моей голове, – я попыталась посмотреть на свою работу под её углом зрения, но ничего выдающегося не нашла. Милый, но прозаичный пейзаж.

Пока Зафрина изучающе разглядывала холст, я незаметно оглядывалась, надеясь обнаружить _ту самую картину_.

– Очень яркий оливково–серый цвет и лесная зелень достаточно приглушённая. Что–то своё, – улыбнулась она, разворачиваясь ко мне, – и это прекрасно. Я всегда ратую за индивидуальность.

– Спасибо, – смущённо опустив глаза, прошептала я, действительно польщённая оценкой. Но, надеюсь, она не заметила моего излишне возбуждённого состояния.

В дверь студии тихо постучали.

– Да, Кларисса, секунду.

Протянув руку, Зафрина деликатно сжала моё предплечье.

– Ты молодец, – тихо добавила она и вышла за дверь.

Не мешкая, я подлетела к другой картине, извлекая её из–под впереди стоящего полотна. Естественно ничего не изменилось. Это всё ещё была я, звёздное небо, крыша клуба и огни неспящего Финикса вдали. Мой взгляд впился в изображение, а пальцы – в раму. И я знала, что никакая сила на свете не заставит меня выпустить её из рук.

Я поняла, что хочу эту картину. Она мне просто необходима.

Мой разум заметался в поисках выходов из ситуации. Первый нашёлся довольно быстро, и я без лишних раздумий, затолкала картину Эдварда в свой чехол. К счастью, она оказалась примерно одного размера с моим пейзажем.

Правда, вот незадача: теперь мне некуда деть свою собственную работу.

Времени на раздумья не было. Быстро переместив её к стене, я поставила пейзаж за какой–то натюрморт и, подхватив свою ношу, вылетела из студии.

– Мисс? – в холле я наткнулась на Клариссу. – Вы уже уходите?

– Да–да, – я облизнула пересохшие губы. Врунья из меня никакая, наверное, я сейчас всем видом показываю, что уношу чужое добро из их дома. – Мне позвонили, срочно... эм... срочно надо ехать домой. Извинитесь перед Зафриной за меня. Я... я ещё загляну... на днях, – после этой гнусной лжи я выскочила из дома и практически бегом понеслась к машине.

Аккуратно пристроила чехол с картиной на пассажирском сидении и, нажав на газ, рванула с места.

Сердце дико колотилось. Боже, я сделала катастрофически глупую, необдуманную, нехорошую вещь – я украла.

**ღ**

Первая кара за нарушение восьмой заповеди настигла меня уже в супермаркете. Терминал никак не хотел принимать мою кредитку.

Девушка за кассой, словно извиняясь, покачала головой.

– Сожалею, но платёж не проходит, – она протянула мне карту.

– Может быть, попробуем ещё раз? – с надеждой спросила я.

– Попробуем, – пожав плечами, согласилась она.

Но результат был тем же. Тихо пискнув, терминал выдал отказ.

– Ладно, – вздохнула я. – Ничего не понимаю, – покопавшись в сумочке, я вытащила пару купюр и, забрав воду, вышла из магазина.

Покрутив кредитку в руках, я сунула её обратно в кошелёк и зашагала к машине.

День клонился к вечеру. Удушающая дневная жара переросла в жару вялую и немного расслабляющую. По статистике, именно в это время суток в Финиксе случается большинство аварий.

Отпив из бутылки с холодной водой, я передёрнула плечами для бодрости и отправилась домой. Мой взгляд то и дело обращался к картине справа. Мне не терпелось быстрее добраться до комнаты и спокойно рассмотреть её.

Но и там меня ждал сюрприз.

– Что за чёрт, – пробормотала я, пытаясь вставить ключ в замок, но он не проворачивался.

Перечертыхавшись достаточно, я пристроила картину на крыльце и сунула руку на подставку под горшок с примулой, где у нас лежал запасной ключ, но там было пусто.

Ничего не понимая, я подхватила вещи и обошла дом. У второго входа история повторилась.

Тяжело вздохнув, я прислонилась к двери. Где–то в глубине моего горла начал зарождаться плач. Частью сознания я понимала, что происходит. Тёмные окна дома должны были ещё на подходе сообщить мне, что что–то не так.

Но я была слишком занята своими чувствами.

Два дня истекли. Два дня, что дала мне Рене на раздумья. Два дня, за которые я так и не выбрала ни одну из её альтернатив.

Розовое небо постепенно становилось пепельно–серым. День почти отступил. Начинались сумерки.

Моя машина резко затормозила у дома Анжелы. Выскочив, я понеслась к единственному человеку, на которого могла ещё рассчитывать. Нажав на звонок, усилием воли я заставила себя снять палец с кнопки и спокойно, насколько это возможно, дожидаться Энджи.

Через несколько секунд дверь распахнулась.

– Анжела! – я кинулась к подруге.

Энджи обняла меня, затаскивая из вечерней жары в наполненный прохладой холл.

– Что такое, Белла? Ты вся дрожишь!

– Она... она заблокировала мою кредитку. И я не могу попасть домой. Замки другие. Она поменяла их.

Мне даже не надо было уточнять кто, Энджи и так всё поняла.

Не выдержав, я разрыдалась.

– Тише–тише, – она ласково погладила меня по спине, – пойдём на кухню.

Схватив мою безвольную руку, она потащила меня за собой. По пути нам встретилась мать Анжелы. Она была в лёгком брючном костюме светло–зелёного цвета, выгодно оттенявшем её тёмно–каштановые волосы и подчёркивающем фигуру, такую же стройную, как и удочери.

– Привет, Белла, – улыбнулась она.

– Здравствуйте, миссис Вебер, – я наклонила голову, пытаясь прикрыть заплаканное лицо распущенными волосами.

– Что–то случилось, милая?

От добрых ноток в её голосе мне сделалось лишь хуже.

– Нет–нет, всё в порядке, – поспешила заверить я.

Ласковая рука отвела волосы от моего лица и накрыла мне лоб.

– Ты вся горишь. Энджи, принеси аспирин, а ты, Белла, поднимись наверх, я приготовлю вам чай.

– Миссис Вебер... – начала я, но она деликатно развернула меня в сторону лестницы.

В спальне мы шлёпнулись на кровать, и Энджи тут же притянула меня в свои объятья.

Я плакала и никак не могла остановиться. Она гладила меня по спине.

Пришла миссис Вебер с подносом и стаканом воды для лекарства, но не стала задерживаться, считая, что у нас свой, девичий разговор.

Сквозь рыдания я постепенно рассказала терпеливой Анжеле о том, что происходило в моём доме последние два дня более подробно.

– Так ты думаешь, она нарочно сменила замки? И кредитка...

– Никаких сомнений. Она вычёркивает меня из своей жизни. Я ослушалась её не единожды... и вот...

Я шмыгнула носом, словно мне было пять лет. Энджи протянула бумажный платок.

– Спасибо, – пробормотала я, промакивая лицо.

– И что ты собираешься делать?

– Не знаю, – я правда не знала.

– Может, она передумает? Может, это простое наказание?

– Нет, – я замотала головой. – Ты бы видела её лицо, когда она намеревалась утащить меня в Скоттсдейл в клинику. Это не наказание.

Подтянув колени к груди, я уткнулась в них лицом, тихо раскачиваясь на постели.

– Можешь пока пожить у меня, – робко предложила Анжела.

– Спасибо, но пару дней, не больше, – не поднимая взгляда, ответила я.

Ласковая рука Энджи прошлась по моим волосам.

– Оставайся на столько, на сколько надо.

Я кивнула, не в силах спорить. Пара дней. А куда мне потом идти? Ни денег, ни вещей, ни родственников.

– У тебя есть, к кому обратиться? – Эндж откинула волосы с моего лица и погладила липкую от слёз щёку. Я замотала головой. – А... отец?

Я вздрогнула и замотала головой.

– Уже больше десяти лет мы не видимся, – я пыталась вспомнить лицо Чарли, но у меня никак не получалось.

– А... разговариваете?

– Поздравляет на дни рождения. Рене, как ты понимаешь, не приветствует нашего общения. Мне иногда кажется, что она специально уехала подальше от родного городка именно из–за отца.

Может быть, она бежала от воспоминаний, но её основное воспоминание или, вернее, напоминание – я – было с ней.

– Какой он? – спросила Эндж.

– Спокойный. Полная противоположность моей матери. Но я его не знаю.

– Позвони ему.

– Нет, – я совершенно не представляла, что сказать ему и как. – Без вариантов.

– Тогда тебе надо просто ждать, пока Рене оттает, – качнула головой Анжела.

– Она не оттает.

– Ты её дочь, она не может просто так взять и заблокировать все твои счета или закрыть двери дома.

Тихо усмехнувшись, я посмотрела на подругу.

– Может, если это приведёт меня к тому, чего желает она. А она хочет, чтобы я избавилась от ребёнка любым путём. Эти два дня на раздумье были пустой уступкой мне. Всё равно мне без неё не выжить, – новые слёзы подступили к глазам. – И мне придётся вернуться домой и согласиться на её условия. У меня нет другого выхода.

Энджи обняла меня, и я разрыдалась, не в силах вытерпеть её жалости.

– Ты точно решила оставить его?

– Да, – воскликнула я. – Да!

– А он? – Анжела деликатно отстранилась.

Я подумала о номере телефона Эдварда в моей сумочке. Он, словно красная тряпка, дразнил меня. Но какой смысл звонить ему? Кто мы друг другу?

– Он ничего не знает и уже навряд ли узнает.

Самый простой путь вернуть жизнь в нормальное, привычное русло – выбрать первый вариант Рене. Но я не могла.

– Я хочу спать, – соврала я.

И Анжела прекрасно знала, что это ложь.

– Хорошо, – потянув за руку, она, как маленького ребёнка, отвела меня к креслу, а сама расстелила кровать. – Можешь умыться и переодеться в одну из моих футболок.

Я кивнула и, словно робот, пошла в ванную. Холодная вода и мятная паста немного привели меня в чувства.

В спальне Анжела кивнула мне на постель.

– А ты? – спросила я, ныряя под одеяло.

– Чуть позже, пойду посижу с мамой.

Я поняла, что она хочет обсудить с ней моё пребывание здесь.

– Пару дней, – напомнила я, когда Энджи почти вышла из комнаты.

Она ничего не ответила. Лишь кивнула и молча закрыла за собой дверь, перед этим тихо щёлкнув выключателем.

Комната погрузилась в темноту. А я в свои невесёлые размышления.

Что мне делать? Покорится воле Рене или... попытаться выплыть? Увы, мои ресурсы были ничтожными. Вернее, их вообще не было.

Я действительно была никем. Нулём. И ничего не стоила. А всё, что у меня было, принадлежало Рене.

Повернув голову в сторону тумбочки, я посмотрела на очертания сотового, лежащего на гладкой поверхности. Протянув руку, я взяла трубку и нажала на телефонную книгу.

Какая удача, что мать не догадалась заблокировать мой номер!

Перспектива звонить Чарли претила мне. Но, стоило признать, больше ничего не оставалось, как просить помощи и понимания у этого, по сути, незнакомого мне человека. Рене сделала всё, чтобы отдалить нас друг от друга на максимально возможное расстояние.

Я не знала Чарли. Он не знал меня. И мне сложно было предугадать его реакцию на мои слова. Но если я решусь позвонить ему, я буду честной. Абсолютно. И до конца.

Пошли гудки.

Оказывается, я уже нажала на вызов.

И пути назад не было.

– Слушаю, – ответили мне после пятого гудка.

– Алло, пап, это Белла, – представилась я, неуверенная, узнает ли он мой голос.

Пауза.

– Я вижу.

Ну, конечно. Я хлопнула себя по лбу: я же звоню с сотового на сотовый.

– Белла? – видимо, моё молчание затянулось. Мне сложно было судить по голосу, рад ли он или не рад меня слышать. Но даже если и рад, думаю, то, что я собираюсь ему сообщить, вполне возможно отобьет у Чарли желание видеть меня вообще когда–либо.

Не знаю, откуда во мне появилась эта решимость. Думаю, все мы в какой–то момент своей жизни доходим до определённой точки, после которой, просто махнув рукой, идём напролом, говорим, делаем что–то, не задумываясь. И лишь потому, что нам хочется побыстрее закончить с неприятным делом. Услышать ответ. Положительный. Или отказ. Но более ни секунды не находиться в этом раздражающем состоянии полной неопределённости.

Вот и я, глубоко вздохнув, выпалила в трубку.

– Пап, мне нужна твоя помощь...


	12. Chapter 11

**Глава 11.**

Я уставилась в окошко иллюминатора на серо-бежевую массу клубящихся облаков, висящих сегодня особенно низко над Порт-Анджелесом. Хотя, может быть, для здешних мест это и нормально, но я привыкла к ясному без единого облачка небу Аризоны.

Мы шли на посадку, но я не видела земли. Лишь туман: густой, грязный, словно снег на обочине в весеннюю слякоть. Правда, я видела снег только в Форксе, и это было довольно давно. Он не лежал здесь неделями, таял практически сразу, превращаясь в неприятное хлюпающее месиво под ногами.

Мы вынырнули из пелены тумана, и очутились неожиданно близко от посадочной полосы. Минута, и самолёт плавно приземлился.

Я глубоко вздохнула, откидываясь в кресле. Ещё после пересадки в Сиэтле в животе образовался тугой узел, теперь же, когда встреча с отцом, которого я не видела уже много лет, должна произойти всего через несколько минут, мне сделалось совсем паршиво.

- Мисс, вам плохо? - обратилась ко мне стюардесса.

Я встрепенулась и попыталась выдавить слабую улыбку.

- Нет-нет, всё отлично. Спасибо.

Она скептически посмотрела на меня, но спорить не стала. Лишь когда девушка прошла дальше по салону, я позволила себе расслабиться.

Закрыв глаза, устало потёрла веки пальцами и сжала переносицу, прогоняя нервную тошноту. Скоро я увижу отца. И для него не секрет, почему я еду к нему. Не потому, что соскучилась или хочу видеть, не потому что во мне вдруг взыграли дочерние чувства, и вовсе не потому, что я вспомнила о том, что у меня есть второй родитель... причина иная: я одна, без поддержки, мне некуда идти, и я беременна.

Я честно рассказала обо всём Чарли. Наверное, это было сродни тому, если бы я окатила его ледяной водой или пнула под колени на краю пропасти.

Тогда в разговоре, выпалив всё на одном выдохе, я замерла. И он надолго замолчал.

Мы просто дышали в трубку, и, наверное, это было не так уж плохо. Мне казалось, что он сразу отречётся и сбросит вызов. Но отец сказал: "Приезжай". И вот я еду. Еду к человеку, которого совершенно не знаю, и в место, где не хочу находиться. И стыд, который я испытываю, не имеет границ.

Спускаясь по трапу, я чуть не навернулась, но меня вовремя поймал идущий позади мужчина.

- Спасибо, - смущённо пробормотала я, пристраивая на плече холщовую сумку с картиной. В руке - небольшой рюкзак с минимумом одежды, который я захватила в ручную кладь. Вот и всё моё добро.

Домой я больше не заезжала. Лишь раз позвонила Рене, попросив упаковать мои вещи и выслать их Чарли. Та, видимо, ожидая совершенно других слов, ненадолго онемела, а потом разразилась злобной тирадой в мой адрес.

Она ожидала, что я, поджав хвост, прибегу домой, - да, я бы и пришла... наверное... если бы отец не поддержал меня, - но вместо этого я упорхнула в ненавистный Форкс.

Сделав глубокий вдох, я тогда попросила её забрать мои документы из школы и переслать в новую, куда я отправлюсь через пару месяцев. Рене заявила, что и пальцем не пошевелит, но уверена, она сделает, уступит такой малости, ведь в противном случае ей придётся объясняться с администрацией частной школы и лгать соседям и друзьям, куда я делась, когда до конца семестра осталось всего ничего.

В аэропорту людей было не так уж много. Скай-Харбор всегда кишел народом, а здесь, по мере приближения к Форксу, жизнь становилась всё размереннее и размереннее в каждом её проявлении.

Пересаживаясь в Сиэтле два с половиной часа назад, я позвонила Чарли, он как раз собирался выезжать.

Все наши немногочисленные разговоры с отцом всегда были наполнены взаимной неловкостью, а сейчас всё сделалось ещё хуже. Не знаю, как мы уживёмся. А что будет, когда ребёнок родится?

Мой взгляд скользил по толпе, выискивая фигуру отца. Последний раз мы виделись достаточно давно, впрочем, думаю, я способна узнать его.

Но Чарли не было. Прибывший народ стекался к выходу, встречающие забирали родных и друзей, а я стояла с лёгким рюкзаком в руке и вертела головой по сторонам, стараясь сдержать нарастающую с каждой секундой панику.

Внезапно что-то привлекло моё внимание. Я резко развернулась, взглядом найдя лист бумаги, где крупными буквами было написано моё имя: Белла Свон.

Я растерянно моргнула, ничего не понимая, затем посмотрела на человека, держащего эту импровизированную табличку. Им оказался парень лет семнадцати – высокий и смуглый, с тёмными, коротко стрижеными волосами. Он помахал листком, затем его взгляд упал на меня, и он улыбнулся: весело и по-доброму, видимо, догадываясь, что я и есть та Белла Свон, которую он встречает. Правда, я совсем не понимала, кто он такой, и где отец.

Поскольку я, словно вкопанная, стояла на месте, он сам подошёл ко мне.

- Привет, я тебя жду? – с широкой улыбкой обратился он.

- Привет, - я невольно задрала голову; он был высок, я доходила ему лишь до плеча, - похоже, на то.

Он потянулся к моему рюкзаку, желая забрать его из моих рук, но я не отпускала. Несколько минут, мы дёргали его каждый на себя. Ситуация была такой нелепой, что в итоге мы рассмеялись.

Я почувствовала, как от этого спасительного смеха тугой узелок в животе ослаб. Мои пальцы разжались, и рюкзак оказался в руках парня.

- Я, кстати, Джейкоб, - представился он.

- Белла, - привычно произнесла я.

- Знаю, - с серьёзным видом кивнул он и помахал перед моим носом уже сложенным листком.

Мы снова рассмеялись.

- А где… Чарли? – спросила я.

- Срочный вызов, - пожав плечами, будничным тоном произнёс парень, - такая уж у него работа. Он, кстати, звонил тебе, хотел предупредить, и я тоже звонил, как только самолёт приземлился, но твой телефон выключен.

- Чёрт, - я полезла в карман, - я же отключила его на время полёта, - нажав на пару кнопок, я подождала пока дисплей загорелся, через несколько секунд пришли сообщения о пропущенных вызовах.

- … вот он и попросил забрать тебя, - парень что-то продолжал говорить, я попыталась сосредоточиться на его словах, – …когда не дозвонился, вспомнил, как видел раньше встречающих с напечатанными на листах фамилиями тех, кого они ждали, типо, vip-доставка или что-то наподобие. Попросил листок и маркер на стойке регистрации, соорудил табличку. Ах да, у меня, конечно, машина не vip, но гоняет исправно.

- Это не важно, - я покачала головой и усмехнулась. – Спасибо, что согласился помочь.

Парень приподнял мой рюкзак. – Это что, весь багаж? Я думал, сумок будет несколько больше, твой отец сказал, что ты как бы переезжаешь к нему.

- Предпочитаю путешествовать налегке, - краешком губ улыбнулась я, вышло несколько натянуто.

- Ну, ладно, тогда пошли, - он потянулся к сумке с картиной, висящей на моём плече, но я вцепилась в неё и отпрянула от его руки.

- Это я сама понесу, - твёрдо произнесла я.

- Как хочешь, - пожал он плечами и пошёл к выходу, через пару шагов оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть, иду ли я следом.

Мы пересекли оживлённую стоянку и оказались возле красного, видавшего лучшие времена Фольксвагена.

Джейкоб не стал открывать багажник – не было надобности – просто кинул мой рюкзак на заднее сиденье, затем предложил пристроить туда же и вторую сумку. Поколебавшись, я отдала ему картину и села на место пассажира.

Минут десять мы ехали в молчании. Джейкоб следил за оживлённой дорогой, но стоило нам выехать к окраинам Порт-Анджелеса, расслабился.

- Как прошёл полёт? – внезапно наш разговор скатился до общепринятых клише. Осталось лишь обсудить погоду, состояние которой для меня сводилось лишь к одному слову – паршивая.

Я смотрела в окно на проплывающие мимо здания из стекла и бетона. – Нормально.

- Не страдаешь аэрофобией?

- Нет, - я подумала, что он шутит, но Джейкоб совершенно серьёзно спросил меня об этом. Внезапно меня осенило. – Ты боишься летать?

- Ну, - протянул он, выпрямляясь на сидении и крепче сжимая руль, - скажем так, я предпочитаю передвигаться по земле.

Я усмехнулась.

- Не повод для веселья, - нахмурился Джейкоб, коротко посматривая в мою сторону.

Всё ещё улыбаясь, я отвернулась к окну. Теперь мы были на шоссе. С двух сторон дороги наступал высокий, тёмный лес. Низкое серо-жемчужное небо почти касалось самых макушек многовековых сосен.

- Нам долго ехать? – спросила я.

- Ещё около получаса, - прикинул он. – Понимаю, ты устала.

- Да, - коротко ответила я, мысленно прокручивая последние дни у Анжелы и бессонные ночи, наполненные сомнениями и неопределённостью. Мысли о ребёнке, мысли об Эдварде, мысли о том, как жить дальше.

Сначала я думала позвонить Эдварду, но потом отказалась от этой идеи. С чего начать разговор? В лучшем случае он выслушает меня и подумает, что это шутка. В худшем – сразу положит трубку.

Но зачем Зафрина дала мне номер его телефона? Этот вопрос никак не оставлял меня в покое. По сути – я абсолютно незнакомый человек и могла назваться кем угодно – что я в принципе и сделала. Эдвард не знает никакой Мари, мой визит будет для него большим вопросом. А теперь, когда я унесла с собой его картину, оставив взамен свою … что ж… это лишь прибавит вопросов.

Коротко взглянув на Джейкоба, я заметила, что он улыбается.

- Что? – спросила я. – Что такое?

- Да, ничего, - отмахнулся он.

- Нет, давай говори, - мне было на удивление легко и свободно с ним, так, словно бы мы знакомы целую вечность.

- Мне просто было интересно, вспомнишь ли ты меня? - Джейкоб посмотрел в мою сторону, затем снова переключился на дорогу.

- О! – удивилась я. – А должна?

- Не знаю, - на его губах заиграла лёгкая улыбка. – Нам было лет по пять, когда мы последний раз виделись, но я помню.

- А-а-а, - протянула я, - так ты, типо, друг семьи.

- Мой отец с твоим часто рыбачат вместе и, вообще, да, они друзья, и, кстати, когда ты последний раз приезжала к Чарли, мы с тобой тоже вроде как подружились.

- Прости, ничего не помню, - извинилась я. – Ты несколько изменился с момента нашей последней встречи.

Джейкоб откинул голову на подголовник и рассмеялся. – Ты тоже… ммм… подросла и похорошела.

Ничего не ответив на этот комплимент, если его слова, конечно, им были, я просто отвернулась к окну и продолжила разглядывать однообразный пейзаж. Сейчас мои мысли в основном были заняты предстоящей встречей с отцом и тем фактом, как мало я о нём знаю. Но просить Джейкоба рассказать мне что-то о Чарли – это абсурд, да и поймёт ли он. Поэтому вместо этого, я решила расспросить его немного о себе. Я знала – люди очень любят говорить о себе, и если хочешь уйти от неприятного разговора, следует перенаправить его, и нет лучшего способа, чем задать какой-нибудь личный, в пределах разумного естественно, вопрос.

- А чем ты занимаешься?

Джейкоб оправдал мои надежды, сразу же встрепенувшись от проявленного мной интереса к его жизни. Как типично и предсказуемо.

- Учусь в выпускном классе, чиню тачки, занимаюсь музыкой, - перечислял он.

- Музыкой? – заинтересовалась я.

- Да, у нас вроде как группа с парнями, ну, так, собираемся пару раз в неделю поиграть.

Слегка развернувшись на сидении, я внимательно посмотрела на Джейкоба, он вроде как смутился слегка.

- Оу, ты поёшь?

- Ха! – засмеялся он. – Только сам себе или по большой просьбе. Поёт у нас Джаред, голос у него, что надо. Вообщем, девочкам нравится.

- Ах, значит, девочкам нравится, - подколола я.

Джейкоб покачал головой, посмеиваясь. – Ой, я вовсе не это имел в виду.

- Конечно-конечно, - поддакнула я.

- А ты поёшь? – спросил он.

- Иногда, - призналась я и прикусила нижнюю губу.

Надо отдать должное Рене, она никогда не ограничивала меня в интересах, хотя, может быть, они отзеркаливали каким-то образом её собственные. Но когда я захотела рисовать, она записала меня в художественную студию, танцевать – в балетную, петь – на уроки вокала.

- Может, попробуешь как-нибудь с нами? – предложил он.

- Может быть, - улыбнулась я, зная, что этого никогда не будет.

Мы ещё поболтали немного о разных вещах, школе и неподдающихся предметах, прежде чем Джейкоб задал вопрос, которого я боялась.

- Так почему ты решила перебраться к отцу? – спросил он и замолчал, ожидая ответа.

А у меня его не было. Во всяком случае, не для него. И я пожалела, что не заготовила несколько вариантов заранее. Ответ «соскучилась» тут неуместен. «Просто так» - звучит нелепо. «Не твоё дело» - грубо.

Несколько раз я открывала и закрывала рот, так и не найдясь, что ответить.

А потом… потом Джейкоб притормозил у небольшого светло-серого дома, смутно знакомого мне по воспоминаниям из детства, когда я ещё приезжала сюда на пару недель во время летних каникул.

- Ну вот, прибыли, - торжественно произнёс он и, выбравшись из машины, обошёл её, открывая дверь и подавая мне руку.

Моя ладонь буквально утонула в его – тёплой и большой.

- А Чарли когда вернётся? – робко поинтересовалась я, оглядываясь.

- Не знаю, зайдём в дом, и я наберу его или ты позвонишь сама, - Джейкоб достал с заднего сиденья мои вещи, я тут же забрала картину из его рук.

- Что там у тебя? Мона Лиза? – посмеиваясь, спросил он. – Обчистила Лувр?

Косо взглянув на него, я ничего не ответила.

Поднявшись на крыльцо, он пошарил за кадкой с каким-то чахлым растением, доставая ключ, и открыл дверь.

Я зашла, Джейкоб щёлкнул выключателем, освещая небольшую прихожую. Светло-бежевые стены давно не видели ремонта, справа была кухня, рядом – лестница на второй этаж, с противоположной стороны – распахнутые двери открывали вид на огромный диван в гостиной и панель телевизора.

Женской руки в доме не чувствовалось.

Но даже при том, что атмосфера оказалась явно холостяцкой, здесь всё равно было как-то по-своему уютно и тепло. И мелкий моросящий прямо на стёкла дождик, вызывал желание укутаться в плед, сесть перед окном и просто смотреть на узкую дорогу и редкие машины, проносящиеся мимо.

- Пойдём, я покажу тебе твою спальню, - голос Джейкоба вывел меня из задумчивости. – Если ты, конечно, сама не помнишь, где она.

Кивнув, я поднялась за ним на второй этаж. Старые ступеньки скрипели под моими ногами, опустив взгляд, я заметила, что краска и лак местами довольно сильно поистёрлись.

Комната оказалась небольшой, как я и помнила: стол со стареньким компьютером, кресло-качалка у окна, массивный шкаф, только кровать была новая. На стенах прилеплены мои старые детские рисунки, на низеньком комоде сидели игрушки – несколько кукол, насупившийся плюшевый медведь и каким-то образом в эту девчачью идиллию затесался зелёный пластмассовый пистолет.

Подойдя ближе, я подняла его и махнула им в сторону Джейкоба. – Твой?

- Нет, твой, - улыбнулся он, - кидая рюкзак на середину кровати, застеленной клетчатым покрывалом.

- Не припомню, чтобы питала в детстве страсть к оружию, - растерянно пробормотала я, возвращая пистолет на место.

- По-моему ты размахивала им и изображала крутого копа, - подмигнул мне Джейкоб. – Наверное, в отца пошла.

- Нет, я сама в себя, - сложив руки на груди, серьёзно ответила я.

Мы застыли посреди комнаты. Я неловко переминалась с ноги на ногу, не зная, что делать дальше.

- Может быть, ты голодна? – вежливо поинтересовался Джейкоб.

- Нет-нет, - покачала я головой. Мысли о еде вызывали лишь отвращение.

- Хорошо, может, чаю?

Чай – звучало не так уж плохо.

- Давай, и позвони, пожалуйста, Чарли, - попросила я.

Джейкоб кивнул и вышел из комнаты, я же достала свой телефон и набрала номер Анжелы.

Подруга сняла трубку на третьем гудке и тут же засыпала меня тонной вопросов.

- Белла, как ты? Как долетела? Как отец? Вы говорили? Что…

- Стоп, - усмехнулась я и подошла к окну, смотря на задний двор, поросшей высокой травой.

Видимо, Чарли не хотел или не находил времени для должного ухода за домом. Я пообещала себе, что постараюсь привести здесь всё в порядок.

- Со мной всё хорошо, долетела нормально, с отцом ещё не говорила, он на дежурстве.

- Так ты что, сама добиралась? – грустно спросила Эндж.

- Нет… - неуверенно начала я, - меня встретили.

Крупная капля шлёпнулась прямо на стекло и покатилась вниз. Я проследила её путь пальцем.

- Кто? – от её внимания не ускользнуло изменение моей интонации.

_- Белла, спускайся!_ – донёсся до меня громкий оклик Джейкоба с кухни.

- Что там за мужской голос? – встрепенулась Анжела.

- Ой, потом расскажу, ладно, мне пора, позвоню вечером, - я нажала отбой и поспешила вниз.

Спускаясь, притормозила у одной из картин, развешенных в хаотичном порядке на стене вдоль лестницы. На ней была изображена парочка влюблённых, бредущих под одним широким зонтом по аллее осеннего парка. Протянув руку, я смахнула пыль с рамы и продолжила спуск.

- Чарли будет только завтра, он пообещал позвонить позднее или заехать, если у него получится, - сообщил Джейкоб, передавая кружку, наполненную горячим крепким чаем.

- Понятно, - благодарно улыбнулась я, не зная, радоваться мне или огорчаться ещё одной отсрочке.

Мы пошли в гостиную, Джейкоб врубил телевизор, тут же включившийся на каком-то спортивном спутниковом канале, и мы, усевшись в разных концах длинного дивана, молча потягивали чай, иногда прерывая затянувшееся молчание короткими репликами об игре.

Мне действительно было комфортно, компания Джейкоба расслабляла меня, усилившийся дождь убаюкивал, не сдержавшись, я начала зевать, прикрывая рот ладонью.

- О, чувствую мне пора, - Джейкоб поднялся на ноги.

- Ой, посиди ещё немного, - я вскочила следом, внезапно не желая, чтобы он уходил так быстро.

Тёмные глаза Джейкоба сверкнули, он провёл рукой по волосам, широко улыбаясь. – Ну, я могу ещё как-нибудь заглянуть. Посидим, попьём чаю, опустим бездарную игру Маринерс. Только Чарли об этом не говори, он их большой фанат.

- Хорошо, - развеселившись, кивнула я и направилась вслед за Джейкобом в холл.

Он накинул куртку, но не стал застёгиваться, и мы вышли на крыльцо.

- Спасибо, что встретил и потратил на меня своё время, - поблагодарила я.

- Да мне в радость.

Я прислонилась спиной к входной двери, не зная, что ещё добавить, но Джейкоб не уходил.

Он задумчиво взъерошил свои тёмные волосы и выжидающе посмотрел на меня.

- Я могу тебя обнять? – внезапно спросил он.

- Хм, - я нахмурилась, не понимая, к чему он клонит.

- Ой, - Джейк хлопнул себя по лбу. – Не то думаешь. Брось, я же по-дружески. Ну, типо, добро пожаловать в Форкс и всё такое.

Я почувствовала, как начинаю краснеть, и смущённо посмотрела куда-то в пустоту через его плечо.

- Да я ничего не подумала, просто… - ну, как мне объяснить ему, что я не такая уж общительная особа, к тому же предпочитаю сохранять своё личное пространство? – Просто… - я никак не могла подобрать нужных слов, поэтому, пожав плечами, сдалась. – Ну, обними, что ли…

Джейкоб рассмеялся, и я улыбнулась в ответ, а через секунду оказалась в крепких и неожиданно надёжных объятьях. Не зная, куда деть руки, я просто опустила их ему на плечи, слегка сжимая их. Джейк почти неощутимо похлопал меня по спине, и я вздохнула, внезапно ощущая тепло его тела своим.

- Ну, вот, ты официально перебралась к нам, - он отстранился, немного нехотя. – Давай, завтра после занятий заеду за тобой и покажу окрестности? – парень выжидающе посмотрел на меня своими выразительными тёмными как ночь глазами. – Чарли постоянно на дежурствах, а пока ты не перевелась в школу, у тебя будет уйма свободного времени.

- Вообще-то я собиралась заниматься, - пробормотала я, - на дому, чтобы не отстать.

- Да, брось ты, успеется, - махнул он рукой.

Я улыбнулась.

- А ты, я смотрю, не большой любитель учёбы?

- Да, как-то не сложилось, - рассмеялся Джейк, - так, ты как?

- Эм… ну, давай, - колебалась я. Рано или поздно в город придётся выбраться, а без персонального гида, будет непросто ориентироваться на первых порах.

- Хотя тут особо показывать нечего, - продев большие пальцы в петли джинс, он стоял, покачиваясь на пятках. – Можем, съездить в Ла Пуш, там красивые места, залив, лес, скалы.

А вот это уже больше походило на свидание, чем на предложение ознакомиться с городком. Я снова нахмурилась, не зная, как вежливо отказать.

- Я не большой фанат природы, - честно призналась я, - скорее, городской житель.

- Тогда придётся менять привычки, если ты, конечно, переехала надолго, - резонно заметил он.

Вероятно, Джейк ждал, что я подтвержу или опровергну его слова, но я молчала. А потом я вспомнила, почему я здесь. Мои губы вытянулись в прямую грустную линию, и я опустила взгляд.

Завязывать какие-либо отношения, пусть даже пока что дружеские, или подавать надежды – это неверно. Ведь он не знает, почему я здесь…

_Пока не знает_, - поправила я себя. Уже очень скоро – это станет очевидным.

- Джейкоб, я… - тяжело вздохнув, я пыталась найти причину отказа, но он перебил меня.

- Ладно, не хочешь в Ла Пуш, значит, никакого Ла Пуш. Жди меня завтра в три, - он сбежал с крыльца под заунывно моросящий дождик. – Покажу тебе местные достопримечательности, - последний раз махнув рукой, он быстрым шагом направился к машине.

И мне ничего не оставалось, как стоять и смотреть ему вслед, а затем вернуться в дом и ждать Чарли.


	13. Chapter 12

**Глава 12.**

Я зашла в пустой дом, пока ещё чужой мне, но по-своему уютный и уже становящийся привычным. Мне казалось, что в нём для меня найдётся место. Должно.

Усталость прошедших дней тут же обрушилась на меня, стоило лишь вернуться в гостиную. Монотонное бормотание телевизора наряду с бесконечным постукиванием капель по карнизу лишь добавляло сонливости. С ногами забравшись на диван, я укуталась в тёплый плед и закрыла глаза, постепенно проваливаясь в сон. Он, как и все мои сны за последние пару недель, был просто чёрной дырой, ни о чём.

Разбудил меня тихий, приглушённый голос и еле слышное шарканье. Распахнув глаза, я заморгала, затуманенным взглядом изучая незнакомую обстановку, как всегда дезориентированная в первые после пробуждения секунды. Наконец, я вспомнила, где нахожусь и почему. Горло сдавило судорогой. Медленно вернувшись в вертикальное положение на диване, я обернулась к выходу.

Разговор на кухне прекратился. Тихо пискнул телефон, отмечая конец связи.

За окном потемнело, гостиная освещалась лишь экраном работающего телевизора, а вот из кухни, как я видела со своего места, лил свет.

Наверное, Чарли вернулся. Почему же он не разбудил меня? Может, не хотел? А может, просто не заметил?

Впрочем, что-то подсказывало мне, что он, как и я, желал оттянуть момент неизбежной встречи. Но это было неправильно. Неверно. И чем меньше мы будем сопротивляться неизбежному разговору, тем менее болезненным он будет. Скорее всего.

Рассудив так, я поднялась с дивана и медленно поплелась на кухню.

При первом столкновении с ярким светом, исходящим от высоко висящего и уже изрядно потрёпанного абажура, я поморщилась. Застыв в дверях, я наблюдала за тем, как Чарли, всё ещё одетый в полицейскую форму, стоял спиной ко мне, наливая что-то себе в кружку. Я принюхалась. Кофе.

Желудок сжался, напоминая, что со времени последнего приёма пищи прошло уже достаточно много времени.

Я тихо вздохнула, не зная, выдавать или не выдавать свое присутствие. Сейчас я могла спокойно разглядеть его со спины. Мой отец был довольно высоким, худощавым, с тёмными, густыми, недавно стрижеными волосами, когда он слегка повернулся, потянувшись к полке, я заметила седину, блеснувшую на его висках.

В памяти тут же возникли смутные воспоминания из казавшегося мне теперь таким далёким детства: вот я разбила коленку, и отец несёт меня на руках в дом, или вот я почти колесом хожу, когда он ведёт меня в Макдональдс в Порт-Анджелесе (у Рене был свой, особый пунктик по поводу фаст-фуда), или вот мы на пляже, а он пытается научить меня плавать, и погода стоит отвратительная.

Беззвучно улыбнувшись собственным воспоминаниям, я снова сфокусировала свой взгляд на Чарли. Не знаю, насколько сильно он изменился, но я запомнила его как спокойного, уравновешенного человека, по-своему заботливого, хоть и неловкого порой.

От картин из моего детства тугой узел в животе ослаб, совершенно внезапно на меня опустился нежданный покой и умиротворение, и почему-то показалось, что всё будет хорошо. Ещё несколько секунд я колебалась, не зная, как именно заявить о своём присутствии.

Но, наконец, губы сами собой сложились и произнесли давно не употребляемое мной слово.

- Пап, - тихо позвала я.

Его плечи мгновенно напряглись и также быстро расслабились. Очень медленно, словно бы нехотя, он повернулся ко мне.

- Белла, - его голос был чуть ниже, чем он слышался мне по телефону, чётким и вымеренным, безэмоциональным. Возможно, это работа отложила на него свой отпечаток. - Я думал, ты ещё спишь, не хотел будить.

Прошедшие годы, одинокая жизнь и бессонные ночи на дежурствах оставили на его лице свой отпечаток. Черты лица горестно заострились, морщинки у век образовались отнюдь не от смеха, но темные, глубоко посаженные глаза смотрели на меня настороженно и с любовью.

- Да вот, только что проснулась, наверное, из-за телефонного звонка, - я неловко прислонилась к косяку двери, так до сих пор и не решаясь до конца зайти в комнату.

Никаких объятий или улыбок. Но ведь и упрёков тоже не было. По крайней мере, пока.

Опустив взгляд, я смущённо пробормотала:

- Прости, что стесняю тебя, я...

- Не надо так говорить, - остановил меня Чарли. Я подняла взгляд и посмотрела на кружку с кофе в его руках, которую он сжимал так сильно, что, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и она треснет. - Ты вовсе не стесняешь меня. На самом деле, - он, наконец-то, отставил эту несчастную кружку в сторону, - я даже рад, что ты мне позвонила, и рад... что ты здесь.

- Спасибо, - прошептала я, кивая, и провела языком по пересохшим губам. Я понимала, что лучше начать с самого тяжёлого, ведь чем дольше между нами будут висеть эти невысказанные знаки вопроса, тем труднее нам будет не просто общаться - находиться рядом. - Пап, - позвала я.

Чарли вскинул голову, вопросительно глядя на меня.

- Я хочу всё сразу прояснить, поэтому давай, я отвечу на твои вопросы... сейчас, - наконец, я оторвалась от двери и сделала пару шагов по направлению к нему, но так и застыла в нерешительности, не дойдя и до середины кухни.

- А я не хочу ничего из тебя вытягивать. Если тебе эта тема неприятна, не говори, пока не будешь готова, - дипломатично предложил отец, и на мои глаза навернулись слёзы. Не знаю, чем я заслужила к себе такое отношение?

Холодная и отстранённая Рене казалась сейчас абсолютно далёкой и чужой, призраком из моей прошлой жизни, безликим и несуществующим вовсе.

- Прости, что не смог тебя встретить, - внезапно стал оправдываться Чарли. Запустив пальцы в свою шевелюру, он слегка взъерошил волосы. В этот момент у него был вид смертельно усталого человека. - Вызвали на работу внезапно. Вообще, у нас тут, в Форксе, спокойно, но иногда приходится ездить к соседям или в Порт-Анжелес... Помощь... требуется, - он неопределённо махнул рукой. - Я попросил Джейкоба тебя встретить, надеюсь, всё в порядке?

- Да, в полном, - заверила я его. - Он очень милый.

- Джейкоб, милый? - Чарли усмехнулся, и я робко улыбнулась в ответ. - Ну, он хороший парень, и, может, вы снова подружитесь.

- Снова, - я кивнула, - да, он говорил, что мы вроде как были знакомы, когда нам было по пять или около того.

- Да, ты тогда в последний раз приезжала в Форкс, - к заключительному слову его голос снизился почти до шёпота. Чарли махнул рукой в сторону стола. - Присаживайся, может, ты голодна? Когда ты последний раз ела?

- Утром, - я сделала несколько шагов к столу, - но я не особо голодна.

Я поблагодарила собственный желудок, который не стал по всем законом жанра предательски урчать на этой откровенной лжи. Вернее, полулжи. Фактически, аппетита у меня не было.

- Но тебе надо питаться, - взгляд Чарли скользнул по моему телу и замер на плоском животе, обтянутом трикотажной кофточкой, - эмм... особенно сейчас.

Если он искал какие-то внешние доказательства моего положения, то их пока ещё не было. Слишком мало времени прошло.

- Так, - не выдержала я, - я всё-таки хочу поговорить. Вернее... думаю... нам... стоит всё обсудить... прояснить сразу, - я путалась в словах и ногах, дрожащих и внезапно ослабевших. Подойдя к столу, я вцепилась в спинку одного из деревянных стульев для равновесия.

- Белла, я...

- Нет, послушай меня... пожалуйста, - умоляла я взглядом.

Боже, это действительно тяжело. И я не могла сказать, кому сейчас было труднее: мне или Чарли.

- Во-первых, спасибо, что принял меня, - я вопросительно посмотрела на него, словно ожидая, что сейчас он начнёт всё отрицать, но Чарли просто стоял и ждал, пока я продолжу. - Во-вторых, я действительно... беременна, - выдохнула я, ощущая, что с каждым разом мне всё проще произносить эти слова. - Это вышло случайно, по глупости, нелепо, необдуманно, недостойно... называй, как хочешь, и меня, и мой поступок. И я знаю, что люди будут говорить, и ты будешь меня стыдиться, - он попытался прервать меня, но я подняла вверх правую руку, словно на суде, прося дать мне возможность закончить. - Не спрашивай меня, кто отец. Я пока не готова это обсуждать, - я замерла, ожидая упрёков и возражений, но Чарли просто наклонил голову к плечу и приподнял брови. - Да, я пыталась с ним связаться, но это невозможно. Вероятно, может быть... не знаю, но... - я на секунду прикрыла глаза и помотала головой, - скорее всего... наверное, я попытаюсь... ещё раз... позже... может, совсем... когда... ребёнок родится. Не решила.

Отец просто кивнул.

- Как Рене отреагировала? Вернее, если ты здесь, то могу предположить, что не очень.

- Совсем не очень, - я тяжело сглотнула. - Я не намерена избавляться от ребёнка, это на случай, если ты не решаешься просить.

- Нет! - возмутился Чарли, и, по-моему, это выглядело вполне искренне. - Я... я бы никогда тебе такое не предложил, - подняв ладонь, он опустил её себе на затылок и взлохматил слегка намокшие от дождя волосы. Бросив на меня короткий взгляд, он покачал головой, затем снова посмотрел, но уже более пристально. Я невольно сжалась под эти взглядом, почти физически ощущая его тяжесть. - Не скажу, что я так спокоен, как, возможно, тебе кажется со стороны, или, что я в восторге от того, что моя семнадцатилетняя дочь беременна, или, что я не хочу найти того парня, что сделал это с тобой и... хм... ну, в общем, это понятно, - он взял свою кружку с уже остывшим кофе и переместил её на стол, затем достал из мойки пустую чашку и налил мне чаю, ставя его передо мной и отодвигая стул, предлагая сесть. - Но я не буду тебя упрекать, - снова заговорил он, - или уподобляться Рене в желании избавить тебя от... Как же она выразилась? От...

- Она звонила? - перебила я Чарли, даже не смотря в его сторону, полностью сосредоточенная на причудливых клубах горячего пара, поднимающегося над чашкой.

- Ну, сначала я позвонил ей, - моя голова дёрнулась, - а потом она звонила мне постоянно... мы за всю нашу короткую совместную жизнь не общались так активно, как за эти несколько дней. Я уже забыл, насколько твоя мать, может быть, упрямой.

Чарли усмехнулся уголком рта и схватил со стойки возле двери контейнер, который я до этого не заметила.

- Тут кое-какая еда для тебя. Салли собрала, - пояснил он. - Это из... местного охотничьего ресторанчика. Я заехал туда по дороге домой. Не знаю, что ты обычно ешь, поэтому попросил её положить что-то нейтральное. Мой холодильник почти пустой, - снова начал оправдываться он, - а мне через час опять надо уходить...

- Ты уходишь? - перебила я.

- Да, - кивнул он, - сейчас перерыв, и я специально решил заехать к тебе, завезти еду. Не догадался позаботиться об этом заранее, Белла. Видишь ли, я живу один, - он сказал это так, словно это всё объясняло. - Но завтра, если хочешь, мы можем съездить в супермаркет, - он поднял глаза к потолку, - громкое название, конечно.

Я усмехнулась.

- Или Джейк отвезёт тебя.

- Я не хочу утруждать Джейкоба, - тут же замотала я головой.

- Сомневаюсь, что это его затруднит, - Чарли пододвинул ко мне контейнер с едой, но я покачала головой и встала, подходя к мойке и вынимая пару тарелок, чтобы переложить еду и для него, и для себя.

- Посмотрим, - пожала я плечами. Поколебавшись, я всё же спросила. - Что хотела мама?

- Чтобы я образумил тебя, конечно, чего же ещё, - фраза сопровождалась глубоким тяжёлым вздохом.

- И ты?

- Сказал ей, что это твоя жизнь, и тебе решать.

- Спасибо, - глаза внезапно защипало.

Несколько секунд мы молчали. Из гостиной от работающего телевизора донёсся шум ликующих болельщиков. И больше ничего.

- Знаешь, Белла, ты так изменилась, - внезапно сказал отец, - мне так жаль, что я...

- Не надо, пожалуйста, - перебила я, сглатывая скопившуюся в горле горечь. Если он сейчас начнёт оправдываться за все года, что мы не общались, мне нечем будет апеллировать. Ибо не уверена, что та причина, по которой я находилась здесь, перевесит его многолетнее пренебрежение отцовскими обязанностями. Да и не было ли оно вынужденным? Сомневаюсь, что Чарли добровольно отстранился от меня. Тем более, зная Рене и её умение быть особенно любезной с теми, кого она _"любит"_.

Сморгнув слёзы, я не увидела за вновь набежавшей пеленой, как Чарли подошёл ко мне, как забрал из моих рук тарелки, аккуратно опуская их на столешницу, как взял за руку, коснувшись меня впервые с тех пор, как я зашла в комнату. Но я почувствовала тепло его большой шершавой ладони и лёгкое, такое деликатное, но в то же время сильное и обнадёживающее пожатие. Не сдержавшись, я всхлипнула и через секунду оказалась в отцовских объятиях, уткнулась носом в жёсткий материал куртки, пахнущий табаком и дождём, и чем-то ещё, своим, особенным, и разрыдалась, понимая, что за прошедшие дни, а может, даже годы, мне не хватало только одного. Родителя.

**ღ**

Настойчивый звонок в дверь разбудил меня. Я снова заснула перед телевизором. Может, это Форкс со своей погодой так действовал на меня, может, это последствия бессонницы предыдущих дней навалились, а может, я просто стала сонливой и апатичной.

Быстро взглянув на часы, я отметила, что стрелка приблизилась к часу.

Чарли снова уехал на дежурство, сказав, что будет к вечеру. Мы поговорили о многом, в том числе и о моём положении. Каким-то образом, ему удалось сделать так, что эта тема больше не вызывала во мне огромную волну смущения и стыда. Всё ещё было неловко обсуждать с ним мою беременность, но ни он, ни я не видели иных путей, кроме честности.

Поднявшись с дивана, я потёрла лицо, стряхивая остатки дневного сна, и поплелась к двери. Может, это Джейкоб? Хотя для визита было слишком рано. У всех нормальных подростков, кроме меня, ещё занятия.

Отец сказал, что документы для школы должны придти через три недели. В июле меня окончательно переведут в школу Форкса, при условии, что я сдам все долги и через два месяца буду готова приступить к учёбе.

У двери я замешкалась. Если это не Джейкоб, то кто? И как я объясню своё появление в доме шефа Свона? Не знаю, сообщал ли кому Чарли, кроме Блеков, о моём приезде. Собравшись с духом, я открыла.

На пороге меня ждал улыбающийся Джекоб.

- Привет, - поздоровался он.

Я перевела взгляд чуть правее на ещё одного парня, он кивнул мне и улыбнулся. Он был так же высок и темноволос, как Джейкоб. Смуглый и худощавый.

Их волосы были влажными от дневной мороси, падающей с низко висящего серо-жемчужного неба.

- Привет, ты рано, - я снова посмотрела на Джейка.

Он пожал плечами.

- Уроки уже закончены. Короткий день, - я нахмурилась, подозревая, что не всё тут чисто. - Это Эмбри, познакомьтесь.

- Привет, - у парня оказался приятный голос. Моя рука утонула в его широкой горячей ладони. - Извини, что напросился в компанию к Джейку, но он сказал, что ты здесь никого не знаешь.

- Эм... да, - я кивнула.

- Бери куртку, поехали на экскурсию, - развёл руками Джейк, - и заодно заедем за продуктами. Шеф сказал, у вас в холодильнике мышь повесилась.

Я приподняла брови, складывая руки на груди.

- А тебе уже и Чарли звонил?

- Я сам ему звонил.

Я покачала головой, затем окинула их оценивающим взглядом.

- А вам, парни, не будет скучно ходить по магазинам?

Они синхронно отрицательно покачали головами. Не выдержав, я рассмеялась.

- Тогда подождите.

Я скрылась в доме, хватая куртку и деньги, что оставил мне Чарли на продукты.

- Ну, как, готова увидеть Форкс? - спросил Джейк, пока я запирала входную дверь.

- Да, тут смотреть-то особо не на что, - рассмеялся Эмбри, хлопая друга по спине.

- Белла сама решит, - одёрнул его Джейкоб, - правда, Белла? - я кивнула. - А ближе к вечеру можем съездить в Ла Пуш. Как ты на это смотришь? Я вчера тебе говорил о нём. Помнишь?

Выгнув бровь, я посмотрела на улыбающегося Джейка. И почему мне показалось, что он совсем не случайно взял с собой друга?

- Ну, так как? - он ждал моего ответа.

- Я... не против.


	14. Chapter 13

**Глава 13.**

– Красивая.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, я резко обернулась, инстинктивно пряча картину себе за спину.

Отец стоял на пороге моей спальни. Подумав, когда я успела позабыть закрыть дверь, я нахмурилась.

Видимо, он только что вернулся.

Окинув его взглядом, я заметила всё: и то, что он так и не переоделся, даже не скинул куртку, и то, что лицо его было усталым и осунувшимся, а глаза красными от нехватки сна и перенапряжения. И смекнула, что он, вероятно, всего лишь заскочил домой ненадолго.

– Это ты на ней? – он кивнул на картину за моей спиной.

– Эм... нет, – замялась я. – Не я.

– Да? Ну, значит, просто очень похожа. Можно войти? – он даже поднял руку и трижды постучал о полотно двери.

– Конечно, – пожала я плечами, – заходи. Это твой дом.

– Ну, а это твоя комната, – Чарли немного неуверенно шагнул вперёд.

Общаться нам до сих пор было неловко, и только Бог знает, пройдёт ли вообще эта неловкость. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы она исчезла. Но, с другой стороны, я побаивалась иного Чарли. Какой он, мой отец, мужчина, человек, не скованный многолетней неловкостью в наших отношениях?

И даже если он проявит твёрдость или жёсткость по отношению ко мне, я не смогу его осуждать.

Как бы то ни было, я его дочь, и нахожусь, мягко говоря, в щекотливом положении.

Чарли подошёл и приподнял брови, я протянула ему картину. Он долго смотрел на полотно, пока краска заливала мои и без того порозовевшие щёки.

– Это ты рисовала?

– Нет.

– Но ты рисуешь, так ведь?

– Иногда, – уклончиво ответила я и поспешила сменить тему. – Давай, я... обед разогрею?

– Я уже ухожу, просто заехал посмотреть, как у тебя дела.

От его слов и заботы внутри меня разлилось тепло.

– Ты мог бы просто позвонить.

– Не догадался, – усмехнулся Чарли, и я улыбнулась в ответ. – Чем планируешь заниматься? Побудешь дома?

– Джейкоб обещал заехать, – я перевела взгляд на часы на стене, – в пять.

– Куда–то собираетесь?

– Да, у них репетиция в семь. Мы немного прогуляемся, а потом он хочет, чтобы я что–то там послушала, – махнула я рукой. – Джаред типа новый мега–хит написал, – я закатила глаза, а Чарли усмехнулся.

– Повеселитесь там.

– Обязательно, – кивнула я, улыбнувшись. – Тогда возьмёшь обед с собой? Я сейчас всё сделаю.

Не дожидаясь ответа, я унеслась на кухню.

Когда еда была разложена по контейнерам и упакована, а за Чарли закрылась входная дверь, я прошлёпала в гостиную и рухнула на диван, широко зевнув. Меня постоянно клонило в сон. То ли мелкий нескончаемый дождь, то ли моё состояние были тому причиной. На самом деле, я любила лежать на этом диване в небольшой гостиной Чарли и предаваться размышлениям о судьбе и Эдварде. О том, как один неверный поступок поменял мою жизнь. Только вот я никак не могла определить, что, в конце концов, было этим самым неверным поступком. Само решение проявить неповиновение? То, что я так неосмотрительно переспала с Эдвардом? Или моё бегство из комнаты? Меня определённо тянуло пофилософствовать.

Лицо Эдварда постепенно стиралось из памяти, он становился каким–то далёким и абстрактным образом. И если бы не ребёнок, что рос во мне, и картина, я бы подумала, что его никогда не существовало.

Прошло уже более двух недель после моего переезда в Форкс. Дни были спокойными, никаких потрясений в виде разъярённой Рене или преследующего меня Тайлера. Если Рене и звонила, то, видимо, предпочитала общаться исключительно с Чарли.

Несколько раз я разговаривал с Анжелой, и ещё мы переписывались с ней по электронной почте. Она держала меня в курсе событий там, а я рассказывала о своей жизни в Форксе. О тихом, небольшом, исключительно дождливом городке и немного о Джейкобе, скрашивающем моё пребывание здесь.

– Чарли говорил ему, почему ты переехала? – как–то раз спросила меня Анжела.

– Нет, наверное... не знаю.

– А ты собираешься рассказать?

– Не думаю, – честно ответила я. – Знаешь, мы просто дружим.

– Просто дружим, – передразнила она меня. – Ну, конечно.

– Я не в том положении, чтобы заводить отношения, – возмутилась я.

– А я не верю в дружбу между парнем и девушкой, – парировала Энджи.

Я скорчила рожицу – старая песня.

– Белла, – Анжела внезапно стала серьёзнее, – я думаю тебе надо рассказать всё Джейкобу.

– А если он расскажет своим друзьям, а те – ещё кому–нибудь, и потом этот слух прокатится по всему городу? – озвучила я свои страхи.

Энджи вздохнула и спросила, похож ли Джейк на сплетника.

– Нет! – искренне воскликнула я, – ни капли. Думаю, ему можно доверять.

– Тогда доверься сейчас, дальше будет лишь хуже. К тому же через несколько месяцев всё само станет очевидным, – прошептала подруга, – и он может почувствовать себя преданным. Ему будет больно.

– Я не хочу причинять ему боль.

Но наши взаимоотношения с Джейкобом действительно были дружескими, и мне не хотелось посвящать его в причины своего переезда в Форкс, по крайней мере, пока. С ним было легко. Легко и спокойно. И друзья у него были такими же. Вроде своих. По–моему, я успела перезнакомиться со всеми. Джейкоб не бросал надежды вытащить меня на что–то, напоминающее свидание, но я сопротивлялась. В итоге рядом с нами всегда находился кто–то из его друзей.

За две недели у меня произошёл своеобразный переизбыток мужского внимания, и мне очень не хватало по–женски тёплой поддержки моей подруги.

Ко времени, когда должен был появиться Джейкоб, я уже переоделась в джинсы и плотную синюю толстовку. Как раз по погоде. Запрокинув голову, я вгляделась в тёмное, серое небо.

– Готова ехать? – спросил Джейк, когда я села на пассажирское сиденье.

– Ни Эмбри, ни Пола, ни Джареда? – я покрутила головой по сторонам, словно парни прятались и могли в любой момент выскочить из–под капота машины.

– Нет, – Джейкоб плавно отъехал от моего дома, – никого.

На несколько минут повисло неловкое молчание, которое я, в конце концов, осмелилась нарушить.

– Так куда... – я прочистила горло, – куда ты меня везёшь.

– Это относительно рядом с Ла–Пуш. Красивое место. Люблю там бывать, – признался он. – Думаю, тебе понравится.

Ничего не ответив, я просто кивнула.

На самом деле выбор развлечений в Форксе был небольшим. Торговый центр, где я не особо любила бывать, ибо тратить деньги отца лишний раз мне не хотелось. У меня больше не было неисчерпаемой кредитки от Рене, и, признаться честно, я совсем не страдала по этому поводу. К тому же интерес к шопингу пропал абсолютно. Еще Центральная площадь, Тиликум парк, несколько кафе и охотничий ресторанчик, старенький кинотеатр, о сеансах в котором объявлялось заранее. Вот, пожалуй, и все достопримечательности городка.

Моё появление в Форксе недолго было новостью номер один. Несколько дней я ловила на себе изучающие, вопросительные взгляды. Очень хотелось скрыться в доме и не показываться, но Джейкоб сказал, что чем чаще я буду попадаться жителям на глаза, тем быстрее их интерес иссякнет.

И он оказался прав.

Мы свернули с основной дороги и, проехав совсем немного по грунтовке, остановились. Джейк заглушил мотор и повернулся ко мне, внезапно притихшей и избегающей его взгляда.

Так и не дождавшись, пока я подниму глаза, он откашлялся и тихо спросил:

– Пойдём?

Я кивнула и вылетела из машины.

Мне стало внезапно неуютно с ним наедине. Тут же в памяти всплыли слова Анжелы о дружбе между полами и о необходимости рассказать всё Джейкобу.

– Дай руку, тут много камней и опавших веток под ногами, – я с опаской уставилась на его раскрытую ладонь, но всё же сдалась, крепко переплетя его пальцы со своими.

Спустившись по крутой тропинке до низины, мы прошли вперёд и снова начали подниматься по крутому склону. Мелкие камешки катились из–под подошв вниз, но Джейкоб держал меня надёжно. Пару раз я спотыкалась и налетала на него. Наверное, дорога заняла больше времени, чем если бы он шёл один. И я уже прокляла всё на свете, что согласилась пойти с ним, буквально пробираясь через Форкскую чащу, когда лес внезапно поредел, и мы вышли к скалам.

Здесь было действительно красиво: позади осталась тёмная стена вечнозелёного, в большинстве своём, хвойного леса, впереди о скалы бились серые воды залива Строберри.

– Ух ты! – невольно вырвалось у меня, я обернулась посмотреть на Джейка.

Тот стоял, улыбаясь, скрестив руки на груди.

– Здесь классно, правда?

Я с энтузиазмом закивала и пошла вперёд. Джейкоб моментально подскочил ко мне и приобнял за плечи.

– Чтобы не споткнулась и не упала, – пояснил он. – Чарли от меня и мокрого места не оставит, случись что с тобой.

Не сказала бы, что берег тут был уж совсем опасным, скорее Джейкоб искал лишний повод меня обнять, тем более сегодня никто из его друзей не маячил поблизости.

Поборовшись со своей совестью несколько минут, я прислонилась виском к руке Джекоба и ощутила, как он сперва напрягся, а потом расслабился, сильнее прижимая меня к себе.

– Со мной ничего не случится, пока ты рядом, – совершенно искренне сказала я и тут же прикусила язык. Только бы он не посчитал мои слова чем–то вроде аванса.

Но, как назло, именно так Джейк и подумал. Его пальцы тут же принялись теребить материал куртки на моём плече.

Закрыв глаза, я, стараясь ни о чём не думать, вдохнула солёный воздух с залива.

– Я рад, что ты мне доверяешь.

«Но не настолько, чтобы рассказать, почему я здесь», – подумала я.

– Никогда не думала, что так быстро привыкну к здешней погоде, особенно после солнечной Аризоны, – я мысленно закатила глаза. Боже, Свон, ты опускаешься до банальных разговоров.

– Но ты ведь уже бывала в Форксе в детстве?

– Это какие–то далёкие и весьма смутные воспоминания, да и на погоду не обращаешь особого внимания в таком возрасте, других интересных вещей гораздо больше.

– Ты права, – согласился он. – А вот вся моя жизнь связана с этими местами.

– Вся моя жизнь, – передразнила я. – Джейкоб, ты говоришь, как столетний старик, лучшие годы которого остались позади.

Я ощутила, как от смеха подрагивает его тело.

– Да нет, на самом деле, мы с ребятами всё же собираемся уехать кое–куда южнее, попытать счастья, ну, после окончания школы.

Посмотрев на него снизу вверх, я приподняла брови.

– Куда–то южнее – это ЭлЭй?

– Типа того, – пожал он плечами.

– Собираетесь перевернуть мир?

– И это тоже.

Джейкоб не улыбался, и я не стала. Его потемневший взгляд заскользил по моему лицу и остановился на губах. Наши шаги становились всё медленнее и неспешнее.

Усилием воли я отвернулась.

– А ты? – тогда спросил он. – Чем займёшься после окончания школы?

Ответ был очевиден.

Стряхнув его руку, я направилась к краю скалы.

– У тебя кто–то остался в Финиксе? – донёсся до меня вопрос Джейкоба. Его голос даже не был расстроенным, он просто был... ну, каким–то невнятным.

– Что? – переспросила я, даже больше для того, чтобы обдумать ответ. Разговоров о личной жизни мы с Джейкобом ещё не заводили.

– Ну, у тебя в Финиксе остался... кто–то?

– Мама, друзья... – я сделала вид, что не поняла вопроса.

Джейкоб махнул рукой.

– Я не об этом.

– А о чём?

– Ну, ты с кем–то встречалась там, в Финиксе, до того, как переехать.

Я подумала об Эдварде. Можно ли отнести нашу ночь к категории "с кем–то встречалась"?

– Мама регулярно пыталась свести меня с сыновьями своих подруг и знакомых.

– Вот чёрт, – протянул Джейкоб. – Это, должно быть, стало твоим кошмаром.

– Ты даже не представляешь каким, – я закатила глаза и быстро добавила, пока он не успел ничего вставить. – Ну, а ты? У тебя тут есть девушка? Может, кто**–**то нравится?

Глаза Джейкоба блеснули.

– Хотелось бы, чтобы была.

– Жаль, – пожала я плечами.

– Что жаль?

– Жаль, что нет, – я демонстративно посмотрела на часы на запястье. – Ты не опаздываешь на репетицию?

До неё оставалось ещё больше часа, о чём резонно напомнил Джейкоб.

– Лучше возвращаться уже сейчас. Ты же видел дорогу. И если сюда – это был крутой подъём, то обратно – это будет нереально крутой спуск, – не дожидаясь ответа, я пошла в сторону лесу.

И ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как догонять меня.

. . . . .

– Ты не думала посетить врача? – двумя днями позже спросил Чарли.

Моя рука с солонкой застыла над куриным филе, которое я в данный момент готовила.

– Думала, – придя в себя, ответила я и посолила, а затем и поперчила курицу.

– Я могу договориться с Карлайлом, чтобы миссис Стоун осмотрела тебя.

– С Карлайлом? – переспросила я, – миссис Стоун?

– Да, Карлайл – главный врач в больнице Форкса, миссис Стоун – гинеколог, – последнее слово Чарли произнёс с трудом.

Заёрзав на стуле, отец отвёл взгляд. Было видно, как неудобно ему обсуждать данную тему.

– Да, конечно, почему нет, – согласилась я. – А почему такая сложная система? Может, мне просто записаться на приём?

– Если на приём, то не к ней, а к дежурному врачу. Боюсь, тогда весь город сразу же узнает о твоём положении, – Чарли покраснел, а затем поспешно добавил, – ты не думай, что я тебя стыжусь, просто... мне показалось, ты не будешь рада, если правда всплывёт наружу так быстро. Тем более это наши дела, семейные.

Я пожала плечами.

– А разве девушка не может просто сходить к... хм... женскому врачу и не вызвать сплетен?

– Может, но не в Форксе.

Я улыбнулась его иронии.

– Конечно, пап. Спасибо, если договоришься, было бы здорово.

На самом деле этот вопрос пришёлся как нельзя кстати, я уже думала о поездке в Порт–Анжелес и об очередном подростковом медицинском центре, а теперь Чарли сам поднял эту тему.

Мы замолчали, я ставила курицу в духовку – обед для отца на завтрашнее дежурство. Тихо тикали часы, вилка стучала по тарелке, на спортивном канале начался очередной бейсбольный матч.

Спокойный, ставший уже привычным вечер, такой же, как и все остальные.

С гордостью могу сказать, что с моим появлением в доме явно стало уютнее. Я вычистила каждый уголок, привела в порядок задний двор, холодильник теперь никогда не пустовал, и в этом прежде абсолютно холостяцком жилище чувствовалась моя, женская, рука. А ещё мне хотелось верить, что Чарли стал хоть немного счастливее, более отдохнувшим, сытым и не таким одиноким.

Мы только ещё учились взаимодействовать, но вроде у нас неплохо получалось.

– Слушай, Белла, – я обернулась посмотреть на смущённого отца, – я тут купил кое–что... для тебя. Думал, может, понравится, – встав из–за стола, Чарли скрылся в гостиной, но вернулся меньше чем через минуту с большим пакетом. – Вот, это тебе.

– Пап, я не люблю, когда ты на меня тратишься, – не знаю, какая зарплата у полицейского, но, думаю, доходы от галереи Рене в несколько десятков раз выше. И я постоянно с ужасом думала, что все траты на будущего ребёнка лягут на плечи Чарли.

– Я не потратился. Возьми, – он тряхнул пакетом передо мной.

Забрав его, я заглянула внутрь. Мой рот невольно приоткрылся.

– Там есть набор красок, кистей, какой–то раствор, короче, я не разбираюсь, но продавщица в магазине сама собрала всё, что тебе потребуется.

– Не потратился? Да я прекрасно представляю, сколько это стоит! – с дикой смесью восторга и неловкости я вытащила этюдник. – Нет, это слишком.

– Ты сказала, что рисуешь немного, – Чарли смущённо взъерошил волосы на затылке. – Я вчера выгреб весь хлам из комнаты рядом с кладовой, не Бог весть что, но там есть окно и довольно большое, так что света должно быть достаточно. Можешь там что–то вроде студии устроить, или как это называется.

– О, пап, – протянула я и посмотрела на него. Он вроде чего–то ждал. Подойдя, я неловко обняла его. – Спасибо, но больше никаких покупок для меня.

Он похлопал меня по спине.

–Там ещё кое–что в твоей комнате.

Я отстранилась и, нахмурившись, посмотрела на отца.

– Ещё траты?

– Ну, разве что на гвоздь, – усмехнулся он, а я решила подняться, посмотреть, о чём речь.

Открыв дверь спальни, я замерла – на стене, напротив кровати, висела картина Эдварда. Теперь мне не надо будет вытаскивать её из чехла и вечерами долго разглядывать, напоминая, что ничего – ни тёплая южная ночь, ни крыша клуба, ни приватная комната – не приснилось мне.

Картина, висевшая в моей спальне, давала надежду, что, возможно, случившееся для самого Эдварда не было таким уж незначительным происшествием, как я про себя думала.

. . . .

– Спасибо, что заехал, – забравшись на потёртое сиденье старого форда Джейка, я захлопнула дверцу.

День на удивление выдался сухим, хоть и облачным, если верить отцу и прогнозам метеорологов, неделя будет совсем не дождливой.

– Как тесты? – спросил Джейкоб.

– Да вроде неплохо, я усиленно занималась, чтобы закончить год, думаю, всё сдала.

Мы медленно отъехали от стоянки школы, где я начну учиться со следующего семестра.

– А результаты?

– Будут через несколько дней. Но я как–то не волнуюсь, если честно. Их программа немного отстаёт от программы в моей старой школе, так что большую часть материала я просто повторила.

– Тогда не вижу смысла, – усмехнулся Джейкоб.

– В чём? – не поняла я.

– В школьном обучении. Если ты можешь подготовиться дома к зачётам, зачем ходить на занятия? Сдашь курс экстерном.

Я задумалась.

– Это ещё надо себя заставить.

– Или чтобы с тобой кто–нибудь позанимался. Не хочешь позаниматься со мной, раз уж ты у нас такая умная? – подшутил он.

– Тебе нужна помощь по каким–то определённым предметам? – нахмурилась я, думая, чем могу помочь своему другу.

– Да, – не отрывая взгляда от дороги, кивнул Джейкоб.

– Например?

– Например, кулинария.

– Кулинария? – в ужасе уставилась я на него.

Джейк рассмеялся.

– Да, кулинария. Не поможешь приготовить мне ужин?

– Это...

– Приглашение ко мне домой... в гости, – он повернулся и подмигнул мне. – Хочу восстановить историческую несправедливость. Ты уже больше двух недель как переехала в Форкс и ещё ни разу у меня не была, а я у тебя вон уже сколько раз опустошал холодильник.

– Ой, даже не знаю, – смутилась я, не понимая, как расценивать этот жест. После прогулки по скалистому берегу наши отношения вроде как вернулись в прежнее, дружеское русло, мне не хотелось, чтобы Джейкоб снова странным ждущим взглядом смотрел на меня или заводил разговоры о прошлом, которое я ещё была не готова обсуждать.

– Соглашайся, – просто попросил он.

И я, подумав, кивнула.

– Хорошо.


	15. Chapter 14

Глава 14.

– Ну, как? – спросил Чарли, как только я вышла из кабинета.

– Миссис Стоун очень милая.

– А, – он кивнул на мой живот, – ребёнок?

– Всё в порядке, правда, надо сдать анализы, – я потрясла бумажкой, зажатой в руке. – На самом деле, список длинный. Часть я уже сдавала в Финиксе, но срок был слишком маленький, так что придётся повторить. А узи делать ещё рано.

Прикусив губу, я отвела взгляд. Неловкость между нами витала в воздухе.

Чарли что-то согласно промычал. Поколебавшись, я подошла ближе и взяла его за руку. Он слегка напрягся, но пожал её в ответ.

– Спасибо, пап, – искренне поблагодарила я. – Спасибо, что поехал сегодня со мной.

Его ответ был похож на неопределённое "не за что".

– Домой? – предложил он.

– Тебе не надо на дежурство?

– Отдыхаю.

– Это хорошо, – задумалась я. – Может, заедем куда-нибудь, перекусим?

Чарли улыбнулся, воодушевлённый идеей.

– Можно.

Я не была так уж голодна, но определённо хотелось сделать приятно отцу. Ведь он побеспокоился обо мне, договорился о приёме, более того, отвёз меня в больницу. Никогда бы не подумала, что приеду на осмотр к гинекологу в сопровождении папы.

А ещё я думала, что он заслуживает кое-каких объяснений. Уже несколько дней эти мысли настойчиво крутились в моей голове. Я всё никак не могла отбросить их. И вот решила, что стоит отплатить хоть какой-то откровенностью за его поддержку. Он имел право знать, хоть и спрашивать сам не решался. Да и мне, если честно, надо было выговориться.

Пока я могла сделать это лишь с Анжелой. Но последние разговоры с подругой сводились к одному вопросу.

– Ты поговорила с Джейкобом? – каждый раз спрашивала она.

– Ещё нет, – было моим неизменным ответом.

Этот разговор висел надо мной как дамоклов меч. По сути, я не обязана ничего объяснять Джейкобу. Достаточно просто прекратить наше общение, прогулки, мои поездки к нему домой и в гараж на репетиции парней, но я не могла собственноручно лишить себя этого.

Мы прошли длинным коридором до общего холла, где сновал рабочий персонал больницы и прочий народ.

– Чарли! – донеслось от стойки регистрации.

– Карлайл!

Я наблюдала за тем, как мой отец, улыбаясь, пожимает руку моложавому светловолосому доктору, одетому в синюю больничную униформу и белый халат сверху.

– Это моя Белла, – отцовские ладони опустились мне на плечи, пока он представлял нас друг другу, но мыслями я была ещё где-то далеко. – Спасибо, что договорился с Мартой.

– Меня не затруднило. Как тебе Форкс? – я не сразу поняла, что обращаются ко мне.

– Тут... спокойно, – чуть улыбнувшись, ответила я.

Мужчина рассмеялся.

– А она у тебя весьма дипломатична, Чарли. Правильнее сказать, уныло?

– Ничего подобного.

– А ты, значит, из Финикса переехала?

– Ага.

– У меня сестра в Финиксе, так что я у вас бывал.

– Ну, и как вам Финикс? – вернула я вопрос.

– Там... тепло, – пожал плечами Карлайл.

– Правильнее сказать, жарко, как в аду? – с улыбкой переиначила я.

– Бывает и так.

Мы перекинулись ещё парой ничего не значащих фраз, но доктор показался мне вполне милым.

– Может, как-нибудь загляните к нам с Эсме на ужин? Мы сейчас вдвоём, дети в Европе до начала следующего семестра, – под конец разговора предложил он.

– Договорились, если Белла не против, – протягивая руку для прощального пожатия, сказал Чарли.

– Я не против, – тут же вставила я. Мне хотелось, чтобы отец жил более привычной жизнью, чтобы мой переезд никоим образом не мешал его общению с друзьями.

– Тогда договорились. Увидимся.

Распрощавшись, мы покинули здание больницы. Это был лишь первый, плановый осмотр. Через пару дней мне надлежало приехать для сдачи анализов и ещё раз показаться через две.

Скользнув на пассажирское сиденье отцовской машины, я пристегнулась и погрузилась в свои мысли, пока мы ехали до местного охотничьего ресторанчика. Отец уже раз водил меня сюда, второй я была вместе с Джекобом.

Столик мы выбрали дальний от входа, уединённый, чтобы никто не мешал. В своё прошлое посещение мы опрометчиво сели у входа и были вынуждены терпеть вереницу потянувшихся поздороваться с папой людей. Он с непонятной мне гордостью представлял меня своим знакомым – милым, доброжелательным, простым людям. Но будут ли они всё так же милы и благодушны, когда моё состояние станет заметнее?

– Спасибо, Салли, – взяв из рук темноволосой высокой официантки меню, Чарли кивнул, давая понять, что позовёт, как только мы что-то выберем.

– Не торопитесь, – подмигнула она. – И советую взять одно из фирменных. Флин сегодня в ударе.

Флин – местный повар, по совместительству владелец заведения и муж Салли.

– Мы учтём, – улыбнулась я и уткнулась в меню.

После того, как принесли заказ, мы некоторое время провели в не отягощающем молчании. Мне даже нравилась эта комфортная тишина, но, в конце концов, я решилась нарушить её. Надеюсь, не испорчу Чарли аппетит своими откровениями.

– Пап, – сказала я, не подумав, и замолчала. С чего бы начать?

– Да?

– Ты... ты никогда меня не расспрашиваешь о... ребёнке... подробнее. Почему? – удалось мне выдавить из себя.

Я покраснела и заметила, как уши Чарли заалели в ответ. Губы под усами напряглись.

– Жду, пока ты сама расскажешь, – наконец, ответил он. – Ты хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать?

– Возможно, – заложив прядь волос за ухо, я уставилась на остатки мяса на своей тарелке, словно они были в курсе моей ситуации и могли чем-то помочь. – Только вот не знаю, что именно, – честно призналась я. – Может быть, мне будет легче... если ты задашь несколько вопросов сам.

– Хм, – Чарли задумался.

– Только если меня не устроит вопрос, я могу не отвечать, ладно? – тут же пошла я на попятную.

– Ладно.

Мы поддались друг к другу, словно закрываясь от остального мира. Не знаю, почему я завела этот разговор сейчас. Но по каким-то причинам в углу ресторана, даже в середине дня полного народом, было проще это сделать, чем наедине в доме.

– Отец твоего ребёнка... он тебя... хм... чем-то обидел? – раздался первый вопрос, и я потрясённо выдохнула. Интересно, что же напридумывал себе Чарли, если начал беседу с подобного. Надеюсь, он не решил, что я жертва насилия или пьяной школьной вечеринки.

– Нет, – выдохнула я.

– Прости, – смутился он.

– Продолжай.

Чарли задумался, теперь вместе с ушами алели его скулы.

– Белла, это чертовски сложно, сидеть тут и играть с тобой в «двадцать один». Думаю, я слишком стар для подобных занятий.

– Прости, – настала моя очередь извиняться. Дурацкая затея.

На двери звякнул колокольчик. Посмотрев в сторону входа, я увидела Джейкоба. Мои губы невольно растянулись в улыбке. Он оглядывался, просто стоял рядом со стойкой и крутил головой по сторонам. Заметив нас с Чарли, улыбнулся и неизменно бодрой походкой направился к нашему столику.

– Заприметил вашу машину у входа, шеф, решил заглянуть, вдруг и Белла тут с вами. Не ошибся.

– Да, присядешь? – Чарли кивнул на соседний стул.

– Нет-нет, не хочу вас прерывать, просто зашёл сказать «привет».

– Мы уже закончили. – Для пущей убедительности Чарли отложил вилку с ножом. – Может, вы с Беллой прогуляетесь? Или у тебя другие планы?

– У меня нет, – на губах Джейкоба заиграла улыбка, он склонил голову к плечу и посмотрел на меня безотказно действующим взглядом. – Ты как?

Переведя взгляд на Чарли, я растерялась.

– Я думала, мы вместе побудем дома.

– И что мы будем делать? – усмехнулся отец, – смотреть чемпионаты по бейсболу? Для тебя это, наверное, особенно увлекательно. Сходи, развейся.

Джейкоб встал и протянул мне ладонь.

– Окей, народ, – неуверенно развела руками я. – Раз уж вы тут всё за меня решили.

– Не позднее десяти, – счёл своим долгом напомнить Чарли.

– Буду даже раньше, – улыбнулась я и пошла вслед за Джейком, стараясь игнорировать тепло его пальцев, сжимающих мои.

– Чем займёмся? – выйдя на улицу, я застегнула толстовку и натянула капюшон. Дождь сегодня не моросил, но мне не нравился ветер, бессмысленно играющий с распущенными волосами.

– У нас репетиция через час, поедем?

– Шутишь? Конечно. – Мы улыбнулись друг другу и направились к старенькому форду Джейкоба.

После того ужина в доме Блеков, когда Джейк попросил ему помочь с кулинарией, я стала чаще бывать у него. Мы или что-то готовили на кухне, или торчали на репетициях ребят, или сидели в гараже, этакой мини-мастерской.

Ещё одним увлечением Джейкоба, после музыки, были машины и всё, что с ними связано. В настоящий момент он как раз закончил собирать байк, на котором любезно предложил прокатиться.

Идея меня заинтересовала, но я, думая о ребёнке, невольно обняла себя руками и отрицательно затрясла головой. С моим феноменальным везением я и десяти метров по прямой не проеду.

Джейк тогда, красуясь, погонял передо мной, заманчиво похлопал по сиденью позади себя, но я не поддалась уговорам, так что идею забросили.

Через минут сорок мы приехали к гаражу Эмбри, где у парней было что-то вроде места для репетиций. Помню, когда Джейкоб в первый раз привёл меня сюда, я просто тихо, стараясь не мешать, сидела в уголочке. А теперь что только не входило в мои обязанности. Помимо приёма пиццы из рук разносчика и открывания банок с пивом, я помогала настраивать звук и даже могла поменять струны на гитаре. Парней мои таланты впечатлили. А Джейкоб им, оказывается, все уши прожужжал, что я хорошо пою.

– Как ты можешь быть уверен, что я хорошо пою, если при тебе я этого никогда не делала? – спрашивала я.

– Ты сама говорила, что поёшь и...

– И?

– И у тебя приятный тембр голоса, это я и сам прекрасно слышу.

Обычно я закатывала глаза, и на этом всё прекращалось, но он не сдавался, каждый раз просил меня спеть, а я стояла на своём. Нет, и точка.

Я не стеснялась. Эти парни стали для меня своими. Просто не хотела.

Любовь к музыке осталась в прошлом, так же как и любовь к рисованию, видимо. Несколько раз я доставала подаренный Чарли этюдник, но так и не могла найти желание взяться за кисть.

– Эй, парни, смотрите, кого я вам привёл, – заявил Джейкоб, заводя меня внутрь гаража.

– Да уж, кого, интересно? – подколол Джаред.

– Я даже оборачиваться не стану, итак догадался, – проворчал Эмбри, возясь с гитарой в дальнем углу гаража. – Поможешь, Беллз?

– Без вопросов, – я направилась к нему, попутно дав пять Квилу.

Мне нравилось проводить время с ними. Проблемы казались совсем далёкими, призрачными, но какая-то часть сознания корила меня за этот нелепый обман.

Когда с приготовлениями было покончено, я села в своё излюбленное низкое, потрёпанное жизнью кресло и приготовилась слушать.

Квил устроился за установкой.

– Тут у Эмбри очередное озарение было, хочешь послушать?  
– С удовольствием, – я посмотрела в сторону Эмбри.

– Я не показывал парням, как играть, только ставил, – пояснил тот и направился к одиноко стоящим колонкам, чтобы подключить свой ай-под.

У Эмбри дома была мини-студия, родители парней разорились на неё где-то год назад, скинувшись понемногу.

Из динамиков полилась немного печальная мелодия с чётким ритмом.

– Это так, намётки, – пояснил он.

– Очень мило, – сказала я, закрывая глаза и качая головой в такт. Совершенно внезапно перед глазами один за другим начали всплывать образы. Клуб, ночь, Эдвард, я, шампанское и млечный путь где-то там, вдалеке. Зажмурившись ещё сильнее, я попыталась прогнать их, но безуспешно.

– Очень попсовая, – протянул Джаред. – Мне ни одних нормальных, подходящих по неё слов не подобрать. Совсем не в нашем стиле.

– Может быть, – обиделся Эмбри, – но я не выбираю ноты, что лезут в мою голову. Извини, если не всё, что я сочиняю, подходит под инди-рок или пост-панк.

– Я могу попробовать написать, – распахнув глаза, ни с того, ни с сего предложила я и замолчала в шоке сама от себя.

– И спеть, – подмигнул Джейкоб, перекидывая ремень гитары через плечо.

Я закатила глаза и откинулась на спинку кресла, махнув рукой в его сторону.

Три часа пролетели как один. Закончив, парни принялись убирать инструменты, в чём я им немного помогла, и после, попрощавшись со всеми, мы с Джейкобом направились к машине.

– Куда теперь? – воодушевлённо протянул он.

– Домой, – зевнула я, прикрывая рот ладошкой.

– Домой? – по-моему, он был расстроен.

– Да, что-то я устала.

– Готов поспорить, просто не терпится остаться одной и написать что-нибудь для музыки Эмбри, да? – поддел меня Джейкоб.

– Может быть, – пропела я, открывая дверь машины и запрыгивая внутрь.

Невольно поёжившись, я потёрла ладони друг о друга и подула на них, согревая.

– Скажи, летом в Форксе по вечерам всегда так холодно?

– Тебе холодно? – искренне удивился Джейк, устраиваясь на месте водителя. – Мне вот, напротив, жарко. Но я включу печку для тебя.

– Не надо. Дышать будет нечем, – резонно заметила я.

– Тогда иди сюда, – не дожидаясь моего согласия, он сам притянул меня к себе. Его горячее тело согревало, даже сквозь слои одежды.

– Как же ты будешь вести машину? – я позволила себе вздохнуть и прижаться к его боку теснее.

– Медленно и аккуратно, – пошутил он и вырулил на сто десятое шоссе.

Пригревшись рядом с Джейкобом, я смотрела на монотонный лесной пейзаж, чувствуя, как веки наливаются свинцом.

– Я сейчас усну, – пробормотала я.

– Спи, я разбужу, как приедем.

И усталость, и сон победили.

**. . . . .**

Кто-то нежно провёл кончиками пальцев по моей щеке, и я улыбнулась. Было тепло и уютно, и совсем не хотелось просыпаться.

– Белла, мы приехали, – голос Джекоба прозвучал совсем рядом с моим ухом, его дыхание всколыхнуло волосы на виске.

– Угу, – протянула я и нехотя открыла глаза. А затем замерла.

Его тёмные, карие глаза смотрели прямо в мои, лицо оказалось действительно слишком близко, я могла видеть, как его взгляд опустился на мои губы, затем снова вернулся к глазам. Он будто искал какой-то одному ему известный ответ. Может быть, он нашёл его, так как внезапно стал ещё ближе.

Его руки скользнули мне на талию, прямо под полы расстёгнутой толстовки и сомкнулись на моей спине, притягивая и прижимая к полуразвёрнутому в мою сторону телу. Я словно онемела. Вместо слов с моих губ сорвался вздох, который Джейкоб тоже, видимо, расценил по-своему.

Приблизив своё лицо к моему, он медленно и очень деликатно прижался к моим приоткрытым губам. Потрясённо застыв, я попыталась понять, как-то проанализировать свои чувства, пока его язык, обведя контур моих губ, не скользнул глубже. Простой поцелуй грозился перерасти во что-то более грандиозное. Я коснулась его языка своим и тут же отпрянула, но он последовал за мной, не позволяя отстраниться. Одна из его рук скользнула мне на затылок, пальцы зарылись в распущенные волосы, с точностью найдя одно из моих самых чувствительных мест. Невольно застонав, я поддалась вперёд. Поцелуй преисполнился страсти. Рука на моей талии сжала ткань рубашки, скручивая материал.

Может быть, от одиночества, может быть, от пустоты, а может, от естественной, нормальной реакции на целующего меня со всей силой юношеской страсти привлекательного парня, мне захотелось прижаться ещё сильнее, на секунду раствориться в нём... Но слишком резко... слишком пронзительно я вспомнила, что не имею на это никакого права.

Упираясь кулачками ему в грудь, я изо всех сил оттолкнула его.

Со вздохом мы оторвались друг от друга.

– Белла? – ничего не понимая, снова потянулся ко мне Джейк.

– Нет, – я вжалась в дверцу машины, начиная судорожно приглаживать растрепавшиеся благодаря его пальцам волосы. – Нет, Джейкоб. Так нельзя. Я не могу, – заикаясь и качая головой, бормотала я. – Прости, не могу.

Пулей вылетев из машины, я помчалась к крыльцу дома.

– Белла! – Джейкоб выскочил следом, догоняя меня и разворачивая к себе. – Белла, прости... если я чем-то тебя обидел.

Бедный... добрый Джейкоб.

– Нет! – закусив губу, я подняла на него умоляющий взгляд, уговаривая слёзы не пролиться раньше времени. – Уезжай, пожалуйста... Джейк.

Он нахмурился, всё ещё не понимая.

– Белла, я...

– Пожалуйста...

– Ну, хорошо–хорошо, – отступил он. – Ты позвонишь?

– Позвоню, – кивнула я.

– Обещаешь?

– Обещаю, – с этими словами я отвернулась, ибо эмоции вырвались из-под моего контроля.

Боже! Что я наделала!

Ворвавшись в дом, вся в слезах, я кинулась к себе наверх. Чарли, мирно сидевший в гостиной и смотревший какие-то соревнования по телевизору, тут же вскочил. Я слышала, как со стуком упал пульт с его колен, а банка пива, стоящая на столике, шмякнулась на бок и покатилась к краю.

– Белла! Что случилось?

Не останавливаясь и не прекращая плакать, я продолжала подниматься по лестнице.

– Всё... всё хорошо, – пыталась выдавить из себя, но слова потонули в рыданиях.

Ещё несколько метров, и я оказалась у двери спальни, Чарли шёл позади.

Натянув капюшон на голову, чтобы он скрыл моё лицо, я села на кровать и, уткнувшись в ладони, задрожала, пытаясь сдержать всхлипы.

– Белла, – в голосе Чарли звучала мука, и я заплакала ещё сильнее. Отец стоял в дверях и не знал, чем мне помочь, растерянный и смущённый. – Белла, что... почему ты плачешь?

– Джейкоб, – выдохнула я и сильно-сильно прижала пальцы к закрытым векам, словно это могло каким-то чудом остановить слёзы.

– Он... он обидел тебя? – вопрос прозвучал с нотой угрозы.

– Нет! – я яростно замотала головой. – Поцеловал... Но я... я не могу. Понимаешь, не могу, – почти выкрикнула я с каким-то нелепым укором в адрес Чарли, будто он был в чём-то виноват.

Отец всё-таки решился войти в комнату. Узкая кровать скрипнула, когда он сел рядом и притянул меня, безвольную, в свои объятья.

– Шшш, тихо-тихо... Всё хорошо, – он похлопал меня по спине, попытался стянуть капюшон, но я вцепилась в его рубашку, пряча заплаканное лицо у него на груди.

– Я не могу, понимаешь, не могу...

– Я всё понимаю.

И тут плотина прорвалась. Слова одно за другим вырывались у меня. Сбивчиво, путано, обрывисто, но я рассказала ему всё: о жизни с Рене в Финиксе, о моём акте неповиновения, о той ночи, о последствиях... Об Эдварде.


	16. Chapter 15

**Дорогие мои читатели, я понимаю, что всем вам хочется уже лицезреть Эдварда, но имейте терпение, он появится в этой истории именно тогда, когда ему будет суждено появиться. И даже будут главы от его лица. Правда, я и сама по нему соскучилась, но ещё не время. Ещё не со всеми проблемами Белла разобралась. А сейчас, можете прочитать новую главу. Надеюсь, вам она понравится.**

**Глава 15.**

_"Ты не хочешь попробовать ещё раз связаться с ним?"_

_"Связаться с ним..."_

Слова отца, словно долгое, протяжное эхо, отдавались у меня в голове, которая, к слову, раскалывалась от боли.

Зажмурившись от дневного света, проникающего через окно моей спальни, я перевернулась на живот и уткнулась лицом в подушку.

Нос заложило, голова действительно казалась неподъёмной, веки налились свинцовой тяжестью – все верные признаки того, что я плакала накануне. Не просто плакала, рыдала взахлёб, изливая отцу душу.

Было заметно, как тяжело всё это далось ему. Но он честно отругал меня за беспечность и необдуманность поступков, правда, не прекратил укачивать в своих объятьях и гладить по голове, словно я была маленьким, неразумным ребёнком, а не восемнадцатилетней девушкой в щекотливом положении.

Наверное, вся история показалась ему абсолютно дикой, даже мне самой не верилось, что это было реально.

Как только последнее слово было произнесено, я ощутила покой. Покой и необычайную лёгкость, словно весь груз наделанных ошибок враз куда–то исчез. Но мне не хотелось думать, что я переложила его на отца. Хотя, может, он и взял на себя какую–то часть моей боли.

Вздохнув, я перевернулась на спину, не открывая глаз.

В доме было привычно тихо, Чарли уехал на дежурство. Если учесть то, что закончили мы глубокой ночью, он совершенно не отдохнул и не выспался. Я ощутила неприятный укол вины. Но его слова, сказанные перед тем, как он закрыл за собой дверь моей спальни, продолжали настойчиво осаждать уставший мозг.

_"Ты не хочешь попробовать ещё раз связаться с ним?"_

Эта фраза без конца вертелась в моей голове и требовала какого–то решения. И, наконец, решение было принято.

Откинув одеяло, я рывком вскочила с постели. В глазах потемнело от резкой смены положения, я пошатнулась и неловко, путаясь в собственных ногах, подбежала к шкафу, где на дне сумки лежал нацарапанный на бумажке номер телефона. На пол комнаты полетели однотонные свитера и рубашки, пока я в буквальном смысле вырывала из–под груды одежды смятый клочок бумаги.

Хотя зачем мне этот листок? Цифры намертво врезались в память – словно кадр фотоплёнки – стоило мне в самый первый раз взглянуть на них.

Пальцы коснулись бумаги. Я взглянула на ровный ряд цифр, написанный замысловатым почерком Зафрины.

_"Вот его номер. Позвони, если он всё ещё нужен тебе",_ – раздался в моей голове её богатый на интонации голос.

На самом деле я не знала, нужен ли он мне. За прошедшие недели я успела смириться с тем, что, вероятно, буду ждать этого ребёнка одна, но вопрос отца, заданный мне напоследок, смутил разум и заставил усомниться в правильности принятого решения.

Подойдя к столу, я положила номер телефона на деревянную поверхность и несколько секунд гипнотизировала его взглядом. Пальцы зарылись во всклокоченные после сна волосы, отводя их от лица, я накрыла губы ладонью, чтобы они не шептали мне не делать этого, а потом быстро, пока не передумала, схватила сотовый, лежащий рядом на столе.

Но, повертев аппарат в руках, отложила в сторону.

Сначала надо привести себя в порядок, это несколько придаст мне мужества перед важным разговором. Надеясь, что это вполне весомая причина, а не один из поводов оттянуть момент, я пошла в ванную, попутно сдёргивая одежду со спинки стула.

_"Ты не хочешь попробовать ещё раз связать с ним?"_ – снова зазвучал голос отца.

– Хочу, – сказала я своему отражению, но вышло как–то неуверенно. – Хочу! – более твёрдо повторила я.

Умыться, почистить зубы, уложить волосы и переодеться не заняло много времени. Я подумала о завтраке, а потом поняла, что стоит мне позвонить, как, есть вероятность, что он тут же покинет меня – так сильно я нервничала.

Вернувшись к себе в комнату, я снова подошла к столу. Взяв в одну руку сотовый, в другую – листок с номером телефона, я села на незаправленную кровать.

Что мне сказать ему?

Я не знала ответа на этот вопрос, и, сколько бы не пыталась сформулировать его, этого никак не получалось. Решив действовать экспромтом, я быстро набрала на телефоне ни разу не использованный номер и нажала "вызов". Телефон пискнул, пошло соединение.

Закрыв глаза от напряжения, я ждала собственной участи, вслушиваясь в глухую тишину, повисшую в трубке, прерываемую лишь еле слышными щелчками, указывающими на то, что вызываемый абонент сейчас находится где–то очень далеко. Так далеко, что соединение требует не секундного ожидания.

Наконец, долгую тишину прорезал неприятный звук и монотонный, автоматический голос оператора, оповещающий, что телефон абонента выключен.

Хлопнув себя по лбу, я вскочила. Часовые пояса! Ну, конечно, если он до сих пор в Европе, значит у него ещё ночь. Жутко нервничая, я никак не могла подсчитать разницу во времени. Девять? Десять часов? Наверное, где–то так.

Сила тяжести внезапно придавила меня к полу, и я опустилась обратно на кровать.

Желание звонить и вообще разговаривать с Эдвардом резко пропало.

Мысленно я представила наш разговор, который, наверняка, будет звучать примерно таким образом:

"Помнишь?"

"Не помню".

Застонав, я зажмурилась и упала спиной на одеяло. Но если мы когда–нибудь с ним поговорим, я скажу, он просто имеет право знать.

И это самое "право знать" ещё несколько недель тому назад прозвучало бы как "что мне делать?". Но теперь, благодаря Чарли, у меня и... моего ребёнка была хоть какая–то надежда.

По всему, разговор с Эдвардом представлялся мне делом бессмысленным, тогда как с Джейкобом мне следовало разобраться уже сейчас и как можно скорее.

Взглянув на телефон, я хотела было удалить номер Эдварда из списка вызовов, но передумала. Что это даст?

Да и ему, наверняка, придёт сообщение о звонке с незнакомого – моего – номера. Остаётся надеяться, что он решит не тратиться на трансатлантический разговор с неизвестным абонентом.

Всё ещё ощущая нервную дрожь, я кое–как заправила постель и спустилась вниз, в гостиную, где, устроившись на своём излюбленном диване, завернулась в плед и уткнулась в телевизор.

Было сложно усидеть на одном месте, но, собрав остатки воли, я приказала себе не двигаться и, измученная сомнениями, в конце концов, провалилась в сон.

**. . . . .**

В дверь настойчиво барабанили. Потом раздался нервный звук дверного звонка и снова "бум–бум–бум".

Глаза распахнулись, заново привыкая к дневному свету. Сев, я посмотрела на пол, где валялся выпавший из руки сотовый. Видимо, я заснула с ним в обнимку.

Стёкла на окнах задрожали, но не от силы ударов в дверь, а от порывов ветра, что гулял на улице.

И снова звонок, и снова стук.

Буквально на автопилоте я встала с дивана и пошла в прихожую. Стучат и звонят, значит, надо открывать?

Распахнув дверь, я отскочила в сторону, чтобы тяжёлая рука гостя не опустилась мне на голову.

– Белла, – выдохнул Джейкоб, влетая в дом. Вслед за ним в небольшой холл ворвался холодный не по–летнему воздух. Пахло приближающейся грозой и ненастьем, которое было готово разразиться не только за порогом этого дома.

– Привет, – пробормотала я, отводя взгляд. Я не была готова объясняться с Джейкобом. Разговор с ним – последнее, что мне сейчас нужно, не пока я ещё не успела пережить откровения с Чарли.

– С тобой всё в порядке? Ты обещала позвонить, и вот... – неловко начал он.

Его тяжёлый вздох сказал мне о многом.

– Я в порядке, – честно ответила я, так и не поднимая глаз.

Он шагнул ко мне, но остановился в паре считанных миллиметров. Мы едва ли касались друг друга, но мне почему–то казалось, что мы стоим, плотно прижавшись, кожа к коже.

Воспоминания о прошлом вечере, ощущения, вызванные во мне его поцелуем вернулись вместе с чувством вины.

– Прости, я...

– Чем я тебя обидел?

– Ничем, всё в порядке, – я попыталась даже пожать плечами, но вышло как–то озадаченно.

Парень, наконец, решился нарушить жалкие остатки пустого пространства между нами и, обняв за плечи, притянул к себе. Так легко и так просто было утонуть в его уютных объятьях. Забыть о реальности, что окружала меня. Отбросить проблемы, хоть ненадолго, совсем на чуть–чуть.

Права была Анжела, настойчиво убеждающая меня поговорить с Джейкобом до того, как всё усложнится. И вот теперь я вообще не знала, что ему сказать.

– Я поторопился, – прошептал он, уткнувшись в мои волосы.

– Нет, – замотала головой я. – Это я поторопилась. Нам надо поговорить.

Нехотя отстранившись и сделав знак следовать за мной, я отвернулась и направилась обратно в гостиную, слыша, как Джейкоб тихо притворил входную дверь, прежде чем пойти следом.

Выудив пульт из–под одеяла, я выключила телевизор. Оглушающая тишина давила на меня, лоб покрылся холодной испариной, враз сделалось зябко и неуютно.

Джекоб, словно чувствуя это, подошёл ближе и попытался обнять, но на этот раз я мягко высвободилась из его рук и отошла на несколько шагов.

– Не надо. Пожалуйста.

– Если ты не готова двигаться дальше, прошу, давай всё забудем и просто... просто продолжим с того, на чём закончили. Ты и я... друзья... просто общаемся. Так как?

Покачав головой, я отвергла его заманчивое предложение.

– Нет, уже поздно. – Я поморщилась от этих слов, будто привнесённых мной в этот разговор из какой–то дешёвой мелодрамы. – Джейкоб, я никогда не говорила тебе о причинах своего переезда… сюда.

– Да, – кивнул он, хотя это и не было вопросом.

– Тебе… тебе разве не было интересно, почему я перебралась к отцу?

– Чарли сказал, что ты просто решила пожить с ним, что у твоей матери какие–то дела. Она постоянно в разъездах, и оставляет тебя одну, что её почти никогда нет дома.

– Вот как. А здесь, значит, мой отец не пропадает на дежурствах сутками, и у меня есть постоянная компания?

– Ну, он просил меня составить тебе компанию.

Закрыв глаза, я тяжело вздохнула. – Не всё так просто с моим переездом.

– Белла, ты меня пугаешь.

– А я и сама напугана.

Первый раз с момента его прихода я осмелилась встретить его взгляд: мягкий, добрый взгляд карих глаз молил понять, простить и поверить, дать надежду и не отталкивать. Попытаться.

– Извини, что заявился без приглашения, но я звонил, а ты не брала трубку, – оправдывался он.

– Я спала. Наверно, не слышала.

– А я не мог больше выносить неопределённости. Это убивает меня.

Я усмехнулась по–доброму над его словами и кивнула.

– Ты заслуживаешь правды, как никто.

– Какой правды?

Обхватив себя руками, я вздохнула, смотря куда–то в сторону. Не могла я представить себя вот такой, со стороны, отрешённо сообщающей ему о своей беременности. Какова будет его реакция? Ему покажется, что я предала его? Обманула? Вселила ложные надежды? А я не могла понять, давала ли я ему их или нет. Всё потому, что мои собственные чувства по отношению к этому парню были слишком непонятными. Может быть, встреться мы при других обстоятельствах, всё бы и получилось, но сейчас я боялась, что скорее искала в его лице и в его компании отдушину, способ забыться, повод побыть нормальной девушкой, не обременённой проблемами, хотя бы ненадолго. А ещё я слишком сильно боялась одиночества. Несмотря на то, что рядом был отец, а на расстоянии нескольких часов перелёта – Анжела, я всё равно ощущала одиночество. Особое одиночество, заполнить которое под силу лишь мужчине.

Но Джейкоб не был тем мужчиной. Мне был нужен совершенно другой человек. Тот, что находился на расстоянии одного неудачного телефонного звонка, тысяч километров суши и мирового океана и целой пропасти проблем, что повлёк за собою наш необдуманный поступок.

Очередной вздох Джейка послужил для меня неким сигналом.

– Джейкоб, ты замечательный, ты очень мне дорог, ты очень мне нравишься, – начала я издалека, – ты... мне так хорошо с тобой, я...

– Белла, – простонал он, – это звучит... звучит так, словно ты собираешься отказать мне.

Приподняв брови, я тяжело выдохнула и покачала головой. Общие фразы.

– В чём?

– В том... – неуверенно начал он, – эмм... быть моей девушкой.

Сжав виски пальцами, я зажмурилась и всхлипнула.

– Ну, зачем тебе надо ещё больше всё усложнять? Я не могу быть твоей девушкой.

– Почему?

– Потому что... Потому что не могу быть _ничьей_ девушкой, – закончила я, ругая себя за нерешительность. – Вообще.

Устало проведя рукой по лицу, он в упор посмотрел на меня.

– Хорошо. В чём причина?

– Во мне.

– Это звучит... словно стандартный отказ. «Я не слишком хороша для тебя» и тому подобное... – его ладонь легла на спинку дивана, я видела, как побелели пальцы, когда он сжал мягкий валик.

– Если бы всё было так просто, – покачала я головой и попыталась улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла какой–то жалкой.

– Объясни мне.

– Я пытаюсь, ты же видишь?

Несколько секунд я умоляюще смотрела на него, пока он не кивнул.

– Может, присядешь? – указала я на диван.

– Твои новости способны сбить меня с ног? – попытался пошутить он.

– Кто знает.

Не обнаружив в моём голосе ни тени юмора, Джейк нахмурился и подошёл ближе.

– Белла, что происходит? – совершенно серьёзным, взрослым тоном спросил он.

Ни просьб, ни попыток рассмешить, ни извинений.

Закусив губу, я опустила взгляд в пол.

– Если я оскорбил твои чувства...

Я неистово замотала головой.

– Хорошо... Если тебе было неприятно...

Выставив руку перед собой, я попросила его не продолжать.

– Мне было приятно, – сказала я и искренне добавила, – очень.

– Тогда что не так?

– Я... я знала, что ты поцелуешь меня, и не остановила, – стыд пришёл вместе со слезами, которые, сформировавшись в уголках моих глаз, не выдержали и вырвались на свободу. – Думаю, я даже спровоцировала тебя, а это неправильно... нечестно, – поправилась я.

– Это не нечестно, и стыдится тут нечего, – внушал он мне, словно глупой девочке. – Пожалуйста, не плачь, я чувствую себя каким–то монстром.

Джейкоб подошёл и взял меня за руки.

– Эй, они, как лёд, – его удивлённый взгляд скользнул к моим ладоням, которые он тут же принялся согревать в своих руках, щедро делясь теплом. – Белла, я не понимаю, почему это так мучает тебя. Ты нравишься мне, я, может быть, нравлюсь тебе... ведь я нравлюсь тебе?

– Да, очень, – выдохнула я в ответ на его немного детский вопрос.

– Так почему же мы не можем попробовать?

Внезапно я разозлилась на Джейка. Не знаю, откуда взялось это чувство, совершенно неоправданное и неуместное, но волна ярости захлестнула меня. В его мире всё было так просто. Но он не понимал, что моя симпатия к нему и реакция на поцелуй – лишь верхушка айсберга. И ничего, и никогда уже не будет простым для меня.

– Я не могу пробовать, – отнимая руки от его ладоней, убеждённо сказала я.

– Да ты даже не пытаешься! – воскликнул он.

– Пытаться я тоже не могу! – мой голос, как и его, повысился.

– Но почему?

– Потому что...

Моя ярость так же быстро ушла, как и появилась. Я снова превратилась в невнятно что–то лопочущую девочку, тогда как Джейкоб разошёлся не на шутку.

– Почему?

– Потому что...

– Почему, чёрт возьми? – не выдержав, закричал он, – ты не можешь просто сказать мне, в чём дело?

– Потому что я... беременна.

– Что? – потрясённо выдохнул он.

– У меня будет ребёнок.

Вот так просто. Взяла и сказала. Застывший, поражённый Джейкоб стоял напротив меня и, не веря, мотал головой из стороны в сторону.

– Нет, нет, нет, не может быть, – его глаза искали ответ в моих.

И я знала, что сейчас, после того, как потрясение пройдёт, он начнёт обвинять меня, поэтому мне надо уколоть его первой.

– Ну, что, – насмешливо протянула я, – ты всё ещё хочешь _попробовать_? _Попытаться?_

Его губы скривились, словно он силился что–то сказать, но лишь стоял и молчал, отрицательно качая головой.

– Тогда ты знаешь, где выход.

Он не сдвинулся с места, лишь внезапно спросил:

– Как давно? – его взгляд переместился к моему животу, а затем обратно к лицу.

– Ещё до переезда, – всхлипнула я. – Это, – я провела ладонью от груди до талии, – и есть причина, почему я здесь.

Джейкоб громко сглотнул и кивнул.

– А кто отец? Чей это... ребёнок?

– Это так важно? – воскликнула я, разозлённая его вопросом и тем, что даже в такой момент он заставил меня вспомнить об Эдварде.

– Думаю, нет.

– Хорошо, что нет! А теперь уходи отсюда! Немедленно! – закричала я, слёзы брызнули из глаз, ладони непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.

– Белла...

– Что? Ты хочешь остаться? Хочешь меня даже такой?

– Не знаю, – его голос был совсем тихим. Я понимала, что буквально раздавила его своим признанием, но мне было в сотни раз тяжелее, чем ему. – Мне надо всё обдумать.

– Уходи!

– Белла, я... – он потянулся ко мне.

Я отскочила от его протянутой руки, как от огня.

– Убирайся, не трогай меня! Уходи! Сейчас же!

И он ушёл, оставив меня плачущую посреди гостиной. Ушёл спокойно, тихо закрыв за собой входную дверь.

А потом случилось так, что телефон, лежащий на полу, внезапно завибрировал, и на мигающем дисплее показались цифры... Цифры номера, который я уже давно знала наизусть.


	17. Chapter 16

**Глава 16**

Словно заворожённая, я смотрела на мобильник, выписывающий на полу круги, и могла ступнями ощущать исходящие от него вибрации. Медленно наклонившись, я подняла сотовый, тыльной стороной руки смахнула слёзы со щёк. Номер на дисплее продолжал пульсировать, будто побуждал ответить.

Ничего не соображая, я нажала на ответ и поднесла трубку к уху.

Открыв рот, уже приготовилась сказать традиционное "алло", но внезапно крепко сжала губы, понимая, что абсолютно не представляю, с чего начать.

– Алло, вы звонили мне. Простите, не было возможности ответить, – раздался мягкий, хорошо знакомый голос.

Как я могла забыть эти бархатные интонации?

Всё внутри пришло в трепет, стоило им "коснуться" меня. Тут же голову заполнили воспоминания, как тот же самый голос шептал мне нежности в ту ночь, на крыше, и чуть позже, в комнате, пока его владелец мягко подталкивал меня к кушетке и стягивал одежду.

Как наши тела двигались вместе, почти идеально дополняя друг друга. Как он стучал в закрытую дверь ванной, волнуясь, почему я не выхожу к нему.

Когда ответа не последовало, в трубке на несколько секунд стало тихо. Эдвард ждал ответа. Соединение было хорошим и чётким, словно бы мы находились в соседних комнатах. На заднем фоне не раздавалось никаких посторонних шумов.

– Алло? – ещё раз переспросил он. – Алло, – теперь к бархатным интонациям добавилась капелька раздражения и усталости.

И это тоже было мне знакомо. Именно таким недовольным тоном он разговаривал с Грегори в моём доме, пока я пряталась в коридоре на втором этаже.

Боже, он был тогда так близко! Если бы только мне хватило смелости... Осознание этого острой болью пронзило меня.

А я сбежала от него дважды.

– Эдвард, – шепнули губы, но в трубке повисла глухая тишина, оповещающая о том, что собеседник уже оборвал соединение.

**. . . . .**

Несколько следующих дней проплыли, словно в тумане. Я полностью ушла в себя. Было так легко лежать и ничего не делать, только жалеть себя и ругать судьбу.

Джейкоб так и не звонил, видимо, решал что–то, а, может, уже решил.

Отец, безусловно, ничего не понимая, сыпал соль на мои раны.

– Ты уже который день сидишь дома в одиночестве, – за редким совместным обедом обратился он ко мне.

Я посмотрела на него поверх края чашки.

– Мне нравится быть одной, – пожала я плечами, делая глоток.

– Почему бы тебе не позвонить Джейкобу? Занятия в школе уже закончены. Теперь у него наверняка уйма свободного времени.

– Может быть, – снова пожала я плечами и встала из–за стола, по пути забирая пустую тарелку отца. – Ещё?

– Нет, спасибо.

– Ты сегодня дома? – поинтересовалась я, опуская грязную посуду в раковину.

– Да.

– Отлично, проведём день вместе, если не возражаешь?

– Я никогда не возражаю, но чем займёмся?

– Посмотрим футбол, бейсбол, баскетбол, – перечисляла я. Без разницы. – Кто сегодня играет?

Спортивные спутниковые каналы предлагали игры на любой вкус и интерес – от хоккея на траве до шахмат – все, как на подбор, усыпляющие и нудные, то есть то, что мне сейчас нужно: ненавязчиво и монотонно, вполне подходит под мою меланхолию.

Чарли удивлённо вскинул брови.

– С каких пор ты полюбила спорт?

Я поморщилась.

– С тех самых, как разлюбила прогулки, шопинг, походы по клубам и прочие глупые подростковые увеселения.

Через пятнадцать минут мы расположились в гостиной за просмотром бейсбола. Меня хватило лишь на первый иннинг, а после, сама не заметила как, я заснула.

Мне снилось, что мы с Анжелой вновь приехали в "Шоколад". Народу будто бы было вдвое больше, чем в тот злополучный вечер. Гремела музыка, тела извивались на танцполе. Едва зайдя в зал, я сразу же увидела его. Он сидел за барной стойкой, спиной ко мне, и о чём–то доверительно разговаривал с барменом. Быстро спустившись на первый этаж, я принялась пробираться к нему сквозь как будто специально мешавшую мне толпу. Передо мной выскакивали чьи–то весёлые лица, кто–то тянул меня за руки, приглашая выпить, я отмахивалась, вырывалась из цепких пальцев, видя перед собой лишь его спину и голову. Он периодически запускал пальцы в свои и без того спутанные волосы, взъерошивая их. Нужно было как можно быстрее добраться до него, но, видно, каждый присутствующий в зале посчитал своим долгом воспрепятствовать мне в этом.

В итоге, когда я продралась сквозь море народа к барной стойке, его за нею не оказалось. В панике, оглядываясь по сторонам, я выкрикнула: "Эдвард!" И проснулась.

Резко сев на диване, я потянула на себя съехавший на пол плед, которым отец заботливо накрыл меня, и посмотрела на часы.

Я проспала не больше двух часов. Видимо, Чарли не досмотрел игру, выключил телевизор и ушёл к себе, позволяя мне отдохнуть. Скорее всего, мои ночные рыдания не остались для него незамеченными.

Встав, я поплелась на кухню, пытаясь выкинуть из головы свой дневной кошмар, налила чаю и поднялась к себе в комнату.

Рука сама потянулась к телефону.

Ни сообщений, ни звонков, голосовая почта пуста. Эта глухая тишина убивала. Эдвард больше не пытался связаться со мной. Джейкоб молчал. Друзья из Финикса, все, кроме Анжелы, были позабыты и вычеркнуты из списка.

С Эндж мы говорили буквально пару дней назад.

– Ты приедешь ко мне? Погостить? – спросила я.

Мне действительно не хватало моей подруги.

– Обязательно, Би, надо же мне посмотреть, как ты устроилась на новом месте.

Я сморщила нос и усмехнулась.

– Может, ты убежишь в Финикс на следующий же день. Тут не особо–то солнечно.

– Меня дождём не напугаешь, – уверяла она.

Энджи искренне обрадовалась, узнав, что я всё рассказала Джейкобу.

– И правильно, – поддержала она мой поступок, – чем дольше ты тянула, тем тяжелее это было, ведь так?

– Так, – согласилась я.

Меня до сих пор охватывала неприятная дрожь, когда я вспоминала и невольно прокручивала в голове наш с Джейкобом разговор. Иногда мне казалось, что я не с того начала, стоило повести разговор по другому пути, и тогда, возможно, и мне, и ему не было бы настолько больно.

Я внезапно вывалила новость о своей беременности на ничего не подозревающего парня, затем накричала на него и прогнала. И чего я теперь жду? Что он придёт и извинится? За что? Это мне впору звонить ему и приносить извинения, чего, естественно, я делать не собиралась. Не уверена, что он вообще захочет со мной говорить или даже просто снимет трубку, увидев, кто ему звонит.

Поэтому, отшвырнув телефон, я отхлебнула от чашки с чаем и уставилась в окно, за которым начинал накрапывать привычный, неизменный форкский дождь.

**. . . . .**

Подперев подбородок руками, я сидела на небольшой скамеечке и смотрела на белый, абсолютно чистый лист бумаги. Рядом стояла коробка с нетронутыми красками, лежали кисти. Я взяла одну, покрутила в руке, поиграла с пушистым кончиком и отложила обратно. Пальцы зарылись в волосы и сжали голову.

– Не могу, – выдохнула я.

В голове была пустота. Казалось, я не способна провести и прямой линии, не говоря уже о чём–то более сложном.

– Тук–тук, – Чарли заглянул в комнату. – Можно?

– Да, заходи.

– Почему сидишь в темноте? – его рука потянулась к выключателю, но я попросила его не включать освещение.

Он удивился, но, пожав плечами, оставил всё как есть.

А я сама не заметила, как стемнело. Когда пришла сюда с намерением написать чего–нибудь, сама ещё чётко не осознавая, что именно, был привычный серый день, а теперь за окном смеркалось.

Подвинувшись, я освободила отцу место рядом с собой на скамеечке.

Старое дерево скрипнуло, когда он опустился рядом.

С минуту мы просто сидели и вдвоём смотрели в одну точку, потом внезапно он приобнял меня, а я, словно ждала подобного жеста с его стороны весь день, со вздохом прислонилась к его плечу.

Чарли неловко похлопал меня по спине.

– Ты поссорилась с Джейкобом? – спросил отец.

– Нет.

– А что тогда? Я заметил, вы перестали общаться.

Подумав, что честность в этом случае лучше нелепой полулжи, я сказала, как есть.

– Решила поговорить с ним откровенно, рассказала почему... почему переехала к тебе, – выдохнула я.

Чарли вздохнул и снова похлопал меня по спине.

– Дай ему время, он хороший парень.

– Я знаю, – кивнула я.

– Ты поступила правильно, Беллз.

– Я знаю, – повернувшись, я уткнулась лбом ему в плечо.

Мы сидели в уютной тишине до тех пор, пока за окном окончательно не стемнело, тогда я сама поднялась и зажгла свет. Затем принялась неловко складывать разобранные краски и кисти.

– Нет вдохновения? – спросил Чарли.

Я пожала плечами.

– Типа того.

– Твоя мама тоже могла несколько часов просидеть возле чистого листа бумаги, а потом вдруг превращала его в волшебство.

Мои брови удивлённо приподнялись. Во–первых, когда это мой отец научился говорить стихами? Во–вторых, Чарли первый раз заговорил о Рене сам. В–третьих, я не видела ни одной её работы.

– Я не знала, что Рене пишет... То есть я предполагала, что умеет, всё–таки она владеет галерей.

– Не знала? – даже как–то немного шокировано переспросил Чарли.

– Нет, она больше этим не занимается.

Отец словно бы даже немного погрустнел.

– Жаль, она любила писать, и у неё это чудесно получалось. Ей удавалось вдохнуть жизнь в лист бумаги, что ли.

– Я даже не видела ни одной из её картин, если таковые вообще имеются.

Чарли усмехнулся.

– Видела. В холле и возле лестницы – это её работы.

– Серьёзно? – искренне удивилась я.

Отец с улыбкой кивнул.

– Моя любимая – "Двое под зонтом", видела?

– Да, – потрясённо сказала я, вспоминая фигуры влюблённых, идущих по осеннему парку, – но не думала, что это Рене... – сама не знаю отчего, у меня вырвался нервный смешок.

– Это в Ла–Виллет, – утрируя французский выговор, произнёс отец и сам посмеялся над собой, – наше первое и единственное с твоей матерью совместное путешествие. Я тогда все сбережения потратил, только бы отвезти её в Париж, как и обещал. Через год родилась ты, нам было не до поездок, а ещё через два Рене забрала тебя и уехала.

Притихнув, я внимательно слушала его. Рене никогда не рассказывала о своём браке или прошлой жизни, и мне было странно и непривычно соотносить свою угрюмую, вечно недовольную мать с абсолютно другой женщиной, про которую рассказывал мне Чарли. Та женщина умела улыбаться, принимать и дарить любовь.

– Почему она больше не пишет? – спросила я.

Вопрос, конечно, был скорее риторическим, но отец пожал плечами и ответил, что, возможно, семейная жизнь обрезала ей крылья, или что–то в этом духе.

– Ну, я не мог дать ей то, к чему она привыкла, – хлопнув себя по коленям, он поднялся, давая понять, что разговор окончен. – Главное, ты, Белла, не замыкайся в себе, – он слегка сжал моё плечо, а затем вышел из комнаты.

**. . . . .**

Вечером следующего дня я лежала внизу на диване и крутила телефон в руках. Он по–прежнему молчал, но, словно бы магнитом, притягивал меня к себе.

Наши короткие выходные с Чарли закончились, сегодня отец снова на дежурстве, а я – в одиночестве.

Я всё чаще размышляла о матери, почему она стала такой чёрствой, неулыбчивой, угрюмой. Неужели это жизнь в Форксе так повлияла на неё? Я знала, что сама она была откуда–то с юга, у меня вроде б даже где–то там, в Чарльстоне, что ли, была родня, но мы не общались с ними. Сколько я себя помню, всегда были только двое: я и мама. Иногда отец, пока я не перестала ездить к нему на короткие летние каникулы.

Моя ладонь непроизвольно опустилась на живот. Никогда я не повторю ошибок Рене, я буду своему ребёнку лучшей мамой, чем была она для меня, я не стану обделять его любовью или препятствовать встречам с отцом.

Телефон в руке снова превратился в камень. Я полистала список вызовов, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться, что мне не приснились ни мой звонок Эдварду, ни его ответный. Номер, дата, время «разговоров» – всё было на месте.

Внезапно в парадную дверь позвонили. От неожиданности я подпрыгнула на диване, а палец непроизвольно нажал кнопку вызова, я тут же остервенело принялась жать на отмену. Как оно обычно и бывает, сразу звонок не сбросился, телефон подумал немного, моргнул, и дисплей погас. Выдохнув, я сунула мобильник в карман штанов и поплелась в прихожую.

Пальцы обхватили ручку, а волоски на затылке поднялись дыбом от неприятного предчувствия. Захотелось спросить «кто там» или отодвинуть шторку и посмотреть в боковое окошечко, но я, одернув себя, открыла дверь. Я в Форксе, это – дом шефа полиции. Чего мне бояться?

На пороге, смотря себе под ноги, стоял Джейкоб.

– Привет, – выдохнула я, пытаясь игнорировать ту волну надежды, что захлестнула при его виде.

– Привет, – пробормотал он, всё ещё не осмеливаясь взглянуть в моё лицо, – можно войти?

– Конечно, – я отступила, впуская его в дом.

Как всегда он вошёл и занял всё пространство вокруг. Сильный, высокий, надёжный. Мне так хотелось прижаться к нему, попросить прощения за ту боль, что отражалась на его лице и поселилась в глубине глаз, что разглядела я, когда он всё–таки нашёл в себе силы посмотреть на меня прямо.

Взгляд Джейка прошёлся по мне и остановился на животе, словно за те дни, что мы не общались, эта часть моего тела должна была каким–то образом измениться. Сглотнув, он снова посмотрел мне в лицо.

Не выдержав, я схватила его за руку, тёплую и напряжённую. Мне нужно было почувствовать его прикосновение, и если он не желал дотрагиваться до меня, я сделаю первый шаг.

Он немного опешил от моей инициативы, но не стал отстраняться. В нашу последнюю встречу я кричала на него, плакала и приказывала убираться, тогда как он всего лишь просил дать ему время подумать.

– Прости, – выпалила я и затаила дыхание в ожидании его слов.

– За что? – по–моему, он искренне удивился.

– За то, что прогнала тебя… ну… в прошлый раз.

Его пальцы сжали мои.

– И ты меня прости, Беллз.

Настала моя очередь спрашивать о причинах извинений.

– За то, что мне потребовалось так много времени, чтобы всё обдумать.

Нахмурившись, я пыталась припомнить, сколько дней прошло с момента нашего последнего разговора, но мне это никак не удавалось. Дни в Форксе похожи друг на друга, как братья близнецы, особенно, когда занять себя нечем.

– Мы можем поговорить? – спросил Джейкоб.

– Конечно, – я развернулась, чтобы уйти в гостиную, но он остановил меня и указал в совершенно другом направлении.

– Погода сегодня хорошая, может, посидим на заднем дворе?

Кивнув, я схватила свою лёгкую куртку, но Джейк внезапно забрал её и помог надеть. Затем мы пошли к двери, ведущей на задний дворик, которую Джейкоб любезно придержал для меня. Я удивлённо посмотрела на него. Не то чтобы он раньше невнимательно вёл себя со мной, но это было немного странно.

Когда мне захотелось сесть на ступени крыльца, как мы уже неоднократно делали прежде, он схватил меня под локоть и утащил к шезлонгу.

Я послушно села в пол оборота, смотря на его профиль. Джейк нахмурился, носком ботинка пнул лежащий возле скамейки камень, затем вздохнул, взъерошил волосы и, засунув руки в карманы куртки, откинулся на спинку шезлонга.

– Белла, это сложно, – было его первыми словами.

Ничего не ответив, я просто кивнула.

– Потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы это всё уложилось в моей голове.

Ещё кивок.

– За это время я прошёл через несколько этапов. От чувства, что меня предали, от обиды, злости до сожаления и желания быть рядом, что бы ни произошло.

Я снова кивнула, внимательно смотря на него.

Дотронувшись до моей руки, Джейк нежно провёл кончиками пальцев по тыльной стороне ладони.

– Мне тебя не хватало, Белла.

Видя, что я не сопротивляюсь, Джейкоб придвинулся чуть ближе, наклонился и перевёл взгляд на мои губы. Несколько секунд сражаясь с самим собой, он, наконец, закрыл глаза и покачал головой, признавая поражение.

– Мне тоже тебя не хватало, Джейк, – честно сказала я.

– Беллз, я готов.

– К чему, Джейк?

– Готов попробовать.

Тихо рассмеявшись, я замотала головой. Сейчас я ощущала себя намного старше и мудрее него. И это было неправильно просто потому, что он нашёл в себе силы понять и принять меня, придти сюда сегодня.

– Во–первых, я не могу пробовать, я либо делаю, либо нет, – внутренне я поморщилась от своего поучительного тона, – а, во–вторых, не уверена, что готова принять тебя в большем качестве, чем просто друга, не могу взвалить на тебя такое… бремя.

– Ты ничего не взваливаешь.

– Нет–нет, пойдут разговоры.

– Мы можем сказать, что он… ребёнок… – взгляд Джейкоба снова скользнул к моему животу, – мой.

– Нет! – возмутилась я, отбрасывая руки и сцепляя пальцы в замок.

Джейкоб тут же оказался на коленях возле моих ног, пытаясь заглянуть в моё опущенное лицо.

– Почему? – настойчиво потребовал он.

– Потому что ты не заслуживаешь этой лжи, потому что я не могу этого позволить. Я никогда не соглашусь на подобное. Хотя и очень благодарна, что ты готов броситься на защиту моей чести.

– Послушай, Беллз, – схватив меня за руки, он потряс их, призывая посмотреть ему в лицо. – Я сам не знаю, что из этого выйдет, но я готов попробовать. Это всё, что могу тебе предложить сейчас. У меня никогда не было постоянной девушки, – признался он, – я не знаю, на что похожи отношения. Самые продолжительные у меня длились неделю. Но я понял, что никогда и ни к кому не чувствовал ничего подобного тому, как к тебе. Мне хотелось попробовать до того, как ты всё рассказала, и сейчас… несмотря ни на что, мне тоже хочется называть тебя своей девушкой. Ну, вот, ты снова плачешь, – он поцокал языком и покачал головой, а затем принялся вытирать мокрые дорожки с моих щёк.

– Прости, – всхлипнула я, – просто чувствую себя разбитой.

Он сунул мне в руку невесть откуда взявшийся платок, я громко высморкалась и шмыгнула носом.

– Ну, так что ты решила? – спросил он с поистине детским нетерпением, и я рассмеялась этому, хотя, на самом деле, ничего детского в Джейкобе не было.

Мне хотелось обнять его, погладить по голове, уткнуться в грудь и снова разрыдаться. Но, наверное, моё поведение окончательно бы попало в разряд великих странностей, поэтому я сдержалась. Ну, почему ему обязательно надо быть настолько милым.

– Я не хочу тебя терять, это всё, что я пока знаю, – честно произнесла я.

– Это очень эгоистично, Беллз, знаешь?

– Наверное.

– Это из–за него? – осторожно спросил Джейк.

– Из–за кого?

– Ну… его… тот, кто… эм… отца твоего ребёнка?

– Нет, – если я и покривила душой, то самую чуточку.

– Он может здесь объявиться?

– Маловероятно, – пожала я плечами.

Мои шансы встретить Эдварда в заштатном Форксе равнялись одной миллионной.

– Давай не будем об этом, – просила я, – может быть, в другой раз, я пока не готова обсуждать такие моменты.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Джекоб, а я зевнула, внезапная сонливость сбивала с ног. Эти перепады настроения от неожиданной бодрости до полного упадка сил были странными.

Слёзы высохли, отчасти я была спокойна, уже хотя бы от того, что мой друг снова был со мной, а в каком качестве – время покажет.

Не спрашивая ничего, Джейкоб проводил меня обратно в дом, помог стянуть куртку и подняться наверх, в спальню.

Я плюхнулась на покрывало как была, прямо в одежде. Повертелась, удобнее устраиваясь на подушке, и зевнула.

– Джейк, – позвала я.

– Да?

– Останься.

– А Чарли?

– Ну, он на дежурстве, – я закусила губу и сонным взглядом посмотрела на Джейкоба. – Побудь со мной, пожалуйста. Я так устала быть постоянно одна.

Мои слова кардинальным образом отличались от того, что я ещё накануне сказала Чарли. Я была нормальным подростком. Пусть ранняя беременность отобрала у меня некоторые прелести беззаботной юной жизни, это не значило, что я не хотела бы ими заниматься. Например, проводить время со своими друзьями или заснуть в объятьях понравившегося тебе мальчика, в которого ты, может быть, даже немного влюблена. Можно зажмуриться и притвориться нормальной, пусть даже ненадолго.

Стоило рукам Джейкоба обнять меня, я тут же провалилась в сон. Но готова поклясться, перед этим его пальцы на мгновение обхватили мой подбородок, и, наклонившись, он прижался к моим губам своими. Касание было совсем невесомым и мягким и принесло мне спокойный сон без сновидений.

**. . . . .**

Что–то настойчиво вибрировало у меня в кармане. Телефон.

Пошевелившись, попробовала освободиться от сковывающих движения одеял, но внезапно поняла, что лежу абсолютно одетая на покрывале, а двигаться мне мешают объятья Джейкоба.

Высвободившись из его рук, я полезла в карман за телефоном. Тот тихо что–то промурлыкал и снова завибрировал, говоря, что принято текстовое сообщение. Наконец, мне удалось достать его. Перевернувшись на спину, я потёрла заспанные глаза, зевнула и раскрыла мобильник.

Принятое сообщение тут же открылось. Увиденное заставило меня позабыть про сонливость, я моментально села на кровати, рука взлетела к груди, накрыв, стучащее о рёбра сердце.

На дисплее светился всё тот же отправитель, тот же номер. И всего два коротких слова.

_Кто ты?_


	18. Chapter 17

**Глава 17**

_Кто ты?_

Хороший вопрос.

Дисплей погас, скрывая слова, и я сложила телефон, затем глубоко вздохнула и медленно выдохнула, ощущая, как замедляется пульс. Только сейчас я поняла, что странный звон в ушах - это отголоски ухающего у меня в груди сердца.

Что делать?

Нет, конечно, появился реальный шанс написать Эдварду то, что я никак не могла сказать, но было в этом что-то неправильное. Такие вещи не сообщают посредством смс.

Проведя всей пятернёй по волосам, я вздохнула, за моей спиной заворочался Джейкоб.

Мне надо набраться смелости и позвонить Эдварду, договориться о встрече (правда, где?) и рассказать всё, как есть. А вот принимать ли участие в дальнейшей судьбе нашего ребёнка - это он уже решит сам.

Может, в моих воспоминаниях об Эдварде была изрядная доля идеализации, но мне почему-то казалось, что он не станет увиливать от ответственности. Пусть мы не будем вместе, пусть живём в разных городах, может быть, даже на разных концах страны, но мы сделали этого ребёнка вдвоём, он - то, что объединяет нас, хотим ли мы этого или не хотим. Мне надо связаться с Эдвардом.

Рука непроизвольно накрыла живот. Мой ребёнок подрастёт и не скажет мне спасибо за то, что я скрывала от отца его существование.

Поборов внутреннюю дрожь, я убедила себя подождать. Я позвоню. Нет, не сейчас. Не тогда, когда рядом спит Джейкоб - обернувшись, я посмотрела на спокойное, расслабленное во сне лицо парня - и не тогда, когда я просто не знаю, что ему написать.

. . .

- Всё, свободных посадочных мест больше нет, - Эмбри, плюхнувшись на стул, ногой послал один из двух свободных стульев в дальний полёт.

Квил с Джаредом рассмеялись, мы с Джейкобом застыли у единственного свободного стула.

- Ха-ха, - сказала я, - какой тонкий юмор, - и собралась отойти от стола, чтобы ухватиться за спинку одного из стульев за соседним незанятым столом, когда рука Джейкоба, обвившаяся вокруг моей талии, остановила меня, а через секунду я оказалась у него на коленях.

Обведя взглядом компанию за столом, я заметила, что парни, старательно пряча улыбки, уткнулись в пластиковое меню.

Чёртовы сводники!

Но я не могла не улыбнуться.

- Считают, что мне нужна помощь, - раздался над ухом весёлый голос Джейкоба.

- А тебе она нужна?

- В принципе, нет, но сейчас я нисколько не возражаю, - его рука на моём бедре сжалась. - Выбирай, - перед моими глазами возникло меню.

- Ох, это сложно.

- Выбрать за тебя?

- Не знаю, - пожала я плечами.

- Может, самое время нам начать узнавать друг друга, ну, чуть ближе? Вкусы там, предпочтения? - тихо шепнул он.

Вздохнув, я попыталась подавить возникшую из ниоткуда раздражительность. Что такого сказал Джейкоб? Это нормальное поведение нормальной пары: близость, объятья, две ложки в одном клубничном десерте. Чего я так бешусь?

- Давай, - как можно более нежно ответила я.

- Вишня или малина?

- Малина.

- Кофе или чай?

- Всё равно.

- Тогда чай? - переспросил он, давая понять, что предпочитает его.

- Я запомнила, - мой кивок почему-то насмешил его, а потом он отвлёкся на подошедшую к столику официантку, чтобы вместе с остальными сделать заказ.

Беседа за столом была непринуждённой, я уже привыкла к компании парней, к их лёгкому, доброму подшучиванию, кипучей энергии, энтузиазму. Они были полны идей и планов, мечтали перевернуть мир. Думаю, это нормальное стремление, и мне отчего-то казалось, что всё у них получится. Должно получиться.

В какой-то момент рука Джейкоба переместилась с моего бедра мне на талию, а затем скользнула и накрыла живот, пальцы поддели пояс джинс, и я напряглась. Джейк почувствовал перемену и, тихо шепнув "прости", убрал руку.

В его жесте не было ничего пошлого или вызывающего, или подчёркнуто эротичного - простые касания, но отчего-то мне было не по себе.

Всё это было неправильным и неверным, он не мог быть моим парнем, не тогда, когда во мне растёт ребёнок от другого. Что скажут его друзья через два или три месяца? О чём подумают? Если бы всё сложилось иначе. Если бы... Ах, как много "если бы" теперь в моей жизни. Но сделанного не воротишь, и надо продолжать жить, и, наверное, стоит принять от жизни то, что она так любезно предлагает.

Я представила, что бы сейчас было со мной, если бы рядом не оказалось Джейкоба. Невольно поморщившись от подобных мыслей, я постаралась расслабиться в его руках. И мне вмиг сделалось уютно и хорошо, его руки не мешали, подбородок, примостившийся на моём плече, и дыхание, касающееся волос, не раздражали. Я успокоилась и предпочла списать всё на излишнюю нервозность. Всё-таки моё состояние откладывало свой отпечаток, как ни крути.

- Так как, Белла? - обратился ко мне Джаред.

- Хм, - задумчиво протянула я, понимая, что не имею представления, о чём он говорит. - Хорошо? - с вопросительной интонацией согласилась я.

И парни рассмеялись.

Через час на выходе из кафе я поинтересовалась у Джейкоба, на что же я подписалась своим ответом. Тот лукаво улыбнулся и сказал, что я пообещала спеть вместе с ними на концерте на следующей неделе, который они давали в одном из небольших клубов Порт-Анджелеса.

- Шутишь? - с ужасом переспросила я.

- Нет, - невозмутимо ответил он.

Всё ещё под впечатлением от перспективы публичного выступления я чуть не налетела на припаркованную на улочке по соседству с кафе машину.

- Эй, Беллз, - взяв под локоть, Джейкоб аккуратно провёл меня в сторону от серебристого Вольво. - Ты ещё не научилась проходить сквозь стены, так что...

- Спасибо, - пробормотала я, всё ещё погруженная в собственные мысли.

. . .

Дни до конца недели снова слились в одни непрекращающиеся сутки. И я, чтобы не думать о неотвеченном смс в моём телефоне, заполнила их домашними делами, чтением, походом к врачу и Джейкобом. Мы теперь виделись каждый день: гуляли, сидели на заднем дворе, репетировали в гараже. Парни предложили выбрать одну из песен для исполнения, но мне удалось отвертеться, и, в конце концов, все сошлись на том, что я постою на бэк-вокале в паре композиций.

В какой-то прошлой жизни я бы с удовольствием спела соло и даже получила бы удовольствие от процесса, но сейчас я не видела поводов для веселья, а желание создавать его искусственно отсутствовало.

Чарли не возражал насчёт поездки в Порт-Анджелес. Казалось, его вполне устраивают мои отношения с Джейкобом. Он доверял ему – как-никак сын лучшего друга.

- Выступление будет в пятницу вечером, - сообщила я Чарли, когда мы, накупив продуктов в супермаркете, ехали домой. - Обещаю не задерживаться.

- Хорошо, - кивнул отец. - Забыл сказать, в субботу мы идём на ужин к Карлайлу. У меня выходной, да и он не на дежурстве. Помнишь про приглашение?

- Да, конечно, - я улыбнулась, вспоминая светловолосого доктора.

- Вот, кстати, их дом, - Чарли показал на светлое здание, стоящее чуть в глубине от дороги.

- Ого, какое столпотворение, - мой взгляд скользнул по ряду машин на подъездной дорожке, пока мы проезжали мимо.

- У Карлайла трое сыновей, - прокомментировал отец, - и все любят погонять, - чуть ворчливо закончил он.

Рассмеявшись, я коротко прижалась головой к плечу Чарли, затем посмотрела в его лицо, замечая, как подрагивает уголок рта в невольной улыбке.

- Я, кстати, не гоняю.

- Наверное, пора задуматься о покупке транспорта для тебя, - сказал он.

- О, нет, пап, не надо, - запротестовала я. - Меня возит Джейкоб...

- Но скоро учебный год, думаю, ты не захочешь ездить в школу на патрульной машине?

- Хм... - картина выходила плачевной. - Но я не хочу, чтобы ты тратился, поезжу на школьном автобусе.

Отец с сомнением посмотрел на меня. Да уж, не самый лучший вариант.

- У Билли был старый грузовичок, попросим Джейкоба посмотреть, как его можно оживить, хорошо?

- Хорошо. Спасибо, пап.

Оставалось надеяться, что это не слишком ударит по его карману.

Джейкоб действительно был милым, мне многое нравилось в нём, и он делал всё возможное, чтобы убрать неловкость, когда разговор касался моей беременности. На самом деле, у меня не было желания так уж часто говорить о своём состоянии, и Джейкоб не расспрашивал, как я оказалась в такой вот ситуации. Может быть, когда-нибудь я и расскажу ему об Эдварде. Когда-нибудь... но не сейчас.

. . .

Давно я никуда не ходила. Стоило мне оказаться в клубе, как невольно нахлынула волна воспоминаний. Громкая музыка, веселящийся народ, снующий от барной стойки к столикам, до танцпола и обратно. Кто-то пришёл парочками, кто-то только знакомился, кто-то кидал многообещающие взгляды. Кто-то знал, чем закончится вечер, а у кого-то был выбор и вся жизнь впереди.

- Беллз, - раздался позади меня голос Джейкоба, я отпрянула от двери, ведущей в служебные помещения. - Всё в порядке?

- Да, - неуверенная улыбка растянула губы. - Просто слишком привыкла к Форксу, там всё намного спокойнее, уже и забыла, что где-то может настолько кипеть жизнь.

Джейкоб понимающе улыбнулся в ответ.

"D&D" был по размерам в несколько раз меньше "Шоколада", но в нём царила всё та же атмосфера, которая присутствует в любом подобном заведении - ожидание и предвкушение. От новых знакомств, от нелегально разливаемой барменами выпивки (если тебе, конечно, нет двадцати одного), от того, как и с кем может закончиться этот вечер.

Окончательно закрыв дверь, я скрылась в подсобке, в небольшом коридоре за сценой с несколькими комнатами для оборудования и самой группы.

- Вы часто выступаете? - спросила я у Джейка.

- Теперь будем стараться чаще. Мы набираемся опыта. Раньше пробовали себя только на школьных вечеринках, а теперь кузен Джареда помогает нам. Именно он договорился о сегодняшнем выступлении.

- Здорово. Не волнуешься?

- У меня нет страха сцены, если ты об этом, - улыбнулся парень. - Как насчёт тебя?

Я пожала плечами.

- Не помню такого за собой.

- Но тебе не по себе, - это даже не было вопросом.

Ничего от него не скроешь. Я вздохнула и выдавила из себя улыбку.

- Это клуб... я... не очень люблю подобные места.

Хотелось добавить: когда-то любила. Это было бы правдой: мне нравилось танцевать, нравилась сама атмосфера праздника, особенно, когда живёшь в стерильном доме с Рене, но не сейчас, не после знакомства с Эдвардом и последствий. Всё потухло, и я изменилась. Казалось, Джейкоб понимает, чувствует эту связь. Прости, Джейк, но я ещё не готова до конца открыться тебе.

Чтобы развеять его напряжённость, я подошла и, обняв за талию, мягко поцеловала в губы.

Ему скоро на сцену. Нельзя выходить к публике в плохом настроении. Даже несмотря на то, что эта самая публика больше занята личными проблемами и делами, чем фоновой музыкой, пусть и исполняемой вживую.

Джейк с энтузиазмом ответил на мой поцелуй. Я так редко проявляла инициативу, что он, словно обречённый, старался продлить каждое выражение нежности с моей стороны.

Отступив, я махнула в сторону остальных парней, которые в данный момент уже готовились подняться на сцену.

- Иди, только тебя ждут.

- Помни, что после шестой песни ты присоединяешься к нам, - напомнил Джейкоб.

- Не волнуйся, не сбегу, - я обернулась на двери в зал. - Джейк, я пойду к бару. Хочется посмотреть на начало вашего выступления из зала.

- Хорошо, если захочешь выпить чего-нибудь, скажи бармену пароль "Кени", тогда нальют за счёт заведения.

Джейк ушёл к парням, а я вышла в зал и медленно, сквозь толпу народа, побрела к барной стойке. Попросив у бармена стакан с лимонадом, я села на стульчик и, ожидая заказ, обернулась к сцене. Небольшая, по центру зала, уставленная колонками с усилителями, на ней уже копошились Эмбри с Джаредом. Наконец, показался и Джейкоб.

Всё же, невольно проникнувшись атмосферой веселья и ожиданием начала выступления, я начала покачиваться в такт льющейся из динамиков музыке и даже с каким-то внутренним трепетом предвкушать момент своего собственного выхода на сцену. Здорово ощущать себя частью команды. Приятно подарить людям немного радости и получить ответный заряд положительных эмоций.

Мне надо снова начать рисовать. Чувства схожие. Пора выбраться из своей скорлупы, как я выбралась из каменной башни, куда меня заточила Рене. Беременность - не болезнь, которая требует строгого карантина.

Улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, я помахала Джейкобу, смотрящему на меня со сцены. Он просто поднял руку в ответ, а затем начал быстро спускаться со сцены. Нахмурившись, я непонимающе глядела на него.

- Это твой напиток? - раздался голос с мягким незнакомым мне акцентом.

- Да, спасибо, - машинально ответила я и взяла бокал с вишнёвым лимонадом, затем подняла взгляд на парня.

«Нет, не парня, мужчину», - поправила я себя. Темноволосого, смуглого, с хитроватым взглядом карих глаз.

- Я Лоран, - протянул он, наклоняясь ближе.

Его дыхание неприятно скользнуло по моим оголённым плечам. Платье на тонких бретельках сейчас показалось мне верхом откровенности, хотя раньше я одевала и более открытые наряды. Вероятно, виной тому был его взгляд, скользнувший к моему декольте.

Опустив взгляд к своему напитку, я потянула сладкий, разбавленный водой сироп через трубочку.

- Не хочешь развлечься? - не унимался мужчина.

- Нет, спасибо, - пробормотала я, уткнувшись в бокал.

Он снова начал что-то говорить, когда внезапно рядом с нами раздался голос Джейкоба.

- Мужик, ты слышал, девушка сказала «нет».

Напряжённый и натянутый, как струна, Джейк, нахмурившись, грозно взирал на приставучего мужчину.

Тот, прищурившись, оценивал ситуацию, затем, поняв, что расклад сил не в его пользу, как бы извиняясь, улыбнулся.

- Прощу прощения, - снова оскалился он и через секунду ушёл.

Джейкоб проводил его долгим взглядом, затем повернулся ко мне.

- Белла, я...

- Всё в порядке, - я соскользнула с высокого стульчика. - Подойду ближе к сцене.

Джейкоб вздохнул. Даже сквозь шум музыки слышался его тяжёлый вздох.

- Лучше вернись за сцену. Мне не понравился этот тип, он странно смотрел на тебя, а я не могу постоянно приглядывать за тобой, когда играю.

- Хорошо, - без всяких споров согласилась я.

Джейк наклонился, ожидая поцелуя. Улыбнувшись, я быстро прижалась к его губам, а затем, схватив за руку, втащила в толпу танцующих, пробираясь сквозь танцпол к выходу в служебные помещения.

- Потанцуем после? - шепнул он мне на ухо.

- Обязательно, - мельком кинула я через плечо, а затем снова обернулась к сцене.

На какой-то миг в глазах всё поплыло, свет крутящихся софитов слился в одно сплошное яркое, бесконечное пятно, музыка как будто бы стала громче, только вот слов было не разобрать. Испугавшись, я потрясла головой, и мир вернулся на свою привычную ось.

- Что-то не так? - Джейкоб обнял меня за талию, мы были практически возле выхода из зала.

- Всё в порядке, просто шумно, - улыбнулась я.

Покинув гудящий танцпол, я села на один из диванчиков за сценой, подтолкнув Джейкоба к невысоким ступенькам. Вокруг было пусто, весь персонал убежал в зал, посмотреть на начало выступления.

- Иди, если я вдруг заслушаюсь и забуду, что сейчас мой выход, сильно не сердись, - пошутила я.

- И не надейся, что отвертишься.

Быстро поцеловав меня на прощание, Джейкоб ушёл, а я, закрыв глаза, подумала, что надо бы встать и подойти ближе, когда первая песня заиграет. Только вот все силы вдруг куда-то подевались.

Внезапно зал загудел, раздались первые робкие аккорды уже знакомой мне музыки.

Начинают.

Попытавшись разлепить глаза, я обнаружила ту же пугающую дымку призрачного света, заполнившую всё пространство вокруг. В горле вмиг пересохло, сердце застучало, словно бешеное, то ли от паники, то ли само по себе. В груди кольнуло. Снова закрыв глаза, я попыталась дышать глубже, надеясь успокоиться и призывая себя не паниковать.

Когда же снова распахнула глаза, мне показалось, что мир встал с ног на голову. Вопреки всем законам гравитации, я постаралась встать, и это мне удалось, только вот острая боль в животе заставила почти сложиться пополам.

А потом меня вырвало. Вывернуло прямо на тёмно-синий мерцающий линолеум. Только легче не стало.

Покачав головой, я поняла, что стою на коленях. Опираясь рукой о диван, я уткнулась в сгиб локтя, глубоко и учащённо дыша.

Внезапно меня обхватили и будто рывком подняли и усадили на диван.

- Эй, ты слышишь меня? - голос звучал искажённо, по-моему, кто-то трогал меня за руки и плечи.

С усилием разлепив веки, я увидела перед собой лицо незнакомого парня. Он в панике уставился на меня, потом перевёл взгляд ниже, его глаза расширились, обернувшись, он прокричал кому через плечо:

- С ней что-то не так! Вызовите скорую! Кругом кровь!

Ничего не соображая, я посмотрела вниз. Подол бежевого платья вдруг стал тёмным, бордовым. А потом я просто закрыла глаза, желая утонуть в этом красном мареве, застилающем всё вокруг.

. . .

Меня разбудили голоса: неясные и призрачные. Я не могла разобрать ни слова, но знала, что они совсем рядом.

Очень медленно я приходила в себя, вырываясь из наркотического плена. Тело не чувствовало физической боли, лекарство, бежавшее по моим венам глушило её, но ничто не могло унять боли душевной. Я чувствовала себя одинокой, словно у меня насильно изъяли то, за что я так упорно боролась. Все усилия были напрасными.

Будто случилось то, о чём я подсознательно задумывалась и ни раз.

Тихий писк, до этого звучавший откуда-то издалека, становился всё громче. Как противный, заевший будильник. Закусив нижнюю губу, я тихонько захныкала. Хотелось развернуться и смахнуть его с тумбочки, но отчего-то двигаться было практически невозможно.

Мне не нравилась моя вынужденная неподвижность. Попытавшись встать, я ненамного приподняла голову над подушкой, но от бессилия упала обратно на кровать.

- Белла, - знакомый голос, я никак не могла понять, как он тут оказался. Голос из прошлой жизни. - Белла, - снова позвали меня, внезапно пелена с глаз упала, и совсем рядом со мной показалось лицо Анжелы.

- Эндж, - еле слышно произнесла я, ужаснувшись слабости, звучавшей в моём собственном голосе. - Энджи, как ты...

- Лежи спокойно, - две ладони опустились мне на плечи, удерживая от лишних движений. - Ты только очнулась от наркоза. - С моего лба откинули волосы. Анжела, как всегда, была деятельной и спокойной, и я раньше невольно "заражалась" её спокойствием. - Твой отец позвонил, родители тут же купили мне билет на самолёт. На самом деле, моя мама тоже прилетела. Она сейчас с Чарли, пьют местную бурду, что тут зовётся кофе, в комнате для посетителей на первом этаже. Думаю, твой отец растерян, просто не знает, как себя вести в подобной ситуации, - вздохнула подруга, а я лишь лежала и моргала от потока информации. - Он очень переживает за тебя.

Анжела посмотрела куда-то через плечо.

- На самом деле, тут ещё кое-кто волнуется и места себе не находит.

Она наклонилась и шепнула мне на ухо так, чтобы смогла услышать только я:

- Милый парень, Беллз.

Анжела отстранилась и чуть подвинулась в сторону, из-за её плеча показался Джейкоб. Побледневший, со всклокоченными волосами, он попытался мне улыбнуться.

- Белла, - наклонившись, он провёл пальцами по моим волосам. - Белла.

Он несколько раз повторил моё имя, словно позабыл все остальные слова.

Разорвав зрительный контакт, я обвела взглядом помещение - обычная больничная палата. Тот раздражающий меня ранее писк оказался всего лишь тихим шелестом небольшого прибора, показывающего мой сердечный ритм и давление. Баланс цветов и звуков вновь стал привычным.

Посмотрев на себя, я не обнаружила никаких трубок или проводов. Я не умерла, и, наверное, меня даже скоро выпишут. Очень хотелось домой.

Отвернувшись, я посмотрела на закрытое серыми больничными жалюзи окно.

Может, сейчас самое время заплакать, только вот слёз не было.

Не было ничего. Только пустота.


	19. Chapter 18

**Глава 18**

Оказавшись в своей комнате, я стряхнула рюкзак с плеча на кровать и повернулась к двери. Следом в спальню зашла Анжела, за ней в дверном проёме показался Чарли.

- Я буду внизу, - сказал он, не желая мешать.

Насильно растянув губы в улыбке, я кивнула.

- Мы скоро спустимся.

Дверь за отцом закрылась, и мы с Анжелой остались одни, улыбка сразу сползла с моего лица.

- Это плохо, - тут же заявила мне подруга.

- Всё плохо, - пожала я плечами.

- Нет, плохо, что ты не плачешь, а надо бы.

- За прошедшие три месяца я слёз пролила достаточно.

Подойдя к окну, я отдёрнула занавеску, впуская в комнату бледный полуденный свет.

Следуя за мной по пятам (последние дни подруга только этим и занималась, тенью моей она, что ли, стать хотела), Анжела опустила руку на моё плечо и легонько сжала его.

- Ты вернёшься к Рене? - вопрос был ожидаемым, тем более, я говорила, что мать звонила мне, когда я ещё была в больнице.

Прояви она хоть капельку тепла, моё сердце бы дрогнуло, а ведь оно желало дрогнуть. Но Рене осталась верна себе. Всё такая же холодная и расчётливая. Казалось, я могла видеть, как она нацеливается на новую добычу - очередного сына своей очередной приятельницы. Раз уж я снова в строю, почему бы не воспользоваться ситуацией?

Чарли боялся, что я уеду. Вчера он прямо спросил, собираюсь ли я это сделать. Капризная часть меня хотела поныть: "я обременяю тебя?" или "ты меня гонишь?" Чтобы в ответ услышать: "вовсе нет" или "как ты можешь такое говорить, ведь ты моя дочь". Но мне давно пора взрослеть и перестать пользоваться подобными уловками.

Поэтому я просто произнесла "нет", и Чарли успокоился, сказал, что мы со всем справимся, и почему-то попросил не сердиться на мать. Странно, ради чего он защищал её передо мной - женщину, причинившую ему немало боли, разлучившую его с собственным ребёнком.

- Нет, не вернусь, - я слишком поздно вспомнила, что вопрос остался без ответа. И сколько мы так стояли и молчали?

Который раз я поразилась безграничному терпению Анжелы, её умению успокоить, деликатности и вместе с тем откровенности.

В дверь постучали, и в комнату заглянула мама Эндж.

- Как вы тут, девочки? - улыбнулась она. - Я вам чаю принесла. - Над двумя чашками поднимался пар.

- Спасибо, миссис Вебер, - поблагодарила я.

- Не стоило, мам, - сказала Анжела, - мы бы сейчас спустились.

- Ну, - протянула женщина, - подумала, может, вам надо поговорить перед нашим отъездом, Энджи.

Они пробыли в Форксе три дня и вот собирались домой. Отцу тоже была нужна "терапия": тяжело быть родителем семнадцатилетней девушки, особенно если ты приличное время был отлучён от её воспитания. К сожалению, дом Чарли не был рассчитан для приёма гостей, так что Эндж с мамой остановились в местном мотеле, но там они только ночевали, всё свободное время проводя у нас.

Казалось, каждый теперь считал своим долгом не дать мне побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Быть может, они думали, что, если обеспечат мне двадцати четырёх часовое безостановочное присутствие, то я не буду думать о случившейся трагедии. Но я думала, даже окружённая людьми. Забыться не получалось.

Как только за миссис Вебер закрылась дверь, я подошла к столу, куда та поставила кружки, и взяла одну.

- Слушай, Белла, поехали с нами, - предложила подруга. - В Финиксе как всегда солнечно и тепло.

- Не хочу, - замотала я головой, - но спасибо, что предлагаешь. В другой раз, не в этот, хорошо?

Энджи кивнула.

- Да, и мне ещё показания давать, - поморщилась я.

- Того ублюдка так и не нашли?

- Нет, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он ушёл от наказания, кто знает, сколько ещё девушек может пострадать.

Я мало что поняла, но врачи сказали, что наркотик, подмешанный мне в бокал, спровоцировал такую вот реакцию, приведшую к потере ребёнка.

Мне некого было винить, кроме себя, хотя Джейкоб, кажется, задался целью самоизничтожиться. Не доглядел. Не смог помочь. Не был рядом. Он клял себя на чём свет стоит. Только вот зря. Мне давно уже не пять лет, пора бы запомнить, что брать рожок с мороженым из рук незнакомого дяди на улице не просто нельзя - опасно.

- Правда, я мало что помню. Внешность смутно, только имя, но где гарантия, что оно настоящее?

- А Джейкоб?

- Ну, будем надеяться, у него хорошая память на лица.

Внизу хлопнула входная дверь. Кто-то пришёл.

- Посмотрим? - предложила Анжела.

Когда мы спустились, дверь оказалась открытой нараспашку. С улицы доносились голоса взрослых. Внезапно на пороге возник Джейкоб, заслонив почти весь дверной проём собой.

- Беллз, - хрипло произнёс он.

- Джейкоб, - в тон ответила я.

В наших отношениях присутствовала неловкость, что естественно не ускользнуло от взгляда окружающих, но вопросов не было.

Анжела один единственный раз, уже после моей выписки, сказала, что мне повезло с другом.

- Он очень добрый, - сообщила она, - это редкость. И чем-то напоминает мне Бена.

- Джейкоб, - тотчас же взяла Энджи инициативу в свои руки, видя, что с моей стороны ничего не исходит, кроме напряжённого молчания, - проходи в дом.

- Привет, Анжела, - улыбнулся он, - боюсь, это вам придётся выйти, - он коротко оглянулся через плечо. - Я тут с сюрпризом для Беллы.

- Белла обожает сюрпризы, - сказав эту чушь, подруга схватила меня за руку и потащила на улицу, попутно выталкивая Джейкоба с порога на крыльцо.

Выйдя следом, я в ожидании посмотрела на парня.

- Чарли сказал, что нужна машина к началу учебного года... - он что-то продолжал говорить, но я отвернулась, чтобы посмотреть на подъездную дорожку и обнаружить на ней старенький бледно-красный пикап неопределённого года выпуска.

Мои ноги сами по себе принесли меня к автомобилю, руки практически чесались - так хотелось сесть за руль, почувствовать контроль над машиной, прокатиться. Нет, не с ветерком. С ветерком на этом пикапе явно не получится. Я улыбнулась собственным мыслям.

- Ну, как тебе? - раздался рядом голос Чарли.

- Здорово, - искренне поблагодарила я и быстро обняла отца.

Он вложил мне в руки ключи.

- Не хочешь опробовать?

- А можно?

- Конечно, - отец распахнул для меня дверцу, и я скользнула на сиденье, затем, высунувшись из распахнутого окна, позвала Джейкоба и Анжелу.

Подруга махнула рукой, а Джейк подошёл.

- Составишь компанию? - спросила я.

- Конечно, - он мигом оказался на пассажирском месте. - Куда поедем?

Я пожала плечами.

- Ла-Пуш? - предложил Джейкоб.

На долю секунды я задумалась.

- Рядом. К тем скалам, куда ты возил меня однажды.

Джейк с сомнение посмотрел на меня.

- А тебе не...

- Прогулки не противопоказаны, - перебила я и вырулила от дома на дорогу.

До скалистого берега мы ехали и шли через лес почти в абсолютном молчании, изредка перебрасываясь незначительными фразами. Оказавшись на берегу, я вдохнула всегда слегка солоноватый, свежий воздух залива и направилась к краю.

- Мне надо нарисовать это место, - сказала я, не останавливаясь. - Привезёшь меня сюда завтра?

- Конечно, - донеслось из-за спины.

Руки Джейкоба обвили мою талию, не давая двинуться дальше.

- Белла, - выдохнул он и уткнулся лицом в мои волосы.

Помедлив, я обхватила его руки своими, прижимая их ближе. Я кое-что упустила. Джейкобу тяжелее, чем мне. Он растерян и не знает, как нам быть дальше, как ему общаться со мной, как не корить себя.

Мне хотелось сказать: "Ты не виноват!" Но я промолчала.

Лучи солнца пробивались через серую пелену облаков, борясь с извечной непогодой. С запада дул ветер, и я надеялась, что к ночи он усилится и разгонит тучи, чтобы завтра, когда приедем сюда, мы смогли бы наслаждаться голубым небом. Тогда и набросок выйдет более весёлым. Никаких мрачных красок. Никакой зелёной, мутной воды. Ясная синь моря в обрамлении тёмных скал и вечнозеленого леса.

Чтобы увидеть солнце, не обязательно возвращаться в Финикс. Я верила в это.

**. . .**

Вечером, в своей комнате, после отъезда Анжелы и миссис Вебер, после ухода Джейкоба, я стояла напротив картины, нарисованной Эдвардом, и думала, что, наверное, пришла пора убрать её обратно в шкаф. Рука, поднявшись, опустилась.

Я представила себе пустое место на обоях. Наверное, по инерции буду постоянно смотреть на него. Мне нравилась эта картина. Нравились те чувства, что она вызывала во мне. Не было ни отчаяния, ни привкуса горечи от ошибок, наоборот, во мне рождалось что-то светлое, тёплое.

Он думал обо мне. Он тоже думал обо мне.

Пальцы коснулись деревянной рамы, но нет.

Как бы я ни хотела, не могла снять картину со стены. Руки опустились. Пусть висит. Может быть, я перестану её воспринимать как часть Эдварда... когда-нибудь.

Подойдя к кровати, я опустилась на покрывало и, схватив лежащий рядом телефон, перебралась поближе к стене, подложив себе подушек под спину. Посмотрела на картину, чувствуя, что эта девушка в зелёном платье чужая. В ней больше не было ничего от меня. Я другая. Я изменилась. А, может быть, только начала меняться.

Ниточки, связывающей нас с Эдвардом, больше не было. Пора оставить прошлое прошлому. У него своя жизнь, у меня своя. Судьба водила нас вокруг друг друга. Я гналась за ним в Финиксе, ища встречи, но он ускользал: из моего дома, из клуба, из особняка тётки и, в конце концов, из города. Я набирала его номер и не находила сил ответить. Я ругала себя за это, но, может, оно так и надо было. Теперь нас ничего не объединяло. Если мы когда-нибудь и встретимся, то, наверное, уже не узнаем друг друга, пройдём мимо. Память сотрёт его образ окончательно, время приглушит боль, я затолкаю свои воспоминания в самые отдалённые уголки памяти. Я забуду. Я должна забыть. Я хочу не помнить.

Открыв сотовый, зашла в сообщения и пролистала список, остановившись на смс Эдварда.

_«Кто ты?» _- высветилось на экране.

Помедлив пару секунд, я набрала: _"Уже не важно"._

И нажала отправить.

Затем очистила список, стирая его номер из памяти телефона и из своей.

- Вот и всё, и даже ни капельки не больно, - успокаивала я себя.

И повторяла это до тех пор, пока не поверила собственным словам.

**. . .**

**В следующей главе мы вернёмся к событиям Пролога. Глава будет от лица Эдварда. Спасибо всем моим читателям.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Эдвард**

_Как никогда была нежна,  
Я вспомнил губ забытый вкус  
Со мною выпила до дна  
Ночь и ноябрьскую грусть._

**Глава 19**

- Быстрее бы уже, - пробормотал я, опуская шторку иллюминатора. - Чёрт!

По салону самолёта разнёсся тихий сигнал, понятный лишь одним бортпроводникам. Секунду спустя по проходу мимо меня пронеслась молоденькая стюардесса.

Глубже вжавшись в кресло, я закрыл глаза. Самолёт тут же тряхнуло на очередной воздушной яме, голова моментально закружилась, меня накрыло ощущение падения, и я снова распахнул глаза, глубоко вздыхая. Нет, так только хуже.

Ненавижу летать.

Я боялся. Только чёрта с два кто-нибудь когда-нибудь об этом узнает.

Хорошо, что Лорен вырубалась сразу после взлёта и не видела моих "душевных страданий", хотел бы я, как и она, быть равнодушным, не желая каждую секунду контролировать полёт.

Я любил свою машину, потому что это мои руки и мозги управляли ею, а здесь... на высоте десяти тысяч километров над землёй моя судьба была в руках неизвестно кого.

Бог мой, мне на хрен надо пойти закончить лётные курсы, что ли, тогда, может, успокоюсь хоть немного. В случае чего, всегда смогу ворваться в кабину пилотов и посадить самолёт. Тихо посмеявшись своим нелепым мыслям, я заметил, как зажглась надпись "пристегните ремни". Значит, скоро будем снижаться.

Перелёт от Финикса до Порт-Анджелеса не такой уж и долгий. Это не над Атлантикой лететь, где воздушных ям больше, чем тупых слов в запасе у Ньютона.

И по милости Лорен нам пришлось летать в Европу два раза вместо одного. Её вторая старшая сестра выходила замуж, на это действо собиралась вся их большая семья. Пропустить немыслимо. Так что, вынужденные прервать наше путешествие по Европе, мы прилетели домой на две недели, а теперь ровно на те же самые две недели опаздывали к началу учебного года.

Моя тётка, Зафрина, организовала нам эту поездку в составе одной из групп юных дарований, что спонсировал её фонд. Я был готов отказаться. Вероятно, кому-то бы деньги фонда пригодились больше, чем мне (связывать свою жизнь с живописью в мои планы не входило), но Лорен уж больно хотелось поехать, да и Зафрина настаивала. Она часто повторяла "у тебя талант" и "зачем ты зарываешь его в землю", но уже давно я решил, что хочу пойти по стопам отца и стать врачом, а не художником, в соответствии с советами Зафрины, или юристом, как того хотел сам Карлайл.

В любом случае, у меня был ещё год, чтобы передумать и определиться.

По громкой связи объявили, что самолёт приступает к снижению, и я дотронулся до руки своей девушки.

- Лорен, просыпайся.

Она что-то пробормотала в ответ и медленно раскрыла глаза.

- Уже прилетели?

- Почти.

- Так разбудил бы меня уже на земле.

- Двадцать-пятнадцать минут не сыграют роли, - пожал я плечами. Не хотелось признаваться, что мне не нравилось переживать момент приземления в одиночку, достаточно уже того, что я нервничал весь полёт, в то время как она мирно посапывала в соседнем кресле.

Снова беззвучно зафыркав на самого себя, я подумал, что ещё не хватало вцепиться ей в руку, ища поддержки и безопасности.

- Что-то мне нехорошо, - пробормотала Лорен.

- Укачало? - не без иронии спросил я.

- Нет, по-моему, у меня жар, - никак не отреагировав на мою шутку, ответила она, и я встревожился.

Накрыв ладонью лоб Лорен, я понял, что у неё, и правда, температура.

- Быстрее бы домой, - выдохнула она и закрыла глаза, а я взял её пальчики в свою руку и легонько сжал (нашёлся всё-таки повод).

- Ещё два часа на машине.

- Угу, - кивнула Лорен, - а завтра уже на занятия выходить.

- Не ходи.

- Как? Мы пропустили две недели.

_И по чьей вине?_ - приподнял я бровь, но не стал говорить этого вслух.

- Парой дней больше, парой дней меньше - никакой разницы, - уверил я. - Прости, что разбудил, - добавил через секунду.

А потом самолёт начал разворачиваться над аэропортом, и мой желудок переместился куда-то в область горла.

. . .

- Эдвард, - моя мать, Эсме, почти задушила меня в объятьях, будто мы не виделись целую вечность, хотя всего какой-то месяц назад я приезжал домой.

- Мам, - приобнял я её и быстро отстранился.

- Где Лорен? - она выглянула на крыльцо, будто в моих правилах было оставлять свою девушку мёрзнуть на улице.

- Дома. Она заболела, и мы сначала заехали к ней, - терпеливо объяснил я.

- Что-то серьёзное? - с заботой спросила мама.

- Нет, простудилась где-то. В Париже всю последнюю неделю лили дожди.

- Но в Финиксе ведь тепло.

- Обратная акклиматизация, мам, слышала о такой? - протянул Эммет, бросая ещё пару моих сумок на пол. - Это последние, Эдди, - он попытался взъерошить мне волосы, но я вовремя уклонился и стукнул его по руке.

- Спасибо, Эмми, - передразнил я.

Эммет, прищурившись, с угрозой взглянул на меня. О, да, я знал, что "Эмми" звучит в тысячу раз обиднее. Каждый раз, называя меня "Эдди", мой братец рисковал услышать в ответ это девчоночье сокращение собственного имени. Видимо, он, и правда, соскучился, раз уже с самого порога начал задирать меня, не задумываясь о последствиях.

С подозрительно невинной улыбочкой он снова подхватил мой багаж, намереваясь отнести его наверх.

- Эй, дальше я сам, - остановил я его.

Зная Эммета, можно предположить, что содержимое сумок вполне рискует отправиться в полёт через окно спальни или оказаться не там, где ему надлежит находиться.

- Спасибо, что забрал нас из Порт-Анджелеса, - кинул я брату.

- Главное – вовремя вспомнить о вежливости, - менторским тоном процедил он.

Не желая по сто раз спускаться, я захватил весь багаж и, пошатываясь под тяжестью сумок, поплёлся к себе в спальню.

Джаспер, наш старший брат, уехал учиться бизнесу в грёбаный пафосный Стенфорд, так что теперь мы с Эмметом лишились нашего рассудительного буфера, призванного гасить конфликты.

Ногой открыв дверь своей комнаты, я прошёл на середину, стряхнув с плеча пару спортивных сумок и побросав несколько пакетов следом, подошёл к кровати и, не разуваясь, упал на чистое покрывало.

Ладонью накрыв лицо, большим и указательным пальцами надавил на веки, слегка помассировав их. Чехарда из часовых поясов запутала мой усталый мозг. Мы даже не остались на ночь у Зафрины, захватили остатки вещей и вылетели домой. Тогда я злился на Лорен, которая торопила нас, но сейчас я был ей даже благодарен.

Я соскучился по своей комнате, по своей, а не гостиничной, кровати, по своей семье, в конце концов.

Взглянув на часы - день приближался к вечеру - я понял, что до прихода отца оставалось часа три, если только он не на дежурстве.

Хоть этого и очень не хотелось, надо было вставать и разбирать вещи, иначе, как я уже знал по прошлому опыту, они имели все шансы задержаться в чемоданах на несколько недель.

Притащив из прачечной корзину для грязного белья, я просто махом вывалил в неё содержимое одной из сумок.

- Минус один, - пробормотал и расстегнул молнию на втором чемодане.

Через полчаса я добрался до пакетов с картинами, которые прихватил у Зафрины. Эти работы я писал, когда гостил у неё несколько месяцев назад. Тётка всё аккуратно упаковала и подготовила к перевозке. Нетерпеливо сдёргивая ткань, я принялся перебирать полотна. На самом деле меня интересовала только одна, конкретная. Нет, не этот жуткий натюрморт. Я с отвращением отшвырнул его прочь. Затем снова поднял, быстро взглянув на изображение заваленного фруктами стола. По-моему, я переборщил с оттенками жёлтого. У персиков явно был какой-то нездоровый цвет. Я бы такие не рискнул съесть.

Тихо посмеиваясь, снова отложил его в сторону, на этот раз чуть аккуратнее. Не он был мне нужен. И не огни ночного Финикса, и не виды Южного Горного Парка. Но та картина так и не попалась мне, более того, последней шла и вовсе не моя работа.

Нахмурившись, я посмотрел на незнакомый пейзаж. Парк на полотне явно мог примыкать к поместью какого-нибудь английского лорда позапрошлого века. Немного сказочная картинка, я бы мог сказать, что ей даже специально придали этакий элемент нереальности. Но вместе с тем от водной глади озера и светлой мраморной беседки веяло каким-то спокойствием и светом. Природа на картине оживала, благодаря руке неизвестного художника, скрупулёзно выписавшего каждый кирпичик на каменной дорожке, ведущей к бельведеру. Каким образом эта работа попала ко мне?

В доме Зафрины постоянно ошивались "юные дарования", периодами её студия была похожа на проходной двор. К ней, бывало, приходили целые группы, и тогда она давала интерактивные мастер-классы, как сама их называла. Наверное, этот пейзаж принадлежал одному из её посетителей. Что ж, интересная работа.

Я снова посмотрел на разложенные передо мной картины.

Но где моя "Золушка" в зелёном платье? Где Белла?

Её не было. Улыбнувшись своим мрачным мыслям, я решил, что теперь-то она окончательно сбежала от меня.

. . .

Утром, по приезду в школу, пока я пробирался к своему первому уроку, рука успела заболеть от количества рукопожатий, а плечо - от массы приветственных похлопываний. Спрашивали, "ну, как там Европа, не смыло?" и "где Лорен?" Приходилось объяснять, что мы не были в тех странах, где разразилась череда наводнений, и что Лорен появится в школе через пару дней.

Моя девушка осталась дома, поэтому я был освобождён от обязанности извозчика. Она уверяла, что всё с ней хорошо, но, если судить по сиплому голосу, преувеличивала. Я напомнил себе заехать к ней после занятий. Надо забросить кое-какие её вещи, что обнаружились в моих чемоданах, да и просто посмотреть, насколько всё с ней плохо.

Первым уроком шла биология.

Внутренне застонав, я ввалился в класс, махнул приятелям, улыбнулся поглядывающим на меня девушкам и поплёлся к своему месту. Опоздал на две недели и наверняка остался без партнёра для лабораторных. Как сложно после каникул включаться в учебный процесс, я ненавидел эти ощущения.

Покидав учебники с конспектами на стол и усевшись за него, я, игнорируя звуки взаимных милований Ньютона и Стенли, расположившихся за два стола от меня, уставился на доску.

Народ постепенно стекался в класс, я рассеянно листал учебник, пытаясь понять, сколько пропустил и как быстро смогу догнать остальных по программе.

Внезапно я почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд.

Нет, я привык ко взглядам. На меня часто посматривали: исподтишка, игриво или кокетливо. Но это... какое-то иное ощущение. Этот взгляд словно был материален, имел какой-то свой особый вес и энергетику. Может быть, именно поэтому волоски на затылке словно бы наэлектризовались.

Оторвавшись от учебника, я вскинул голову.

И пропал.

Прошлое настигло меня, воспоминания вернулись вместе с ощущением аромата её кожи, которая сейчас выглядела необычайно бледной, гладкостью её тёмных, как воды залива Строберри, волос. Они взметнулись и опустились ей на плечи, потревоженные повернувшимся в её сторону вентилятором, гоняющим застоявшийся воздух лабораторного кабинета. Выразительные глаза распахнулись, ладонь прижалась к груди, лямка рюкзака соскользнула с плеча, на пол посыпались книги.

Я видел руку Ньютона, потянувшуюся к ней, и не заметил, как встал. Позабытый учебник улетел под стол. Шаг, другой - я оказался рядом.

Злость заполнила каждую клеточку моего тела. Хотелось взять Ньютона за шкирку и швырнуть в самый дальний угол класса, но она сама отшатнулась от него.

Наши взгляды встретились. Уверен, сейчас выражения наших лиц были зеркальным отображением друг друга. Узнавание, удивление, шок, неверие, раздражение и... Бог его знает, что ещё.

- Ты... - начал я, но её глаза закрылись, и она начала оседать к моим ногам.

Я еле успел поймать её и, встряхнув, поднять обратно.

- Эй, не сметь падать в обморок, - это прозвучало, чуть ли ни как приказ.

- Я никогда не падаю в обморок, - не открывая глаз, пробормотала она и, опровергая свои собственные слова, тут же обмякла в моих руках.

Рядом верещала Стенли, из её причитаний я разобрал только два слова: врач и срочно.

Подхватывая Беллу на руки, я пинком распахнул уже закрытую дверь класса и вышел в коридор.

Четыре месяца назад Белла показалась мне почти невесомой, сейчас же я с трудом поднял её. Завернув за угол, наткнулся на небольшой диванчик. Опустившись, прижал к себе Беллу и дотронулся до её щеки, холодной, как лёд.

- Я сплю, да? - спросил я сам себя и, не веря в происходящее, покачал головой.


	21. Chapter 20

**Глава 20**

Мои пальцы гладили прохладный шёлк её кожи, пока мозг решал, что же делать дальше. Встав, я переместил Беллу на диванчик, проследив, чтобы она не ударилась головой о деревянный подлокотник, и присел рядом, упираясь коленом в пол.

Медпункт находился в другом крыле школы, попасть в него можно двумя путями: через двор, но для этого придётся выйти на улицу, или пройдя сквозь всё здание. Я был в хорошей физической форме, без преувеличений, но мог оценивать свои силы адекватно – Беллу мне туда не донести.

Изображать из себя супер-героя глупо и опасно и уж тем более не в моих правилах.

Дотронувшись до её тонких пальчиков, я аккуратно сжал их, будто они могли сломаться от одного неосторожного прикосновения. Они дрогнули в моей ладони, и это приободрило - возможно, Белла приходит в себя. В противном случае, у меня два варианта: позвать на помощь кого-нибудь из класса, чтобы он или она побыли с Беллой, пока я добегу до медпункта, или отправить туда человека, самому оставшись рядом с девушкой.

Последнее предпочтительнее. Мне не хотелось оставлять её одну или с кем-то, была вероятность, что она снова убежит от меня, а я не собирался позволять ей делать этого, пока мы не поговорим.

Вопросов было много.

И, чёрт возьми, я задам их все, один за другим.

И она ответит.

Ей придётся.

В противном случае...

Но у меня не было возможности решить, что же ждёт её в противном случае, так как внезапно Белла тихонько застонала, я приложил ладонь к её щеке, она с силой выдохнула, и дыхание коснулось моей руки, словно нежная ласка. Веки девушки дрогнули.

Я вскочил на ноги, всё ещё не зная, что делать, пальцы зарылись в волосы. Развернувшись, посмотрел в сторону коридора, ведущего к классу биологии.

- Не надо, - раздался тихий голос, и я резко обернулся, чтобы увидеть, что Белла пришла в себя.

Её глаза по-прежнему оставались закрытыми, ладонь накрыла наморщенный лоб, губы сжались.

Может, она отказывалась смотреть на меня, а может, просто голова шла кругом. У меня так точно шла. Класс биологии - последнее место на земле, где я ожидал встретить эту беглянку.

- Я в порядке, - она попыталась сесть, всё ещё зажмурившись и не отнимая ладони ото лба.

_Ага, как же._

- Тебе надо к врачу, - откашлявшись, наконец, решился заговорить и я.

- Нет-нет-нет, - она решительно замотала головой, затем поморщилась, когда ей всё-таки удалось принять вертикальное положение.

Рука упала на колени, Белла открыла глаза и, бросив быстрый взгляд в мою сторону, опустила голову.

Мне было неловко, вся ситуация была неловкой. И это злило. Будто бы я должен чего-то стыдиться?

- Белла, - начал я, и она резко вскинула голову, удивлённо посмотрев на меня, словно сам факт того, что я помню её имя, казался чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Я тут же нахмурился, отчего-то вдруг неуверенный, помнит ли она моё. - Ты помнишь меня?

- Эдвард, - коротко бросила она и прикусила нижнюю губу, а затем внезапно на её бледных щеках зажглись два розоватых пятна, становившихся с каждой секундой всё ярче.

_О, да. Она помнила._

Выйдя из оцепенения, я подошёл к Белле и взял её за руку, она не отшатнулась, и это ободрило меня.

- Пойдём, тебя надо показать доктору, - настойчиво повторил я.

Будучи сыном врача, я прекрасно знал, что обмороки просто так, без причины, не случаются. Когда мне было лет восемь, мама внезапно потеряла сознание прямо посреди магазина. Было много шума, покупатели и персонал всполошились, разлетелись коробки с полки, за которую она пыталась ухватиться, чтобы удержать равновесие, а я испугался, Эммет расплакался. Её привели в чувство, но через неделю ей пришлось лечь в больницу. Может быть, именно тогда мне впервые захотелось стать врачом, чтобы, как и отец, иметь возможность позаботиться о своей семье вовремя. Запахи больницы никогда не пугали меня, так пахло от Карлайла, когда он приходил с дежурств. Этот запах всегда ассоциировался с одним - со спокойствием.

- Я в порядке, правда, - Белла неловко отняла руку. - Мне просто надо выйти на свежий воздух.

- Тогда пошли, - я опять схватил её ладошку и повёл к лестнице на первый этаж.

Она без возражений последовала за мной. Однако на улице я не остановился и, проведя Беллу по двору, подошёл ко входу во второе крыло.

- Куда мы?

- В медпункт, - коротко бросил я, больше не разоряясь на объяснения. - А потом мы поговорим.

Два красных пятна на её щеках сделались ещё ярче, она, не переставая, кусала нижнюю губу, но в итоге кивнула и без всяких споров пошла следом.

Её ладонь в моей руке была безвольной и холодной. Я едва узнавал в этом хрупком существе ту искрящуюся энергией, без стеснения заигрывающую со мной, готовую пойти до конца девушку из Финикса. Может быть, она ещё вернётся?

Украдкой посмотрев на Беллу, я отметил, что она похудела, а простая, хотя и, без сомнения, удобная, одежда - светлые джинсы и тонкий тёмно-серый свитерок - делали её похожей на пятнадцатилетнюю девчонку. Если бы мы не оказались на одном занятии, я мог бы подумать, что так и есть. Я мысленно представил её такой, какой запомнил. В этой Белле оставалась всего лишь тень от той, знакомой мне девушки.

Когда мы дошли до медпункта, Белла неуверенно затопталась на месте, но я распахнул перед ней дверь.

Она в панике посмотрела на меня и спросила, не собираюсь ли я зайти. Я рассмеялся и отрицательно покачал головой.

- Я подожду тебя здесь.

- Может быть, тебе надо вернуться на урок?

- Всё равно большую часть я уже пропустил, так что нет.

Минут через десять Белла вышла, в ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд сказала, что всё в порядке, и ей можно возвращаться к занятиям, но меня такой расклад не устраивал. Во-первых, желание заниматься с астрономической скоростью стремилось к нулю, во-вторых, нам надо было поговорить. Поэтому, попросив Беллу подождать, хоть и не был уверен, послушается ли она, я зашёл в медкабинет и включил своё обаяние на максимум. Через несколько минут в руках у меня была справка об освобождении Беллы от занятий.

- Пойдём, я отвезу тебя домой.

- Но...

- Я договорился.

Она посмотрела на справку.

- Твои вещи остались в классе, - напомнила Белла.

- Ерунда, я заберу позже.

- Я на машине.

- Отвезу тебя, потом пригоню твою, только дай мне ключи, если не боишься, что угоню.

- Сомневаюсь, что моя машина так привлекательна для угона, - по её губам скользнула улыбка.

Мне сразу же стало любопытно, на чём она ездит.

Когда мы шли по школьной стоянке, она указала мне на красный грузовичок неопределённого года выпуска.

- Только без смеха, - предупредила Белла, - я люблю свою машину. К тому же, она безопасная.

Я просто развёл руками, соглашаясь.

Когда мы уселись в мой вольво, выяснилось, что все вещи Беллы, как и мои, остались в классе. Заперев её в машине, чтобы не убежала, я сбегал к классу биологии за двумя рюкзаками. Заодно извинился перед учителем и объяснил причину пропуска. Кивнув, он выказал уверенность, что я всё наверстаю за пропущенные две недели и ещё одно занятие, и понадеялся, что «мисс Свон в порядке».

Сначала я не понял его, но потом догадался сделать то, чего не сделал раньше. Я посмотрел на справку Беллы.

Свон. В Форксе был всего лишь один человек с такой фамилией.

Ерунда какая-то. Отец общался с шефом Своном, но...

- Ну, так, что... ты делаешь здесь, в Форксе? - было моим первым вопросом, когда я вернулся на стоянку и сел за руль вольво.

- Живу.

Наверное, она приняла меня за больного, но я рассмеялся.

- Ты не можешь здесь жить.

- Почему?

- Потому что здесь живу я.

«Потрясающая логика», - похвалил я сам себя.

- Ну, я имею в виду, если бы ты жила в Форксе, я бы тебя знал. Это маленький город.

- Да, я в курсе, - кивнула Белла, затем тяжело вздохнула. - Я переехала к отцу.

- Так шеф Свон - твой отец?

- Ты знаешь моего отца?

Она широко распахнутыми глазами посмотрела на меня.

- Почему это так тебя пугает?

- Я не испугана, - отрицала Белла.

Пожав плечами, я выехал на дорогу. Она пыталась объяснить, как проехать к её дому, но я ответил, что знаю, и все вопросы отпали.

Мы ехали в молчании. Не знаю, о чём думала Белла, а я пытался решить, с чего начать свой допрос. Не так я представлял нашу встречу, когда несколько вечеров подряд, словно последний дурак, околачивался в "Шоколаде", надеясь увидеть её вновь. Тогда я бы смог найти верные слова, сейчас же терялся.

Я притормозил возле небольшого светло-серого дома, вышел и распахнул для Беллы пассажирскую дверь.

Пробормотав "спасибо", она, не смотря на меня, пошла к крыльцу, а я двинулся следом. Поднявшись по крыльцу, Белла обернулась и вздрогнула, словно не ожидала, что я стою прямо позади.

- Тебе не обязательно... - начала она, но замолчала, затем нахмурилась и помотала головой, будто бы сбрасывая оцепенение.

Может, шок от встречи ещё не прошёл?

Я усмехнулся и с любопытством заглянул в распахнутую дверь.

Мне было интересно, где она живёт. Я уже был в этом доме несколько раз, правда, давно, и как-то не заострял внимание на обстановке, поэтому было ощущение, что я зашёл в дом шефа Свона впервые.

- Проходи, - махнула Беллу в сторону гостиной. Стянув куртку, она направилась в комнату и села на диван. - Ты уверен, что нам так уж надо говорить об эт... обо всём?

Наши взгляды встретились. Я пытался прочесть по лицу, о чём она думает, но Белла словно закрылась и отстранилась, лишь круглые карие глаза с непонятным страхом смотрели на меня.

- Да, - подтвердил я, хотя и не знал, с чего и как начать разговор.

Замявшись, я рассеянно осмотрел комнату, практически не замечая обстановки, пока взгляд вновь не наткнулся на ожидающую от меня начала разговора Беллу.

- Ты другая, - наконец, сказал я.

Она пожала плечами и внимательно посмотрела на меня.

- И ты тоже...


	22. Chapter 21

**Глава 21**

Я подъехал к дому Лорен, притормозив, заглушил мотор и вынул ключ зажигания. Сжал его в кулаке, а затем запихнул в карман. Пальцы уже легли на ручку двери, но я медлил. Всё внутри кричало, что я сделал правильно, приехав сюда, но какая-то часть всё же протестовала.

Глубоко вдохнув, я обхватил пальцами руль и откинулся на спинку сиденья. Голова упала на подголовник, и я закрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая.

Слишком много событий для одного утра.

Телефон в кармане завибрировал. Достав мобильник, я увидел номер Лорен. Что за чёрт! У меня, что, маячок на машине?

- Да, - наконец, ответил я.

- Ты собираешься входить или так и будешь торчать на подъездной дорожке? - раздался её хриплый, простуженный голос.

Нагнувшись к пассажирской двери, я посмотрел на дом и увидел Лорен в одном из окон второго этажа. Она тут же задёрнула занавеску.

- Шпионишь? - не удержался я.

- Нет.

Она сказала это без всякого выражения, но трубку положила. Обиделась.

Захлопнув телефон, я кинул его в бардачок и, выйдя из машины, направился к дому Лорен, огибая свежие лужи. Двухэтажное бледно-голубое здание стояло в глубине от дороги, справа рос высокий дуб, на одной ветке болтались деревянные качели, цветы на клумбе возле входа поникли от частых дождей.

Стучать не понадобилось, дверь распахнулась, как только я преодолел последнюю ступеньку крыльца.

- Заходи, - пригласила Лорен и направилась к лестнице. - Я одна.

Скинув куртку, я поплёлся следом. Она уже ждала меня в своей спальне, забравшись с ногами на кровать и, словно щит, выставив перед собой подушку. На Лорен была тёплая фланелевая пижамка, хотя, на мой взгляд, в комнате было почти жарко. Бледно-персиковые стены, светлая деревянная мебель, бордовые портьеры плотно задёрнуты, на столе возле окна гора вещей, видимо, вываленных из дорожной сумки.

- Лорен, - нахмурившись, я застыл на пороге.

Она перекинула длинные потускневшие волосы через плечо.

- Проходи, чего стоишь? - она похлопала ладошкой по покрывалу. - Мне Джессика уже позвонила, всё рассказала.

- Что? - выдохнул я, входя, наконец, в комнату.

Нет, я, конечно, знал, что сплетни в этом городке распространяются со скоростью лесного пожара, но... сколько времени прошло? Часа полтора? Два?

- Всё.

- Что всё? - я присел на кровать.

- Ну, - протянула Лорен, теребя уголок подушки, - то, что ты удалился с биологии с какой-то новенькой девочкой на руках.

Я моргнул.

- Ей стало плохо. Она в обморок упала.

- Знаю, но... почему ты, Эдвард? Почему именно тебе выпадает честь спасать полуобморочных девиц? Почему не Ньютон? Почему не Йорки? Почему не Алек, в конце концов?

- У Алека нет биологии.

- И что?

- Не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, - завёлся я, вскакивая, но Лорен довольно проворно схватила меня за запястье, удерживая.

Её рука была тёплой и сухой, в отличие от холодных пальчиков Беллы, ещё минут двадцать назад согревавшихся в моей ладони.

- Прости, Эдвард, мне просто не нравится, что...

- Что я помогаю людям?

- Это не помощь... Почему ты ушёл с уроков? Где ты был? С этой новенькой?

Вздохнув, я высвободил свою руку из её пальцев.

- Я отвёз её домой.

- Чудно! - вскипела Лорен и швырнула в меня подушку.

Я уклонился, и та пролетела мимо. С громким тяжким вздохом, Лорен легла на кровать ко мне спиной.

- Уходи, - буркнула она.

Засунув руки в карманы толстовки, я смотрел на её худенькие плечи, думая, как мне осточертели эти вспышки истерии. Не то чтобы Лорен так уж часто страдала этим, в общем-то, она была довольно спокойной и сдержанной, но как только над нашими отношениями сгущались тучи, она тут же принималась строить из себя оскорблённую гордость. Как говорил Джаспер, "набивала себе цену". Его бывшая, Мария, тоже так делала. Так что он, сочувствуя, обычно хлопал меня по плечу, говоря: "Терпи".

- Ты даже не поцеловал меня, когда пришёл, - раздался её обиженный голос.

- Ты простужена.

- И что? Ты был слишком занят мыслями о той девчонке, да?

- Лорен, я всего лишь отвёз её домой.

- И сколько тебя не было? Я ещё в состоянии смотреть на часы. За это время можно... можно немало сделать, - проворчала она.

- Можно, - согласился я, - но ничего не было. - Я помолчал с секунду, а затем добавил, нет, вернее, вывалил на неё эти слова, словно головой в сугроб окунул: - Лорен, я думаю, нам надо прекратить наши отношения.

Плечи Лорен напряглись, она будто бы вся подобралась, а затем спружинила, разворачиваясь.

- Что? - её тёмные идеальной формы брови сошлись на переносице.

Вздохнув, я шагнул к кровати. Разве не за этим я приехал? Поговорить.

- Лорен...

- Нет, нет, нет... - она затрясла головой. - Что за бред?

- Лорен...

Я протянул к ней руку, но она отшатнулась, а затем вскочила с кровати.

- Ты думай, что говоришь, Эдвард! - воскликнула она. - Мы с тобой идеально подходим друг другу, зачем нам расставаться?

Она замолчала, ожидая моего ответа. И действительно, зачем нам расставаться? Эти отношения устраивали меня. Но я делал это не для того, чтобы начать встречаться с Беллой или с кем-либо ещё, я делал это для себя, для нас, для Лорен.

Ещё в Европе я понял, что динамика наших отношений изменилась. Кажется, я с самого начала знал, что у нас ничего не выйдет, но энтузиазм Лорен и её искренняя убеждённость, что мы идеальная пара, на время убедили меня в обратном. Нам действительно было хорошо поначалу, но после... что-то изменилось, может быть, изменился я, может быть, она, но нам стало не так уютно рядом друг с другом, и я пытался поговорить с ней об этом, но она махнула рукой, дескать, неважно, и я, будто получив благословение, стал вести себя, как многие ровесники, не очень честно с ней. Лорен это не особо-то и волновало, или она делала вид, что не волновало.

В любом случае, через год мы бы разъехались по разным колледжам, и эти отношения исчерпали бы себя сами. Но сегодня, после разговора с Беллой, я ощутил потребность прекратить их тотчас же. Во-первых, если я искал развлечений на стороне, то всегда делал это так, чтобы последствия в виде требующих повторения девиц не касались Лорен. А теперь нам с Беллой предстояло учиться в одной школе. Во-вторых, с Беллой всё изначально было иначе. Я сам искал с ней встречи, а вот она... убежала. Тогда я даже не понял, что это было. То ли меня использовали в качестве мальчика для дефлорации, то ли я просто столкнулся с напуганной всем произошедшим девушкой. И мне хотелось после держать её в своих объятиях, но она решила всё по-своему.

- Эдвард, - вклинился в мои мысли голос Лорен.

Сфокусировав взгляд на её лице, я увидел слёзы на побледневших щеках.

- Ты вообще меня слушал? - спросила она, и я понял, что ни одно слово, сказанное ей, не отложилось в моей памяти.

- Прости, - рассеянно пробормотал я. – Мне, правда, не стоило приходить к тебе сегодня и заводить этот разговор, пока ты болеешь.

Подойдя к Лорен, я прижался губами к её лбу, извиняясь.

Иногда я был импульсивен, вот и сейчас, после разговора с Беллой, сразу бросился решать проблемы, хотя, если с чем-то долго тянешь, так оно обычно и бывает.

- Ты хочешь бросить меня из-за новенькой? Она настолько хороша?

- Что? Боже, Лорен, тут всё намного сложнее, не мели ерунды.

- Тогда поклянись, что не станешь встречаться с ней.

Раздражённо выдохнув, я отстранился.

- Что за глупые клятвы!

- Пообещай, что не станешь с ней встречаться.

Глаза Лорен блестели. Кажется, она что-то подозревала или, по крайней мере, начала догадываться.

Стоило переждать, а не пороть горячку. Ну, кто меня тянул за уши и за язык?

Развернувшись, я направился к выходу из комнаты. Не сдержавшись, стукнул кулаком по косяку двери, затем обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на худенькую фигурку Лорен, застывшую посреди комнаты.

Она всё ещё ждала ответа, и я дал ей его.

- Я не буду тебе этого обещать, Лорен.

Покачав головой, я вышел из комнаты.

Дорога до дома не заняла много времени. Мне было плевать, что скажет мама, что она будет спрашивать, почему я не на занятиях. В конце концов, я опоздал, почти на две недели, что решит ещё один день?

Стоило входной двери захлопнуться за мной, с кухни показалась Эсме, вытирая руки о светлое полотенце.

- Эдвард, что-то случилось?

- Нет, мам, всё в порядке, - подойдя к ней, я поцеловал её в щёку. - Дочери шефа Свона стало плохо на занятиях, я отвёз её домой и решил не возвращаться, - сказал я правду.

- Ох, бедная девочка, - мама покачала головой, а я прищурился.

Странная реакция. Странно даже то, что она не отругала меня за пропуск.

- А что с ней не так? - подозрительно спросил я.

Мама неопределённо махнула рукой, а затем произнесла то, что противоречило её прошлым словам.

- С ней всё так, - и ретировалась обратно на кухню.

Эсме? Недоговаривает?

Потерев переносицу и решив, что мир, должно быть, сошёл с ума, я шагнул следом за ней на кухню.

- Мам?

Даже не повернув головы, что-то помешивая в кастрюле, мама отругала меня.

- Эдвард Энтони Каллен, сними верхнюю одежду и не тряси микробами над едой.

Тут же я непроизвольно схватился за молнию на куртке.

- Карлайл – её лечащий врач? Я спрошу у него, - сообщил я ей.

Она пожала плечами и ничего не ответила, а я поднялся к себе.

Кинув рюкзак с книгами и конспектами на стул, опустился на кровать, чувствуя, что мой чётко выстроенный мир дал трещину.

Взгляд скользнул к картине на стене, что я, поддавшись порыву, повесил туда вчера. Парк на ней дышал спокойствием и умиротворённостью. И там, в отличие от Форкса, было солнечно.

**. . .**

- Не ожидал увидеть тебя в Форксе, - начал я первым, так как Белла, видимо, приготовилась играть в молчанку.

- Аналогично, думала, мои шансы на встречу с тобой в этом городишке – одна миллионная или где-то около того, - она заправила выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо, и меня будто полоснуло воспоминание.

Знакомые жесты, эта манера поправлять волосы или прикусывать нижнюю губу, или вот, как сейчас, опускать ресницы и посматривать на меня исподтишка, думая, что я не замечаю.

- Почему ты сбежала, ну... тогда? - так и не дождавшись приглашения, я сам присел на краешек дивана, на котором сидела она.

Белла подтянула ноги к груди и отодвинулась подальше, хотя между нами и так было не менее полутора метров.

- А что изменилось, если бы осталась?

- Не знаю, - ответил я, а потом просто решил быть честным. - Я искал тебя.

Её опущенные ресницы скрыли от меня взгляд Беллы.

- Видишь, я честно это говорю, - я помолчал, затем прочистил горло и, наклонившись, попытался заглянуть ей в глаза. - Могу я рассчитывать на ответную честность?

Её реакция напугала меня.

Белла глубоко вдохнула и застыла на мгновение, испуганно смотря на меня, а потом внезапно разрыдалась, и я не нашёл ничего лучше, чем обнять её и согревать в своих руках, пока она плакала. Но о чём?


	23. Chapter 22

**Глава 22**

- Белла, что такое? - я отвёл волосы от её лица. - Что случилось?

Она затрясла головой

- Ничего не случилось, - глухо просопела она мне в рубашку, а затем прижалась посильнее.

Я закрыл глаза от внезапно нахлынувшего чувства удовольствия. Обнимать её было так правильно и так привычно, словно я всю жизнь только этим и занимался. А ещё она нуждалась во мне сейчас. Бог только знает, по какой причине, но мне нравилось... я хотел быть нужным... необходимым для неё.

- Шшш, - успокаивал я. - Не плачь. Что бы там ни было – всё хорошо.

- Нет, - она покачала головой. - Ты не понимаешь, - произнесла Белла, и от этих слов почему-то всё стало на свои места.

Неловкость исчезла, я даже позволил себе улыбнуться. Слегка.

- Ну, а как же я тебя пойму, если ты ничего не говоришь. Расскажи мне.

Она слегка передвинулась, старые пружины дивана скрипнули, пока она устраивалась поудобнее в моих объятьях. Потому что, чёрт побери, я не собирался выпускать её из своих рук.

Плечики Беллы вздрогнули, когда она попыталась сдержать всхлип. Одна моя ладонь выводила круги на её спине, вторая - гладила по волосам.

- Ты, правда, меня искал? - раздался её тихий голос, когда я подумал, что уже не получу никакого ответа.

Перед глазами мелькнул просторный танцпол "Шоколада" и несколько одинаковых вечеров, которые я проводил там, выбрав угол стойки бара в качестве наблюдательного пункта. Я ждал Беллу, но она так и не пришла.

- Да, искал, - глухо произнёс я.

Она помолчала немного и поёжилась в моих объятьях, словно ей было зябко.

- Я тоже тебя искала, - наконец, призналась она, а затем отстранилась.

Мои ладони упали мне на колени, Белла снова забралась с ногами на диван, обнимая себя и неуверенно поглядывая в мою сторону, а я просто не знал, куда деть свои руки.

- Прости, мне не стоило убегать, - она поморщилась, - это было по-детски.

- Да, - не стал я спорить.

- Но я никогда не была в такой ситуации...

- Знаю, - перебил я, а Белла покраснела, когда я ненароком напомнил ей о том, что она была невинна, когда мы занялись сексом... любовью... да, хрен знает, что это вообще было.

Я пришёл в тот вечер в клуб, чтобы провести время наедине с самим собой, в моих планах знакомство не значилось. Мне просто хотелось побыть в толпе, но не связываться, не знакомиться ни с кем. А когда увидел Беллу, не знаю, что со мной произошло, что-то словно щёлкнуло, и я подошёл к ней, а потом вспомнил, как Грегори мне рассказывал о девочках, которых он уложил на спину в Vip-комнате наверху. И, чёрт, разве я мог противиться притяжению, которое возникло между мной и Беллой?

Честно, когда всё закончилось, я не знал, как себя повести, но точно, не отпустил бы ее просто так. И дело даже не в том, что она оказалась такой трогательно невинной, что полностью противоречило её раскованному поведению и откровенному приглашению к большему, что я расслышал между слов. Просто я не мог её оставить, и всё. И тогда она сделала это за меня.

- Так как... - я прочистил горло, - почему ты меня искала?

Белла закусила нижнюю губу и опустила взгляд, затем покачала головой.

- Просто искала, - слова получились сдавленными, по её щеке сбежала новая слезинка.

- Эй, - наклонившись, я смахнул её подушечкой пальца, и Белла отпрянула.

Уткнувшись носом в предплечье, она стёрла рукавом следы слёз и заморгала.

- Ты меня пугаешь, - признался я.

- Почему?

Она не смотрела на меня.

- Ну, не понимаю причину твоих слёз. Я, в общем-то, никакой угрозы для тебя не представляю.

Белла так и не повернулась.

- Знаю, я тебя не боюсь.

- И всё же?..

- Считай, что это последствия моего обморока. Падала и ударилась головой, - Белла пожала плечами, а потом откинулась на высокий подлокотник дивана и мельком посмотрела на меня.

- Ты не ударялась головой, я тебя поймал.

- Ах, ну да. Без разницы, - она безразлично пожала плечами.

Мы ненадолго замолчали, а я обвёл взглядом гостиную: типичное жилище одинокого мужчины, в этой комнате не ощущалось "присутствия" Беллы. Интересно, как насчёт спальни, хранила ли она её индивидуальность?

- Если бы я осталась тогда, как бы ты поступил? - так тихо спросила она, что мне поначалу показалось, что вопрос прозвучал лишь в моей голове. - Ты бы ещё раз встретился со мной?

Без понятия, какого ответа ждала она, но явно не этого.

- Не знаю, - я пожал плечами. - Может быть.

Но, в конце концов, я же сказал, что буду честным с ней, и слово своё держал.

Белла вздохнула и закрыла глаза. Она будто отстранилась от меня, отрешилась от окружающего мира, но когда пауза затянулась, и я уже было хотел дотронуться до её руки, чтобы привести в чувство, она внезапно сказала.

- У тебя есть девушка.

- С чего ты взя...

- Есть, - с нажимом повторила она.

Первый раз с момента нашей сегодняшней встречи с Беллой я вспомнил о Лорен. Чувство вины не очень приятно кольнуло меня.

Приподняв брови, я всё списал на женскую интуицию и догадливость, пожал плечами и кивнул, дескать, да, есть.

Белла глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела куда-то в сторону.

- Можешь уйти? - спросила она, но я не считал разговор законченным.

Всё получилось как-то не так, то ли слова были не те, правильные никак не желали находиться, то ли всё вообще было неправильно.

- Могу, но не хочу, - удивил я сам себя, произнеся это.

Белла вскинула голову и в упор посмотрела на меня.

- Вот как?

- Да, - подвинувшись ближе, я взял её холодные пальчики в свою руку и ещё раз повторил: - Да.

**. . .**

- Эй, завис? Перезагрузись.

Перезагрузка произошла сразу же после того, как в мою голову полетела диванная подушка.

- Эммет, - прорычал я, вскакивая с дивана в гостиной.

Но брат проигнорировал меня, ловко выхватывая пульт и намереваясь переключить канал.

- Чувак, не знал, что тебя так увлекает приготовление спагетти в новой полуреактивной кастрюле с тройным дном, - подколол Эммет.

Посмотрев на экран, я обнаружил, что завис на канале с телемагазином. Когда я пришёл в гостиную, ещё и середины дня не было, сколько же времени я тут воспоминаниям предавался?

- У тебя короткий день? - спросил я брата.

- Только в мечтах, - он плюхнулся на диван, а затем задрал голову и посмотрел на меня. - Чего стоишь? Присаживайся.

Я выразительно посмотрел на его колени.

- Пожалуй, воздержусь.

- Да, ладно, не ломайся, принцесса, - он похлопал себя по ногам.

Проигнорировав его приглашение, я сходил на кухню за сэндвичем, захватив один и для Эммета. Всё-таки он был моим младшим братом, хоть и с разницей в год, а у меня священный долг - заботиться о братьях. Правда, вот Эммет был почти на целую голову выше меня, мама говорила, что внешностью он пошёл в прадеда Карлайла, и поэтому при первой встрече, видя нас вместе, люди думали, что это я младший.

- Аппетит перед ужином перебью, - сообщил он, но бутерброд съел, уже с набитым ртом буркнув: - Спасибо.

- Ты уж перебьёшь, - пробормотал я.

Эммет щёлкал каналы без остановки.

- Ай, - недовольно выдохнул я, отбирая пульт. - Ты меня нервируешь.

- Слушай, у тебя какие-то проблемы? - не прожевав до конца кусок булки, брат спокойно посмотрел на меня. - Может, расскажешь? - из-за набитого рта он шепелявил.

Я подумал о разговоре с Лорен. Сказать брату, что мы расстались? Завтра-послезавтра сам поймёт.

Затем подумал о Белле. Рассказать о нашем недолгом рандеву в Финиксе? Хм, сомневаюсь, что её имя ему хоть что-то скажет, да и не думаю, что готов к откровенным разговорам. Хотя, несмотря на все наши взаимные задирания и подколки, мы доверяли друг другу и нередко советовались.

Мои размышления прервал звонок в дверь, и я тут же вскочил, думая, что освобождён от необходимости отвечать, но Эммет, к тому времени уже справившейся с едой у себя во рту, опередил меня.

- Это Рози, - он улыбался от уха до уха. - Я сам открою.

- Рози? Розали Хейл? - недоверчиво переспросил я.

- Ага, брат, уже как две недели, - подмигнул Эммет. - Две недели, как она дала мне зелёный свет, - сообщил он и чуть ли не бегом отправился в прихожую.

Эммет вот уже год безрезультатно добивался этой красавицы. Её семья переехала в Форкс из другого штата прошлым летом. Новенькие всегда привлекают много внимания, но Розали особенно. Она была столь же стервозна, сколь и прекрасна. Поэтому тем, кто считал её белокурым ангелом, сошедшим с небес, пришлось разочароваться. А ещё ей было абсолютно плевать на то, что о ней думают окружающие, она была сама по себе. Всегда.

- Привет, Эдвард, - подмигнула она, проходя мимо гостиной к лестнице на второй этаж.

Даже на высоких каблуках она едва доставала до плеча Эммета.

- Дети, может, посидите внизу? Готов уступить диван, - ухмыльнулся я.

Розали приподняла бровь, а Эммет выразительным жестом пальца дал понять, что конкретно думает о моём предложении.

- Двери открыты, ноги на полу, - прокричал я им вслед. - В этом доме принято соблюдать правила.

Рози обернулась и подмигнула мне, её полные губы растянулись в улыбке, и я старался не думать, как год назад целовал эти самые губы за зданием школьного спортзала.

Надеюсь, Эммет этого никогда не узнает.

Наконец, они поднялись наверх, а я вернулся к телевизору и телемагазину.

**. . .**

Разбудил меня поутру не звонок будильника, а писк телефона, оповещающий о том, что получено сообщение.

До подъема было ещё минут пятнадцать, я тихонько, не вслух, обматерил нарушившего мой покой, но, увидев, от кого смс, не сдержался и выругался уже в голос.

_"Заскочи за мной по дороге"._

Лорен, видимо, забыла, что мы больше не вместе или делала вид, что вчерашний разговор не существовал. А ещё она каким-то образом резко поправилась, раз решила пойти в школу всего лишь после дня болезни.

Встав с кровати, в буквальном смысле явно не с той ноги, ибо каким-то образом умудрился запутаться в одеяле и чуть ли не свалиться на пол, я поплёлся в ванную. Довольно долго просто стоял под горячим душем, размышляя, что же делать, пока не решил заехать за Лорен, как она и просила.

В конце концов, продинамить её вот так сразу, после почти полутора лет отношений, это некрасиво.

Не знаю, почему мы вообще начали встречаться, что покорило меня в нашу первую встречу: она сама или её картины. Мы учились уже несколько лет бок о бок в одной школе, и я не особо-то замечал её, но в тот день, когда наше расписание совпало, и мы оказались в одном художественном классе, всё изменилось.

Она показалась мне милой и остроумной, к тому же, как сказала мама, из хорошей семьи. У нас было много общего, и в то же время мы были абсолютно разными.

Не очень я склонен к самоанализу и вообще не люблю копаться ни в своей, ни в чужой голове, но, как мне кажется, то, что зарождалось между мной и Лорен, могло перерасти в любовь, но почему-то переросло в дружбу и, как следствие, в привязанность. По крайней мере, с моей стороны. А, может, и с её? Ведь она знала о том, что я не так уж верен ей, как должно было бы быть, неужели не ревновала? Но ни разу я не услышал от неё и намёка на это чувство.

Ни разу... до вчерашнего дня.

Возможно, пока мои измены существовали где-то там, как нечто отдалённое и её не касающееся, она и не думала об этом. Но Белла была вполне реальна. В одном городе. В одной школе. Пускай Лорен не знала, что связывало меня и Беллу, она чувствовала в ней угрозу. И это было совершенно справедливо.

До дома Лорен я добрался, словно на автопилоте.

- Привет, - шепнула она, забираясь на пассажирское сиденье. - Спасибо, что заехал.

- Не за что, - не очень вежливо буркнул я. - Ты могла бы ещё денёк дома провести, зачем тебе в школу?

- Не люблю пропускать, ты же знаешь. К тому же, сегодня у нас художественные классы.

- Точно, - кивнул я.

Она потянулась ко мне, но я, краем глаза уловив её движение, отпрянул. Что за чёрт! Её губы скользнули по моей щеке.

- Лорен, я же говорил...

- Я знаю... - взорвалась она, с тяжким вздохом откидываясь на сидении и складывая руки на груди, - я знаю, что ты говорил, я помню...

- Ну, вот тогда и вспоминай об этом каждый раз, когда тебе захочется меня поцеловать, - проворчал я и, резко вдарив по газам, выехал на дорогу.

**. . .**

**Что ж, надеюсь, вам интересно читать от лица Эдварда, потому что последующие главы историю мы будем узнавать через призму его восприятия. А ему ещё есть, что рассказать.**

**По поводу Карлайла, он не будет нарушать врачебной тайны, конечно.**

**Насчёт Лорен. Она нормальная девушка, которая не хочет сдаваться без боя.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Глава 23**

Мне не хотелось в этом признаваться даже себе, но я высматривал на школьной парковке Беллу. Однако её красного грузовичка нигде не было видно. Может, сломался? Может, _мне_ надо съездить за ней? Может, ей нужна _моя_ помощь?

Не знаю, как она ездила на машине, которая в любой момент грозилась заглохнуть на веки вечные.

– Отвези меня обратно к школе, – попросила она, когда выплакалась.

– Зачем? Жажда знаний проснулась?

– Ага, – уголок её рта приподнялся в подобии улыбки и снова опустился. – Мне надо машину пригнать к дому.

– Я же сказал, что сам сделаю.

Хоть она и отстранилась от меня, её рука всё ещё покоилась в моей ладони, и мне никоим образом не хотелось терять этот контакт. Поэтому, когда она попыталась выдернуть свои пальчики, я лишь крепче сжал их.

– Давай ключи.

– Эдвард, – она закатила глаза, а я ощутил, как внутри разливается тепло лишь от того, что она просто произнесла моё имя, – не представляю тебя за рулём такой машины, и, кстати, там нет климат–контроля.

Я улыбнулся, довольный тем, что она оценила мой вольво и его комфорт.

– Печка–то там есть?

Белла кивнула.

– Вот и отлично, – я ещё раз потребовал ключи.

Пришлось отпустить её руку, когда она, наклонившись к полу за рюкзаком, покопалась в боковом кармане и выудила ключи.

– Вот, – она торжественно их вручила, а затем пошла провожать меня до двери.

– А как ты?..

– Доеду до школы на автобусе, потом заберу свою машину, – предупредил я её вопрос и добавил: – Я быстро.

– Хорошо, – Белла покусывала свою нижнюю губу. – Спасибо, кстати.

Не в силах противиться желанию, я протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев её прохладной щеки.

– Не плачь больше, пожалуйста, – попросил я.

Белла пожала плечами и отстранилась, наверное, не хотела, чтобы я касался её теперь, хотя всего несколько минут назад сама льнула ко мне.

– Это Форкс, – наконец, произнесла она и пояснила: – Он навевает на меня тоску.

Резкий хлопок закрывающейся двери вырвал меня из воспоминаний, и я вздрогнул, затем подбросил ключи в руке.

Лорен, всем своим видом показывая "я обижена и не трогай меня", отыгрывалась на моём вольво. Надеюсь, дверца не пострадала. За Лорен я не беспокоился, тут была задета только лишь её гордость.

Удивительно, но я не чувствовал ничего, кроме лёгкого раздражения. Мы расстались вчера, а у меня такое ощущение, будто это произошло уже давно.

– Мы идём или как? – недовольно протянула она. – Первые два занятия у нас в художественном классе. Если помнишь, мы ходим на них вместе.

– Да, – я поставил машину на сигнализацию, – пошли.

Если она и дальше будет продолжать в том же духе, меня надолго не хватит. Но я терпел просто потому, что она имела право обижаться. Я поступил некрасиво, я всегда поступал некрасиво.

Внезапно в голову закралась какая–то слишком невероятно–неприятная мысль: а что если Лорен закрывала глаза на мои похождения лишь для того, чтобы манипулировать мною, прикрываясь моей неверностью, как щитом. Ведь каждый раз после даже самой незначительной измены (чёрт, будто у них есть какая–то градация), я не решался ни спорить с ней, ни вступать в дискуссии, просто соглашался, хотя отчего–то и не чувствовал себя виноватым. По крайней мере, не в той степени, в какой должен был.

В художественном классе было светло, окна выходили в небольшой парк с торца здания, на восток, поэтому утром здесь всегда было если не солнечно, то довольно ясно. Мама сказала, дожди лили всю неделю. Но сегодня был хороший день, тучи рассеялись, и из–за них выглянуло такое долгожданное солнце.

На мольбертах уже стояли готовые к работе наброски, в разной степени прорисованные, кто–то начищал кисти, кто–то приставал к миссис Лин, нашему преподавателю, с вопросами. Она всегда была готова помочь, спокойная славная женщина.

Сняв рюкзак с плеча, я был готов двинуться вглубь кабинета к своему месту возле окна почти в конце зала, когда обнаружил, что оно занято.

В горле внезапно пересохло. Я с трудом сглотнул и, как мне показалось, довольно громко.

Там, на высоком стульчике, поставив ноги на нижнюю опору, сложив кулачки под подбородком, сидела Белла. Её глаза были закрыты, и она не видела меня.

– Эй, – на мою спину легла ладонь Лорен, – чего застыл? – её пальчики скользнули выше и легонько, даже ласково сжали мою шею.

Она выглянула из–за моего плеча, затем нахмурилась.

– Похоже, кто–то по незнанию занял твой мольберт.

– Ниче... – я откашлялся, – ничего страшного...

Стряхнув её руку с плеча, я направился к Белле.

Никак не ожидал, что она окажется здесь, тем более уже напридумывал себе всякого.

Например, что она решила скрываться после вчерашнего невнятного разговора между нами и не приехала в школу.

Дойдя до Беллы, я замер, смотря на её спокойное, одухотворённое лицо. Она не шевелилась, а у меня было время рассмотреть её хорошенько. Длинные ресницы опустились на щёки, лоб не пересекали морщинки, густые тёмные волосы стянуты в тугой хвостик, мягкая линия губ расслабленна. Она полностью погрузилась в себя, а я, как последний идиот, стоял и пялился на неё.

В конце концов, она должна была почувствовать, что кто–то замер рядом, и это произошло. Сначала по её лбу скользнула тонкая морщинка, а потом веки, затрепетав, распахнулись.

В её взгляде было не меньше удивления, чем в моём.

– Эдвард? – тихо, почти шёпотом произнесла она.

– Ты не говорила, что пишешь.

Она выпрямилась, а затем соскользнула со стульчика и непроизвольно сделала шаг ко мне.

– Пишу, вот... иногда, – она не нашлась, что еще ответить.

– И я, – я заулыбался, подтверждая свой статус последнего идиота.

– Да, я так и поняла, – на губах Беллы уже рождалась ответная улыбка, когда в наш разговор втиснулась Лорен.

Она довольно бесцеремонно оттолкнула меня локтём в сторону.

– Слушай, ты в курсе, что ты чужое место заняла? – безо всяких вступлений начала она, обращаясь к Белле. – Тебе, что, никто об этом не сказал?

Та растерялась, тут же складывая руки на груди и переводя взгляд с Лорен на меня и обратно.

– Прости...те... – Белла широко распахнула глаза, видно, какой–то своей женской интуицией понимая, кто такая Лорен, и невольно обобщая нас. – Я не знала.

Она уже метнулась подбирать кисти и схватилась за доску на мольберте, когда я остановил её, беря за руку.

– Эй, – я покачал головой, – не надо, – затем кивнул на пустующее место позади неё. – Мне не трудно переселиться.

Обернувшись, я нашёл взглядом Лорен, но она уже отошла к своему мольберту за два ряда от нас.

– Твоя девушка? – еле слышный голос Беллы долетел до меня.

Её умиротворённое выражение лица и улыбку, обращённую ко мне, как ветром сдуло. Она снова, всего лишь за одну секунду, превратилась в настороженное, нервное существо.

Я снова обернулся, посмотреть на Лорен, та, уже не скрываясь, сверлила меня сердитым взглядом, видимо, понимая, с кем я тут сейчас разговариваю.

Вернув своё внимание к Белле, я отрицательно покачал головой.

– Бывшая девушка, – подчеркнул я.

Брови Беллы взлетели вверх. Она вопросительно посмотрела на меня и переспросила:

– Бывшая?

– Да, – подтвердил я.

– Но... как?

– Вчера расстались, – пожал я плечом.

Белла напряглась и нахмурилась.

– Почему?

– Потому что давно пора было это сделать.

Миссис Лин хлопнула в ладоши, привлекая наше внимание. Я кинул рюкзак на пол и начал раскладывать принадлежности на мольберте позади Беллы. Преподаватель попросила Лорен и ещё одну девушку пройти с ней. Они удалились из класса.

На самом деле, вся работа на художественных занятиях почти всегда сводилась к самостоятельной. Люди здесь собирались спокойные, поглощённые собой и своим творчеством, поэтому никто отсутствия учителя и не замечал.

– Это как–то связано с нашим вчерашним разговором? – раздался сверху голос Беллы.

Я запрокинул голову, она возвышалась надо мной, как статуя Фемиды, призывающая говорить только правду и ничего, кроме правды.

Застегнув рюкзак, я поднялся. И сразу всё вернулось на круги своя: теперь я возвышался над Беллой на целую голову.

– Да, – ответил я, но она не стала больше ничего спрашивать и вернулась к своему месту, крутя в руках кисть.

А я непроизвольно двинулся следом и первый раз с начала занятия взглянул на её мольберт.

Мои брови приподнялись.

– Мало похоже на вазу и яблоки.

Теперь пришла очередь Беллы вздрагивать. Она посмотрела вперёд, где перед доской на столе на синей атласной скатерти, уложенной волнами, стояла экспозиция предполагаемого натюрморта.

– Это скучно, – заявила она.

– А это, что, весело? – я кивнул на изображение серых скал и предгрозового неба.

– Это фантазия, – защищалась Белла.

– Это Форкс, – констатировал я.

Она замялась.

– Ну, да...

– Я знаю это место, я там был.

Белла отложила кисть, хотя теперь ей явно надо было чем–то занять руки, но она просто засунула их в карманы джинсов и повернулась спиной к мольберту, словно защищая от меня свою, как она выразилась, "фантазию".

– Я покажу тебе кое–что другое... более мирное... Кто знает, быть может, тебе и это захочется нарисовать, – пообещал я.

– Что? – спросила она, но я улыбнулся и покачал головой, отказываясь раскрывать все карты.

– Увидишь, – шепнул я, уже зная, что ей понравится.

Ей не может не понравиться.

**. . .**

– Нам с Оливией предложили стипендию в Университете Искусств в Филадельфии, – не унималась рядом со мной Лорен.

После того, как её вызвали с уроков и сообщили эту радостную весть, она плотно подсела мне на уши, без умолку рассказывая об одном и том же, а именно, как здорово было б, если и я согласился учиться там же.

– Не хочу связывать свою будущую жизнь с живописью, – кажется, в сотый раз произнёс я.

Причём с каждым разом эти слова звучали всё убедительнее.

Передвинув поднос, я опустил на него тарелку с кусочком пиццы и стакан с лимонадом. Оплатив обед, обернулся, выискивая в зале... кого?..

«Беллу», – любезно подсказал мой внутренний голос.

Но её не было.

Зато мой брат–верзила с примостившейся на его коленях Розали энергично махали мне от одного из столиков.

– Приятного аппетита, Лорен.

Засунув кошелёк в задний карман джинс, я подхватил поднос и направился к ним. Но не сделал и пары шагов, как цепкие пальчики моей бывшей девушки вцепились мне в локоть.

– Эй, поаккуратнее можно! – воскликнул я, стараясь удержать равновесие, часть колы выплеснулась на еду, и я поморщился.

– Мы всё время обедали вместе.

Очень внимательно я посмотрел в обиженные глаза Лорен. Она была растеряна, словно не знала, что ей делать с подносом в руках посреди кафетерия.

– Лорен, – очень мягко начал я, впервые чувствуя укол вины, – теперь мы не вместе, – я понизил голос, стараясь, чтобы это слышала только она одна.

Более унизительной сцены, чем бывший парень, напоминающий тебе, что между вами всё кончено в многолюдном месте, наверное, для девушки сложно вообразить. И я не хотел стать её ночным кошмаром. Как бы между нами ни обстояли дела, унижать Лорен я не собирался.

Она кивнула, смаргивая набежавшие в уголки глаз слёзы.

– Я хотела поговорить с тобой об этом... я думала, Эдвард... – я терпеливо ждал, пока она закончит, – ...это так неудобно... и некрасиво, что ли, но... могли бы мы не так сразу... рвать наши отношения...

– Нет, – твёрдо произнёс я, отрицательно качая головой, – нет и нет, – подчеркнул ещё раз.

Она зажмурилась и мотнула головой.

– Потом поговорим, Эдвард, сейчас не место и не время.

– Лорен, не усложняй всё. – Я серьёзно посмотрел на неё. – Ответ не изменится.

Я просканировал взглядом кафетерий.

– Иди, вон, тебя... Таня с Джессикой ждут.

Не дожидаясь ответа, я направился к Эммету с Розали.

Поднос со стуком приземлился на столешницу, железные ножки стула неприятно скрипнули по кафельному полу, когда я отодвинул его, чтобы сесть.

Посмотрев на Эммета и Роуз, я заметил, что рука брата находится в опасной близости от пышной груди его подружки. Что ж, разве мог я его винить? Но Розали вроде как не возражала, наклонившись, она прижалась к нему, теперь уже её грудь находилась в опасной близости от лица Эммета.

– Поссорились с Лорен? – поинтересовался брат.

Я пожал плечами и схватил тарелку с "подмоченной" пиццей.

– Расстались, – коротко бросил я и откусил кусочек от своей «супер–суприм».

– Фигово, – протянул Эммет.

– К лучшему, – я кинул взгляд на вход в кафетерий, надеясь, что, возможно, там каким–то образом нарисуется Белла.

Мы расстались всего каких–то три часа назад, а мне хотелось видеть её. Снова.


	25. Chapter 24

**Глава 24**

Что-то настойчиво звонило прямо у меня под ухом. Будильник? Нет. Телефон. Протянув руку, я пошарил по кровати рядом с собой и, схватив мобильник, посмотрел на дисплей. Лорен. Стон перерос в не совсем приличное слово. Ну, и что теперь? Она думает, ничего не изменилось?

Прекрасно понимая, что прошлые отношения просто так не перечеркнёшь, я всё же надеялся на какое-то понимание со стороны своей бывшей девушки. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы она восприняла это расставание как освобождение друг от друга. В конце концов, я сделал то, на что у неё не хватало решимости. Я не видел какой-то великой любви со стороны Лорен. Зачем она цепляется за то, чего никогда и не было?

Чуть поколебавшись, я нажал на отбой. Через несколько секунд телефон зазвонил снова. Так, намёков она не понимает. Пришлось отвечать.

- Доброе утро, Лорен.

- Эдвард. - Никаких приветствий. - Заедь за мной. Я жду, - выпалила она и положила трубку.

Что ж, в эту игру можно играть и двоим. Набрав её номер, я дождался, пока она ответит.

- Лорен, я не могу за тобой заехать, попроси Джессику, - быстро произнёс я и, не дожидаясь ответа, отключился.

Манипулировать собой я ей не позволю.

Затем пихнул телефон под подушку и направился в ванную, бросив мимолётный взгляд на часы. Опять меня подняли на полчаса раньше будильника. Шум воды перекрыл трель телефона.

«Надо бы узнать номер Беллы, - думал я, выливая шампунь на ладонь. - У неё же есть сотовый? Да ладно, у кого в наше время нет сотового?»

Чуть позже, спустившись вниз, я обнаружил отца, стоявшего возле окна с чашкой кофе в руке. На нём всё ещё был рабочий халат, и на кухне витал еле уловимый запах больницы.

- Вернулся с дежурства? - спросил я, подходя к кофеварке.

- Да, и вечером снова заступаю.

Карлайл посмотрел на меня рассеянным, заспанным взглядом. Его глаза покраснели, волосы пребывали в полнейшем беспорядке. Сколько раз за смену он запускал в них руки? Сколько кружек кофе влил в себя? И вот снова.

- Тебе бы поспать, а не кофеином себя накачивать, - поругал я, наливая себе свежую порцию того самого кофеина, но мне ведь можно. У меня целый день впереди.

Подавив зевок, я плюхнулся на стул, пододвигая поближе тарелку с бутербродами, заботливо приготовленными мамой.

Наверху что-то упало. Наверное, Эммет встал.

Еле слышное ругательство донеслось до нас со второго этажа. Точно Эммет. Я улыбнулся, а отец нахмурился.

- Уже поздно, - заявил я и с набитым ртом добавил, - прививать нам хорошие манеры.

- Это точно, - согласился отец, хмуро посмотрев на меня.

На некоторое время мы погрузились в молчание.

- Что у тебя с Лорен? - внезапно спросил отец, и я чуть не подавился. - Мама сказала, вы расстались.

Я закатил глаза. Чёртов Эммет растрепал всё матери вперёд меня.

- Да, расстались, - подтвердил я, больше ничего не поясняя.

Вопросов не последовало. Выплеснув недопитый кофе в раковину, Карлайл достал пакет молока из холодильника, долго смотрел на него, но, передумав, вернул обратно на полку. Всегда собранный и расторопный на работе, после дежурств он превращался в медлительного человека. Мама, зная об этой особенности, старалась его просто не трогать и не тревожить. Может, по-хорошему, мне тоже не стоило его озадачивать, но, не сдержавшись, я спросил то, что настойчиво крутилось у меня в голове.

- Я не знал, что у шефа Свона есть дочь.

Если его и смутила резкая смена темы разговора, он никак того не показал.

- Познакомился с Беллой?

_Да, уже давно и... очень близко._

- Пересекались на паре занятий.

Карлайл кивнул.

- Она жила с матерью в другом городе, но примерно три месяца назад перебралась к Чарли.

- Почему? - спросил я.

- Не знаю, - он пожал плечами, а затем направился к выходу.

Но у порога обернулся и, улыбнувшись, подмигнул мне.

- Спроси у неё сам, если так интересно.

- Да мне и не особо интересно... - пробормотал я в пустоту.

- Что-то не замечал раньше за тобой повышенного интереса к жизни шефа Свона, - донеслось из гостиной.

Моё лицо вытянулось, но за следующие слова, вырвавшиеся против воли, я был готов расстрелять самого себя.

- Пригласи их к нам на обед.

Из гостиной не доносилось ни звука. Через секунду в дверях показался отец.

- С каких это пор тебе нужна помощь с девушками?

Ничего не ответив, я застонал и уткнулся лбом в холодную столешницу.

_Всё так очевидно?_

По дороге в школу я специально завернул на улицу, где жила Белла, и проехал мимо её дома. Грузовичка уже не было, значит, она отправилась в школу. Интересно, что она скажет, если я спрошу, можно ли мне заехать за ней завтра с утра?

На мгновение я закрыл глаза и покачал головой. Нет. Это неправильно. Всё слишком быстро. Почему так? С каких таких... я начал форсировать события? Снова встретившись с Беллой, я и не собирался...

Или собирался?

Нет, точно не собирался.

Мой внутренний спор прервал резкий гудок автомобиля. Открыл глаза я как раз во время, зажёгся зелёный.

Выйдя из вольво на школьной стоянке, я наткнулся на синий форд Джессики. С пассажирского сиденья меня медленно убивала взглядом Лорен. Вежливо кивнув, я направился ко входу в школу. Не собирался я ей грубить или как-то ещё портить отношения, но Лорен надо понять: мы уже не вместе, наши отношения медленно, но верно исчерпывали себя вот уже некоторое время, возврата к ним не будет. Надо поговорить с ней ещё раз, а потом ещё раз, если потребуется. В противном случае она так и будет опережать мой будильник по утрам ещё долгое и долгое время, в надежде, что ничего не изменилось.

В забитом учениками школьном коридоре я сразу увидел её. Белла только что отошла от шкафчиков, листая книгу. Её волосы были по обыкновению забраны в хвостик. Интересно, она не любит ходить с распущенными волосами, или ей так просто удобно? В любом случае, я не возражал. Это открывало мне чудесный вид на изящный изгиб шеи и мягкую линию подбородка. Она застыла, задумчиво покусывая нижнюю губу. Я бы и дальше наслаждался этой картиной, если бы... если бы не какой-то мудак, проходящий мимо Беллы.  
Этот хрен словно нарочно задел её плечом, отталкивая к стене. Рюкзак Беллы соскользнул с локтя, из открытой молнии на пол высыпались несколько тетрадей и ручек, книга выпала из руки, да и сама Белла еле удержалась на ногах.

Решив, что тому идиоту от рождения правила хорошего тона можно втолковать чуть позже, я бросился к Белле, присев рядом и собирая её вещи, веером разлетевшиеся по полу.

- Привет, - поздоровался я, подхватывая тетради и запихивая их обратно ей в рюкзак. - Что за кретины населяют нашу школу.

- Привет. Ничего страшного, - пробормотала она, даже не смотря на меня, - и спасибо.

Быстро собрав оставшиеся вещи, Белла вскочила и попыталась убежать, но я не совсем любезно схватил её за локоть.

- Эй, ты куда?

- Хм, - она посмотрела куда-то поверх моего плеча. - На урок.

- Что у тебя?

- Английский.

- Я провожу.

- Эмм, не стоит, - замялась Белла, но её локоть всё ещё находился в моей власти.

- Почему тебя не было вчера на ланче? - решил я сменить тему.

- Я не обедаю.

- Соблюдаешь диету? Но, по-моему, тебе это не нужно, - попытался подшутить я, но Белла даже не удостоила меня улыбкой. - Прости...

- Нет, это ты прости, - перебила она, а потом настойчиво выдернула свою руку из моих пальцев. - Послушай, - начала она, а затем сказала и вовсе какую-то чушь, - общение со мной не пойдёт тебе на пользу. Видишь ли, я тут не очень популярная особа.

Развернувшись, она начала удаляться, оставляя меня одного, застывшим посреди коридора. И только секунду спустя я начал обращать внимания на тяжёлые взгляды, которыми провожали её некоторые ученики и на тишину, что держалась вокруг нас с Беллой всё то время, пока я помогал ей собирать вещи.

_Что за чёрт?_

- Эд, что за хрен? Ты мне даже не позвонил, - тяжёлая рука друга легла мне на плечо.

Существовал всего лишь один человек, которому я позволял называть себя Эд.

- Ревнуешь, Алек?

Я поднялся со скамьи трибуны стадиона и обнял друга. Секунд десять мы похлопывали друг друга по спинам.

- Два дня в школе и не видел тебя, - сказал я.

Алек сел рядом со мной и посмотрел на тёмно-зелёное поле стадиона, где бегали учащиеся из средней школы. День выдался солнечным, и учитель выгнал всех позаниматься на свежий воздух.

- Ездил в Сиэтл, - коротко ответил он, больше никак не поясняя своё отсутствие.

Алек, как и я, был немногословным. Может, потому мы и сошлись?

Друг запрокинул лицо к солнцу и зажмурился, наслаждаясь теплом и лёгким ветром. И не заметил, как одна из бежавших по кругу девчонок загляделась на него и споткнулась, растянувшись поперёк дорожки.

Девушки обращали на него внимание: высокий, темноволосый, с телом атлета, квотербек школьной команды – он приковывал к себе взгляды. Только вот Алека это мало интересовало, уже года два он был безнадёжно влюблён в девушку старше его, подругу своей сестры Джейн. В прошлом году они уехали в Северо-Западную Академию, так что он был лишён возможности смотреть на неё и вздыхать даже издали. Я надеялся, что рано или поздно эта блажь у Алека пройдёт, тем более, Синтия не проявляла никакого интереса к младшему брату своей подружки.

- Когда-нибудь станешь причиной чьего-нибудь перелома, - протянул я.

- Не понял? - открыл глаза Алек.

Я рассмеялся, и тот двинул мне в плечо кулаком, но слегка.

- Хватит.

Алек вытащил из рюкзака две банки колы, и я, кивнув в благодарность, потянул за кольцо, открывая и с наслаждением отпивая сладкого лимонада. Несколько минут мы просто пили колу и смотрели на поле, пока я не произнёс то, что рано или поздно Алек и так бы узнал. Просто мне не хотелось повторения истории с родителями.

- Мы с Лорен расстались.

В голосе не было горечи.

- Давно этого ждал, - его ответ удивил меня.

- Почему?

Тот пожал плечами, и мы снова погрузились в молчание.

- Ты думал насчёт поступления? - спросил он.

- У меня ещё год впереди, а ты?

Алек улыбнулся:

- Да.

- Только не говори, что в Северо-Западную, - я смял банку из-под колы и попытался докинуть её до урны в конце ряда, но она шмякнулась на доски настила и скользнула куда-то под трибуну.

Алек улыбнулся ещё шире.

- Да.

Может быть, я и прочитал бы ему лекцию о вреде безответной любви, влияющей на будущее, если бы в этот момент у здания спортивного зала не мелькнул знакомый хвостик забранных тёмных волос.

- Мне пора, - вскочил я и хлопнул друга по плечу, извиняясь.

- Куда ты?.. - окончания я не расслышал, устремившись следом за Беллой.

Я последовал за ней с небольшим опозданием, стоило мне подойти ко входу в спортивный зал, как на моём пути нарисовалась толпа перевозбуждённых тренировкой девочек из группы поддержки. Продравшись сквозь них, я завернул за угол и, пробежав вдоль глухой стены здания, наткнулся на сваленные в кучу скамейки. На одной из них сидела Белла с пакетом для ланча. Вскинув глаза, она замерла, так и оставшись сидеть с рукой, на половину запущенной в пакет.

- Что ты тут делаешь? - спросил я.

- Ты меня преследуешь? - вместо ответа задала она свой вопрос.

- Может быть, - нашёлся я.

Белла улыбнулась и, закрыв рот ладошкой, рассмеялась. Вот это мне нравилось больше, чем её утреннее мрачное настроение. Приблизившись, я сел рядом и, заглянув в пакет с ланчем, выудил сэндвич, от которого не медля откусил.

- Поделишься? - с опозданием поинтересовался я.

- Эмм... нет проблем, угощайся, - проговорила она, улыбаясь моей наглости.

- Тем и занимаюсь, - кивнул я, внимательно смотря на Беллу.

Солнце зажигало в её волосах красноватые искорки, на лице ни грамма косметики, она была естественна и прекрасна. Мне хотелось прикоснуться к ней, поэтому я, словно бы нечаянно, дотронулся до её руки, а потом наклонился ближе, прижимаясь виском к её плечу, делая вид, что снова заглядываю в пустеющий, благодаря моим набегам, пакет с ланчем.

- Люблю домашнюю еду, - отстранившись, заявил я и многозначительно посмотрел на Беллу.

Она накрыла щёку ладонью и задумчиво посмотрела на меня.

- Эдвард, чего ты добиваешься?

- Приглашения на ужин, - честно ответил я.

Глаза Беллы широко распахнулись, в их глубине будто что-то загорелось, а потом потухло.

- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - Белла покачала головой.

Опустив ладонь ей на колено, я легонько сжал его.

- Почему?

- Эдвард, мне кажется, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

- Но… почему ты так говоришь?

- Основываюсь на прошлом опыте, - лёгкий румянец окрасил щёки Беллы.

Всё произошло от обратного, этот намёк, что она помнит, чем закончилась наша самая первая встреча, напротив, приободрил меня.

- Мы можем для начала... подружиться, - предложил я.

Белла рассмеялась с горечью.

- Не кажется ли тебе, что слишком поздно для нас заводить дружбу? Да и друг из меня не самый подходящий.

Я нахмурился.

- Кстати, я не понял, что ты имела в виду, сказав, что дружба с тобой не пойдёт мне на пользу.

Она вздохнула и посмотрела под ноги.

- Я не самый популярный человек в школе.

- И кому ты успела насолить? Давай я поговорю с ним... ней... или с кем там у тебя конфликт возник.

Белла рассмеялась, теперь уже действительно с горечью, а потом посмотрела на меня долгим взглядом.

- Если б всё было так просто, но... в любом случае, спасибо за желание помочь.

Она встала, закидывая рюкзак на плечо, но я схватил её за руку, удерживая.

- Подожди, давай куплю тебе ланч, раз уж я съел твой.

- Я не пойду в кафетерий.

- Почему? Пошли, познакомлю тебя с братом и его девушкой.

- У тебя есть брат? - переспросила она.

- Даже два, но один уже закончил школу, а у тебя... есть братья, сёстры? - тут же задал вопрос я, желая узнать о ней как можно больше.

- Нет, - она покачала головой и аккуратно высвободила руку, желая уйти.

- Подожди, - вскочив со скамьи, снова попытался остановить её я, - давай я подкину тебя до дома вечером?

- Я на машине, - резонно напомнила она.

- Давай завтра с утра заберу и вечером подвезу обратно, - по-моему, это уже звучало слишком жалко, но я ничего не мог поделать с собой.

- Спасибо, но нет, - покачала головой Белла и отвернулась.

_Шах и мат, Эдвард._

Только я не понимал причин такого расклада.

Она уходила...

И тогда я сделал единственное, что могло бы задержать её хоть ненадолго.

Её губы были почти так же сладки, как я помнил…


	26. Chapter 25

**Глава 25**

Всё было, как в каком-то грёбанном кино: мои ладони, обхватившие её узкие плечи, её кулачки, упирающиеся мне в грудь, и губы... мягкие и нежные, отзывчивые, противоречивые, почти такие же сладкие, как я помнил. Не сразу удалось мне осознать, что ритм басов в моей голове - всего лишь эхо биения собственного сердца. Отчего-то показалось, что мы вернулись в прошлое, в полумрак вип-комнаты. Где-то вдалеке играла музыка, но плечи под моими ладонями не были обнажены, а девушка, прижатая к моему телу - не податлива и не покорна.

Наверное, на самом деле наши губы соприкасались не более секунды, хотя и она показалась мне умноженной, растянутой на десять.

С неожиданной силой Белла оттолкнула меня.

И я знал... знал, что она оттолкнёт, отпрянет, уйдёт, не ответит на поцелуй. Почти чувствовал это на каком-то ином, подсознательном уровне, но надеялся, что всё будет иначе. Белла оставалась Беллой. И если она что-то решала, например, сбежать от меня, ей это с блеском удавалось. Вот и сейчас мне пришлось уступить и отпустить.

Её губы - а я сейчас ничего не видел, ни на что не мог смотреть, кроме её губ - дрожали.

- Эдвард, - в голосе был упрёк и предупреждение, – не надо.

- Я тебе неприятен? – переведя дыхание, спросил я, наверное, первое, что пришло в голову.

Мой взгляд поднялся к её глазам, к её удивлённо распахнутым, наполненным слезами глазам.

Время от вопроса до ответа затянулось. Или мне одному так показалось?

- Нет, - наконец, выдохнула она.

- Тогда что?..

- Просто не делай так... больше... - с чуть плаксивой интонацией ответила она, и мне внезапно стало стыдно, что я довёл её почти до слёз.

Господи, всего одним так и не состоявшимся поцелуем?

Вчера и до этого мне не казалось, что Белла была бы против... или... она думает, что я...

Обхватив голову руками, я был готов подойти к кирпичной стене спортзала и биться об неё лбом. Дурак. Я такой дурак. Форменный кретин. Это Джаспер у нас – тонкий ценитель женских душ. А я... и Эммет, мы оба, по его словам, всегда были крайне туповаты и ограниченны, и ни черта не смыслили в вопросах женской психологии. Впрочем, у Эммета, пока он не сошёлся с Роуз, а, может, и у меня до последнего времени, была одна психология: хватай и трахай.

Пока я предавался самоанализу, Белла обняла себя и попятилась.

- Стой, - я сделал шаг в её сторону, - постой, пожалуйста, - я работал над своим голосом, чтобы он звучал мягче, - пожалуйста, - чуть настойчивее повторил я, и, кажется, Белла послушалась. - Я не хотел тебя пугать.

- Я не напугана.

- Чёрта с два!

Она вздрогнула.

- Не напугана, - повторила она немного твёрже.

- Тогда думаешь, что я тебя использую. Это неправда, - выдал я своё второе предположение.

- Да не думаю я так, - внезапно почти раздражённо ответила Белла. - Может, это я тебя использовала, откуда тебе знать?

- Неоткуда, - пожал я плечами, и Белла, внимая моему почти спокойному тону, слегка расслабилась. – Только, может, хватит шарахаться от меня, как от зачумлённого.

- Я не...

Белла вздохнула и закрыла глаза. И замолчала на долгое время. Кажется, её внутренний диалог с самой собой затянулся.

Наконец, после повторного вздоха, она набралась решимости посмотреть в мою сторону.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня трогал, - медленно, чуть ли не по слогам произнесла она, но у меня хватило наглости возразить.

- А я не верю.

- С чего? - она вскинула подбородок, и на секунду в её упрямой позе мелькнул почти стёршийся из моей памяти образ той самой девчонки: и печальной, и отчаянной, почти с какой-то обречённостью сдёргивающей с себя платье, спешащей обнажиться перед незнакомым парнем, то ли чтобы он не увидел слишком много, то ли чтобы у него сложилось впечатление, что она сгорает от желания.

Но она таяла, ей нравилось быть со мной там... нравилось... или я действительно ни черта не смыслю в той части женской психологии, в которой я отлично, как мне казалось, разбирался.

Очень медленно я приблизился к Белле, подошёл почти вплотную, так, чтобы нас разделяли считанные миллиметры. Аромат её волос, мягкость, которую она излучала даже в своей воинственной позе, окутали меня, и я решился.

- С того, - ответил я, и мои пальцы легли ей на подбородок, поднимая её лицо навстречу моему.

На этот раз, когда наши губы встретились, она не сопротивлялась. Когда мой язык скользнул по её сомкнутому рту, она не сопротивлялась. Когда моя свободная рука опустилась ей на талию, чтобы притянуть ближе, она не сопротивлялась. И даже когда моё тело впечатало её в каменную стену позади, она не сопротивлялась.

Всего на секунду я оторвался от её рта, чтобы шепнуть тихое "Белла", она что-то выдохнула в ответ, что-то, чего я не разобрал, но расценил, как согласие.

Минут двадцать спустя я вышел из-за угла школы с улыбкой идиота (это без вариантов) на блаженном лице. Белла убежала на занятия пять минут назад. А я решил прогулять.

Мы так ни о чём и не договорились, но я пообещал себе, что чуть позже займусь этим вопросом. По крайней мере, я надеялся, что мне удалось убрать из её головы эту блажь насчёт "не хочу, не буду, не трогай". О, она хотела. Я и чувствовал, а теперь ещё и знал это.

Стоп.

Прервал я самого себя. Улыбка увяла, и я остановился, словно наткнулся на невидимую преграду.

- Кретин, - тихо прошептал я.

И как я не заметил, что "включил" привычного Эдварда?.. Белла не была той, с кем эта тактика прокатит, да я и не хотел манипулировать ею. А вышло так, что начал. Но ведь с самого начала между нами всё было не так, как обычно. Я был искренним. Она тоже была... наверное, пока не убежала. Ведь я не ожидал, что она сбежит, что я буду стучать в дверь ванной комнаты и слушать тишину, а потом выйду в коридор и пойму, что меня, как выразилась Белла, использовали.

Но в ту секунду я не расценивал это как одностороннее использование. Как взаимное, пожалуй. Любая подобная встреча в клубах была этим самым взаимным использованием.

Я получаю удовольствие, девушка получает удовольствие. От игры, что предшествует сексу, и от самого секса.

Но с Беллой всё было иначе. Она показалась мне тогда более опытной, более искушённой. Она играла. И я играл. И тогда, в полумраке клуба, это было уместным. Но сейчас... сейчас мне не хотелось игры. И ей тоже не хотелось.

Отчего-то...

Из задумчивости меня вывел чей-то громкий свист. Мотнув головой, я посмотрел на поле, где начиналась разминка школьной футбольной команды. Взгляд скользнул к трибунам. Алек не сменил своей дислокации.

Тоже прогуливает.

- Быстро ты, - прокомментировал он, когда я опустился на скамейку рядом с ним.

- Иронизируешь? - приподнял я бровь.

- Стараюсь сохранять непринуждённый тон, раз уж ты вернулся весь такой задумчивый.

Мне захотелось двинуть ему по уху или стукнуть по козырьку бейсболки, которую он нацепил в моё отсутствие, но я сдержался.

- Ну, и как она? Того стоит? - внезапно спросил Алек.

Невольно я сел прямее на скамейке, затем, решив, что выгляжу идиотом, расслабился или попытался расслабиться: упёрся локтями в колени и опустил голову, разглядывая облупившуюся жёлтую краску на старых досках под ногами.

- Чего стоит? - буркнул я.

- Расставания с Лорен... усилий... пропущенного занятия?..

Я ничего не ответил, просто пожал плечами и кивнул. Пусть расценивает, как хочет.

- И кто она?

- Белла Свон. Знаешь что-нибудь о ней?

Если Алек что-то и знал, то бровью не повёл. Но меня смущало поведение того парня в коридоре, взгляды окружающих и слова Беллы, что общение с ней не пойдёт мне на пользу.

- Новенькая, что ли? Видел.

Я чуть было не спросил стандартное «и как тебе?», но вовремя прикусил язык.

- Симпатичная, - однако ответил Алек.

- Какой-то мудак со всей дури толкнул её сегодня в коридоре.

- Мудак, - согласился Алек.

- Мы вместе в художественном классе и на биологии. Может, что-то ещё совпадает, я пока не сверял расписания, - зачем-то сообщил я.

- Лорен знает?

- Нет, - покачал я головой.

- Тогда держись, - наклонившись, Алек хлопнул меня по плечу. - Она пережила бы ваше расставание, но то, что её оставили ради другой женщины ей будет сложно пережить. А твоей Белле и так проблем хватает.

- Каких проблем? - тут же напрягся я.

Алек внезапно рассмеялся.

- Ты меня с кем-то спутал, Эд, или "Сплетницу" пересмотрел. Я знаю, твой брат плотно подсел на этот сериал. В конце концов, надо же ему было как-то завязать разговор с Розали Хейл, чтоб та обратила на него своё внимание. А вариант с тем, что модно в этом сезоне, или обсуждение французского маникюра, выдали бы в нём...

Алек что-то говорил, но я перестал его слушать. Он уводил разговор. Да, ну и чёрт с этим. Каким-то шестым чувством я осознавал, что что-то не так в этом "датском королевстве", но то ли сплетни обходили меня стороной, то ли прошло слишком мало времени с моего возвращения, чтобы они успели долететь до меня, положение Беллы в школе Форкса оставалось для меня непонятным.

Конечно, ни статус новенькой, ни родство с шефом полиции не прибавляли ей популярности, но... что заставляло её сбегать за спортивный зал во время обеда?

- В общем, хочешь узнать последние новости, милости прошу к Стенли, - закончил Алек, - но это ты и без меня знаешь, - добавил он, увидев, как скривилось моё лицо.

Мы немного помолчали, позволяя себе погреться под последними тёплыми осенними лучами. Был осенью в Форксе замечательный период, короткий, правда, всего недели две, может, три, когда погода устанавливалась относительно солнечная и относительно сухая. Жаль, что он скоро подойдёт к концу. Зарядят дожди, а за ними мокрый, не приспособленный лежать на земле снег.

- Ты чего на занятия не пошёл? - миролюбиво поинтересовался я, нарушая молчание.

- Пытаюсь втянуться в учебный процесс.

- А как же... оставаться в форме?

- Я в форме, - друг пожал плечами.

- Прогулы тренировок в этом помогают?

- Отчасти, - Алек кивнул в сторону своих товарищей по команде. - Подумываю свалить и передать свои полномочия Хариссу, он давно метит в квотербеки.

Я удивлённо посмотрел сначала на Алека, затем на фигуру Харисса, в данный момент напяливающего шлем.

Произнесённое Алеком слышалось мне ни чем иным, как бредом.

- Чувак, меньше года до окончания, ты... ты серьезно, что ли? - не веря, переспросил я и развернулся к другу.

Тот совершенно спокойно кивнул.

- Но... но стипендия… статус... твоя репутация.

- Хрень все эти грёбанные статусы... и репутацию туда же. Вот стипендия… жаль, конечно, но… Чёрт, Эдвард, это Форкс. Мы почти все свалим отсюда через несколько месяцев, вернутся единицы... Ты собираешься возвращаться?

- Не знаю, - честно ответил я, - может быть, вернусь. Я не заглядывал так далеко.

Я не знал, что будет завтра. Как я мог знать, что будет через четыре года, пять, десять лет?

- Вот я не вернусь, - сказал Алек, и я понимал, что он вполне серьёзен. - Я хочу быть "человеком мира", жить, где пожелаю, заниматься, чем хочу.

- Отец говорил, что ему тоже когда-то хотелось чего-то вроде этого.

- Вот видишь, но он выбрал Форкс и грёбанную практику в местном госпитале. Делай выводы. Это дыра. Причём чёрная. И она затягивает.

Кивнув, я решил закрыть тему, но прежде улыбнулся. Сам себе.

Может, и дыра. Но почему-то именно здесь мне было суждено второй раз повстречать Беллу. И весьма сомнительно, что ей удастся с таким же успехом, как и в первый раз, сбежать от меня из этой самой «дыры».


	27. Chapter 26

**Глава 26. **

В жизни часто так бывает: что-то случается (конечно, что-то хорошее), и ты чувствуешь прилив сил, тебя переполняют счастье, надежда, в конце концов, уверенность, что теперь-то всё будет иначе, абсолютно по-другому. Ты уже настроил планов, нафантазировал, представил будущее в радужных красках. Причём варианты, что всё пойдёт по-прежнему, уже не рассматриваются. И как же горько становится от разочарования, когда происходит встреча с суровой реальностью. Ладно, если всё осталось на своих местах, а если нет?  
Отчего мне казалось, что после поцелуя с Беллой изменятся наши отношения? Но они не изменились. Более того, мы больше не виделись в тот день, а на следующий она посмотрела куда-то поверх моего плеча и прошла мимо, так, будто меня и не существовало.  
К сожалению, у нас пока не было совместных занятий, так что прижать её к стенке, образно выражаясь, и выяснить, что за фигня с ней происходит, мне не удалось. Пару раз в перерывах между уроками я замечал её в коридорах школы, но каждый раз она куда-то испарялась, стоило мне начать пробираться через раздражающую толпу.  
Во время ланча я поискал её вне стен школы, надеясь обнаружить в каком-нибудь укромном уголке, скрывающуюся от посторонних любопытных глаз. Но она будто испарилась.  
Позже, возвращаясь домой, я проехал мимо дома Свонов. Окна не горели, грузовичок Беллы отсутствовал. Впрочем, машины шефа я тоже не заметил.  
Поколесив по городу, через полчаса я повторил свой рейд. Затем ещё разок. Но результат был тем же. Чертыхнувшись, я повернул к дому.  
- Веду себя, как последний дурак.

Кулак вдарил по ни в чём не повинному рулю.

- И что в ней особенного? – рассуждал я вслух. – Сбежала от меня, теперь динамит, потом целовала, задумчиво улыбалась, вся такая из себя недоступная… иди, мол, и не трогай меня. А с чего мы начали знакомство, даже и не помнит, что ли? Не «не хочу общаться», а, видите ли, «тебе не стоит со мной даже разговаривать». Ещё и игнор включила. Апогей и занавес. Чёртова-чёртова Белла. Вот блин!

В последнюю секунду мне удалось-таки вдарить по тормозам. Те протестующе взвизгнули, машина вздрогнула, но остановилась, а я по инерции качнулся вперёд, повиснув на ремне безопасности.

Старая миссис Стэнли, бабуля Джессики, стояла посредине пешеходного перехода и смотрела на меня, как на умалишённого.

- Здрасьте! – кивнул я ей, зная, что за поднятыми стёклами машины она не услышит, но, вероятно, прочтёт по губам моё приветствие.

Старая карга насупилась и что-то проворчала, я не расслышал. Но явно ничего любезного. Сейчас доползёт до дома и расскажет внучке, что обалдевший Каллен чуть не сшиб её на переходе. Вся семейка Джессики была как на подбор – прямо-таки плеяда сплетниц.

Вспомнив совет Алека (мол, хочешь чего-то узнать – иди и спроси Джесс), я скривился. Нет. Не вариант. Во-первых, она наверняка приукрасит, какой бы ни была сплетня, а во-вторых, запустит новую о моём повышенном интересе к дочке шерифа.

Бабуля ушаркала с перехода, и я продолжил движение. Желание ещё разок свернуть к дому Беллы было огромным, но я сдержался.

Через пару дней у нас художественные классы – вот там и поговорим, а пока… пока я постараюсь не думать о Свон. У меня много других дел. Пора сосредоточиться на учёбе. Я много пропустил из-за грёбанной Европы, а теперь мой мозг забит вовсе не уроками, а хрен знает чем. И это в выпускном классе. Если и дальше так дело пойдёт, придётся мне надеяться не на свои баллы для поступления, а работать на стипендию в школе искусств.

Пока я ехал до дома, мелкий накрапывающий дождик перерос в ливень. Припарковавшись рядом с машиной Эммета – братец был уже дома, – я надвинул капюшон толстовки поглубже и побежал к крыльцу, ловко огибая особо большие лужи.

- Сними куртку и обувь у порога, - донёсся из гостиной голос брата.

- Не строй из себя няньку. Не нуждаюсь, - крикнул я в ответ и уже, было, хотел назло ему пройти в обуви и верхней одежде, но подумал о маме и об идеальной чистоте, в которой ей удавалось сохранять дом.

Стянув промокшие кроссовки, я заглянул в прачечную и скинул верхнюю одежду в корзину с грязным бельём, затем босиком прошлёпал в гостиную.

- Мама дома? – спросил я у Эмма.

- Ага, была на кухне.

- Что-то тихо там, - оглянувшись через плечо, я посмотрел в конец коридора.

- Занята, видимо.

- Спасибо, капитан Очевидность.

Ответом мне послужила брошенная диванная подушка. Я тут же спасовал ею обратно в Эммета и, не дожидаясь следующего хода, направился в кухню.

Притихшая Эсме сидела за столом и перебирала счета.

- Мам, - протянул я и, наклонившись, поцеловал в щёку. – Чудесно выглядишь сегодня.

- По какому поводу подлизываемся? – поинтересовалась она, не поднимая глаз от бумаг.

Вздохнув, я покачал головой, взял стакан со стойки, налил воды и устроился на одном из кухонных стульев.

- Мне запрещено делать тебе комплимент?

- Нет, - улыбнулась Эсме и, наконец, посмотрела на меня. - Как дела в школе?

- Нормально.

Она подняла бровь, ожидая подробностей.

- Въезжаю в тему потихоньку.

Господи, я не мог вести с ней этот нудный разговор, когда в голове крутились совершенно другие мысли. Всегда был нетерпеливым, что поделать?

Не сдержавшись, я уронил голову на стол, довольно весомо стукнувшись лбом о твёрдую столешницу.

- Ну, что такое, Эдвард?

Рука мамы ласково прошлась по моим волосам.

- Не стоит так переживать из-за учёбы! – раздался с порога голос Эммета.

- Да пошёл ты, - невнятно промычал я, но Эсме всё равно расслышала.

С обречённым вздохом она убрала руку и, видимо, вернулась к своим счетам. Бросив взгляд в сторону двери, я не обнаружил Эммета и тогда, опустив щёку на тыльную сторону сложенных на столе ладоней, сосредоточил взгляд на маме. Мой рот открылся, я уже почти сказал о том, что было у меня на уме, но, передумав, стиснул зубы.

Начало нашего знакомства с Беллой не было для меня чем-то необычным. Но отчего мне казалось, что окружающие способны пробраться в мой мозг и выведать все сокровенные мысли? Будь на месте Беллы любая другая девушка, я бы не испытывал смущения, но сама идея о том, что мама или кто-то другой узнает, что произошло с нами в «Шоколаде» после получасового от силы общения, угнетала. То ли мне было стыдно, то ли я не хотел, чтобы о Белле подумали плохо. Всё, связанное с этой девушкой, отбрасывало меня к уровню неразумного ребёнка. Я не мог найти логики в своих поступках. Тогда, может, проще и не искать её? Иногда мы поддаёмся импульсам. Белла… я… мы просто оказались пленниками момента. И что из этого вышло? Она сбежала, но запала в какой-то грёбанный уголок моей души. Может, из-за своего поступка, а, может, просто запала без всяких объективных причин. Или, вернее, я запал на неё.

Чёрт… чёрт… почему всё так сложно?

Моргнув, я вгляделся в лицо мамы, понимая, что её губы двигаются, но я ничего не слышу, так как унёсся мыслями слишком далеко от реальности.

- Что ты сказала? – переспросил я.

- Я спросила, как Лорен?

Лорен? Я нахмурился, а что с ней? Ах, да, я же так и не сказал маме, что мы расстались. Она никогда не пылала к ней особой любовью, но я знал, Лорен ей нравилась. Есть такой тип девушек, и Лорен к ним относилась, которые при всей своей заносчивости и претенциозности умеют нравиться потенциальным свекровям. Кажется, это кроется в их отношении к потенциальным мужьям. Тут ведь надо правильно разыграть заботу и перед парнем, и перед его семейкой. Мне самому стало неприятно из-за собственных мыслей, но чем больше я отдалялся от своей бывшей, тем сильнее раздражался на неё. Словно это она была виновата в том, что у меня в жизни сейчас ничего не клеилось.

- С ней тоже всё нормально, вся в учёбе, - произнёс я, наконец.

- Ходит бледная, как призрак, слёзы в три ручья льёт по нашему красавчику Эдде! – донёсся из коридора голос Эммета. Кажется, он только что снова прошёл мимо кухни.

- Послушай, ты, ур… - я проглотил последнее слово. – Просил же… предатель!

Вскочив со стула, подбежал к двери, но брата и след простыл. Я ещё не забыл, как он сдал подробности нашего расставания с Лорен отцу и матери, а ведь обещал держать язык за зубами. Тоже мне брат! Стоило вернуться обратно к столу, наш здоровяк просунул голову в кухню и, улыбаясь, произнёс:

- Скажи спасибо, так бы ты ещё год с мыслями собирался.

- Эммет, - Эсме строго посмотрела на него. – Это личная жизнь Эдварда, я не собираюсь в неё влезать, так же, как и в твою, кстати.

Пристыженный брат ретировался, а мама снова вернулась к счетам, на её лбу залегла неглубокая морщинка.

- Совсем всё плохо? – поинтересовался я.

- Нет, просто смотрю, какие у нас траты. Ты выпускаешься в этом году, и Эммет в следующем.

Мама говорила о колледже. Ещё и Джаспер учится. Наверное, всё-таки довольно накладно иметь троих сыновей-погодок.

- У меня есть возможность согласиться на стипендию художественного колледжа. Зафрина обещала помочь.

Эсме ласково улыбнулась.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты получил профессию, к которой у тебя душа лежит, а не ту, на которую дадут стипендию, хотя, по моему глубокому убеждению, Эдвард, любой Университет с радостью примет тебя.

- Спасибо, мам, - поблагодарил я и улыбнулся ей в ответ.

И только я успел подумать о том, какая замечательная у меня семья, как с порога раздался голос брата.

- А давайте продадим тачку этого идиота и реально сэкономим на бензине. Он уже достал туда-сюда мимо дома шерифа кататься. Весь бак опустошил своими прогонами.

- Ну ты и урод, Эммет!

Уже не сдерживаясь, я кинулся на брата, тот, посмеиваясь, снова скрылся в коридоре. На самом пороге кухни я обернулся и быстро, пока не передумал, произнёс:

- Мы можем пригласить на ужин шефа Свона и его дочь?

Мама улыбнулась и кивнула.

- В эти выходные, - добавил я.

Улыбка Эсме стала шире.

Субботний день не был примечателен ничем, кроме эпического дождя, зарядившего с самого раннего утра. Я боялся, что он помешает моим планам, но Эсме на кухне спокойно готовила ужин, а отец, вернувшийся накануне с дежурства, выспавшийся и отдохнувший, читал что-то в гостиной.

Эммет уехал куда-то с Роуз, вроде как в кино, но обещал вернуться пораньше. Настолько сильно ему хотелось посмотреть на мои мучения, когда заявятся Своны. Я же желал одного: чтобы дорогу от Порт-Анжелеса до Форкса размыло. Желание лицезреть улыбающуюся физиономию Эммета за столом отсутствовало.

Но ещё одно волновало меня. Белла не появилась в художественном классе, проигнорировала занятие. Что мешало ей проигнорировать и обед в моём доме? Хотя Карлайл вчера сказал, что приедет Чарли с дочерью, дескать, он ещё летом звал их в гости, но не сложилось.

- Вот как? – удивился я. – Так ты знаешь Беллу?

- Да, - кивнул он. – Она была у меня в госпитале.

- С ней что-то случилось летом? – взволнованно поинтересовался я у отца.

И тот, помешкав, ответил, что, мол, нет, обычный плановый осмотр. Но мне не понравились взгляды, которыми они обменялись с мамой. Кажется, мои родители знали что-то, чего не знал я. «Ха-ха»… и ещё трижды «ха»… Они тоже многого не знали обо мне и Белле.

Звук притормозившего у подъездной дорожки автомобиля вырвал меня из плена мыслей. Отогнув штору, я выглянул на улицу. Из машины вышел Чарли, от сердца окончательно отлегло, когда дверца с другой стороны открылась, и под моросящий дождь выскочила Белла.

Господи, кажется, я не видел её целую вечность!

Отец подождал её, затем пошёл к входной двери, Белла посеменила за ним. У моего вольво она замедлила шаг, затем резко остановилась, её взгляд метнулся к дому, потом к машине, потом снова к дому, обратно к машине – и так несколько раз.

- Белла, ты идёшь? – до меня долетел приглушённый голос Чарли.

- Да, - неуверенно ответила она, пошла вперёд, запнулась, помялась на месте и, закусив губу, снова направилась за отцом.

Отпрянув от окна, я прошёл на середину комнаты, хотел метнуться в коридор к входной двери, но затормозил и выругался. Веду себя, как ребёнок в предвкушении Рождества. Во мне играли два чувства: с одной стороны, хотелось увидеть Беллу, с другой, внутреннее торжество затмевало первый пункт.

Как бы ты не бегала от меня, Свон, всё равно мы встретимся. Моя взяла.

К тому же, мне хотелось принять её в своём доме, и даже не потому, что за прошедшую неделю это был чуть ли не единственный способ увидеть её, но еще и чтобы Белла поглядела на место, где я живу. Почему-то мне казалось, что это поможет ей взглянуть на меня с другой стороны. Да и мама умеет производить благоприятное впечатление. А с Карлайлом они уже знакомы.

Как так получилось, что девушка, видимая мною лишь единожды, уже успела пообщаться с моей семьёй?

Посмеиваясь собственным мыслям, я направился к входной двери, по пути крикнув:

- Я открою!

Дождавшись звонка, выждал несколько секунд, а затем распахнул дверь.

На пороге стоял шеф Свон, из-за его плеча выглядывала потрясённая Белла. Кажется, мне удалось удивить её, но чем? Улыбнувшись, я попытался поймать её взгляд, но девушка опустила ресницы и смотрела куда-то себе под ноги. На её лице застыло обречённое выражение.

Придя в себя, я поздоровался с Чарли и отступил в сторону, пропуская гостей. Шеф направился к вышедшему навстречу Карлайлу, а я взял куртку Беллы из её рук.

- Привет, - шепнул я.

- Здравствуй, - буркнула Белла. – Я не знала, что это твой дом.

- Вот как? – улыбнулся я. – А если бы знала, не пришла?

- Не пришла.

- Почему? – Моё удивление было искренним. – Ты вознамерилась до конца года бегать от меня?

- Не знаю, наверное, может быть, это наилучший способ. Хорошо бы нам совсем не общаться.

- Почему? – вновь потребовал я ответа.

Не знаю, чего ожидал от Беллы, но точно не таких слов. Она могла дуться на меня, обижаться из-за того, что я давил на неё, целовал против воли – хотя это спорно, но эта разграничительная черта, которую она пыталась провести между нами, мне не нравилась.

Ответить она ничего не успела, так как Эсме позвала нас в гостиную.

Удивлённый, что мы всё ещё стоим на пороге, я закрыл дверь и, пропуская Беллу вперёд, пошёл следом за ней к родителям.

Карлайл с Чарли уже устроились на диване перед телевизором, живо обсуждая идущую по спортивному каналу игру. Отец не был фанатом спорта, но под настроение мог посмотреть какие-нибудь соревнования.

- Вам помочь на кухне? – спросила Белла Эсме, когда та сказала, что ужин почти готов, остались лишь последние приготовления.

- Нет, спасибо, отдыхай, ты же у нас в гостях, - с улыбкой ответила мама.

- Может, помочь накрыть на стол? – с надеждой поинтересовалась Свон.

Складывалось ощущение, что она искала любые предлоги только бы не общаться со мной.

- Нет, почему бы Эдварду не показать тебе дом? – Мама многозначительно посмотрела на меня.

Следующие пятнадцать минут мы в молчании ходили по первому этажу, а потом я махнул в сторону двери, чувствуя, что нам обоим срочно нужно на свежий воздух, иначе напряжение между нами грозит взорвать дом.

За пределами веранды шёл дождь, Белла помялась на пороге, затем подошла к подвесному шезлонгу и присела. Цепочки скрипнули, когда я сел рядом. Несколько секунд я разглядывал её спокойный профиль. Лицо Беллы ничего не выражало.

- Если ты будешь такой безучастной ко всему происходящему, мама может решить, что я чем-то задел тебя, и у меня будут проблемы, - попытался плоско пошутить я.

- Я не умею изображать веселье, особенно тогда, когда не чувствую его.

- Скажи, чем я тебя обидел? – решил напрямую спросить я.

В конце концов, мне надоело вальсировать вокруг да около, и я решил, что честность будет наилучшим решением.

Белла пожала плечами.

- Ты? Ничем. Я просто не вижу смысла в нашем общении.

Произнесено это было таким ровным тоном, что я ощутил, как во мне колыхнулось возмущение.

- А смысл в нашем общении тогда, в «Шоколаде», ты видела?

Белла как-то вся сжалась от моих слов.

- Теперь думаю, что нет. Прости, тогда у меня было ужасное настроение, я поссорилась с мамой, познакомилась с тобой, и вот… кто знал, что из этого выйдет.

Кажется, и она решила говорить всё на чистоту.

- Знаешь, это немного неприятно слышать от девушки, что не ты лично, а ссора с матерью послужила толчком к знакомству и к его последующему продолжению. Очень похоже на использование.

Белла вскинула голову и впервые прямо посмотрела мне в глаза.

- А ты, значит, никого не использовал?

- Я поддался импульсу. У мужчин это бывает.

- У мужчин это бывает, - передразнила она, а затем чуть тише добавила: – А женщинам приходится отвечать за последствия.

- О чём ты?

- Мысли вслух, не обращай внимания, - отмахнулась она. – Просто после нашего знакомства я поняла, что случайные связи не для меня. Мне, как и любой другой девушке, хочется отношений.

Мог я предложить ей отношения? Я только что расстался с Лорен. Белла – не дурочка, навряд ли она согласится. Вероятно, ей казалось, что я снова ищу с ней лишь повода развлечься. А что мне было нужно от неё? Я сам не определился. Отношений? Нет, я не хотел никаких отношений, ни с кем. Пока что. Потом, возможно… Тогда чего? Общения? Дружбы? Нет, друзей не целуют.

«И не трахают», - подсказал противный голос внутри моей головы.

- Я долго думала и пришла к выводу, что нам лучше вообще не общаться. Сделай вид, что ты меня не знаешь, а я тебя, и всё будет хорошо. Я хочу спокойно закончить школу и уехать учиться дальше, мне не…не нужны отношения с кем-либо вообще.

- Мне тоже, - кивнул я.

- Вот и отлично! – вскочила Белла на ноги.

Чудно! Так и до открытой ссоры недалеко. Как так вышло? Я попросил родителей пригласить Свонов на обед, чтобы иметь возможность поговорить и пообщаться с Беллой в спокойной обстановке вне школьных стен, где за нами наблюдает тысяча чужих глаз, а вместо этого ситуация лишь усугубилась.

- Кажется, твоя мама звала к столу.

С этим словами Белла развернулась и ушла в дом, оставляя меня в одиночестве сидеть на качелях.

И что я такого сказал? Ничего, чего бы она сама не желала услышать. Ей не нужны отношения. Мне не нужны отношения. Что ещё? Ох, неужто она подумала, что я предлагаю ей… Да нет, я же ничего не говорил. Вот именно – ничего не говорил. А думал? А она? Чёрт, девушки имеют дурацкую привычку переворачивать наши слова так, как им удобно. Но я же ничего не… блин, вот именно. Ну и каша в голове.

Пока я сам не пойму, чего мне надо от Беллы, стоит держать язык за зубами, а руки при себе.

Решение было таким простым и идеальным. Но тогда почему меня преследовало ужасающее чувство, что я всё испоганил?


	28. Chapter 27

**Глава 27**

Гоняя овощное рагу по своей тарелке, я размышлял, насколько испорчен сегодняшний вечер, и можно ли его испоганить ещё больше. Стрелка спидометра моего настроения итак настойчиво клонилась к нулю, а с появлением Эммета осела там окончательно. Мне уже ничего не хотелось, и я думал, что это было ужасно плохой идеей – просить родителей пригласить семейство Свонов к нам в гости.

Во-первых, моя заинтересованность Беллой стала понятна не только Эсме с Карлайлом.

Во-вторых, брат, вернувшийся (как и обещал) к ужину, кажется, начал подозревать, что между мной и Беллой есть нечто большее, чем мимолётное знакомство в школе и несколько совместных занятий. Что он там себе нафантазировал – одному Богу известно. О Финиксе он не подозревал, неоткуда. Дневников я не веду. И хотелось верить, что и во сне не болтаю.

Наконец, в-третьих, этот заморыш притащил с собой Розали, которая, вероятно, тоже что-то подозревала. Она бросала в мою сторону дерзкие взгляды, на Беллу смотрела сочувствующе, а её тонкая ручка с бронзовым загаром, полученным уж точно не благодаря редкому форкскому солнцу, перемещалась с коленки Эмма на его плечо и обратно.

Стол фактически разделился на две половины: родители общались самостоятельно, а мы молчали. Как я заметил, Чарли внезапно разговорился, хотя до этого казался мне смурным и не идущим на контакт, возможно, его положение в городе проецировалось на восприятие его окружающими. В любом случае, он искренне любил дочь и всячески защищал её. Мой вскользь брошенный вопрос о причинах переезда к нему Беллы был встречен испытующим взглядом и коротким ответом: мол, это было их общее решение.

Но от моего внимания не ускользнули бледные пальцы Беллы, сильнее сжавшие вилку. Она сидела рядом, и я почти физически ощутил, как расслабилось её тело, когда разговор перешёл на другую тему.

Интуиция подсказывала: что-то здесь не так. А я всегда склонен доверять своей интуиции. Как бы то ни было, не просто так Белла не появлялась в Форксе столько лет, а потом взяла да перевелась в выпускном классе.

- А где ты училась в Финиксе? – спросил я её.

Краешком глаза она взглянула на меня и пробормотала название одного весьма респектабельного учебного заведения при Аризонской школе искусств. Это вконец меня озадачило.

- Тогда совсем не понимаю, что ты забыла здесь.

Очень медленно, совсем не торопясь с ответом, она дожевала кружочек тушёной моркови.

- Может быть, мне не хотелось идти по подготовленной моей матерью дороге, не уверена, что хочу писать или быть искусствоведом или ещё кем-то из той же области, - пожала она плечами и отложила вилку.

Кажется, у неё также не было аппетита, как и у меня, хотя еда, приготовленная Эсме, как всегда, была великолепной. Сейчас только наши отцы – да и Эммет заодно – отдавали дань кулинарному таланту моей матери.

- А чего ты хочешь? – поинтересовался я.

- Я не знаю, чего хочу.

Кажется, ответ был действительно искренним, это не было похоже на «отвяжись».

- О, две творческие личности, как мило! – полушёпотом воскликнула Розали и захлопала ресницами.

Её реплика была больше адресована улыбающемуся Эммету, чем присутствующим за столом. А кислая мина на лице указывала на то, что не всё так мило, как было упомянуто.

- А у тебя-то какие цели в жизни? Солярий и диета? – поддел я, взглядом указывая на её девственно-чистую тарелку, на которой не побывал даже лист салата, и стакан минеральной воды.

- Да, - кивнула она, затем посмотрела на Беллу и подмигнула ей. – Всегда соглашайся с мужчинами, лучше не спорить, какую бы ахинею они не несли.

Эммет громко рассмеялся, обнял Розали за плечи и поцеловал в висок, меня аж всего скривило от этих показных нежностей. А братец просто улыбнулся шире и подмигнул мне, затем взглядом указал на Беллу – мол, действуй, неудачник, – и покрепче приобнял Роуз.

Да что он понимает?! Совсем ничего. Ничего! Но почему же так заныли ладони, и на сердце вдруг сделалось тяжело. Мне хотелось сжать Беллу в своих объятьях, насколько я помнил, она идеально умещалась у меня под боком… и подо мной…

Хотелось закрыть глаза и побиться лбом о столешницу, просто чтобы не думать, не вспоминать, не фантазировать о губах, которые я целовал всего несколько дней назад.

И потом… какого чёрта она ответила мне тогда?

Скомкав салфетку, я уже был готов вскочить из-за стола, когда спокойный голос матери остановил меня.

- Эдвард, Чарли упомянул, что Белла пишет. Вы посещаете один и тот же художественный класс?

- Да, - коротко бросил я и покосился на Беллу.

- Талант у неё от матери, - произнёс шеф Свон, а его дочь вся сжалась, как если бы желала сделаться совсем незаметной или оказаться где-то в другом месте. – Жаль, Рене забросила живопись.

- А чем она занимается? – поинтересовалась Эсме.

- У неё своя галерея в Финиксе. Теперь довольно крупная, так ведь, Белла?

- Так, - тихо подтвердила его дочь.

- Галерея? – оживился отец. – Возможно, она знает мою троюродную сестру, Зафрину. Она та ещё искательница юных дарований. Работы её подопечных весьма успешно размещаются в различных выставочных залах штата. Хотя, кто знает, может, и по всей стране. Что скажешь, Эдвард?

- Даже за её пределами, - хмуро ответил я, вспоминая наше с Лорен путешествие на континент. – Кое-какие «питомцы» Зафрины добрались и до Европы.

- Кстати, у неё идея фикс – сделать из Эдварда художника, - улыбнулся отец, а я нахмурился ещё больше. – Каждый раз, когда он приезжает на пару недель к ней на лето, она заводит одну и ту же пластинку, звонит мне, говорит, мол, я не даю парню свободы выбора.

Шесть пар глаз уставились на меня. Или нет, только пять, Белла смотрела в свою тарелку, снова схватившись за вилку, как за спасательный круг или средство самообороны.

И будто меня уже мало обсудили, Эсме, образно говоря, подкинула дров в затухающий костёр.

- Я обожаю некоторые картины Эдварда, он удачно ловит момент; изображение, будто в динамике какой-то, живёт своей жизнью. А ещё он большое внимание уделяет деталям. Даже не знаю, как это описать. Просто надо раз посмотреть.

- Так значит, Эдвард бывал в Финиксе? – Кажется, из всего сказанного шеф Свон уловил только эту информацию.

Встретившись с его тяжёлым, задумчивым взглядом, я замер: ему что-то известно? Белла рядом со мной почти не дышала. Её лицо было скрыто от моих глаз тёмной массой волос, она отворачивалась, не желая смотреть в мою сторону.

Нет, исключено. Не могу представить Беллу, рассказывающую отцу о своём небольшом летнем приключении.

Или всё же могу?

Нет. Скорее, нет. Тяжело сглотнув, я попытался сосредоточиться на разговоре за столом. Шеф Свон начал меня изрядно напрягать.

Кажется, родители продолжали петь мне дифирамбы, я чувствовал, как закипаю всё сильнее и сильнее с каждым произнесённым ими словом.

- Особенно ярко ему удаются портреты, - заключила мама.

Белла рядом со мной вздрогнула и украдкой взглянула на меня. Сжав челюсти посильнее, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь не совсем приличное (а то это грозило разбить мой образ идеального сына в глазах гостей), я вызывающе посмотрел на Беллу.

- Что? – зло шепнул я, раздражаясь на Эсме, на Карлайла, которым почему-то вздумалось нахваливать меня, как будто я нуждался в дополнительной рекламе перед этим семейством.

Или перед Розали, которая в настоящий момент картинно закатывала глаза, изображая непомерный восторг. Эммет давился от сдерживаемого смеха, кажется, по-своему наслаждаясь моим неудобством.

Белла поджала губы и отвернулась.

- Ничего, - промямлила она.

- Прости, я не расслышал, - наклонился я чуть ниже, желая позлить её (не всё же счастье сегодня мне!), и уловил тонкий аромат её клубничного шампуня и ещё чего-то лёгкого, немного цветочного.

Давно позабытые, но уже знакомые запахи ворвались в мою голову, пробуждая память. Не зря говорят: ароматы – самые сильные «якоря», они, как и музыка, способны моментально отбросить в прошлое, пусть даже ты порядком подзабыл детали, слова, действия, но эмоции нахлынут на тебя, поглотят, укроют с головой, погружая в себя, заставляя переживать вновь и вновь преданные забвению ощущения.

Так и сейчас… Я снова был в «Шоколаде». Уверенный в себе, немного самодовольный, увлечённый новой знакомой, ожидающий продолжения. Потом пришли другие эмоции. Удивление, радость, удовольствие. Счастье… Совсем немного опасения и неопределённости. Но девушка, находящаяся в тот момент прошлого в моих руках, пробуждала не простое физическое желание: мне не хотелось отпускать её от себя.

А она скрылась.

Потом я, как одержимый, несколько вечеров, в промежутках между набегами в «Шоколад», рисовал её образ: фигуру на крыше, ухватившуюся за тонкую ограду, любующуюся далёким, видимым только ей Млечным Путём.

- Ничего, - вдруг выдохнула мне Белла прямо в ухо, и я вернулся в настоящее.

Наши лица были близко-близко. Я видел растерянность в её карих глазах.

- Уже начала пользоваться уроками Роуз?

Взгляд Беллы метнулся к заинтересованной парочке по другую сторону стола.

- Да, - облизнув пересохшие губы, сказала она, и, готов поклясться, я видел намёк на улыбку в уголке её рта.

Чуть позже, когда все переместились, кто на веранду позади дома, кто в гостиную, Эммету вздумалось пролить на меня томатного сока. Швырнув в брата пластиковый стаканчик с остатками напитка, я с удовлетворением отметил, что несколько капель попало на белоснежный джемпер Роуз. Девушка, вскрикнув, вскочила и, метая в меня возмущённые взгляды, сулящие скорую кончину, скрылась в доме.

Я тоже отправился переодеться, футболка порядком намокла и липла к коже, да и противное пятно на груди не прибавляло мне шарма в глазах Беллы. Она предпочитала держаться поближе к отцу, зато, кажется, нашла общий язык с Эсме.

Оказавшись у себя в спальне, я аккуратно, чтобы не испачкаться ещё больше, стянул футболку и, бросив её на полу в ванной, смысл остатки сока с кожи, затем пошёл порыться в шкафу в поисках чего-нибудь, во что бы переодеться. Зелёную или голубую, а может, рубашку? Какой цвет понравится Белле? Я потряс головой, отгоняя дурацкие мысли. С какой стати меня вообще это озадачивает? Схватив первую попавшуюся вещь, я натянул её и, круто развернувшись, наткнулся на Розали.

Тихо прокравшись ко мне в спальню, стерва подобралась на чересчур близкое расстояние, нарушавшее всякое личное пространство.

- Чего забыла? – Я попытался отодвинуть её, но девушка стояла намертво.

- Какой ты немилый, Эдвард, - промурлыкала она, делая шаг ещё ближе, так, что мне пришлось отступить, но за моей спиной располагался шкаф, и двигаться было особенно некуда. – Раньше ты был более ласков.

Свой обтягивающий джемпер Роуз скинула, теперь на ней была одна из футболок Эммета, завязанная узлом на талии. Она почти утопала в ней, но, стоило признать, смотрелась сексуально.

- Чего тебе надо, Розали? – вздохнул я, ожидая подвоха.

- Ты даже не представляешь, что говорят девчонки о тебе с братьями. - Она улыбнулась немного хищно. - Вы как три лакомых кусочка.

Ладонь Роуз легла мне на грудь, и я тут же смахнул её, но девушка и не пыталась вернуть её на место.

- Розали, - нахмурился я, предупреждая. Да, она всегда была сучкой, но чтоб до такой степени?!

- Двоих я уже попробовала, - продолжала ворковать она. – Джаспер пока вне доступа, но с тобой я не прочь повторить.

Скрестив руки на груди, я уставился на блондинку, размышляя: то ли день сегодня не задался, то ли со мной что-то не так в принципе.

- Твоя репутация бежит впереди тебя, просто обгоняет, - ответила она на мой мысленный вопрос. - Я знаю, ты хорош, я даже немного скучаю по прошлому году.

Её личико приняло скорбное выражение. Слишком наигранные эмоции, чтобы быть правдой.

- Розали, - очень медленно и аккуратно начал я, - ты понимаешь, что сама себе роешь яму вот прямо сейчас? Не думаю, что Эммет будет в восторге от твоих действий.

- Думаешь рассказать ему?

- При первом удобном случае, - подтвердил я.

- Напрасно.

- Это ещё почему?

- Он тебе не поверит, - прищурилась она и снова улыбнулась. – Подумает, что ты завидуешь.

Её наманикюренный пальчик прошёлся по ярким губам – жест, выражающий задумчивость и привлекающий внимание к её рту.

- А ты, кстати, завидуешь? – уточнила Розали и тихонько хихикнула.

- Скорее сочувствую. - Я постарался вложить в эти слова как можно больше сарказма.

Блондинка наклонилась, прижимаясь ко мне, а я схватил её за плечи, намереваясь оттолкнуть.

- Розали, - ледяным тоном произнёс я, предупреждая, что, какая бы игра сейчас ни велась, она почти переступила черту.

Встав на цыпочки, девушка потянулась к моим губам, но я отстранился, ничего… абсолютно ничего к ней не чувствуя. Ну, кроме, может быть, раздражения.

Её лицо было совсем близко, тяжёлый замысловатый аромат духов был навязчив, как и сама Розали.

Девушка замерла, и я не шевелился, боясь своим случайным движением побудить её на какие-нибудь неосторожные действия. Наконец, с тяжёлым вздохом блондинка отодвинулась.

Она долго и изучающе смотрела мне в глаза, затем похлопала ладонью по щеке, так поощрительно, как мамаша заслужившему одобрение ребёнку.

- А ты изменился, - похвалила меня Розали и направилась к выходу из спальни, не забывая при этом профессионально покачивать бёдрами.

Внезапно она замерла, потом рассмеялась, бросила короткий взгляд на меня через плечо и ушла.

На пороге стояла Белла.

Она автоматически подвинулась, когда мимо неё проскользнула Роуз, видимо, проследила за её перемещением к лестнице, затем посмотрела на меня.

- Белла, я…

Что? Могу всё объяснить?

А я вообще обязан?

Наверное, со стороны это выглядело дико: я и девушка брата. А как долго Белла тут находилась?

- Мы с Чарли уезжаем, - пробормотала она.

Её взгляд был прикован к чему-то справа от меня. Обернувшись, я увидел картину, ту самую, с бельведером, которую обнаружил среди работ, захваченных из дома Зафрины.

- Я зашла попрощаться. - Кажется, с трудом отведя взгляд от стены, она сфокусировала его на мне.

Может, теперь я ей настолько противен, что было невозможно даже смотреть на меня? Может, её выворачивало от одного взгляда в мою сторону? Или она подумала, что мы с братом какие-то ненормальные и делим одну девушку на двоих?

- Пока, - буркнул я и отвернулся к шкафу, имитируя занятость.

Не обязан отчитываться. Или оправдываться.

Чёртова Розали! Чёртов Эммет, притащивший её сегодня в дом! Чёртова Белла, передвигающаяся бесшумно, словно призрак! И что ей вздумалось подниматься сюда? Весь вечер избегала общения, а теперь заявилась ко мне в спальню.

Самый прегрёбанный вечер из всех грёбанных вечеров в моей жизни.

Стянув футболку, я скомкал её и кинул обратно в шкаф.

В душ и спать.

Кажется, я сыт по горло семейными обедами.

И Беллой Свон.

Пусть думает обо мне всё, что ей угодно. Итак, в её глазах я нахожусь на нижней ступени развития, где-то между одноклеточными и хордовыми. Пусть воротит нос и не сует его дальше. Мне всё равно.

Пока я стоял под струями горячей воды, мне действительно было всё равно, но стоило голове коснуться подушки, в неё – в голову – тут же полезли разные мысли.

И образы.

Застонав, я перевернулся на живот, зарываясь лицом в одеяло.

Что за чёрт со мной происходит?


End file.
